


Do Me Damage

by Pandansca



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Basically the entire story through Prompto's POV, Because Prompto's parents are pretty non-existent in this, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Neglect, Come as Lube, Confusion, Demon Blood, Denial, Depressed Noctis Lucis Caelum, Depression, Developing Friendships, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, For the most part anyways, French Kissing, Frottage, Grief/Mourning, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Nightmares, Pining, Poisoning, Public Blow Jobs, Romantic Friendship, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Confusion, Stabbing, Temper Tantrums, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, the self-harm is pretty mild though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 154,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandansca/pseuds/Pandansca
Summary: Life is hard when you're never comfortable in your own skin.It's even harder when you're constantly bullied, with parents who are gone too often to be a shoulder to cry on.Along with everything else piling up on Prompto's shoulders with no end in sight, discovering his origins on top of it all was more than enough to make him want to end it all.That is, until he befriended and fell in love with Noctis.But life doesn't get any easier.Set to follow Noctis no matter where life takes them, he finds himself venturing through some of the toughest times any of them have ever known, and with yet more to come. Prompto must face his deepest fears and his darkest secrets.But that's okay. Better times are sure to come......Right?He hopes.





	1. Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> There is a swelling storm And I'm caught up in the middle of it all.  
> And it takes control Of the person that I thought I was,The boy I used to know.  
> But there, is a light In the dark,  
> and I feel its warmth In my hands, and my heart.  
> Why can't I hold on?  
> It comes and goes in waves. It always does.  
> We watch as our young hearts fade Into the flood.  
> The freedom, of falling; A feeling I thought was set in stone,  
> Basically, I am rewriting the ENTIRE game through Prompto's POV and it is an ANGST FEST!  
> It slips through my fingers, I'm trying hard to let go.  
> But It comes and goes in waves,  
> And carries us away  
> ...  
> I intended for this to be a one-shot, but I got 30 pages in, and i wasn't even a fourth of the way done... haha.  
> With all the love and fluff in my first fic, I needed some intense angst to even it out... haha.  
> There will be a LOT of suffering in this fic, with bits of fluff and happiness and smut thrown in here and there to tie it all together and make it not entirely tragic and give our hearts a break other than the breaking of our hearts... haha. But mostly this fic is gonna be a huge angst fest.  
> With that in mind, enjoy! Or cry! Or both! :)

Prompto stood amongst the rubble of Old Insomnia; clothes clinging to him, cold and wet from the rain that had just ended moments ago. He swayed on his feet, his aching muscles threatening to give out on him as he traversed the debris.

His heart ached. His chest burned. He couldn’t stop the shaking and trembling of his body as Ignis and Gladiolus walked to stand at his sides. He didn’t know how they were keeping themselves together. He could barely hold in the tears himself. And as a large hand grasped his shoulder, squeezing it firmly, the tears could no longer be contained.

Gross sobs wracked his body as right before their eyes, the deep blackish-blues of the sky began to lift, meld, and swirl into colors long-missed and almost forgotten; pinks, purples, yellows, pale blues. Bright pastels preluding the first sunrise Eos would see in over ten long years. The sheer brightness of it burned into his irises as it rose over the crumbled structures and abandoned skyscrapers of Old Insomnia, sending the daemons retreating and scurrying back into the nothing.

Prompto didn’t remember a lot about his childhood. It was boring. Mute. Uneventful. Nothing.

But he remembered clearly- vividly- the first day he met Noctis.

 

**…**

 

_Prompto awoke to the shrill beep of his morning alarm, pulling him violently out of his dreams. He cracked his eyes open and lazily reached for his phone, swiping the lock screen open and silencing the alarm without so much as lifting his head off the pillow. Almost immediately he slapped his phone back down onto the hard wood of his nightstand, allowing his eyes to close for just a few more minutes of blissful, almost-sleep._

_Today was the first day of high school, and he had been dreading it ever since the last day of middle school. It was a day he dreaded all through summer break. The early schedule, the boring lessons, the bland food, and worst of all, the other students. He wished more than anything and begged every summer to be home-schooled, but of course they always told him no. His parents worked too much to be able to teach them personally, and they never seemed to have the money to warrant the option of hiring a private tutor or teacher._

_So, here he was. Not even six in the morning and already wishing he was dead._

_Begrudgingly, he lifted himself up and hoisted his legs over the edge of the bed until the bottoms of his feet met the cold floor, sending a chill up his spine. He rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes before standing up and padding down the hall and towards the small bathroom he shared with his parents. Although, it might as well have been only his, what with the amount of time his parents were actually ever home._

_Prompto didn’t bother looking into the mirror. He took off his clothes and glasses, placing them on the counter carefully and stepped into the spray, closing the shower curtain behind him mutely. He washed his body and hair quickly but stood in the shower for a good ten minutes afterwards, letting the hot water rush over him until it turned cold. Dreaming. Dreaming of being someone else, someone different, someone who had friends and things to look forward to. An actual life. But after a while the cold water turned his skin to ice and he had to wretch himself out of his fantasy world to step out to towel himself off._

_When he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, there was no soft murmuring of voices talking fondly about the day’s events, no smell of fresh coffee and breakfast, no happy “Good morning, Prompto!” or “How did you sleep?” from anyone. The space was empty. Money was placed on the dining table; just enough to buy him a few biscuits and a soda from his favorite fast food restaurant, as per usual._

_He sighed._

_Sometimes, Prompto had to struggle and really try to remember what his parents’ faces looked like. What they sounded like. What their first names were. Sometimes he wondered if they knew how old he was now. What his hobbies were. What classes he was taking._

_Sometimes, he pretended they didn’t even exist and he lived alone._

_The walk to school wasn’t too long. This school was way closer to his small house than his middle school had been, and for the first time in his life he didn’t have to take the morning bus alone. He could just walk. But the downside of walking to his school now became that by the time he arrived he was already breathing heavily, sweat staining his faded school uniform; like he’d just ran a marathon when in reality he probably walked only a mile._

_Great. Another thing for the other kids to laugh at him over._

_He didn’t even make it into the building before he was already circled, trapped by a ring of teenagers. The same ones who had tormented him the school year prior to this one, if he remembered correctly. Possibly a few new members. Wonderful. Good to see ‘Club We Hate Prompto’ is still thriving. Maybe one day they’d get matching jackets._

_“Didn’t think you’d show your face today, what with how badly we beat your fat ass after our middle school graduation.”, one kid called, hands crossed over his chest and face molded into a smirk. His eyes glistened with a distain that was incomprehensible and irrational to Prompto. What did he ever do to these kids, other than be himself?_

_Prompto remembered that day vividly. His parents hadn’t even been home to see the bruises. It was over a week before they faded, and even then, the evidence of the beating had not been discovered. Prompto stayed inside a lot after that, not wanting to run into any of them by chance in the arcade or on the streets. Too bad he couldn’t avoid them anymore._

_“Hey, look at us when we’re talking to you!”, another boy called out angrily._

_Prompto heard the words but paid them no attention as his gaze stayed firmly on his old, worn-out sneakers atop the pavement. What would be the point of listening to anything they said, anyways? It wouldn’t change anything they’d do to him for the better. It wouldn’t magically make them respect him and want to be around him; or better yet, just leave him alone. His hands gripped tightly around the straps of his backpack as he noticed movement from the corner of his eyes. One of the boys was stepping closer._

_“Hey, fatass! Are you deaf or somethin’, too? Did we beat the ability to hear out of you last time, huh?”_

_“Maybe we just need to beat it back into him!” There was a murmuring of cheerful agreeance from the rest of the crowd._

_Prompto screwed his eyes shut and waited with bated breath for the blow to come, like it always did. His hands gripped the straps so hard his knuckled had turned white._

_“Hey. Why don’t you just leave him alone, if you don’t like him so much?”_

_The voice was new. Deep, but with a mildly melodic, yet bored tone that felt to his ears like silk felt on skin. He opened his eyes and turned around to the source of the voice, and when his eyes landed on the boy, he swore his heart stopped._

_It was Noctis. Noctis Lucius Caelum._

_Of all places to see the crowned prince of Insomnia, Prompto never expected to see him here, at his school._

_The prince was handsome. His hair looked soft and fluffy, laying flat in the front to almost hide sharp eyebrows, deep blue eyes, and frame his face. His neck was slender, and his shoulders were surprisingly broad, compared to his slim waist. He wore the same school uniform as Prompto and the other surrounding boys, clutching his school bag in one hand lazily over one shoulder with his other hand resting in his pants pocket as he gazed at them all, a mixture of bored curiosity on his pale, perfect face._

_He looked so different than everyone else there. Not so much in looks, but just in the aura he gave off. Like he didn’t belong here. Like he was otherworldly. Above everyone without needing to specifically say so or show it off. It made Prompto’s heart stammer in his chest and his stomach twist with nerves. He must look like shit by comparison._

_“What’s the prince doin’ at this school?”, one of the boys asked._

_“Yeah, don’t you have a private tutor or something?”_

_Noctis gave a half-hearted shrug. He didn’t answer their questions. “I asked you a question first. Or is it you who’s the deaf one?”_

_“What the fuck is this guy’s problem?”_

_“Yeah!”_

_“Hey, I’m not opposed to fighting a prince!”_

_Noctis opened his mouth to say something, but before anything could come out, a larger boy walked up alongside the prince, bulking over him as a mass of tanned, rippling muscle, amber eyes, and buzzed brunette hair. He seemed to be a few years older than them. Possibly a junior. “Want to run that by me again, little man?”, the boy bellowed out in a deep baritone that made him sound infinitely older than he truly was. The sound made Prompto shiver. “Did I just hear you threatening the prince? Because if I did, I’m going to have to kick your asses.”_

_Almost immediately, the circle of students stepped back and began to dissipate, giving Prompto room to breathe. There were a few muttered, “You’re lucky your bodyguard was here to save you”, “This isn’t over, Prince”, directed at Noctis, along with the ever-familiar “We’ll get your fat ass later, Argentum”, pointedly at himself as the group dispersed faster than Prompto could have even remotely hoped for._

_Over the sound of kids talking and cars driving down the nearby road, a shrill bell sounded. And just like that, Noctis and the taller man were walking past him, not even sparing him a second glance as they made their way across the courtyard and towards the school building, leaving Prompto to just stand there, dumbfounded and awestruck._

_The prince of Insomnia had just saved him and walked away like it was nothing._

_“Um- hey!” Before he even knew what he was doing, Prompto was taking a step forward, extending a hand to reach towards the two of them. They stopped and turned around, and the disinterested look Noctis and his friend gave him made his throat squeeze and his heart hammer in his chest._

_He never had friends before. He didn’t know how to make them. He didn’t even know if the prince was interested in trying to be friends with him. But he had to try. Noctis had been the only one in his entire life so far to stop the abuse in any way, even if it was unintentional, and it was now or never._

_“…What?”, came Noctis’ response. He looked mildly frustrated by the way Prompto was taking his time and trying to smooth over his raging anxiety._

_Prompto looked to the ground for a moment, shifting on his feet, before looking up and meeting the deep blue gaze. “Um. I- I just… Thanks…”_

_There was a long, awkward silence that fell between the three of them and Prompto’s cheeks flushed heavily as he looked down once more. He wondered what he looked like, in Noctis’ eyes. How poor and pathetic he must look compared to the types of people the boy must hang around on the daily._

_The silence stretched on for a long while longer. “They probably wouldn’t pick on you if you stood up for yourself more, you know.” The boy at the prince’s side grunted in agreeance at Noctis’ advice. Prompto jerked his head up to watch the two figures turn around and begin their trek into the building once more. “…You’re welcome, though. Just don’t expect me to keep doing it…”_

_And just like that, Noctis was gone. No pleasantries. No exchange of numbers. No plans to hang out in the future. They didn’t even ask for his name._

_Prompto stood there for a few minutes longer, just staring at the double doors of the building where the two of them entered and disappeared along with the other students. He couldn’t move. He was dumbstruck._

**…**

_Prompto stared at the trio across the cafeteria as he bit into his sandwich._

_Noctis was sitting at a small table across the way, eating and chatting animatedly with two other boys that Prompto had grown to know as Ignis Scientia and Gladiolus Amicitia, the prince’s sworn sword and shield; his protectors and guides for the rest of his life, appointed by the king himself. They were both highly intimidating men, and for good reasons. Ignis was the smartest student in school. He kept tabs on everyone, knowing every student and teacher’s names, their ages, and their GPA. He was a senior and was sure to graduate as the valedictorian. Gladiolus had broken all the gym records ever set. He was the president of the kendo club, quickly leading their school into a regional championship win. He was a massive, intimidating bulk of a man, and a junior._

_No one dared to bother them. No one dared to get close to them. Not when they were all together, anyways. Whenever they were separated, they were rarely seen without a flock of fans at their heels. Prompto wondered what that would feel like. He wanted to know how it would feel so, so badly._

_It was already half way through the school year, and Prompto was still no closer to the trio than he had been on day one. He hadn’t even shared more than three words with the prince since their meeting in front of the school, all those months ago._

_It made Prompto mad. Madder than he thought he would be. Mad at who, he didn’t know. Probably himself. But also probably at the prince._

_Noctis had people fawn over him and beg him to go places with them- to hang out- every day. Every class. And the guy didn’t even spare them a second glance. He rarely ever spared them a single word, let alone his attention. Every time he watched the man turn someone down, the hope inside him that one day they could be friends was stomped down and smothered a little more until it was almost nonexistent at this point._

_But he yearned for it. Gods, he still yearned for it._

_Prompto couldn’t get a single friend, even if he was able to pay them for it, and here Noctis was, turning them down just because. He wondered what Noctis would say to him if he were one of the ones begging for his time. He wondered how the prince would react._

_“What’s that look for, fatass?”_

_“That glare is pretty strong. What did Prince Noctis ever do to you?”_

_Was he glaring? Yes. He was. And why shouldn’t he? It wasn’t fair. Noctis wasn’t fair._

_Prompto didn’t give the two boys any attention as he took another bite out of his sandwich, watching as Noctis laughed at some joke Gladiolus must have made and Ignis scolded the two of them for. They looked so nice together. He wondered what it would be like to be a part of that too. Would it look natural, to have him there? Would It look weird?_

_“Looks like he needs to cool off, guys.”_

_He didn’t see it coming until a cold wet liquid was falling over him, landing on the top of his head, to fall on his face, his shoulders. Down his shirt, against his back, settling on the jeans over his lap._

_Milk. Strawberry milk. Prompto’s least favorite._

_One of the boys laughed obnoxiously and altogether the entire cafeteria was joining him, laughing at Prompto as he sat there, covered from head to toe in the liquid. It smelled sickly sweet, and that mixed with the sounds of everyone joining in on his mortification made his stomach twist and threaten bile to come up._

_Through his milky lenses, he caught a glimpse of the trio across the room, looking on. They weren’t laughing. They weren’t talking anymore. But they also weren’t joining in with the crowd._

_They just stared at him, faces flat and emotionless, with only a touch of disappointment from Gladiolus or intrigue from Ignis. He caught Noctis’ eyes, staring into his own, and he shivered under the scrutiny. He finally had the prince’s attention again, after all this time, and it was now, when he was wet and sticky and smelling of processed fake fruit-flavored dairy product. Why should he have expected any different?_

_His cheeks heated in shame and the longer he sat there, staring at the prince and his entourage whispering to one another, the more he realized that he wasn’t going to be saved again._

_He was never going to be wanted and respected by Noctis if he couldn’t stand up for himself. After all, the prince had told him as much himself, to his face; that he needed to begin defending himself._

_Well, better now than never._

_Who would want to be friends with someone they constantly had to save? To stand up for? To defend? Surely, it would get tiring. It would take too much one-sided effort to keep it going. Obviously, that sort of relationship was doomed to fail._

_Taking a deep, shaky breath, he met the boy’s eyes and said, in the most confident voice he could muster, “Is that the best you got?”_

_For a moment, the pair of boys just stood there, staring. The crowd died down to murmurs and whispers, trying to hear the conversation better as it played out._

_“What the hell did you just say, Argentum?”_

_Prompto grit his teeth and mustered a smirking glare. On the inside, he was screaming. Terrified. “You heard me. Is that the best you’ve got? I think you’re all running out of ideas. My grandma could do better.” He didn’t have a grandmother, but that was beside the point._

_Immediately, he was pulled up by the collar of his uniform and practically thrown to the ground. As the punches came, the other students began to cheer and egg the boys on, begging for a good fight to liven up the boring school day._

_Before a fist landed to break his messy glasses, Prompto stole another look at Noctis. The prince was still sitting there. Staring. But this time, instead of bored indifference on his face, there was the hint of a small smile; the slightest upturn of lips. A look akin to pride. To approval, and it made Prompto’s heart swell in his chest, before his world went dark._

**…**

_“Where’s your lunch?”_

_Prompto blinked rapidly and jerked his head up to look at the voice. He was sitting on the floor of a hallway by the library; the only place he could think of where he wouldn’t meet another bully he’d have to force himself to defend himself against. After all, what teenager spent their lunch break in a library?_

_Ignis Scientia did, apparently. Because that’s exactly where he had emerged from._

_The man was looking as regal and put-together as always. His school uniform was neatly pressed, wrinkle-free and not a stain in sight. He kept a carefully-folded handkerchief in the chest pocket of his blazer, probably for cleaning his glasses, which sat delicately atop his angular nose in front of sharp, seafoam-colored eyes. His hair was cut short, sandy, brunette bangs swooping over his forehead and behind his ears. He was tall. Not muscular, per say, but not lanky either. He at least didn’t give off a “fragile” vibe._

_“Huh?” Was this really happening? Was Ignis Scientia talking to him? Without even being spoken to first? Prompto had to stop himself from staring, mouth hanging slightly ajar._

_“Your lunch. Where is it?”_

_Oh. Right. Prompto worried his bottom lip between his teeth and looked away from the man for a brief moment. Merely minutes ago, someone had torn his lunch tray from his grasp and threw it straight into the garbage. His entire lunch money’s-worth of food, wasted. And after that, when Prompto called him a loser that was probably secretly worse-off than himself, the boy had tripped him and walked away, laughing._

_But was that something he should say? He wasn’t trying to get anyone in trouble, even if all he wanted was for them to get in trouble- or expelled. No, that would only make him seem like a snitch. And being a snitch wouldn’t gain him any respect from any of his peers. If anything, he’d probably be worse-off than he was now._

_“U-Um… I… I dropped it.” It seemed to be a reasonable enough lie, but the crack in his voice gave him away easily. When their eyes met again, Ignis was staring down at him with a harsh skepticism that made Prompto’s face burn as heat tinted his cheeks._

_“…Is that so?”_

_No. Of course not. “…Yeah.” Ignis kept staring down at him, and Prompto tried to keep his heart from stammering. And the next thing he knew, to his surprise, Ignis was kneeling down until they were sitting next to each other on the linoleum. Prompto’s mouth tried to work, desperately, as the boy pulled a bento from his school bag and sat it between them. “W-What are you doing?”_

_Ignis arched a delicate brow and placed an ornate pair of chopsticks into Prompto’s hands. “What do you mean? Clearly, I’m sharing my lunch with you.” The boy took the lid off his bento and removed the top layer, giving it to Prompto and keeping the bottom layer for himself. The food looked amazing and smelled even better. Thick slices of meatloaf, rice balls, and an assortment of mixed vegetables. “I usually give the other half to Noctis, to ensure he stays healthy, but it seems that today you need it more…”_

_Prompto furrowed his brows. “B-But… Why?”_

_Ignis took a bite of his food and chewed it up before swallowing and replying, “I Don’t think I need to explain why, Prompto… Clearly you didn’t merely drop your lunch…”_

_Prompto looked away sheepishly and tried to use the chopsticks Ignis gave him. He wasn’t used to them and needless to say he wasn’t very skilled. He didn’t want to remain on the subject of the bullies, so he floated to a new topic. “Um… Y-you… know my name?”_

_Ignis showed what would have seemed to be a small smile, if someone were to squint their eyes and really look for it. “Prompto Argentum. Fifteen years old. Adopted. A natural blonde, which means your origins are most likely not from Insomnia. Grades are average, as far as this school goes, but considering this is a prestigious one and you are here on an academic scholarship alone, it’s rather impressive. No known hobbies. No club enrollments. No known friends. Left-handed.” Prompto’s eyebrows raised higher and higher the more Ignis went on, and after a brief silence, the bespectacled man finished with, “…You stare at Noctis a lot.”_

_Prompto turned his head away from Ignis entirely so that hopefully he wouldn’t see the deep blush that spread across his face. His heart skipped so many beats he was beginning to fear he was having a heart attack. He was already beginning to feel the sweat form along his skin. His hands were trembling so hard that the chopsticks were clacking together noisily._

_Was Ignis upset? Was he really staring that obviously? Was Ignis going to kick his ass too?_

_“I-I… Um, I- I just…”_

_Ignis sighed. “…I’m not entirely sure what all of this is about, but if you have something to say to him, just say it. It’s bound to be better than sitting on the sidelines…”_

_Prompto swallowed the heavy lump in his throat before trying and failing for a few attempts to shove food into his face so he wouldn’t have to answer._

_Ignis let him, chewing his own food calmly and evenly. “…Noctis is… not the easiest to approach. But he doesn’t have anyone here he can relate to… I worry about him, for when Gladio and I leave this school and he has to endure the remainder alone…”_

_Prompto furrowed his brows and thought about that for a while, chewing more slowly and swallowing, before asking, “Why… W-why are you telling me this? …Don’t I seem pathetic to you..? …What could Prince Noctis and I possibly have to relate to…?”_

_Ignis looked at him, a feint fondness deep within the evenness of his expression, before shrugging and packing up his empty part of his bento. “Who knows? It’s just a hunch I have… Are you done with that?”_

_Prompto started before finishing the last few bites and nodding, giving the tray back to the boy. “Y-yeah. That was really good!”_

_Ignis stood up and brushed off his pristine uniform before looking down on Prompto and nodding. “…Perhaps some day we’ll get to share a meal once more. Until then…” And he bowed curtly before walking off in the direction of his next class._

_The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch break, and even as students began flooding into the hallway from various doors and entryways, Prompto just sat there, staring at the man’s back as he walked away. A foreign hope fluttered in his chest, warming his heart, and he smiled._

**…**

_“…Sitting out again?”_

_Prompto sputtered and blinked furiously as Gladiolus Amicitia of all people walked over to where he was sitting by the bleachers, watching as the other kids were running laps. Prompto didn’t know why suddenly both of Noctis’ friends had an interest in him that month, and it made him nervous. Especially Gladiolus._

_“U-um…. Yeah…”_

_Gladiolus leaned back and crossed his arms, watching as the others ran their laps until they were out of breath. “…How come?”_

_Prompto furrowed his brows and looked away. Wasn’t it obvious? “I can’t run like that… I… I get winded and sweaty just walking to and from school…”_

_Gladiolus nodded. “You know. I used to not be very athletic at all…”_

_Prompto’s brows raised and he turned his head to face the muscular man once more. “R-really?! You?”_

_Gladiolus chuckled lightly, under his breath. “Yeah. I’m the type that would much prefer to curl up with a good book. But protecting Noctis and his family runs in my blood, and I can’t fight destiny. Truthfully, I wouldn’t want to anyways. Noctis is my friend and my prince, and I’d do anything for him… But I had to train and bulk up ever since I was old enough to carry a weapon.” He let out a small chuckle. “But the younger me used to hate working out and training.”_

_“Oh…”_

_The shield shrugged. “Change isn’t something that comes overnight for any of us… We all have to work for it… But you never go anywhere unless you first believe that you can. That’s the secret.” He shot Prompto a small smirk._

_Prompto managed a small smile back._

**…**

_It had been over a year._

_Nothing between him and Noctis had changed. But Prompto had changed drastically._

_That day in the cafeteria so long ago, that one look of pride in the prince’s face, Ignis’ kindness, Gladiolus’ words of advice; they had changed something in the very core of him. He had the firm belief in his head and heart now, that if you want change, you had to be the change._

_And so he became the change he wanted to be._

_Today was the first day of his junior year of high school, and instead of groggily waking up to a blaring alarm, wishing the day would hurry up and end, he was breathing heavily, kicking straining legs beneath him as they made contact with the sidewalk. His chest burned with every intake of breath and he let out a cry of relief as his body finally smacked against the hard wood of his front door. Pale hands scrambled for keys in his pocket and then scrambled to line the key up with the keyhole before shoving the piece of metal in and clicking it open._

_As the door slung open, Prompto hastily pulled the key out and closed the door behind him. He was greeted with an empty living room. An empty kitchen. Money on the table._

_Some things still hadn’t changed._

_Prompto snatched it up, not bothering to look at the amount. He huffed his way up the stairs with limbs that screamed for rest and went to his room to drop the bills into a glass jar on his desk before shucking off sweaty clothes and making his way to the tiny bathroom._

_Before he stepped into the welcoming spray of water. He didn’t bother looking in the mirror._

_Morning jogs had become a part of his new routine. Afternoon runs were almost as often but would soon become less often as school had started back up. Night runs would also no-doubt get pushed on the back-burner of importance in lieu of homework and projects. The thought made him grimace, made him worry. But he knew he could get through it. He made it this far, hadn’t he? He’d find a way to keep up his routine. The fat was long gone, muscle replacing it, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling that it wasn’t enough. That he wasn’t perfect yet._

_Any money his parents left him, he saved as much of it as he could. Instead of buying his fast-food biscuits and a soda, he had a protein shake and a breakfast bar. Salads were for lunch, but with the new school year, he decided he’d forget lunch altogether. Every time he thought about the cafeteria he thought back to that fateful day he walked the halls in shoes soaked through with milk, a limp in his step, bruises along his skin, and damp hair turning stiff and hard from the drying substance as he made his way to his next class in shame and embarrassment. The very memory made the contents of his stomach begin to churn, and so he shut it out as often as possible. Dinner was just whatever he could scrounge up to make at home, to avoid spending more money._

_It was hard. Very hard._

_Some days, especially in the beginning, he’d give up and cry as he feasted on candy and fattening foods. He’d think it was impossible to lose weight, and in the beginning, it was. He relapsed more times than he could count. But every time he gave up, he thought of Noctis. He thought about what the prince would think of him losing to the challenge so easily, just like he used to give in to those bullies so easily, every day of his life. And then he’d renew his vigor and try again._

_And again._

_And again._

_Until the thought of giving up didn’t even cross his mind anymore. Until he could almost block out the dull ache in his stomach. Until the burn in his body as he forced himself to run felt good instead of draining. He vowed he’d make Noctis proud again. Vowed he’d see that proud smile once more._

_At least, he hoped he would._

_Prompto stepped out of the shower and toweled off before pulling out his school uniform and putting it on. He had to buy a new one for this year. His old one simply hadn’t fit anymore, and that thought frightened him almost as much as it sent his heart racing with delight. It meant he was finally thinner. Thin enough? He didn’t know. He didn’t want to look at himself too hard to figure it out._

_Long gone were those cheap, wiry, framed glasses he used to wear. Recently, he had finally saved up enough money to get lasik eye surgery. His vision was better than it had been in years, and it was wonderful to not have to keep up with glasses. The only downside to it was that it made his freckles more noticeable, but he could deal with that. Maybe eventually he’d cover them up, if they gave him trouble._

_Smiling to himself, he made his way back down the stairs to his living room and back out the front door, locking it softly behind him._

_The walk to the school was quick, easy, and when he arrived on the grounds, he was happy to notice that no one was circling him, trying to start a one-sided fight. As he opened the doors, he breathed in a deep breath and plastered a smile to his face._

**…**

_“Look who’s back, boys!”_

_Oh no, Gods, not again… He thought it was finally over._

_The entire school day had come and gone, and Prompto was about to walk home when he was roughly pulled by the arms from behind. He was dragged from the hallway and into a nearby bathroom, where he was slung against the wall so hard his head slammed against the tile, making his skull ache and sounds muffle occasionally, in and out. Prompto slid to the flood, cradling his head, and looked up at the all-too familiar group of boys that shielded and exits with their bodies._

_“Looks like fatass Prompto aint so fat anymore, huh guys?”, one kid mentioned._

_“Still looks ugly as hell, though!”, another kid pointed out, laughing._

_Prompto winced. His hand felt slick. He must have been bleeding. Come on, couldn’t they just give up? Weren’t they tired of this? Would they ever get tired of it?_

_“I dunno, guys… I think he’s pretty cute!”_

_A kid laughed. “Ew, yeah?”_

_Prompto tried to stand up but as soon as he got to his knees he was shoved back down roughly, head barely missing the sink and arms scrambling to block the impact beneath him._

_“Hey, where do you think you’re going, huh?”_

_Prompto grimaced and continued to glare up at them all._

_“If you want out, you gotta do something nice for us, got it?”_

_Something nice? Prompto spit a mixture of blood and saliva onto the tile floor. Like hell he’d do anything nice for them. He snorted. “Like what, homework? Giving you my lunch money?”_

_One of the boys smirked down at him before stepping a little closer, a hand cupping what seemed to be a considerable tent in his pants. “You’re gonna give me something, but it’s not gonna be your lunch money, that’s for sure.” Prompto’s eyes widened. He couldn’t be serious, could he? Before the blonde could process it, he was being lifted back onto his knees with his hands held forcibly behind his back. The boy unzipped his pants, letting them fall down his legs, before grasping his cock and pulling it out._

_Prompto thrashed wildly, and the three men holding onto him almost weren’t able to contain him. He glared up at the boy and his voice was surprisingly only slightly shaky as he threatened, “Put that dick in my mouth and all your gonna get is a trip to the hospital, to sew it back onto you.”_

_The boy laughed and took a step closer. “Just try it, blondie. See if we all don’t send you to the hospital first.”_

_Prompto let out a hot breath through his nose, nostril flaring in anger and a insistent fear that was growing more rapidly the closer that disgusting member came to his face. Well. If reason didn’t work, he’d have to take action. After all, Prompto had changed. He wouldn’t let these guys get the best f him any more._

_He stayed still, feigning compliance, and waited until the very last second before headbutting the boy in the crotch, sending him crumpling to the floor in pain. As the other looked on with shock, Prompto tore from their grip and spun around with his leg out, tripping them and sending them to the floor as well. Before any of them could regain their composure, Prompto rose up to his feet and ran outside of the bathroom, down the hall, out of the school and home without stopping._

_He only let himself rest once he was inside, the door locked behind him._

_He let out a long sigh and sagged to the floor. What the hell had he gotten himself into?_

**…**

_“Today, we are going to go over Niflheim war history… Open your textbooks to page 125…”_

_Prompto did as he was told, following instructions on muscle memory alone as his mind struggled to stay within the confines of the classroom instead of the tuft of grey-blue hair directly in front of him. Noctis was in his class, for once. Finally. But the prince hadn’t so much as looked at him. Maybe he didn’t recognize him anymore._

_Prompto didn’t know if he was happy or sad about that thought._

_He only caught little snippets of the lecture as he stared at the back of Noctis’ head. How did the prince’s hair stick out like that? Was it natural, or did he use products? He was so close to the back of Noctis he could almost smell the shampoo. He wondered if Noctis was in any clubs. What interests he had. If he was seeing anyone recently. Probably not, what with all the girls he turns down on an almost daily basis, so much like when he had first met him. He wondered if he still hung out with ignis and Gladiolus whenever school let out._

_“Niflheim… very interesting… controversial methods…”_

_Prompto began biting the end of his pencil. He was so close to Noctis, yet so far. He could reach right out and touch him, but nothing good would come of it if he did. He was stuck in a limbo of sorts, dangling between being liked and disliked. When would he cross that barrier? How would it happen?_

_“One of the things… gathered… barcode...”_

_What?_

_Prompto blinked, but didn’t move. He stayed perfectly still so as not to attract unwanted attention, but his eyes cut to the teacher faster then he could comprehend. He felt sweat begin to bead along his forehead and down the back of his neck as he continued to listen to the lecture with rapt attention. Instinctively, he chanced a couple glances down at his own covered wrist where his tattoo was._

_Barcodes?_

_“…Niflheim have created a large collection of clones, all bred and altered with daemon blood and machinery, to eventually become the MagiTech soldiers we all know so well at this point....”_

_From somewhere behind him, a girl raised her hand. “But how do we know this? I thought they were just creepy robots.”_

_The teacher gave a low chuckle. Prompto felt like hiss heart was going to beat out of his chest and he struggled to keep his breathing even as he none-too-patiently awaited the answer. Yeah, that’s right. How did he know?_

_“The king organized an infiltrative mission to one of their labs some years back, when they began to hear rumors of such experiments... They were able to save a small number of babies before they were altered, but most of them died due to an unknown cause… It is unknown how many survived, or what happened to them, but they were able to gather that each child, almost as soon as they were created, were branded with a specific barcode on their bodies...” The teacher turned to face the board and began writing dates and information down._

_Prompto instinctively gripped the arm band around his left wrist tightly. His barcode felt like it was burning beneath the fabric. His eyes stung. His lips quivered. His chest felt all too tight._

_“…The children, when they come of age, are altered with daemon blood, giving them unnatural strength and reflexes, the ability to see in the dark; things of that nature. If they survive the change, that’s when they become tested with machinery, a machine gun for an arm perhaps, or the ability to contort their bodies in ways normal humans could not… In the end, by the time they are old enough to be considered ‘battle-ready’, they are more machine and daemon than human...”_

_The room was spinning. He felt incredibly nauseous._

_“Why do that to people, though? They could just build machines and leave people out of it!”_

_“Yeah, isn’t that pretty expensive and ineffective?”_

_Prompto couldn’t focus on the rest of the conversation. He rested his head on his desk and cradled his head in his hands, trying to drown out the lecture and focus on keeping his breaths steady and even, to try to lessen the sick feeling in his gut._

_He wasn’t born, he had been created, possibly in some lab. He was made for war; to aid in killing Regis, and possibly even in killing Noctis. His parents had lied to him. Or had they? Did they even know where he came from? Were they a part of the group that rescued him? Were they just as far into the dark on this as Prompto had been?_

_All at once, his world was crashing down around him. Everything he hoped to do was for naught. How could he possibly befriend Noctis, when the only reason he existed in the first place was to destroy everything he held dear? To help destroy and take over Insomnia?_

_He couldn’t be here anymore. He had to get out._

_Prompto couldn’t stop his body from shaking almost violently as he carefully rose from his desk, school bag in hand. His chair scraped against the floor a little too loudly as he kicked it out from behind his legs. The teacher stopped talking and he could feel all eyes on him as he began making his way around the front of the class to the exit. He felt their eyes on him like flames licking against his body, making him feel like he was burning alive. Every time he took a step, it was like trying to walk on the top of the rolling ocean. Everything was swaying, causing him to stagger._

_“Mr. Argentum, is everything alright…?”, came the quizzical voice of his teacher, laced with worry._

_Prompto took a breath and opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. His throat felt tight. His chest felt tight. Everything felt too tight, and oxygen seemed to be scarce for some reason._

_He blinked rapidly, trying to regain control of his body, before his eyes happened to land on Noctis. Those deep blue eyes were gazing at him, his usual bored expression on his face, but this time mixed with something else…? Confusion. Recognition. Interest. Worry. Then back to neutral._

_Always neutral._

_Devastatingly neutral._

_Prompto opened his mouth, tried to work something out of it, some form of excuse to leave, and vomited._

_He barely remembered what happened afterwards. He vaguely remembered being helped to the infirmary, where he rested until he could finally stand on shaky legs. And then he walked home._

_He laid in his bed for what felt like days. Staring at the wall opposite him, sweating and shivering at the same time under thick blankets drawn up to a quivering chin. Pale nails scratched at a thin tattooed wrist incessantly, until the skin was raw and bleeding, and even after that, he continued, until his sheets were stained red from the efforts and he had to force himself to stop. He’d never hear the end of it if the stain never left his sheets._

_Who was he? What was he? Was he even human, really? Even though he hadn’t gotten any daemon blood transfused to him, had no machinery implanted, could he still really call himself human?_

_He made a vow to hide it from Noctis, if ever they became close. To bury it deep down. Reject it. Not think about it. With any luck, he’d never actually get that close for the prince to actually see it._

_It was three days until Prompto felt well enough to return to school._

**…**

_“Teacher, Prompto passed out again!”_

_An exasperated sigh. “…Who want to take him to the infirmary this time…?”_

_“…I’ll do it.”_

**…**

_“Hey. Wake up. School’s over.”_

_Prompto’s eyes fluttered open slowly before he shot up with a start, chest pounding, heart racing, pale blue eyes darting all over until they landed on all-too familiar deep blues._

_And just like that, Prompto’s heart skipped a few beats. Noctis stared down at him, something akin to amusement in his eyes while his face remained as stoic as ever. The light of the setting sun shown brightly through the windows of the infirmary of the school, making his hair glow with a lovely orange._

_Without thinking, he grasped at his wristband, and was relieved to feel that it was still there, untouched. He let out a deep breath._

_Good. His tattoo was still a secret._

_Prompto opened and closed his mouth a few times, attempting to say something. Anything. “I- Have you- Did you…” He looked away and swallowed heavily before attempting again. “Did you… stay here with me this whole time…?”_

_Passing out wasn’t new to Prompto. It actually happened quite often nowadays. But it wasn’t an inconvenience, at least, he didn’t feel like it was. But he never imagined the prince himself would have taken him to the infirmary, least of all stayed with him as he slept until school was out._

_Noctis shrugged. “Yeah. It was a great excuse to skip class and sleep. So… thank for that.”_

_Prompto’s brows furrowed and he shook his head with a weak laugh. He didn’t expect the prince to be a slacker. “Um… Y-your welcome… I guess?” He should be thanking Noctis. He should be grateful. But instead Noctis was thanking him. The feeling felt strange, and he didn’t know what to do with that information. It itched under his skin and made him feel like running until the sensation went away. But he stayed in place. Waited._

_Noctis stared down at him for a while, the silence between them deafening, before he licked his lips and looked off to somewhere else, out the window. “…You alright?”_

_Prompto stared at his hands in his lap, a thumb grazing over his wristband, heart pounding. After all this time, Noctis was talking to him, caring about him. He was finally recognizing him, and the revelation took his breath away. He never thought this moment would be coming so soon. After all the outward changes he had made to his body, he had yet to work on his confidence or social awkwardness. He still hadn’t said more than a handful of words to Noctis all this time. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to. Not this soon, at least._

_“Y-Yeah... I think…” The way the words were tumbling from his lips in a nervous stutter made his cheeks burn. He probably sounded stupid._

_As he met Noctis’ eyes once more, the prince’s expression was unreadable. “…Do you like video games?”_

**…**

_Noctis was surprisingly very different than he acted at school._

_He was less on-guard. More aloof and carefree. So carefree, in fact, that he often forgot to do his homework until right before his next class. But he was by no means dumb. As a matter of fact, he had some of the highest grades in their level. He liked video games and comics, and he loved sleeping in. He would often be late for school if Ignis didn’t force him awake and take him every morning. He disliked vegetables; beans especially._

_It was… refreshing. Noctis was just like everyone else, for the most part; give or take a royal title or two. That didn’t help Prompto be less nervous and antsy whenever they hung out, but that was fine. Maybe he’d get used to the feeling. Eventually. Someday._

_“Haha. Dude, you suck at this game!” Noctis’ laugh was infectious. Beautiful. Airy. It never failed to light Prompto’s soul like a candle in a dark room._

_Prompto smiled, despite the playful jab._

_They’d been hanging out for months now, and Prompto was much more confident in the way he talked around the prince. He realized that when he had an actual person to talk to, for more than just a quick hello or to ask a question, he was actually quite charismatic. Jokes came easy to him, and they never failed in making Noctis smile._

_Prompto lived for Noctis’ smile._

_Actually, Prompto found himself living for a lot of the things about his prince. It had grown to the point where Noctis was the first thing he thought of when he woke up and the last thing he thought of before he went to bed. Whenever they weren’t together in person, they’d send a myriad of texts to each other, riddled with emojis, inside jokes, and memes. Sometimes even Prompto had no idea what they were talking about anymore; he just enjoyed talking to the other so much._

_The feeling of being around Noctis was a feeling of calmness and being home; not in his cold house with the significant lack of communication, no. It felt like he belonged next to Noctis. Like there was no other place in the world he’d rather be. Sometimes the thought filled him from head to toe with warmth and light. Other times, it caused him to say up all night and scratch at his wrist._

_“Hey, man! I don’t have video games at home! They’re so expensive!”_

_“…They are?”, Noctis asked, quirking his head to the side. He was serious about it; that was the funny thing._

_Noctis didn’t have a very good grasp on exactly how different he was compared to other people most times. Things like middle-class or lower-class hadn’t occurred to him until they became friends. He often had to be reminded that not everyone could live in their own apartment without their parents being around, or that not every kid could afford a car, so they didn’t have to walk or take the bus. Sometimes he even had to be reminded that not everyone could afford name brand clothing._

_Prompto didn’t mind all too much. It was. strangely endearing to see Noctis furrow his brows and fumble his words as the realization washed over him. Sometimes, Noctis was just as awkward as Prompto was.  “Um… yeah?”_

_“…Oh.” Their arms brushed against one another’s as Noctis shifted on his couch. Noctis’ skin was soft. Warm. It made Prompto feel like the room was a furnace, more times than not. “…Well, it’s getting kind of late… We have school tomorrow and Ignis will beat the crap out of me if I wake up late again…”_

_Prompto didn’t want to go home. He didn’t want to be left alone in his cold house with only his thoughts to pass the time. He wanted to stay with Noctis. “…Yeah… I guess I should go home.”_

_“Want Gladio or Ignis to drive you there?”_

_Prompto smiled. “Only if it wouldn’t be a bother.”_

_Noctis smiled back. A genuine, true smile that made his dimples incredibly obvious. Not one of the small, cautious one he used to give Prompto, back before they knew each other. “…You’d never be a bother, Prom.”_

_Heat exploded in his chest and made its way up to Prompto’s freckled cheeks. It was in this moment that Prompto finally realized that he was fucked. Absolutely fucked. His heart was beating in his chest like a caged humming bird desperate for release and his skin felt clammy. His mouth ran dry._

_He liked Noctis._

_He liked Noctis more than he probably should._

**…**

_“Ah, Prompto. Good to see you.” Ignis greeted the guest that had rang the doorbell to Noctis’ apartment and let him in, bowing slightly in greeting, always so formal._

_The blonde smiled and walked inside. “Noct not here yet?”_

_“I’m sorry to say that no, he is not… Training with Gladiolus is taking longer than normal… Care for anything to eat while we wait?”_

_Prompto’s stomach growled, but he just placed a hand over it, hoping Ignis hadn’t heard. “Nah, I’m good. Parents cooked me a big dinner before coming over.”_

_“Suit yourself. Make yourself at home, then.”_

_“Will do!”_

_He saw Ignis almost as much as he saw Noctis. Since graduating high school, the man had invested more and more time into being Noctis’ full-time advisor until nowadays he practically lived at Noctis’ apartment. Prompto didn’t mind. He liked Ignis. He was level-headed and kind, and would often help with homework problems that were particularly tough._

_Prompto flopped belly-fist onto Noctis’ couch and pulled out his phone to play King’s Knight while he waited as Ignis continued preparing Noctis’ dinner. There was silence for a long while, but it was a comfortable one. Occasionally Ignis would whistle a Tenabraean tune; something soft and slow and calming, until soon the blonde was finding it hard not to nod off._

_“I’m glad you’re Noctis’ friend…” The statement had come so quietly from the kitchen, Prompto thought he had imagined it at first, and he turned his head to look at the advisor. “…He’s changed quite a lot, since being near you…”_

_“…Yeah?” Prompto paused his game and threw it onto a nearby cushion, turning and leaning along the back of the couch as he engaged with Ignis._

_“Mm.” Ignis hummed in agreeance before pulling a roast out the oven._

_To be honest, Prompto couldn’t really fathom it. Not when he knew how much he had changed, just to become the kind of friend the prince would want. “…How so?”_

_“Well, Noctis has never been one for socialization… He’s always been withdrawn… There weren’t any children in the citadel, other than Gladiolus and I while he was growing up… And, unfortunately, we weren’t able to be the friends he needed, due to our obligations… We couldn’t, and still can’t, afford to slip from our duties of preparing him to be king… It was hard for him, whenever we weren’t around…”_

_“…Oh… I think I get it…” Prompto imagined how a younger Noctis must have looked, all alone, no one to talk to. It reminded him a lot of himself. It made all kinds of repressed feeling well back up, and he had to try his best not to cry in front of the other man. He never wanted Noctis to feel that way. Never again. “…Well, I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere. No matter what…”_

_Ignis chuckled. “…Can you promise that so easily?”_

_Prompto licked his lips and swallowed. Yes. Without a doubt in his mind. He’d follow Noctis to the ends of the world if the boy would allow him. “You bet! Noct is my best friend!”_

_Ignis’ face changed to reflect a shallow sadness for a moment, but then it was gone, and he was smiling once more. “Well. I’m glad to hear that.”_

**…**

_“…Didn’t bring anything for lunch again today?” Noctis observed as he took his seat next to Prompto on the roof of the school. The cafeteria had been forgone long ago. Too many people. Too many stares, trying to figure out why Noctis would be hanging around someone like him, why he wouldn’t hang around anyone else. If Prompto thought on it long enough, even he would find it a mystery._

_Prompto shrugged and gave an all-too-practiced laugh. An all-too practiced response. “Nah, dude. I just ate before you got here…”_

_Noctis’ gaze bore into him. Lately, nothing Prompto said or did to assuage the questions worked. He would always bring it up. “…Prom…” His voice was too firm. Too knowing._

_“……” Prompto’s face burned and he didn’t know why, but he couldn’t look at Noctis. He didn’t have anything to be ashamed over. He was fine, plain and simple. He wasn’t doing anything wrong._

_Noctis didn’t say anything for a long while. Then he sighed and removed his bento from his school bag. One created lovingly by Ignis, naturally. It smelled like heaven. “…Here, you’re eating half of my lunch today. No arguments.”_

_“……” Prompto didn’t say anything. He only nodded mutely and took the offered chopsticks without complaint._

_“…You look fine.” The answer to the unasked question hung heavily in the air between them, threatening to crush Prompto. But at the same time, it made him feel impossibly light and warmer than he felt mere seconds ago._

_It didn’t stop him from running longer and harder that next morning._

**…**

_“Gods, squirt, what happened to you this time?” Gladiolus’ eyebrows raised as he looked up from the novel he was reading, watching Prompto silently pad into Noctis’ apartment._

_The blonde’s lip was busted and bleeding down his chin and bruises marred his boney knees. He looked to be walking with a slight limp, as well. He winced when his lips moved to form words. “…Nothing, just the guys again.”_

_Gladio fixed Prompto with a look and cracked his knuckles. “They’ve been at it for a while now, haven’t they?” Longer than he knew. “Want me to take care of them for you?”_

_Prompto immediately flinched and shook his head vigorously. “No! I- I can handle it. I just… need to do this myself… Please.”_

_Gladiolus eyed him warily as he took a rag, filled it with ice, and placed it on his mouth to try and make the swelling go down before Noctis got home. He could tell that this whole bullying thing was personal to him, but he couldn’t understand why he never let him beat some sense into the fuckers. He wouldn’t do anything Prompto didn’t want him to do on the matter. For now. But still, he wanted to help the boy out in some way._

_“Hey. You know, I’m pretty free nowadays, since I’m out of school now… If you want to join Noct and me in some weapons training, I’d be glad to take you under my wing.”_

_Prompto considered it and smiled. “Dude, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to lift a sword that big!”_

_Gladiolus chuckled and relaxed further into the couch. “There’s more than just big swords out there, dummy. Just gotta find what suits you.”_

_“Yeah, I guess. Sounds good.”_

_Gladiolus looked him up and down, his mouth in a firm line. He opened his mouth, as if wanting to say something, but shut it. After a beat of silence, he tried again. “You look like you could stand a few extra pounds.” Prompto flinched, and he added, “Of muscle.”_

_“…Yeah…?” He laughed, but it sounded too empty, even in his own ears._

_Gladiolus changed the subject, thankfully. “Hey, come here. I want to tell you about this new book I got. You’d like it, probably.”_

_Prompto smiled and walked over towards the other man. “Cool beans! You gonna read it to me?”_

_Gladiolus chuckled and ruffled his hair when he sat down. “Only if you’re good.”_

**…**

_Photography didn’t come to Prompto until just after graduation._

_Ignis dropped him off at his house, Noctis and Gladiolus in tow, same as always. He said his goodbyes and made his way into the house, still wearing his cap and gown. He was unsurprised to meet the cold, dark, familiar rooms, void of all forms of parental life._

_It was okay. It didn’t hurt anymore. A lot of things didn’t hurt anymore now that he had Noctis and the others. The bullies had even stopped messing with him, ever since his combat training with Gladiolus._

_Better late than never, right?_

_On the table, he was pleasantly surprised to see a small decorative box, tied with a bright bow. Alongside it was a small slice of cake from some local café that Prompto didn’t know well. He looked at the cake with distaste. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate cake. He thought strongly for a moment about throwing it straight into the garbage, not even unwrapping it. But then he thought about Noctis and that day on the roof, and he begrudgingly took a fork out of one of the kitchen drawers and stabbed a couple bites into his mouth._

_Next came the present. He undid the bow, opened the lid of the box, and took the object out, feeling the weight in his hands and the cold plastic on his fingertips._

_A camera._

_A note came attached, sitting beneath the box with neat handwriting._

Prompto.

We are so proud of you and couldn’t be happier.

Congratulations!

Love, Mom and Dad.

_His parents didn’t know him at all. It was obvious they just got him the first thing that crossed their minds. Prompto let out a dry laugh before throwing the note away along with the half-eaten cake._

_He needed to run._

**…**

_The sunset was warm as it washed over Prompto, bathing him in orangey-pink light._

_Noctis was even warmer._

_They were standing so close; their cheeks were practically brushing against one another as Noctis tried his best to see the same image Prompto was seeing through the screen of his camera. Prompto was holding it up, pointing it toward the view of the city below and snapping a few photos. The city was by no means quiet; the steady beeping of car horns, bustle of people walking and talking below, the muted beats of music. All filling Prompto’s ears but drowned out in comparison to the soft, steady intakes and outtakes of breath from Noctis in his ear._

_He tried not to shiver. Tried not to lean into the warmth of him at his side._

_“Dude, you’re actually really good at this.”, came the cool, even voice. Noctis’ brows raised as he watched Prompto look through his recent photos, eyes catching the sunset and reflecting it directly into Prompto’s heart._

_A slow intake of breath. A shaky outtake of breath. A practiced laugh. “Haha. Who knew, right?”_

_Noctis backed away and immediately Prompto was feeling so much colder. “Hey. Take one of me!”_

_The prince struck an incredibly ridiculous pose, as if he was some hero in an obscure anime or video game. Prompto’s heart felt like it was going to burst as the laughter bubbled up and out of his throat. He raised the camera to his eyes and took a few shots. Noctis returned to Prompto’s side to look at himself on the screen and he laughed._

_“Oh my Gods, I look so dumb! Haha.”_

_Prompto smiled. “Want me to delete them?”_

_“Nah. It’s okay. I want to give them to Luna. She’s totally gonna flip when she sees them!”_

_Prompto blinked. “…Luna? Who’s that?”_

**…**

_“Umbra!” Noctis called out, practically bounding towards the little dog that padded towards them from down the street. Prompto watched the scene from a distance away, his face in a well-practiced indifference._

_He had learned very quickly just who Luna was._

_Noctis loved her. It was obvious. Brutally obvious. They lived incredibly far apart from one another, but somehow were able to keep in touch with each other all these years through a single notebook, brought back and forth between them by Umbra, concealed in the dog’s scarf. It was the only way the two of them could talk without the Empire interfering. After all, they kept close tabs on the princess, and so she had no phone to use._

_Luna and Noctis had been friends since childhood. The prince had shown Prompto a few photos, every now and then; the few ones he cared to show, anyways, mainly keeping what they sent each other private. And each time, Prompto marveled by how truly beautiful she looked. All pale blonde hair, done up in braids and a pony tail. She wore very little make-up, having a plethora of natural beauty and flawless skin. From what Prompto heard, her voice was like Ignis’, mature-sounding and lovely, naturally with a Tenabraean accent to boot. She was the oracle, someone who could commune with the Gods, and was destined to help Noctis through his reign, apparently._

_Prompto couldn’t compete with that. He’d never be able to compete with that._

_He watched as Noctis smiled so lovingly and fondly at the little notebook in his hands before scribbling a short message back. He looked to Prompto, that wonderful, slightly dazed, loving expression still clinging to him for a brief moment before it faded away into Noctis’ default lazy smirk. “Hey, Prom. You got the photos you took of me, right?”_

_Prompto found himself wishing, just for the briefest of moments, that Noctis would look at him like that. He swallowed down the growing lump in his throat and willed away the ache in his heart. “Yeah, dude! Got them right here!”_

_“Cool.”_

_“That’s me! The coolest!”_

_“Haha. You’re such a dork…”_

_“Says the dude making googly eyes at a notebook!”_

**…**

_Noctis laughed as Prompto snapped another photo. They weren’t doing anything special. Just sitting on the couch, like always, legs tangled as Noctis tried to focus on reading his manga, a TV show neither of them was paying attention to in the background played out softly. They had lost track of how many times they’d spent their afternoons like this. “Prom, another one? How many of them do you have?”_

_Prompto laughed and viewed the picture he just took fondly. “Not enough, dude.”_

_“You’re such a wierdo…” Prompto rolled his eyes at the half-hearted jab, was surprised when pale fingers clasped around the camera and snatched it swiftly from his hands._

_“Hey- “_

_Noctis flipped through the memories and playfully shoved Prompto away by the chest with a foot when he tried to take it back. “There’s so many photos!”_

_“Dude, give it back!” Prompto whined, heart pounding in his chest as his friend skimmed through various shots. Some of the landscapes around town, some of animals, some of Ignis or Gladiolus, some of Noctis._

_A lot of Noctis. Way too much Noctis._

_Prompto watched the prince make a face, scrunching his nose up in distaste, and for a moment his heart fell into his stomach. “Why are there no pictures of you in here?”_

_Almost immediately, Prompto backed off, giving up his fight to get his camera back. He didn’t want to talk about this. After a heavy silence, he shrugged, unable to come up with a good excuse. “Nothing special about me.”_

_“There’s nothing special about me, either.”, Noctis shot back quickly, pointing his friend with a side-eyed look as he continued scrolling through old photos._

_Prompto scoffed. “…You can’t be fucking serious, Noct.” The man in front of him was a gods damned prince, with the entire city almost quite literally in the palm of his hands, and he just said there was nothing special about him? It was almost unbelievable. He was the luckiest damned guy in the world, as far as Prompto was concerned._

_Noctis dismissed that comment in favor of lining the camera up with his eye and snapping a quick shot of Prompto. The blonde froze for a moment, unexpecting the harsh flash of the camera directed at him. For a moment, he didn’t really know what to do. Didn’t know what to think. But then the moment passed just as quickly as it came, and he was so incredibly_ angry _. Who had given Noctis permission to take his photo?_

_He lunged forward, snatching the camera back from his friend’s hands. Without a second thought, he deleted the photo immediately, not even sparing it a glance. He didn’t want to see it. He didn’t want to see himself._

_Noctis threw his hands up in frustration. “What’s the big deal, Prom? It’s just a picture!”_

_It was way more than a picture. “I didn’t say you could touch my fucking camera!” Prompto glared at Noctis, curling in on himself on his side of the couch, clutching his camera to his chest. Noctis glared back._

_There was an oppressive silence for a long time before Noctis sighed and grumbled an, “You never look at yourself…”_

_That was it. Prompto snapped._

_He stood up, throwing the camera into the cushions instead of the floor, but almost wishing he had, just to hear the satisfying shattering of something. He desperately wanted to break something right now. His body shook with the barely restrained anger as he stared into his friend’s confused eyes. “Have you ever thought that maybe that’s how I like it?! Maybe I don’t want to see myself?!”_

_“But why? I don’t get it!” He truly didn’t. Possibly. Maybe. Prompto knew he didn’t understand. He would never understand. But Gods, Prompto wished he would. He wished Noctis would understand his past, his troubles, his hardships. But at the same time, Prompto didn’t want to relive them. He didn’t want to speak it aloud. It made no sense, it contradicted with the way he was lashing out now, but he wanted it so badly._

_He wanted Noctis to hold him and tell him everything was okay. That he was here, and that he didn’t have to try to be anything more than he already was because he was perfect already. To tell them that he had done enough. That_ he _was enough._

_But he couldn’t ask for that._

_Not with his secret past. Not with his overbearing insecurities. Not with the barcode etched permanently into his skin, beneath his bracelets, constantly reminding him that he’d never be like anyone else. Not with the way Noctis looked while writing Luna._

_It was too much. It had been too much for so, so long now._

_“You’ll never get it, Noct! You won’t! So stop trying to fucking understand me, okay?!” His eyes burned. His face burned. It felt too hot in the room. He didn’t want to fight with Noctis. He didn’t want to say these things, but he couldn’t stop the words from coming out, reverberating off the walls with a thick resentment. Because it was true, wasn’t it? They were too different._

_At this point, Noctis was standing up as well, hands balled into fists at his sides. His eyes were heated. “Has it ever crossed your mind that I want to understand you, Prompto?!”_

_Prompto grimaced. “Oh, yeah?! Where was that attitude when I was younger, huh?! When I was being bullied on the daily and you did nothing! Where the_ fuck _was that attitude then, Noct, huh?! Where the_ fuck _were you?!” Tears streamed freely down Prompto’s freckled cheeks as he screamed the words, pointing accusingly at his friend from across the room._

_“I was a different person before we became friends, Prom! I- “_

_He didn’t want to hear that. He didn’t want to hear it. Not now. “So was I, Noct!” The blonde stepped closer to the prince, shoving him away roughly, before continuing his screaming. They were probably bothering the neighbors. Prompto didn’t care. Half of Insomnia could probably hear the fight, and he didn’t care. “Do you know how much I changed myself, just to become someone you’d want to be around?! To be someone you wouldn’t feel embarrassed to be seen with?!”_

_Something akin to hurt and shame crossed the prince’s face, and then Noctis growled before stepping forward and shoving his friend back, pushing Prompto with enough force to send him falling back onto the couch, almost crushing the camera beneath him. “Prompto, look at yourself! You’re killing yourself!” Noctis screamed, and at this point he was crying, too. Prompto had never seen Noctis cry. He hated it. “You’re so afraid of going back to who you used to be that you’re starving yourself and running rampant!” Prompto stayed silent except for the broken sobs and gasps of breaths as Noctis continued. “I worry about you, Prom! We all do! I have to sit next to you and make you eat most days! I have to invite you over to play video games, just so I don’t have to worry about you passing out on the sidewalk while you’re on one of your runs!”_

_Prompto felt every word, every syllable, like a punch to the gut. It knocked the air out of him. Made him feel numb. He couldn’t be here anymore. He stood up, snatched up his camera and made his way to the front door of Noctis’ apartment. Noctis was following close behind, but he didn’t care. He could hear the heavy footsteps close behind him, but he didn’t look back. His throat felt raw from screaming. “…I’m going home…”_

_“Fine. Go.”_

**…**

_It was well past 1AM when Prompto’s phone began buzzing from atop his night stand. Prompto was still awake, still in his clothes, damp and shivering. He couldn’t sleep. Not with the fight that had just happened so few hours ago. It was still raining outside, and the steady splatter of water droplets landing on hard pavement and window panes was calming as well as distracting. Every once in a while, thunder sounded, shaking the walls, and Prompto wished it would grow loud enough so he wouldn’t be able to hear himself think. He rolled over slowly and picked his phone up, staring at the screen._

_It was Noctis. Of course it was. It was always Noctis._

_Usually, he’d be happy and answer immediately, but the raw emotions from earlier were still burning within him, and he had half a mind to neglect the call again like he had done a few times that night already. But this was Noctis. And without Noctis, what did he really have? So with a deep, shaky breath, he swiped to answer the call and brought the phone up to his ear. With words so hoarse and so soft, it was probably barely audible, he answered with a bleak, “…Yeah…?”_

_The voice that came out from the phone was surprisingly calm and even, but Prompto could still make out the regret. “…I’m sorry…”_

_And he crumbled. Just like he knew he would if he heard that voice again, he gave in. It had only been a few hours, but he missed Noctis. He missed them being together. He missed not fighting. Prompto closed his eyes and focused on the sound of Noctis’ voice and breathing, mixed with the rainfall that acted like static in the background of talk radio or a waning phone signal through a tunnel. “…Me too…”_

_There was a long silence for a while, so long Prompto was beginning to thing Noctis had hung up, and then, “…Come back, Prom…”_

_It was almost coming on two in the morning, and he was still soaking wet and shivering from the long walk back to his house in the rain, but he would come back. He would always come back. A sigh, and then, “…It’s almost two in the morning…”_

_“…Yeah…” Noctis had nothing to argue to it. It was a stupid suggestion. A selfish one. But maybe Noctis wanted to be around Prompto as much as Prompto wanted to be around him? One could only hope._

_Another long silence. “…Yeah… Okay… I’m on my way…” And he didn’t care that he was shivering and aching from the wet cold by the time he arrived. He didn’t care how tired he was of being awake for so long. The sweet, apologetic look in Noctis’ eyes and the way he hugged him tightly as soon as he swung the door open made it all worthwhile._

 

**…**

_Noctis’ room was dark, but Prompto could still make out every feature on the prince’s sleeping face as they laid in bed together, like they usually did whenever Prompto spent the night. Prompto stared at Noctis. He watched the slow, steady rise and fall of his chest, his parted lips, his lashes fluttering occasionally as he dreamed sweetly. The rain rolling down the window made shadows dance against the moonlight spilling into the room over the two of them. It was finally letting up now, the steady pitter-patter growing more feint by the minute, leaving them in silence._

_Prompto’s heart pounded and he swallowed. Slowly, oh so slowly, he inched closer to Noctis in the bed. Until their breaths mingled, and their noses bumped together ever so slightly, and he could make out every little detail on the other’s face. He raised a hand to lightly skim over grey-blue bangs, sweeping them away from Noctis’ eyes. The fingers trailed lightly over a high cheek bone, an angular jaw, and finally over smooth lips._

_Prompto worried his own lips with his teeth as he stared and touched. Noctis was so beautiful, so peaceful. He wanted to know how it would feel to kiss him. To be kissed back. To be held by him. To be wanted by him._

_To be loved by him._

_Prompto leaned in, until their lips were probably less than a centimeter apart-_

_-and stopped._

_Noctis was looking at him, eyes heavily lidded from the sleep he was rousing from, and his brows furrowed as the image of Prompto became less blurry around the edges. A light sigh, and then a groggy, confused, “…Prom…?”_

_Prompto withdrew quickly without rousing the prince further, putting as much space between them as he could. He bit his lip and curled up on himself, already missing the warmth of having a body so close to him. He sighed, closing his eyes. He had been close to kissing him. So close. “…You’re dreaming, Noct… Go back to sleep…”_

_“Mmm…” Without another word, Noctis rolled over to lay on his back, and his face relaxed as he fell back asleep easily._

_Prompto forced himself to try to go to sleep after that, but sleep didn’t come easily._

**…**

_“Oh. Prompto. You’re eating cake?” Ignis looked to him, eyebrows slightly raised, as the blonde shoveled a mouthful of the sweet into his mouth. It was Noctis’ twentieth birthday._

_“And more than one, right? Isn’t this your second slice?” Gladiolus looked surprised as well, from where he sat near the other three men._

_Prompto shrugged. The cake was too sweet. The mass of it felt awful and disgusting in his stomach, but he tried to ignore it and eat more. He didn’t want the worried stares. He didn’t want Noctis to invite him over for meals because he felt like he had to. Just like he believed Noctis wouldn’t want to be friends with someone he’d have to defend all the time, he figured surely Noctis wouldn’t want to be friends with someone he had to constantly babysit and look after all the time. And he couldn’t lose Noctis._

_“Yeah, what of it?” He shot back, trying not to sound too irritated. But he was. “It’s good cake, Iggy. You’ve really outdone yourself!”_

_He met the prince’s eyes, and the small smile Prompto received for his actions made his heart flutter and made the heavy lump inside of him feel a little easier to take. “Eat all of it you want, Prom.”, Noctis offered, elbowing him playfully._

_Prompto smiled back. “Awesome.” But he didn’t get another slice. He could barely stand two. But he ate them. And he kept them down. And he stopped himself from running that afternoon._

_Baby steps._

**…**

****

_“Say cheese!” The camera flashed and Prompto flinched for a split second as the picture was taken. Noctis turned the camera screen around to show them the selfie. “Hey, it looks pretty good!” The prince grinned from ear to ear, and Prompto forced the smile to stay on his face as he looked at the picture of the two of them._

_“Yeah, it looks great!”_

_“Can I get a copy to send to Luna?”_

_“Of course!”_

_Baby steps._

 

**…**

_Okay, so maybe doing shots every time Noctis’ favorite actor said “motherfucker” in the movie they were watching wasn’t entirely the best idea._

_But there they were, sprawled out on Noctis’ living room floor, giggling up at the ceiling like lunatics. Insomnia had been getting more and more attempted attacks by the Empire recently. Talks of an unavoidable war or the possibility of a peace treaty was all any TV channels or radio stations seemed to be talking about nowadays, and so Prompto honestly wasn’t surprised when his prince suggested they find a way to forget about it all and just have fun._

_Prompto couldn’t blame Noctis. It was a lot to deal with, especially with how weak the king was getting as of late. Noctis never talked about it or brought it up, but there was no missing how quiet and withdrawn he’d get whenever someone brought up Regis or the Empire around him. And so of course Prompto went along with the scheme. He’d go along with anything Noctis suggested._

_“What were we even laughing about again?” The prince asked, coming down from his giggle fit._

_“No clue, man. I’m so plastered I can barely remember what I had for dinner an hour ago.”_

_Noctis laughed and playfully punched his shoulder. “Dude. Truth or dare.”_

_Prompto groaned and rolled over lazily to face his prince. The world was spinning and there was a pleasant warmth in his body. “I dunno, man, truth?”_

_“Got any crushes?”_

_Prompto swallowed audibly and flicked his gaze to the floor for the briefest moment. “No.”_

_“Whaaaatt? None?!”_

_Prompto licked his lips and quickly changed the subject. “Hey, I already told you my answer! It’s your turn.”_

_A long, exasperated sigh. “Fiiinneee….”_

_“Hey, you’re the one who started this game, dude.” He snorted at his friend’s antics. “Truth or dare?”_

_“Dare.”_

_“Okayyyy… I dare you to prank call Iggy.”_

_“Oh my Gods, no. He’s gonna kill me for being this wasted!”_

_“Rules are rules, dude. It’s either that or take the punishment!”_

_Noctis laughed. “Oh, yeah? And what’s the punishment?”_

_Prompto didn’t know what made him do it. Perhaps it was the alcohol. Perhaps it was his mind screaming for him to take a chance after all this time spent in unrequited love hell. Either way, he didn’t stop himself from throwing out, “You gotta give me a big fat smooch, lover boy!”_

_There was a short silence, and Prompto was beginning to freak out inwardly over what he had just offered, but the next thing he knew, there was a pair of lips against his own. He blinked and watched hazily as Noctis kissed him, a little awkwardly and clumsily and wet from the alcohol. He swore his heart must have stopped, and reached up to pull Noctis closer, but all at once it was over, and when Noctis sat up, wiping the saliva from his lips with the back of his hand, Prompto was sure his freckled face was a deep red._

_“Done. I win. You lose.”_

_They decided to call it a night after that._

_Noctis didn’t remember anything afterwards and he had the worst hangover in all of Insomnia. Prompto had been up thinking about it, replaying it in his mind, ghosting his fingers over his own lips. His hangover wasn’t nearly as bad, but the awkward boner while he laid in bed next to his friend that night was._

_He didn’t bring it up, instead choosing to pretend he didn’t remember anything either._

_He’d take that one small, wonderful, indulgent pleasure with him to the grave. And to the bed, whenever he was alone at night._

**…**

_The news came out of nowhere. It was just another day. A day that should have been regular, like normal. Prompto picked up his phone from where it sat on the dining table as he ate his cereal silently. The screen read Noctis’ name and almost immediately he answered, like he always did._

_“Sup!”_

_Noctis’ voice on the other line was breathless and rushed, and there was the distant sounds of rustling in the background. “Prom! Something big has happened. Can you come to the Citadel as soon as possible? I have to leave soon.”_

_Leave?_

_Noctis had to leave?_

_Without a single hesitation, Prompto was already dumping the remans of the cereal down the sink drain and throwing on his jacket. “Already on my way, Noct! I’ll be there in fifteen!”_

_He made it there in less than ten, chest pounding, lungs gasping for air, as he wasn’t so used to running anymore. Not for months now. He swallowed and looked up nervously at the large, towering structure of the Citadel. Never in his life had he been allowed here. It was strictly for royalty and the people directly serving the royal family. Prompto’s mind began to race, as he tried to rationalize the reason Noctis wanted him there. What could possibly be going down?_

_But soon he saw Noctis, running down the stairs to meet him. He was smiling wide, looking more excited than Prompto could ever remember seeing him, and it blew away any remaining doubt. Whatever it was couldn’t be that bad, he supposed._

_“Prom, you came!”_

_“Um, duh? I always will. What’s up? What’s got you looking like that?”_

_Noctis smiled, and the smallest of blushes graced his pale cheeks as he looked away bashfully for a moment, and Prompto wished he had his camera on him. He looked so beautiful. So happy. So perfect. “I’m going to marry Luna.”_

_Oh._

_Prompto wanted to turn right back around and run home and drown himself. He felt like vomiting up his cereal. He felt like all the hope in the world was wrung out of him, like a towel._

_He smiled. Smiled so hard his face hurt. So hard that there would be absolutely no way Noctis would see the hurt behind it. “Oh, dude! That’s so awesome!” He pulled the prince in for a tight hug, and the way Noctis’ heart was pounding in his chest, against Prompto’s, made him physically ache._

_Noctis pulled away. “We’re gonna meet her in Altissia, so we need to pack up and go. You wanna come along?”_

_Of course Prompto wanted to come. If Noctis, Ignis, and Gladiolus left Insomnia, what would be left for him? What would he have to live for? What would he do for himself? The prospect made him uncomfortable almost as much as the idea of joining them made him feel. But it was Noctis. And no matter what, he’d follow Noctis to the end. Even if it hurt him more than anything._

_“Are you kidding? Where do I sign up?”_

_Noctis smiled wide and pulled him in for another hug. This one smaller. Briefer. Looser. When he pulled away, he said, “I gotta say goodbye to my dad. Come with?”_

_He felt like he was breaking. “Oh, man! Are you serious? I finally get to meet your dad?”_

_They both began walking up the stairs, into the Citadel. “We can swing by your place and pack up your things afterwards.”_

_“Sounds like a plan!”_

_“I want you to be my best man, Prom.”_

_“I’d be honored!” He’d rather be shot. “Hey, I can take pictures and document the trip! We can put it in a photo album and I’ll give it to you on your wedding day!”_

_Noctis pulled him closer as they walked and smiled. “I’d love that."_


	2. No Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the hole in my head, You are the space in my bed.  
> You are the silence in between What I thought and what I said.  
> You are the night-time fear, You are the morning when it's clear.  
> When it's over you'll start. You're my head, you're my heart.  
> No light, no light in your bright blue eyes; I never knew daylight could be so violent.  
> A revelation in the light of day; You can't choose what stays and what fades away.  
> And I'd do anything to make you stay.  
> Tell me what you want me to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The grieving in the game over the fall of Insomnia was almost nonexistent in the game other than Noctis' grief, and even that wasn't played out very well, unfortunately.  
> Let's change that, shall we?

_The wedding wasn’t entirely Noctis’ plan. It was happening mainly because of a war treaty, one that would save Insomnia from further attack from the Empire. Lunafreya herself was more of an olive branch of sorts, than anything else. But Prompto had no doubt in his mind that Noctis wanted this. Noctis had probably dreamed about having a reason to marry Luna as soon as possible for ages now._

_The entire way to hammerhead, the prince had this far-off, tender look on his face as he stared out at the sandy plains. Prompto could feel Noctis’ body practically hum with excitement as he looked at the prince through the rearview mirror. Or maybe that was the car as it sputtered and gurgled. Either way, Prompto hated it. Which made it all the more wonderful when the car broke down along the road, extending the trip to Altissia indefinitely._

_The regalia hadn’t been used in a while, it being Regis’ car and all. After all, once you become king, you rarely get out of the citadel. They had to push it all the way to the Hammerhead outpost, and it was well into the afternoon before they arrived at an auto shop; apparently Noctis had ties with the owner and called in advance to ensure they could be taken care of._

_As soon as they arrived, Prompto collapsed, out of breath, sweat rolling down his body to the hot cement below as he shifted onto his back. In retrospect, it was a terrible decision for all of them to wear black. Prompto felt like he was in hell, both figuratively and literally. The sun beat down on his sweat-slicked skin, the sheer intensity and brightness of it reaching even behind his closed eyelids as he laid there, causing him to see red whenever he blinked. It had raised the temperature of the parking lot beneath them to near scalding, causing his bare skin to burn on contact. Even the occasional breeze was hot and stifling. He felt like he was in a blow-dryer._

_“Prompto, aren’t you being a bit overdramatic…?” Ignis looked down on him, arms crossed. The man had on way more than Prompto did, being the only member of their party who chose to wear long sleeves. How Ignis was tolerating the weather so well, Prompto would never know._

_“But Iggy, it’s so hooootttt….” The blonde pouted._

_“Well, get used to it. This is the desert, after all…” Gladiolus walked over to him and extended a hand, which Prompto took after heaving a heavy sigh. Once standing, he brushed the desert dust off his outfit._

_From somewhere around the other side of the car, they could hear Noctis grumble a, “Ugh, don’t remind me…” The sulk was evident in his voice, and Prompto couldn’t help his lips from twitching upward ever so slightly in response. What was one man’s problem, was another man’s reason to celebrate, he supposed._

_“Noctis, not you too… Get off that dirty ground. You’ll ruin your nice outfit before even seeing your betrothed.” Ignis gently scolded, shaking his head at the boy._

_Noctis sighed heavily, but before he could do as he was told, a woman stepped out of the shop._

_She was gorgeous; all supple curves, shown off by clothes that left little to the imagination, and short, curly, dirty-blonde hair that framed her face nicely under a ball cap. She seemed to be a worker at the shop; the bright yellow jacket she wore atop her pink bikini top held the auto shop’s name and logo on it in bold black lettering. The hat atop her head read much the same. From the stomach down, though, she looked like something straight out of the Dukes of Hazard. Short shorts that rode down loosely upon he hips, exposing a bit of her matching bikini bottoms and the cut-off bottoms shown just enough ass cheek to be tasteful (if that was even a thing). Knee-high socks and comfortable cowgirl boots adorned her slender legs._

_She attracted all of their attention effortlessly, without even needing to speak, but when she did her voice was a little rough around the edges and had an adorable southern twang that packaged her overall sexy tomboy look perfectly. “Hey, there! Y’all kept a girl waitin’!” She bounced a little as she stopped in front of the car and regarded them all. “Now, which one’s the prince?” Noctis begrudgingly stood up from where he was sitting on the ground and she immediately perked up and trotted straight towards him. “Aha! Congrats on the weddin’!”_

_Noctis gave a small pout. “Not… married yet.”, he mumbled, eyes traveling down to her cleavage before hurriedly looking somewhere off to the side._

_Her name was Cindy, and she was Cid’s granddaughter, apparently. And Cid had apparently been one of king Regis’ dear friends for a long time now. Noctis seemed familiar with the man, but not overly so to seem comfortable in his presence. Maybe that was why the prince had never mentioned the man to Prompto yet. Or maybe it was because of the way Cid addressed Noctis, giving him all kinds of hell for getting the car there late and then acting all pouty and spoiled in front of everyone. Noctis didn’t seem to care for the man too much. The things you learn on a road trip, right…?_

_Cindy and Cid helped them push the car into the shop, and then it was a matter of playing the waiting game. Truthfully, Prompto was never any good at that game, and he voiced as much, only gaining agreeance from Noctis and a chuckle from Gladiolus._

_“We have a problem, men…” Ignis called out to the other mens’ retreating backs as they began to make their way over to Takka’s. “…We hadn’t expected this unfortunate event to happen, and so I only brought just enough gil with us for gas… Frankly speaking, we’re broke. No money for lunch, and certainly no money for the repairs…”_

_“What was that I just heard? Y’all broke?” Cindy waltzed up to them all and placed her hands on her hips. “Well, aint that just a shame!”_

_Noctis shuffled on his feet, looking mildly embarrassed. He’d probably never been in a situation where he couldn’t pay for something before. “Think we could… pay later? I’m good for it.”, Noctis tried._

_Cindy only laughed and shook her head. “’Fraid not, Highness. If you don’t have money, you gon’ have to do this girl a lil’ favor.” She winked._

_“What kind of favor?”, Prompto asked._

_“Well, there’s a hunter ‘round here that went on a hunt yesterday and still hasn’t come back yet… Folk ‘round here’re beginnin’ to worry… Think you could find ‘im and bring ‘im back? We sure would ‘preciate it!”_

_Noctis nodded. “That’s all? Yeah, no problem.”_

_Cindy beamed and rocked on the balls of her feet. “Wonderful! But be careful out there! The place he was last known to be ‘round was covered in sabertusks. Best bring some potions, if you got ‘em.” The group bid her farewell and she disappeared back inside of the shop._

_Noctis was about to start out, eager to get it over with and be able to see Luna, but Ignis was quick to place a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. “Noct… I’m not entirely certain we should be taking Prompto along with us…”_

_Everyone looked at Prompto with a frustrating silence as they regarded him and the blond furrowed his brows, huffing. He didn’t like this. It was too much like what he was used to. Too much like being the unpicked one in dodgeball or the person whose invitation to the other kid’s birthday party got mysteriously ‘lost in the mail’. It made him feel small and weak. He was so tired of being weak. “Why not?”, he asked defiantly._

_Gladio snorted. “Prom, these aren’t stray dogs you can just shoo off. These are wild sabertusks. You’ll be lunch before you even know what hit you.”_

_Ignis shot the man a disapproving look before giving the attention back to Prompto. “Wha Gladiolus means to say was we don’t want you getting hurt… You haven’t trained like we have. You don’t know how to handle them.”_

_Prompto’s brows furrowed farther and he shrugged. “It’s not like we’ll have to do this more than once. I can handle myself long enough for this, at least!” He let out a strained laugh. “It’s not like I’m not used to a few fights, right?”_

_Noctis met his eyes and Prompto almost visibly winced at the regret he saw there. Ever since that one fight, so long ago, Noctis was more open about how bad he felt for never helping Prompto before they were friends. Prompto didn’t like that look. “…Are you sure, Prom…?”_

_He wasn’t. Sabertusks sounded deadly and awful. He was scared. “You bet I am!” He gave the three men a confident-looking thumbs-up, with a toothy grin to accompany it._

_Noctis smiled. “You heard him, men! Let’s get a move on!”_

**…**

_“You’re a fucking idiot, you know that?” Noctis snapped, continuing his trek down the hill and further away from the body of the Dualhorn that was slowly getting more and more distant behind them. At least Dave was going to pay them for their efforts._

_Prompto dug his fingers into the hot leather of Gladiolus’ jacket as he listened to the rant. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his head further against the back of the shield’s neck, trying to make himself as small as possible. If Gladiolus was bothered by it, he didn’t word it. He allowed himself to be carried on the man’s back, his injured leg throbbing and stinging in time with his rapid heartbeat._

_Everything had been going fine. A few scorpions, a few sabertusks; nothing they couldn’t handle. Prompto had almost gotten tackled, but he was able to throw himself out of the way in time and the others took the creature out easily. But after they found the man they were looking for, Dave, in a shack only a little ways away from where he had been last seen, he had told them about a Dualhorn that he had originally intended to slay. He told them that if they were willing to take the beast down for him, he’d pay them for their troubles._

_The man was injured, bleeding steadily and needing to be treated soon. There was no way he would have survived the fight. With one last inquiry of Prompto, the others agreed to help. Ignis took the job of escorting Dave back to the outpost, which left the others to hunt the Dualhorn._

_“Promise me you’ll stay away.”, Noctis had said. “Promise me.”_

_“Dude, you’re being so overdramatic right now! I got it, I’ll stay away. Ok? Might even take a few pictures while I’m at it.”_

_It didn’t happen as they planned, naturally. They tried to sneak up on the beast, walking carefully and slowly, crouching to stay close to the sparse tufts of grass around the dualhorn as it ate. Prompto stayed in the background and brought his camera to his face with shaky hands. It was big. Two times the height of Gladio, with rough skin, marred from battle. Possibly with other hunters, possibly with other animals. He didn’t know for sure, but it looked as cool as it did terrifying, and Prompto couldn’t help taking a snapshot of the two boys stalking their prey._

_As soon as the camera clicked, the dualhorn’s little ears twitched in their direction, giving them all away. Gladiolus cursed as the monster swung around abruptly, almost knocking the two of them over with its large horns that jutted from its skull. The shield reacted quickly, getting back on his feet and swinging his greatsword to slash across the beast’s neck, cutting it deeply. Blood began to seep and pool from the wound, covering the immediate area in red._

_“All right!” Noctis had praised, but the victory was short-lived as, miraculously, the dualhorn only staggered before turning its attention on Noctis, throwing its body into him and knocking the prince to the ground, winding him momentarily. Even though it was bleeding out, it still wanted to fight until its dying breath._

_Prompto watched it play out, horror gripping his heart and wrenching his face into one of worry and panic. “Noct!”, he called out, not thinking twice about it as he began running to his friend’s side._

_“Prompto, stop!”_

_He didn’t pay any attention to the deep voice booming, begging him to stay away. To the large, tattooed arm that reached out to try and grab him but was swiftly avoided. This was Noctis. Noctis was in trouble. Noctis needed his help._

_But Noctis didn’t need his help. In the blink of an eye, the prince was gone, leaving a feint blue glow that dissipated shortly afterwards. Prompto stopped running and spun around, frantically searching for his friend. Noctis had warped, but to where?_

_“Prompto, get down!” Gladiolus’ voice boomed once again, and this time, Prompto listened without hesitation. He ducked low, going so far as to lay flat on his belly in the shallow grass, hands covering his head and the beast stomped down, large feet landing on either side of him. A miss. Blood from the dualhorn’s neck wound fell and splashed over Prompto, drenching him in red, but his worry soon melted into relief when he heard the familiar sound of Noctis’ blade swinging in the air and the dualhorn cried out as the prince landed the blow, thrusting the blade into it’ back and standing atop the dualhorn before switching out for his daggers and going to town on it._

_The adrenaline was coursing through Prompto’s veins, and the sound of blood rushing though his ears was all he could hear. It was muffling out the grunts and cries the others were making as they swung their weapons. He did his best to crawl out from under the beast and then scramble to his feet to run away, but as soon as he got a little ways from the fight, the dualhorn caught the sight of blonde hair darting through the clearing and it renewed its efforts to go after him._

_Prompto chanced a look back and was glad he did, because the beast was coming in close, and at an alarming speed, horns trained directly at him. If he didn’t get out of the way soon, he’d be impaled. He jumped to the left, out of the beast’s way, but not without the pointed tip of its horn digging into his flesh and ripping along the skin as it passed to create a gash in Prompto’s ankle._

_“Prompto!”_

_“Prompto, no!”_

_He cried out as he landed, turning onto his side to grip his injured ankle. He tried to keep pressure on it, but it hurt so incredibly badly. Tears welled up at the corners of his eyes as his hands struggled to keep their hold onto his wound. The blood was gushing out steadily, making his fingers slip and tremble along his gash. Panic began to settle in, as all he began to know was pain. He couldn’t hear anything but his own screams and a ringing in his ears._

_Somewhere next to him, he could barely make out the others finishing the dualhorn off. It had finally begun to weaken, too drained of blood from the gash in its neck to fend for itself anymore. Not too much longer, Noctis was at his side, screaming at Gladiolus to do something to stop the bleeding. Luckily, the man had a hi-potion stored in his jacket pocket. If it weren’t for that, Prompto probably wouldn’t have been able to keep going. He probably would have needed a hospital. Maybe he would have bled out and died, right there._

_Noctis’ worries quickly turned to anger when the potion closed his wound and they were sure Prompto would make it._

_“You said you were going to take a picture. You_ said _it. I_ heard _you say it! But did you seriously have to take one when we’re sneaking up on something? I mean, damn, Prompto! Could you seriously not tell that- “_

_Prompto screwed his eyes shut and tried to focus on not crying. It was all his fault. He told them he’d be fine and, in the end, he was the one who fucked everything up and got himself hurt. He should be lucky it was just him who got hurt, and not Noctis or Gladiolus. He felt an overwhelming sense of uselessness and guilt wash over him and he began to sniffle against dark hair._

_“Noctis, shut up.” Gladiolus’ deep voice cut into the prince’s rant, successfully causing the prince to do as he was told, albeit begrudgingly, amber eyes cutting just as deep as they gazed into deep blue ones. “He made a mistake- so what. We all make mistakes. You weren’t perfect when you first started fighting. You can’t expect him to be like you.”_

_Prompto knew he should have been happy and thankful that Gladiolus stood up for him. But he couldn’t help but focus on that last sentence._

_‘You can’t expect him to be like you’._

_It stung; making his heart ache deeply in his chest. He’d never be on the same level as Noctis. He’d never be an equal. He’d never be worthy of anything the man gave him. Hell, he wasn’t even a regular human, let alone a good friend or a worthy ally in battle. He wouldn’t be like Noctis. He wouldn’t be like Gladiolus. He wouldn’t even be like Ignis. He barely knew how to be himself. How far had Noctis’ influence gone, really? He could barely tell if the things he enjoyed nowadays was because he actually enjoyed them, or simply because Noctis enjoyed them and he wanted to be more like Noctis. He didn’t know who he was without Noctis, and it terrified him._

_The prince opened his mouth to argue, but Prompto spoke up, voice quiet and small. “…It’s okay, Gladio… He’s right. I messed up… I’m sorry.”_

_“Hmph.” Noctis grunted and turned back to face the direction they were walking. When he spoke again, his voice held far less bite to it. “Good.”_

_They were all silent for a long while before Gladiolus spoke up, his voice a gentle, deep whisper as he turned his head to the side so only Prompto could hear him. “Don’t let him get to you, Prom…” He’d always get to him, no matter what. But he wouldn’t say so. “…Prince Charmless is only grumpy because he can’t see Luna as soon as he planned...” The shield let out a small chuckle and a roll of amber eyes. “…He’s waited almost thirteen years to see her again. Another few hours won’t hurt him, no matter what he may think. Just let him ride it out. I’m sure he’ll get over it soon enough.”_

_Prompto bit his lip in order to contain the sob that threatened to escape. “...I know… Thanks, big guy…” It didn’t help him feel any better, in the long run. The fact that Noctis was just too eager to see his bride-to-be was an even bigger sting to his heart._

_By the time they made it back to the outpost, the sun was almost entirely set and the air around them was beginning to feel ominous. Cindy told them that they’d best stay in a caravan for the night and leave in the morning. She even gave them the money for it out of her own pocket. Noctis didn’t like it, but they had no other choice. They couldn’t risk getting Prompto into more danger, fighting a myriad of daemons through the night._

**…**

_The caravan was small. Entirely too small for four grown men. Worse than that, it only had one bed. Otherwise, the only other options were a small booth-like seat next to a small table built into the inside of the caravan to create a makeshift dining area, or the cold, hard, stained floor._

_Ignis, being the gentleman he was, offered the bed to Noctis. Noctis, being the spoiled prince he was, accepted without hesitation and practically threw himself on it immediately after the offer. Ignis took the booth and Gladiolus opted to keep watch over the caravan for the night, sitting in one of the plastic chairs outside, under the floodlights._

_Prompto was about to say he’d take the floor when Noctis had called him over and offered him a spot on the bed next to him. “You’re injured, so you need it more”, he had said. Prompto was already feeling a hell of a lot better since that hi-potion and he felt good enough to finally walk on his own now, but he didn’t hesitate to take the offer. He’d never refuse a chance to be close to the prince._

_Prompto and Noctis laid on their sides, spooning comfortably and closely so the blonde wouldn’t be close enough to the edge of the bed to fall off. Noctis was squished between his friend’s body and the wall. One of Noctis’ hands cradled his head as the other rested on a freckled hip. Legs tangled, and Prompto could feel gentle breathing along the back of his neck and the steady rise and fall of Noctis’ chest against his back. It wasn’t weird- not really. After all, they had done it many times, in Noctis’ bed back home. Personal space was basically nonexistent for the duo since long ago, especially with all the sleepovers, and they were always comfortable around one another. Way too comfortable, Ignis had said once, but neither of them thought too much on it. At least Noctis didn’t._

_The position never ceased to make Prompto’s heart flutter and his pulse quicken slightly, though. He was sure to always be the little spoon, in case anything unwanted popped up. He’d be mortified if he popped a boner and Noctis felt it._

_Prompto watched the moon steadily rise, through the slats of the blinds that covered the window, watched it disappear through the clouds occasionally as it traveled out of his sight, and let out a long sigh. Noctis must have heard it, because soon after, the man was shifting behind him._

_“…Prom?”_

_“…Yeah?”_

_“How’s your leg doing? …Do you need anything?”_

_“No. It’s fine. I actually feel a lot better. I’m sure the pain will be gone entirely by tomorrow.”_

_“Oh… That’s good.” He felt Noctis press his forehead against his freckled back and the prince’s breath ghosting along his shoulder blades made him shiver. The hand at his hip held him a little tighter and Prompto bit his lip. “…I’m sorry for being a dick back there… It wasn’t right.”_

_He swallowed. Tried to keep his emotions and his voice neutral. “It’s cool, dude… You wanna see Luna as soon as possible. I totally get it.”_

_“Yeah...” He could hear the wistfulness in Noctis’ voice, the undertones of happiness as he said it, like he was remembering something fondly. It made Prompto feel sick. “I can’t wait for you to meet her, Prom. She’s gonna love you. I’ve already told her so much about you and the guys. She’s super happy to finally be seeing us all.”_

_Prompto closed his eyes as he lied through his teeth. “Yeah… Can’t wait to meet her.”_

_“It’s gonna be wonderful.” It’s going to be the worst day of his life._

_“Totally.” No doubt about it._

**…**

_As soon as morning came, they received the regalia back from Cindy, collected their bounty from a healed Dave, and left for Galdin Quay._

_They stopped at the next outpost for gas along the way. Noctis was pleasantly surprised to see Umbra there, and of course he sprinted across the parking lot to meet the dog and scribble something in the notebook. Prompto just sighed and leaned back into the hot leather of his seat, closing his eyes._

_“Something on your mind?” Ignis’ voice sounded out through the darkness beneath his eyelids._

_Prompto refused to open his eyes but plastered on a smile. “What? No! I’m fine!”_

_The silence he received made his stomach knot. Ignis was too perceptive for his own good. Prompto wondered how much he really knew._

_After getting gas, the remainder of the ride to the beach went by relatively quickly. The radio paused from its music and suddenly the voice of a woman was sounding out._

_“Ignis, it’s Luna. Turn it up!”_

_The advisor did so, and Prompto listened. She sounded lovely and kind. Her accent made her seem very mature as well, and she dolled on and on about how happy she was to be married soon, and that she would gladly continue doing her job as oracle. Prompto hated how much he enjoyed listening to her talk._

**…**

_Galdin Quay was gorgeous, beyond anything Prompto could have imagined, as they parked the regalia and walked along the boardwalk towards the ferry. The blue sky reflected wonderfully along the crystal-clear waters, shimmering in the sunlight, and the sand along the beach was pure white. The entire place gave off a specifically romantic feel to it, and there were lots of couples and families. Not a single person they saw there was alone._

_No one, that is, except for one man._

_As they grew closer, the man turned to face them, looking them all over as he began walking in their direction, successfully blocking their path._

_He looked… odd. Ridiculous. Out of place. Honestly, if Prompto had to sum it up with a word, he would pick ‘homeless’. The layers of clothes he had on, given the incredible summer heat, was excessive. A frilled white tunic topped with a vest of sorts, baggy pants, large boots, a large coat draped in patterned fur, black fingerless gloves, and an orange scarf. His hair looked to be a kept kind of unkept, like he just woke up and didn’t bother to sort it out, but it worked for him, and was the strangest shade of maroon. It was the same with his 5 o’clock shadow that ran along his jaw, giving off a disgruntled look and making it seem somehow like he hadn’t slept in days, even though they didn’t know him at all. But the man looked as awake as ever, as the group stopped in front of him._

_“I’m afraid you’re out of luck…”, he offered._

_Noctis huffed quietly. He was no-doubt upset over yet another obstacle in his way. “Are we?” The reply was laced with sarcasm._

_The stranger gestured a hand in the vague vicinity of the dock on the other side of the structure, where the boats would be. “The boats bring you here.” More of a statement than a question, as if he already knew somehow that they were there for the boats._

_Gladiolus cocked his head. “What about ‘em?” The shield was already suspicious of the man and how much he already seemed to know about them._

_“Well, they’ll not take you forth.”_

_“What’s your story?” The distrust and skepticism were evident in Gladiolus’ voice, and somehow there seemed to be a growing sense of tension that made Prompto increasingly nervous._

_The man began walking past them, eyes resting on each member of their party before finally falling on Prompto’s. He gave the blonde a small look. One that made Prompto feel anxious. He couldn’t help but sense that the man somehow knew him. Yet, his voice as he spoke seemed almost bored. “I’m an impatient traveler, ready to turn ship… The ceasefire’s getting us nowhere…” The man raised his hand and looked into it idly before all at once spinning around and throwing something straight at Noctis._

_Gladiolus caught it before it could make impact, naturally. He’d been on guard ever since the approach and was bristling with anticipation of something. Noctis stared at the man with a hard, offended glare as Gladiolus inspected the item. It seemed to be a coin, but a very old one, from centuries back. It looked rare and expensive; definitely not like something one would part with easily. Gladiolus held it out for Noctis to see before turning his attention back at the stranger._

_“What’s this? Some sort of souvenir?” There was no hiding the angered tone in his voice as he asked the question. What he threw could have easily have been a spell or a knife- something that could have harmed Noctis. But it wasn’t. And the shield took it as more of a threat then a token of good will._

_The anxious, unkind aura of the situation was making Prompto nervous and he cut in, trying to make light of the situation and have everyone calm down a little. “What? They make those?”, he asked, voice light and as carefree as he could muster._

_It clearly didn’t work well, because Noctis looked at him like he was stupid. “What? No.”_

_“Consider this your allowance…” The stranger raised an arm and held it out towards Noctis, in case the object of that allowance wasn’t already clear._

_Gladiolus gave a dark chuckle that held no kindness at all and stepped in front of his prince, blocking him from the possible threat. He bristled his muscles in challenge as he did so, stepping up closer to the man. Prompto envied the way the shield didn’t seem to be afraid at all. In fact, he seemed rather confident in his strength and the idea that he would win in a scuffle, even though realistically no one had any idea.  The man looked to be weaker than Gladiolus though, so maybe he really would win. “Oh, yeah? And who’ allowing us?”_

_The man smiled and backed away, splaying his arms out as he did so. Prompto watched the man look at Noctis for a while before turning his eyes on him once more, and a shiver raced down his spine. Yes. The man definitely knew them all somehow. Rather than give out a name, with a knowing grin, the man replied, “…A man of no consequence…” And with that, he left._

_Noctis scoffed once the marroon-haired man was out of earshot. “Yeah, right…”_

_Much to Noctis’ dismay, it seemed that the man had indeed been correct about the boats. There wasn’t a single one at the end of the dock. Altissia had been given strict orders not to let any boats leave, due to the treaty between Insomnia and the Empire that was due to happen later that day._

_“So, I hear yous guys need a boat?” The group looked to a man sitting on a bench along the dock, obviously bleached blonde hair styled into a fauxhawk; his dark brunette roots could be seen, beginning to grow out. His eyes were circled in a black liner, dark eyelashes standing out against icy blue eyes and tanned skin. His accent wasn’t from Tenebrae, but Prompto couldn’t exactly place where it was from. “I could get you one- for a price, that is…”_

_The man’s name was Dino, some journalist and part-time gem collector. The group didn’t trust him as far as Prompto could throw him. But he was their only option at the moment, so Noctis gave in and agreed to help._

**…**

_“What do you mean ‘the boat won’t come until tomorrow’?!” Noctis practically yelled, throwing the gemstone they collected into Dino’s chest to bounce off and clamor to the floor. The sneaky bastard crawled from his bench to chase after it, barely catching it in his hands before it could roll into the ocean. When he pocketed the treasure, he took his seat once more. “Look, see. I told yas I’d procure yous four a ship. Never said nothin’ ‘bout bein’ able to get one today. Altissia is under an Emperial lockdown, for Ramah’s sake!” He threw up his hands in defense when it seemed like Noctis was going to punch him. “Hey, hey, hey! I got connections, but I aint royalty or nothin’. It’s as much as I could do, aight?” Noctis pulled his fist back and lowered it to his side as he listened on. With the prince looking far less miffed, Dino visibly relaxed until he was almost his normal self. Or at least as normal as they’d seen him so far. “Look, that’s my offer, and you’ve already done the dirty work. So take it or leave it, kid.”_

_Ignis placed a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “Noct, a word, please?” The prince nodded after giving one more dirty look to Dino and the group huddled together. “Look. I know it isn’t what you wanted to hear, but it’s still the best option- not to mention the only option- that we have.”_

_Gladiolus folded his arms across his chest. “Maybe this isn’t such a bad thing. It’ll give us some time to freshen up after being in these clothes for so long. Gotta look your best for your blushing bride, right?”_

_“Shut up”, Noctis mumbled, being the blushing one himself at the mention of that._

_Prompto placed a hand on Noctis’ shoulder, grinning wide. This time, it wasn’t entirely fake. After all, he was down for pretty much anything; the longer until Noctis is married and inevitably out of his life, the better. A terrible, selfish thought, but his thought nonetheless. “Yeah, dude. Just think about it! Beds big enough for all of us, a hot shower, a change of clothes…” The prince looked at him, face still upset. “…and a whole day of fishing?” At that, Noctis gave a small upturn of lips, until he was giving his friend a full smile and relaxing under his touch._

_“…Yeah… Okay. Fine. We’ll stay.”_

_“Pleasure doin’ business with you, Highness!”, Dino piped up from the distance._

_“Shut up, Dino.”, they all replied back at him, practically in unison, making them laugh._

**…**

_They were lucky that they had done that bounty for Dave, because the cost of staying at the Galdin Quay hotel was a hefty 10,000 gil. Otherwise, they wouldn’t have had the funds and would have been forced to do more hunts. And after the first one, no one was too keen on getting Prompto mixed up in it all. With the money they had left, the prince bought a few lures and lines, and he began to start catching them a delicious fish dinner that Ignis could cook up at the haven nearby. No money for a fancy dinner, after all._

_“Hey, Gladio.” Prompto walked up to the man as he began to start a fire along the rocky surface of the haven, in preparation to help Ignis cook. At the sound of the blonde’s approaching voice and steps he looked up and smiled._

_“Oh, hey. What’s up?”_

_Prompto sat down next to him and gave a little shrug. “Nothing much. Staring at the ocean kinda lost it’s fun after, like, three hours ago… Haha.”_

_“Noct still hasn’t caught anything?”_

_“Nope. He was beginning to get frustrated, saying I was scaring away all the fish. So! Here I am!”_

_The shield laughed. “Good to have ya, comrade.” Prompto sat in silence, watching Gladiolus rub two large sticks together until finally blue flames sparked. He threw in some paper and brush to help the fire grow into a glorious orange before sitting back and staring pleasantly at his work. After a few beats, he looked to him and said, “So. Why are you really here?”_

_Prompto bit his lip and pulled his knees to his chest. “…That obvious, huh?”_

_“Only a little... I can tell something’s been bothering you.”_

_“Yeah…” Prompto took a deep breath and inhaled the strong scent of burning wood as his thoughts raced. He couldn’t very well say ‘Oh, I love Noctis, but he’s getting married soon and it’s killing me’, so he settled for something else relevant to why he could be upset. “I guess… I just wanted to say thank you again… for standing up for me yesterday… You didn’t have to, you know.”_

_“Yeah, but I did.” Gladio looked at Prompto, amber eyes boring into blue ones. “He’s my prince- my future king- but that doesn’t mean I’m going to let him walk all over people and do what he wants. He’s gotta learn to grow up and stop being a brat someday. Consider me… a very rough push in the right direction.”_

_Prompto laughed. “I totally see it.”_

_“You know…. If you want, I can teach you how to use a gun. It would be nice to have a long-range fighter in our group for once. It would round us out real nice.”_

_Prompto shrugged. He didn’t think he’d be any good at it, and after all, how much longer now would they really be a ‘group’?. Once Noctis gets married and they all carry on their duties, where would Prompto fit in, after that? What future with them did he have? “I don’t know, big guy…”_

_The shield raised his hands. “Hey- no pressure. Just a suggestion...”_

_“Yeah… I know… Thanks.”_

_“No problem.”_

**…**

_Dinner was delicious. Anything Ignis made was delicious. They sat around the campfire, watching as the sun began to drift below the horizon._

_“It’s getting late”, Ignis said. “We’d best clean up and head to the hotel.”_

_“Hot shower, here I come!”_

**…**

_They all showered and placed their clothes in the wash before heading off to bed. Noctis flopped down onto the bed immediately and Gladiolus took the place next to him, leaving the other bed for Prompto and Ignis. The beds were indeed much larger than the one from the caravan. Each man had ample room to splay out and not touch the other. The wall next to the room was pretty much nothing but glass, allowing them a lovely, serene view of the ocean and the stars. Prompto stayed up a little late, just looking at it._

_With the magical barrier that surrounded Insomnia, and the ever-present glow of the city, stars were all but invisible to him until now. He adored them; so tiny, but such intensity. The moon was round and large, giving off a gentle light, and the sounds of the rolling waves lapping against the pillars that held the structure above water was soothing._

_Carefully and silently, he got out of bed and looked at his friends. They all seemed to be asleep and unmoving. Prompto padded to his camera bag in the corner of the room and took it out before leaving through the sliding glass door to their adjoining dock. There, he sat cross-legged on the planked floor and took shot after shot of the night’s sky; until the image would be etched in his brain forever._

_He began to wonder what he’d do, once Noctis was married and off to do bigger and better things with his life. Where would that leave him? What did he really want to do in life? Prompto had never given it much thought until now. Perhaps he would become a photographer. He certainly seemed to have a knack for it. Or maybe he’d move out of Insomnia all-together and forget about the place entirely. Start a new life somewhere quiet where he could look at the stars every night._

_Yeah. That sounded nice. That could work._

_“Prompto…?” Ignis’ voice sounded out in a careful whisper, the sliding glass door closing behind him just as silently. Prompto turned his head to look at him and frowned as the man gave him a worried look. “…You’re crying.”_

_Oh. Shit. Was he? Prompto blinked rapidly and straightened up, wiping at his face with his arm. When it came back wet, he bit his lip as he realized that he indeed had been._

_Ignis sat down next to him, looking apprehensive. Like he wanted to help, but didn’t know how, or if he was allowed to sooth him with touch. “What’s the matter?”_

_Prompto let out a shaky breath and continued to stare at the sky. This time he was acutely aware of the tear falling as he did so. “It’s just…” ‘I love Noctis’. ‘I don’t want him to go’. ‘I don’t want this to end’. “…The stars are just so beautiful, you know…?” He was a damned liar and he hated himself for it._

_Ignis continued to stare at him, his expression concerned and his mouth in a hard line, but he played along. “Indeed, they surely are. You can’t see them like this in Insomnia.”_

_They sat there in silence for a long time before Prompto licked his lips and spoke up. “…Are you guys going to forget about me? You know… When Noctis is king and you’re all too busy to leave the Citadel?” Ignis didn’t have a response right away, so he continued. “…You know, it’s funny… I’ve been thinking about being around the three of you so much and for so long, that I’ve never given one thought to what I’d do without you all…” Prompto turned his face towards Ignis, straining to smile as he let out a wet noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a cry. “I’m scared. I’m so scared of the future. What if I don’t like it? What if all there is for me is pain and suffering, just like when I was a kid?”_

_Ignis wrapped an arm around Prompto’s shoulder and pulled him close. The blonde clutched at the advisor’s pajama shirt as he openly sobbed, staining the fabric with his tears. “…No one truly knows what the future will bring, Prompto… But I can assure you that Noctis would never leave you behind. He’d never forget about you. And neither would I, or Gladiolus.” He rubbed up and down Prompto’s arm soothingly, sighing as the man began to settle down. “You don’t realize it, but you’re very special to Noctis- to all of us. You’re the glue that holds us together.” He pulled Prompto away from him and lifted his chin up to look at him with a delicate hand. “Why, I’d go so far as to say that you’re like the light itself. Nothing would ever make us think any less of you.”_

_Prompto sniffled. Nothing, huh? He traced the bracelet around his wrist with a finger. ‘Nothing’ could change to ‘something’ very quickly, and the others didn’t even realize it. “What if I’m not who you think I am...?” He blurted, and watched as Ignis furrowed his brows and looked at him in confusion. “What if, one day, you decide I’ve never belonged here…?”_

_Ignis looked like he wanted to ask what the blonde meant by that, but he didn’t. If Prompto wanted to tell him what was really bothering him, he’d do so when he was ready. Instead, he pulled him in for a tight hug and ran his fingers through his hair. “Trust me… That will never happen.”_

_Prompto desperately wished that was true, but he knew it wasn’t._

_Not too long after, Prompto finally settled down. Ignis wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and patted his head gently. “Someday, I’d very much like for you to trust me enough to tell me what’s really going on…” He stood up and offered the blonde a hand, which Prompto took, gratefully._

_“Someday I’d like to be confident enough to tell you…”, he offered, smiling a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes._

_Ignis gave him a small smile back. “Come on, let’s get you back to bed. It’s getting rather chilly out here and we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow…”_

_No one could have ever known exactly how big that day would be… The four men slept soundly as, far off in the distance, Insomnia fell to the Empire and the daemons, leaving behind little more than ash and rubble by the break of day._

_Overnight, Noctis had become King._

**…**

_“Mornin’.” Prompto greeted cheerily to Noctis as the king finally stepped out of the bathroom, looking his best._

_“Morning.” Noctis looked around the room quizzically. “Where’s Specs?”_

_Gladiolus stood up from the chair he was sitting in and stretched. “Went off to get some coffee while you were getting ready. Should be back any minute now.”_

_‘Any minute’ turned into ‘any hour’, and before long Noctis began pacing the room, arms crossed, looking out the window towards the direction of Altissia. Prompto could see that he was growing increasingly antsy and frustrated until finally, at long last, the door to their hotel room opened with a soft click and the advisor quietly stepped inside._

_Noctis scoffed and stepped towards the man. “Finally! What were you…” The prince’s voice trailed off, and Prompto wondered why before stepping up and getting a good look at the advisor as well._

_Ignis, from a ways away or possibly even to the untrained eye, looked relatively normal. But to the three men before him, he was anything but. He was quiet. Concerningly quiet. His eyes held a far-off stare as he refused to make eye contact with any of them, least of all Noctis. The rims of his eyes were puffy and flushed, as if he had just stopped crying, and his slender frame was trembling ever so slightly. His normally pristine suit was wrinkled, his collar undone one button more than usual. In one of his gloved hands, there was a newspaper, and he was gripping it tightly._

_After what felt like forever, Prompto watched as Ignis’ seafoam eyes raised to meet Noctis’, staring him down like he was contemplating something very dire. Frustrated, Noctis cocked his head. Obviously, he knew something and wasn’t letting any of them in on it, and the king was having none of it that morning. “What’s that look for?”, he snapped._

_Ignis couldn’t say. He just looked towards the floor for a moment._

_Gladiolus stepped up beside him and carefully took the paper from his trembling hand. The advisor allowed it to happen, continuing not to look either man in the eyes. “…It’s in all the papers…”_

_Noctis huffed. “What is?”, he snapped, tired of being ignored._

_Prompto looked on as Gladiolus raised the paper to his face. Prompto waited, but the shield didn’t say anything. The blonde watched as Gladiolus’ grip on the paper increased; until it seemed as if he was about half a second away from ripping the thing in half. His brows were furrowed, jaw clenched tightly, and his nostrils flared as he read on._

_Tentatively, Prompto looked over his muscular shoulder to read the headline aloud for the two of them. “Insomnia… falls?” His heart hammered in his chest. No. It couldn’t be._

_Noctis’ eyes widened. “What?” He uncrossed his arms as his eyes darted around the room. He seemed to be in a state of disbelief and shock before shifting attention to Prompto, face etched with anger. “Is this your idea of a joke?” Prompto jumped as Noctis stepped towards him, looking like he wanted to fight. “Because if it is, it’s not funny!”_

_Ignis raised an arm in front of Noctis, stopping the man in his tracks and defending the blonde. “I need you to calm down, Noctis.”, he ordered gruffly, finally able to find his voice._

_Noctis glared at his advisor. “I’m as calm as I’m gonna get.”, he shot back._

_Ignis took a deep breath and steeled himself for the truth. “There’s… been an attack... The Empire has taken Insomnia…”_

_Noctis looked like he was about to argue; like he was about to tell Ignis off, but Gladiolus’ voice cut through before he got the chance, pacing around the room and finally reading the article aloud. “…As treaty room tempers flared, blasts lit the night sky. When the smoke had cleared, the king was found… dead…” His voice was deep like always, but there was a bubbling anger and regret underneath it all. Prompto could see his face twitching, trying to stay strong but desperately wanting to cry._

_Noctis rushed to Gladiolus’ side and snatched the paper from his hands, reading it for himself. When he finished, he reread it. And then reread it again; each time he shook his head more vigorously, as if to physically shake off the very idea that it could be possible. “Wait- hold on.” He was beginning to shake, and he looked up at ignis, a pleading, sorrowful expression on his face. Like all the advisor had to do was say it was all some sick joke, and then everything would be okay; like it was the only hope he had left. “What about the wedding? Altissia!” Noctis let the paper fall from his hands to the ground to clutch Ignis by his arms instead, giving him a shake. His eyes were watering rapidly._

_Prompto didn’t know what to do. Instinctively, he took a step towards Noctis, extended a hand to reach out and touch him, but stopped and retracted it, biting his lip. He looked to Gladiolus who was a distance away, back turned to all three of them and staring out the window, hands laced on the top of his head and body tense. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. All he could do was watch them crumble as his own eyes began to sting with the threat of tears at the situation. He’d never seen Noctis cry before, other than their fight, and even then it was no where near this level of sorrow._

_“I know!” Ignis raised his voice, and It made Prompto jump. The man clutched at Noctis’ arms in return, gripping them painfully as the prince winced. “That was the plan, Noctis.” Prompto’s throat felt entirely too tight and he swallowed as he watched Ignis begin to cry through his explanation. “Yet the reports of the invasion are all the same. How could every headline in the kingdom be wrong?”_

_Noctis roughly shoved Ignis away and stared at the floor, fists clenched tightly at his sides. “…Lies…”, he whispered through trembling lips._

_Oh, how badly Prompto wished that it was only lies._

_Gladiolus turned suddenly and stomped towards Ignis. “What else do we know?”, he demanded. Ignis couldn’t answer as he tried to keep himself composed, reeling himself in from his previous outburst. He shook his head and Gladiolus let out a huff. “Then we can’t be sure until we see it with our own eyes.”_

_Prompto looked at Gladiolus in shock. “Wait… We’re going back to Insomnia? …But-“ If the headlines were true, there would be no going back into the city._

_“Damn it, Prompto!” The shield brought his fist down onto a table, almost shattering it and sending a vase clamoring to the floor, making all three men jump. Heated amber eyes met his own and the shield looked so broken, so distraught, and also angry. “Don’t start this shit right now! We’re going, and that’s that! If Insomnia has fallen- if king Regis is dead, then-“ Gladiolus’ face scrunched up into a pained expression and he slumped his shoulders, looking down on the spot his fist had impacted. “If Regis is dead, then that means my dad is- Iris is-“ He couldn’t finish as his words became choked sobs, caught in his throat._

_Prompto watched as the shield cried- as they all cried, quietly and desperate. It hurt him to see them so broken. He stood there in silence, his face beginning to feel wet from his own tears as he did his best not to make any noise and anger the shield further._

_Everyone had lost everyone they ever held dear to them in just one night. As far as they all knew, everyone they had ever known was dead, corpses buried beneath the rubble. He understood the loss and the sadness of it all, but he couldn’t help but feel a little relieved by that thought. Like some ultimate karma had come and wiped out all of those pathetic people who used to pick on him and make his life a living hell. He shed no tears for his classmates, his teachers, nor his parents; only for his friends’ losses. He never felt like he was at home in Insomnia, so there was no home to grieve over. The only home he knew was here, with Noctis and the others, and as long as they were alive and safe, he could go on._

_Prompto stood silently, looking at nothing and fidgeting with his bracelets for a long time, until the sobs became sniffles and rickety breaths. Gladiolus was the first to compose himself a few minutes later._

_“Noctis… you’re the king now… It’s up to you…Do we turn back?”_

_“…Yeah…”_

**…**

_Noctis and Gladiolus plowed down the MagiTech troopers as they made their way around, towards the cliffs. The blockade they had originally planned on driving through was swarming with robots and troopers; too many to fight through as they were, so they parked the car a safe distance away and proceeded around the blockade, on foot._

_Ignis stayed close to Prompto, shielding the two of them with magic as they chased the others, letting them do all the work. Prompto struggled to keep up, desperately trying to keep steady and stay level-headed as bullets whirled past him, some hitting the magical barrier directly in front of him, others barely missing, almost grazing them. His heart was hammering as he watched the prince and his shield work, tearing down the MTs with uncontainable rage. He watched as heads were ripped off, limbs were severed, bones and machines parts were broken, and chests were impaled, leaving a mass of broken plate armor, sparking wires, and deep, black blood flowing behind them._

_The blood smelled like oil and rotting garbage, and it made Prompto feel sick, covering his nose and mouth with his hand as he was led through. It began to rain, sparsely at first, but soon growing into a heavy downpour the closer they got to their intended destination. It made the ground slippery and muddy, and Prompto tripped on one of the stairs, scraping his arm. He winced as Ignis helped him stand once more. Stopping was not in Gladiolus’ or Noctis’ itinerary. They were focused on one thing only, and that was seeing Insomnia._

_Finally, they made it to the top of a hill, on the cliffs._

_The sky was heavily clouded; so much so, that the sun couldn’t be seen and it colored the world in a muted grey. From where they stood, they were able to see the bridge leading out of the city. It was filled with citizens hoping to flee but being stopped and gathered by MagiTech troopers. They were being scanned and processed, and then taken to various locations. Probably to be refugees in neighboring nations until the city could be rebuilt the way the Empire planned to make it. As thunder cracked through the sky, large airships began to fly overhead, floating towards the city._

_As they looked farther on, they couldn’t see anything other than large trails of smoke from dwindling fires and half-destroyed skyscrapers. Everything looked broken. Lost. Gone. The Citadel seemed to be the only building left even remotely in-tact, but the piercing blue light of the crystal that used to rise towards the heavens was nowhere to be found; taken by the enemy._

_Noctis shook his head before crumbling to his knees, into the mud. “No…”, he pleaded, voice a hoarse whisper that was swallowed by the rain impacting the earth._

_Prompto took out his phone and selected a radio station, hoping there was some semblance of good news. They all looked on, silently, as the grainy voice of a female newscaster’s voice sounded out from the speaker. The reception on the cliff was terrible, but they were just barely able to make out her words._

_“…As to ceasefire discussions between the two nations, all provisional terms have been suspended in light of recent developments. Moreover, in the wake of the news of King Regis’ death, we’ve now received word that Crown Prince Noctis and the Oracle Lunafreya have also been pronounced dead…”_

_“AAAAHHHHH!” Prompto jumped and snapped his head up from where he had been staring at his phone to watch Noctis as the king let out a scream, falling to his hands and punching the ground. Mud splashed up to hit his face, but it went unnoticed by the man._

_Prompto swallowed and fumbled to turn the radio off, but as he ended the stream Gladiolus turned to him and said, sharply, “No. Keep it on.” Prompto’s hands were shaking and he tried to turn it back on, but the rain along his phone made the plastic slippery, and it fell to the ground. When he went to pick it up, Noctis turned his head to look at him._

_“No! Don’t bother!” He stopped right in his tracks, stuck in a half-kneel, staring at his king’s dejected face with wide eyes as Noctis screwed his eyes closed and continued to cry out and scream, letting out his despair and anger upon the ground beneath him. “You heard them! Luna’s dead! She’s- “ He let out a low, desperate whine. “She’s fucking dead! Everyone is! And where was I, huh?!” Noctis’ arms quivered as he struggled to hold himself up. “Where the fuck was I, to save them?!” Prompto forgot entirely about his phone. Fuck the phone. He was at Noctis’ side instantly, settling on his knees in the mud next to his king and pulling him into his arms. “I should have been there!”, he sobbed. “I should have- I could have-“_

_Prompto held Noctis close as his friend cried into his shoulder and gripped at his vest tightly with dirty hands. He carded his fingers through damp, grey-black hair. “Nothing we could have done would have changed anything, Noct…”, he offered, turning into the shell of his ear in a soft whisper. Gods, how he wished he could take the pain away. How he could kiss the soft skin by his ear, against his cheek, on his lips, until the tears stopped and everything was okay. But he couldn’t. So he just  bit the inside of his cheeks and held Noctis tighter until the crying stopped._

_“We need to call around. See who’s still alive.” Ignis said, pulling out his own phone, ever the level-headed one._

_Gladiolus didn’t need to be told twice. He was already on it before the advisor’s sentence was even finished, dialing his father’s number and putting the phone to his ear. Prompto and Ingis watched as he paced around nervously, mouth a hard line, before carding his hands through his hair and tugging at his roots._

_The call didn’t connect and he roared loudly before trying again, and again._

_He growled. “…Dad isn’t picking up.” He choked. “I can only assume he’s also…” The words died on his tongue and he swallowed hard before trying to contact Iris._

_Nothing._

_He yelled out again, louder this time, stomping the ground beneath his feet. He took a few long, deep breaths, trying to calm himself before he tried one final number. Cor._

_Nothing._

_“I’m going to kill those Emperial fuckers for what they’ve done!” He growled before tossing his phone somewhere and turning to face the fallen Insomnia. He cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed out into the nothingness and the ruin. “YOU HEAR ME?! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU FUCKERS FOR WHAT YOU’VE DONE! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!”_

_Prompto could only watch, tears streaming down his face to mix with the rain, as the shield dropped to his knees and screamed at the sky, over and over again, until his voice ran hoarse and the rain began to dissipate._

_Ignis walked up behind Gladiolus and placed his hands on his shoulders. “…We need to figure out what we will do from here…”_

_Gladiolus nodded, mutely. He looked tired. So, so tired._

_Noctis had been completely silent ever since he stopped crying, just sitting there, allowing Prompto to hold him. But after a few beats of silence, he whispered. “…Why couldn’t it have been me…” Prompto swallowed the lump in his throat. “…Why couldn’t I have been the one to die…”_

**…**

_Ignis and Gladiolus go on a few solo hunts. Just enough to have enough money to invest into camping gear. They wouldn’t be able to continue staying in hotels; it would become entirely too expensive for them, not to mention the fact that only two of the four were able to fight and earn any money at all._

_Prompto was in no better fighting shape than he had been yesterday or the day before, and Noctis wasn’t up for doing much of anything, which was entirely understandable. Gladiolus, on the other hand, was gearing for a fight almost every second; the rage and resentment burning in his chest like wildfire and his words just as hot._

_They both sat in the car as it was parked at the rest area. Prompto took to looking out of the window and watching the advisor and the shied fight the prey that was only a little ways off from where they had parked. Ignis kept a level head, striking with precision and balance. Gladiolus was as wild as a storm, swinging and lashing and yelling as he did so, as if he had something to prove._

_Noctis was silent. He hadn’t said a single thing since leaving the cliffs. He just sat there, staring vacantly at nothing. It worried Prompto to no end, so he licked his lips and tried to make small talk. “U-um. I’ve never been camping before… Haha…”_

_“Mn…” He only got a soft grunt in response._

_Anything else he said only gathered the same response, so he stopped trying._

**…**

_Camping sucked. It was the worst. The absolute worst._

_The tent was big, but it clearly wasn’t meant to fit four grown men comfortably. It had no openings other than the flap of the door, which had to stay closed so as not to let in any bugs, making the inside stuffy and hot from the desert heat. The tarp along the bottom of the tent was thin, and not padded at all, and they didn’t quite have enough money for sleeping bags or pillows just yet, so they had to sleep against the rock of the haven. Even still, Gladiolus and Ignis were able to fall into sleep almost easily. Prompto could hear Ignis’ even breathing and Gladiolus’ deep snoring as he just laid on his side, staring at Noctis._

_Noctis’ eyes were closed, but it was clear that he wasn’t asleep. It was dark in the tent, the only light being cast by the dwindling campfire just outside, but Prompt could just make out the king’s silhouette as the man laid on his back, facing up towards the tent ceiling. He could just barely make out a single tear, glinting in the light and falling down a pale cheekbone, and could just barely hear the uneven intakes of breath over the crackling of the firewood. It made his heart ache, and the urge to comfort Noctis again soon took over his need for sleep._

_Prompto licked his lips and reached out, slowly and carefully, to touch Noctis’ arm with the pads of his fingers. Noctis flinched, and Prompto removed his hand for a while, thinking that maybe it was a sign that Noctis wanted to be left alone, before eventually swallowing and trying again when he began to hear the tell-tale sounds of crying. This time, when he reached out and touched Noctis, the king didn’t move or brush him off. Prompto’s fingers grazed gently and carefully along pale, soft skin of an arm before settling over the prince’s hand and tentatively lacing their fingers together, holding the hand firmly in his own._

_Prompto knew nothing he could say in that moment would make anything better, so he didn’t try. He just stayed silent and watched Noctis’s tears fall silently down pale cheeks to the tent floor beneath him. This was all he could offer. It seemed to be enough, though, because not long after their hands joined, Noctis was grasping back just as firmly, fingers shaking with his sorrow, and the tears eventually faded._

_Before Prompto drifted off into a restless sleep, bones aching from the rough ground, he heard a whispered, “Thank you...”._

_“Anything for you, Noct…Always.”_

_When he woke up, their hands weren’t connected anymore._

**…**

_The next morning, Noctis refused to get out of the tent for anything, not even to eat. Prompto was worried, but Ignis told him to let Noctis grieve the way he wanted to for now, and that if the situation got worse than they would make sure he eats something to keep his strength up. He didn’t like the idea of that, but he understood, so he backed off and let Noctis be dead to the world._

_Gladiolus grieved differently. While Noctis was dejected, depressed, and unresponsive, the shield was angry, antsy, often needing to blow off steam by fighting something, and he would lash out at the littlest thing, the most miniscule of problems. It was hard to navigate around caring for the two of them, and more often than not, Prompto found himself being yelled at or ignored, or both at the same time. It was tiring._

_When Ignis left to go procure more groceries and a few more supplies for the camp, Prompto was left sitting next to Gladiolus by the fire as Noctis slept. At first, they were sitting in as comfortable of a silence as they could. But then, suddenly, Gladiolus was looking at him, eyes locked in a hard, heated stare from the other side of the campfire. There was a fight coming, he could tell. It seemed to always come just as things were settling down, with Gladiolus. Prompto felt nervous as he regarded the larger man, wondering what he could have done wrong this time to deserve the brunt of the larger man’s rage. “Um… Yeah?”. He tried, cautiously looking up at him with large eyes._

_Gladiolus frowned a little deeper as the blonde spoke. “You seem to be taking all of this pretty well.”_

_Oh. So that was what was wrong._

_He supposed it probably was a little weird, a little cold even, to have not been visibly crushed by Insomnia’s downfall an all the citizens and lives that were lost in the crossfire. Any normal person would have probably been grieving, just as the other two men were, just like Ignis had. Prompto’s eyes left the shield’s to focus on the flames as they danced between them. Maybe it was because he wasn’t entirely human. Maybe he felt too separated from everyone in the city to have missed them. Too ostracized. Too beat-down by them. Too lonely, when everywhere he ever looked, there were bodies of people living their lives, just like he was, but altogether in an entirely different world._

_No, he didn’t miss them. He didn’t miss Insomnia, not really. He was probably a monster just for thinking that way, and half of him wanted to vomit because of it while the other half of him couldn’t care less._

_He fiddled with his bracelets for a long while, debating in his head what to respond with, before ultimately deciding on, “…Kinda hard to miss something you never had…”_

_Gladio scoffed and squinted his eyes, opening and closing his hands into fists in his lap. “And what would that be?”, came the heated, almost sarcastic response, and the blonde’s stomach tightened uncomfortably._

_Prompto swallowed. “…Family.” Some of the heat faded away from the shield’s amber eyes after that revelation. They were both silent for a long time, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. Prompto’s mind raced for a change in topic, and as he looked around the haven, he noticed a book that laid on the ground next to Gladiolus. He quirked his head towards it, silently directing the man’s attention to it. “…What’s that book about?”_

_The shield rolled his eyes and grunted before unceremoniously kicking it in Prompto’s direction, barely missing the fire. Prompto frowned. It was very unlike Gladiolus to mistreat one of his books. The man crossed his arms and looked somewhere off in the distance, probably wanting their conversation to hurry up and end. “Why don’t you read it yourself, if you’re so interested?”_

_Prompto carefully lifted the book up and turned it over in his hands, fingers running over the cover and down the spine, eyes skimming over the summary. It seemed very interesting, the cover depicting a blonde man and a silver-haired man dressed in all black standing next to each other, half of their bodies dissipating into a blue-green glow. He was instantly intrigued and wanted to find out more, desperate to try and talk the shield down from his temper and more to the calm giant he used to be. Maybe talking about something he enjoyed would help take his mind off of the things he hated, if only for a moment._

_“…A fantasy novel, this time?”_

_The shield didn’t respond._

_Prompto sighed. This was stupid. The man clearly wasn’t in the mood for small talk._

_He was just about to set the book down, when an idea suddenly struck him. He thought back to all those afternoons he had spent with the man as he waited for Noctis to come back from his lessons with Ignis, sprawling out on the floor at Gladiolus’ feet as the man read aloud for him. With a small smile, he stood up and walked over to the man._

_“What do you think you’re doin’?”, Gladiolus looked irritated as he asked, as Prompto laid down, resting his head on a muscular thigh defiantly and opening the novel to the first chapter. Prompto ignored the hard stare, the puff of hot breath, and was relieved when the man didn’t immediately kick him off. Licking his lips, Prompto began to read._

_“The Lifestream. That's what we call the river of life that circles our Planet, giving life to the world and everything in it…”_

_Gladiolus sighed, tense muscles visibly relaxing underneath Prompto, and the blonde smiled triumphantly before further resting his weight on the man’s leg and continuing._

_“…The Shinra Electric power company discovered a way to use the Lifestream as an energy source. Because of Shinra's energy, we were able to live very comfortable lives. But wasn't that because we were taking away from the Planet's life? A lot of people thought so…”_

_Suddenly, there was a large hand on the top of his head, gently ruffling his hair. When Prompto looked up, he was surprised to see the shield looking down on him, Amber eyes full or warmth and a small smile gracing his lips._

_“…Thanks, Prom…”_

_Prompto smiled. “No problem, Big Guy…” They stared at each other in a short awkward silence and Prompto began to fidget.  …“Should I stop?”_

_Gladiolus contemplated it, shifting his gaze between Prompto and the tent where Noctis was either sleeping or laying doing nothing, and shook his head. “No… Hold on, though.” The shield lifted Prompto, to the blonde’s surprise, easily gathering the smaller man in his arms and shifting their positions, settling Prompto between his legs with Prompto’s back resting against his tanned chest. The position was much more intimate than Prompto was used to being with Gladiolus, but it wasn’t entirely unwelcome. He was warm, and the bulk of muscle rippling behind him made him feel incredibly safe._

_Once they were settled, Gladiolus ran a hand through his untamed brunette hair before letting out a slightly awkward, “Um… Is this okay?”_

_Prompto looked up and him and nodded. “Yeah, it’s cool… Want me to continue, Big Guy?”_

_He nodded. “Go for it.”_

_“…Shinra used their power to try and stop anybody who got in their way. Shinra had a special group of warriors called SOLDIER. All of the SOLDIERs had Jenova cells put inside them. Jenova was a calamity that fell from the sky a long, long time ago and tried to destroy the planet. Anyway, there was one SOLDIER named Sephiroth, who was better than the rest. But when he found out about the terrible experiments that made him, he began to hate Shinra. And then, over time, he began to hate everything…”_

_Ignis returned to the camp later that evening to find both men sleeping peacefully, the book sitting under the blonde’s clasped hands upon his lap, Gladiolus’ arms wrapped securely around the other, and he smiled before getting started on dinner._

**…**

_Ever since Prompto had held his hand in the tent Noctis had been almost insistent on holding hands with his friend whenever they were laying together. It seemed to comfort the king as he slept, and Prompto, of course, never said no._

_Holding Noctis’ hand was nice._

_Sometimes Noctis would squeeze Prompto’s hand tightly as he dreamed his nightmares, and when he awoke in a cold sweat, chest heaving, he’d clutch at Prompto’s tank top and cry softly into his chest. Night terrors were quickly becoming more and more consistent throughout the nights. Sometimes Noctis would talk about them, other times he would shake his head violently after being asked; as if voicing the nightmares aloud would cause them to become reality. No matter the outcome, Prompto would hold him closely until he inevitably fell asleep again, arms wrapped around the blonde’s back and the prince’s steady breathing against his collarbone._

_This night in particular Noctis had woken up crying once more._

_“Noct…?” Prompto asked groggily, stirring from his sleep by the noise, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as the man clung to him, burying his face in his shoulder and sobbing. He pulled the king close and rubbed his back like he always did until he settled down. “…You want to talk about it?” Noctis took a few deep breaths before shaking his head, burying it closer against the blonde’s chest and pulling Prompto closer. The blonde couldn’t stop his heart from fluttering, filling his chest with warmth. He felt awful for feeling so happy over something so little, especially when it was the worst time to feel that way. He sighed. “That’s okay… I got you…”_

_Noctis swallowed before meeting Prompto’s eyes in the dark. “…Prom…?”, he tried quietly._

_“…Yeah?” He met Noctis’ eyes._

_“I’m so, so glad you’re with me…”_

_Prompto hoped the dark hid the blush that crept onto his face. His heart hammered in his chest as he let out a nervous, “Y-yeah?” He hoped Noctis couldn’t feel it._

_The king nodded and nuzzled his face back against Prompto’s chest. He was silent for a long while afterwards, and Prompto thought he might have drifted off again, but then Noctis said, “…If you would have stayed behind, I... I would have lost you too...” Noctis tried to hold back a choked sob, but failed. “My-my dad and Luna are dead, and…” He sniffled. “If… If I lost you too, I don’t- I don’t know what I’d-“ The king’s voice cracked and broke and he couldn’t finish his thought as he began crying once more._

_Prompto held him close and whispered soothing words in his ear. “I’m not going anywhere, Noct... I’ll be ever at your side… For as long as you’ll have me…”_

**…**

_“What did you just say?” Gladiolus looked up at Prompto from where he sat in his Coleman chair, the novel Prompto had started reading him some days ago resting in his hands._

_“Prompto steeled himself, trying to look as confident as possible. “You heard me. I want to learn how to shoot.” He fidgeted where he stood as the shield stayed silent, blinking up at him._

_After a few days, Gladiolus had been better. He’d calmed down a lot outside of battle, and he wasn’t picking unwanted fights with them anymore. His expression was still, for the most part, hard and sad, unless someone was talking to him. Noctis was doing a little better as well. Every so often he’d come out of the tent and sit with them around the fire, or he’d help Ignis with the cooking. He even expressed mild interest in helping the two older men with their hunts to help earn more money. Now Prompto was the only one sitting around, doing nothing, and he couldn’t stand it anymore._

_“You said you’d be willing to teach me. Is that offer still on the table?”_

_Gladiolus nodded. “Well, yeah, sure, but-“_

_“I’m tired of being useless. I want to be able to help you and Ignis on hunts. I want to help protect Noctis. I want to do more than just sit on my ass and watch as everything goes to shit… Please.” He looked to the man, desperate, pleading, more sure of himself than he had been in a long time._

_The shield closed his book. “Okay… When would you like to start?”_

_“As soon as possible.”_

_Gladiolus materialized a pistol from the armiger and threw it into the blonde’s hands. “Now, then.”_

**…**

_“Fuck!” Prompto yelled, lowering the pistol and glaring at the row of bottles that remained steadfast along the rock they sat on. He had just unloaded what was probably his fifth clip, and sill nothing was making contact. It had been a whole day. Shouldn’t he be better at this by now? Shouldn’t he have made some progress?_

_Gladiolus called out to him from a few feet behind the blonde, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the younger man try. He could tell he was getting frustrated. “You aren’t going to learn it in a day, Prom. It’s going to take some time…”_

_Prompto swirled around to face Gladiolus, chest heaving and sweat glistening along his skin. The frustration and growing feeling of failure was beginning to get to him, along with the unyielding heat of the afternoon sun. He growled an went to pick up another clip from the ground, but sighed in frustration when he found none. “I’ve just wasted literally all of the bullets you guys bought today!”, he yelled. “All I’m doing it wasting your money and your time. You could be helping Ignis out on hunts right now, but here you are, watching me fail! Over and over again!” He felt like kicking something, but he stayed where he was, clutching the pistol tightly in his hands._

_Gladiolus stepped up to him slowly and took the weapon from his hands. “Let’s take a beak… We’ll come back to it later… Okay?”_

_Prompto grumbled and kicked at a small rock, sending the thing bouncing and rolling down the hill. It did nothing to alleviate his frustrations, like he hoped it would have. “Whatever…”, he mumbled, and followed the larger man back to camp._

**…**

_The bottle shattered on the bullet’s impact, sending its pieces falling and scattering along the ground._

_“Gladio, I hit it!” Prompto beamed, practically jumping up and down, and spun around to look at the shield in triumph._

_Gladiolus smiled back and gave the younger man an enthusiastic clap on the shoulder. “Good job, Squirt.” He pointed to where the other four bottles sat, still undamaged, on the rock. “But that’s only one out of five.”_

_Prompto rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, yeah…” He raised the gun once more and steadied himself before sucking in his breath and pulling the trigger once more._

**…**

_“Can I come his time?” Prompto asked, walking towards the others with hurried steps, his pistol clutched tightly in his hands, against his chest._

_The other three men turned around to look at him before looking between one another, silently debating._

_“…You sure, Prom?” Gladio asked. “You’ve only been able to shoot stationary targets so far… We haven’t tried moving ones yet…”_

_Ignis pushed his glassed further up on his face. “Are you certain you’re up for the task? …We won’t think any less of you for sitting this one out.”_

_Prompto pouted. “I’m tired of sitting out. I’m coming, and that’s final.”_

_Noctis met his eyes and nodded. “Okay… Stick close to me, though… We’ll help each other, okay?”_

_Prompto relaxed and smiled. “Wouldn’t have it any other way, buddy!”_

**…**

_“Prompto, watch out!” Ignis lunged for the blonde, barely making it in time before the anak’s antlers made contact with Prompto’s body, wedging himself between the blonde and the beast and keeping the creature at bay with his lance. Prompto lowered his gun and turned around swiftly, assisting the advisor in pushing the beast away and dislodging the weapon._

_“Shit- Iggy, I’m sorry, I should have been paying more attention.”, Prompto scolded himself, pressing his back against Ignis’ and attempting to fire another round at another anak, success fulling hitting it in its hip, causing the animal to tumble over. Noctis was there not a second later, delivering the finishing blow and shooting the blonde a thumbs-up before warping away. The king was silent while fighting, but at least he was finally up for something other than wallowing. It made Prompto smile as he watched him._

_Ignis panted and adjusted his glasses, scanning the area and accessing the situation. There were five more left; some only babies, others towering well over the trees. Never let it be said that anaks weren’t aggressive around mating season. “Don’t be sorry, Prompto. You’re actually doing quite well, for your first hunt.”_

_“Really?” An anak to the left of them began to swing its head down towards them, hoping to knock them clean across the clearing, but they both jumped and dodged in time to miss it._

_“Of course.”, Ignis retorted, pushing himself into a serious of backhanded springs before twirling in midair and coming down on another one of the beast’s back with the sharp end of his lance. Prompto balanced between watching the advisor in awe and focusing on keeping himself unharmed by other animals. The blonde had yet to see the bespectacled man fight so closely until now, and it was quite the sight. Ignis was all acrobatic grace and precision; calm and calculated movements that ended in a critical hit almost every strike._

_“Quit the yappin’ and start lifting your own weight, Prompto!” Gladiolus called, running up on the back of an anak and swinging his giant greatsword, cutting it’s hind legs off in one clean go._

_The beast fell to the ground in agony and Prompto nodded, swallowing. “G-Got it! Sorry, Big Guy!” The gunner raised his gun once more and aimed for the beast’s head, firing and successfully putting it out of its misery._

_“What did I just say about yappin’?”, the shield called, but Prompto didn’t miss the proud smile the shield wore as he began fighting the next opponent._

_Prompto made the motion of zipping his mouth shut with his hands before smiling back and rushing to Noctis’ side and helping him out._

_It only took a few more minutes to defeat the last of them, and they collected their bounty with only minor scrapes and bruises. Prompto began going on more hunts with the others, after that. And finally, he felt useful._

**…**

_“Damn, Specs! This tastes amazing!”, Noctis practically moaned around his spoonful of spicy curry, shoveling more into his mouth as soon as the previous spoonful was devoured. The king was acting as if he hadn’t eaten in days, which, for the most part, was pretty true. He finally had his appetite back, and it made Prompto smile, warmth blooming in his chest as he watched his friend. He was finally beginning to act more and more like his old self._

_Gladiolus laughed heartily. “Noct, slow down on that curry. You’ll choke.”_

_Right on que, Noctis began sputtering around his mouthful, coughing and hitting his chest with his fist before going for a bottle of water to wash it down._

_“Told ya.”, he admonished lightly, and everyone laughed. Gladiolus was back to being his regular self as well._

_It was nice having the whole group back to being able to joke and have fun. It had been two whole weeks since Insomnia fell, and they were no closer to figuring out what they wanted to do from here, but that was fine. Everyone was pretty comfortable where they were, just camping out under the stars every night, playing card games around the campfire, and sleeping soundly next to each other._

_Prompto finally felt like he had a real family. No matter where he went or what he did, there was always someone to talk to, someone to lean on, someone to have his back. He sighed as he ate, leaning comfortably against Noctis’ shoulder. They were back to being ridiculously comfortable around each other, and the prince smirked and playfully shoved Prompto with his shoulder before allowing the blonde to rest against him._

_Ignis finished his meal and set his plate to the side before leaning back, gloved hands bracing his weight on the ground behind him, and looking over each of his friends individually. Noctis’ hair was greasy and slightly matted and tamed-looking in the back for once. Prompto’s hair was doing no better, and Gladiolus’ hair looked like a bird’s nest behind his head. All of their clothes were blood and dirt-stained, wrinkled and torn. He sighed. “You all look awful.”_

_Noctis scoffed playfully before finishing off his last bite and setting his plate off to the side. “It’s not like you have room to say anything, Specs.”_

_Prompto pointed a dirty spoon towards the advisor, assessing his figure with a little flourish. “Yeah, man. You look just as bad as the rest of us!”_

_Ignis rolled his eyes only half-heartedly from behind his lenses before looking his own outfit over and grunting. “Mn… Indeed.” He stood up and gathered everyone’s discarded dinnerware before setting it all on a small table by the end of the haven. “We’ve saved up a decent amount of gil over the past few days, and it’s been forever since we’ve all had proper showers… I’d say it’s high time we change that, wouldn’t you agree?”_

_Gladiolus grinned wide. “You sayin’ what I think you’re sayin’?”_

_Ignis returned the smile and nodded, wiping his dirty hands on a small washcloth. “Yes. Let’s rent out a room at the motel and treat ourselves to a nice, hot shower. Perhaps I could even buy a sewing kit and mend our clothes while we’re there.”_

_Noctis fist-pumped the air. “Yes! Finally!”_

_Gladiolus gave him a playful pout. “what, you don’t like camping with me?”_

_Prompto laughed and poked the shield in the ribs with a finger. “Sorry, Big Guy. But camping loses its appeal when you’ve been doing it for two weeks straight.”, he jabbed._

_The shield scoffed before pulling out his book to pick up where he left off. “You’re both just a bunch of pussies. Get on my level.”_

_“Dude. To get on your level, I’d have to use the Konami code and cheat my way there.” Everyone laughed as Gladiolus waved Prompto away and focused on his story._

_Prompto stood up from his place next to Noctis and stretched before leaning over the shield’s shoulder, attempting to read a bit of it as well. “Are Cloud and Sephiroth fucking yet?”_

_Gladiolus blushed, and the sight of it was exciting to see, making Prompto’s belly erupt in little butterflies. The tattooed man closed the book and scoffed. “Prom. No. They are not fucking. They never fuck. They hate each other.”_

_“Suuuureeee… Whatever you say, Big Guy…” Prompto wasn’t buying it. He knew an infatuated blonde when he saw one. He’d had plenty of experience._

_Ignis shook his head at the two men as Noctis made a disgusted-looking face at the two. “So… We will set off to the motel tonight, then?”_

_Noctis nodded furiously. “Gods, please, yes. That would be great.”_

**…**

_“Finally! Beds!” Prompto called, flopping onto one of them dramatically, sprawling out atop it. They weren’t nearly as big as the beds at the Galdin Quay, but they were thankfully larger than the one in the caravan, and the mattress was springy and plush, with just the right amount of firmness underneath. He gathered a pillow into his arms and cuddled it, sighing into the fabric._

_“I call dibs on this one!” Noctis called before jumping on top of Prompto playfully, smothering his friend beneath his body. Prompto only barely struggled against it._

_“Dude, I was here first!”, he said, hitting his king with the pillow he was holding onto._

_Ignis rolled his eyes and sat his bag next to the other bed. “Settle down, please. There’s room enough for both of you on the bed.”_

_Gladiolus settled himself on a small chair next to the television and kicked his boots off. “Yeah, shut up. I don’t want to get kicked out before we even have a chance to shower.”_

_Noctis and Prompto laughed and did as they were told, separating and being quieter._

_“Speaking of showers…”, Ignis started, digging a towel out of his bag and taking it with him into the bathroom. “…I call dibs on the first one.”_

_Prompto smiled and waved him off as he plugged his phone into his charger. None of them had any cell battery in what felt like forever. “Go for it, Iggy. You deserve it.”_

_“That, I do.”_

**…**

_“Okay, your turn, Prom.”, Noctis called, stepping out of the bathroom, clad in only a motel towel, draped loosely around his hips. Prompto swallowed hard and shifted discreetly as he stared at his king, eyes greedily roaming over damp, pale flesh, tinted a light pink from the heat and pressure of the water from his shower. His hair was flattened to his head, beads of water falling from the tips and onto broad shoulders. Prompto watched a bead of water roll down his chest, along his flat stomach, and around the dip of a hip bone, to be absorbed into the fabric of the towel and suddenly his mouth was incredibly dry. “Um… Prom? You okay?”_

_Prompto started and shook his head before hopping off the bed. He pretended not to notice the quizzical stare Noctis was giving him as he scooped up his own towel and darted into the bathroom, mumbling a, “’Scuse me…”, as he passed and closed the door behind him._

_He leaned against the bathroom door and sighed deeply. The small bathroom was foggy and the air felt thick from the three showers that had already happened before it was time for his own. It covered the mirror in a coat of fog, and Prompto wiped it away with his towel before leaning over the counter and accessing himself._

_He had grown a slight tan since being out in the desert for so long. Along with that, a good few freckles had appeared along his cheeks and shoulders, accompanying the ones that had already called his body their home. Prompto stood straight and shrugged off his vest and hauling his tank top over his head, throwing both pieces of clothing to the ground, in the corner of the room. He bit the inside of his cheeks as his eyes roamed over his reflection in the mirror._

_He had definite tan lines; his chest was much paler in comparison to his neck and arms, his pink nipples standing out in a pop of color. His muscles had filled out a bit, since training with Gladiolus every now and then back in his high school days and going on hunts with everyone recently. His eyes travelled lower, to his stomach, and he frowned as he focused on the white marks that ran like tiger stripes along his waistline and his lower abdomen. His stomach was beginning to show some definition, some semblance of abs forming, but there was no overlooking the small amount of pudge there as well._

_He pinched at his muffin tops, frowning and biting at his lips, and ran his fingers along his scars across his tummy. Forcing his eyes closed, he let his hands drop to the waistline of his pants, undoing the belt and zipper, and shucking the rest of his clothes off, kicking them aside. When he opened his eyes again, they were trained on his lower half. Those same white stretch mark scars were running across the expanse of his inner thighs, a couple sparse ones on his hips. His legs were just as pale as his untanned chest, freckles dotting randomly along his skin, and it looked very strange in his eyes._

_He’d gone a long way since high school, this was a testament to that. He could finally stand his own reflection._

_That didn’t mean he had to like it._

_Finally, he unclasped the bracelets from his wrists and peeled off his gloves, setting them on the counter. He looked down at his wrist, lightly scarred tattoo standing out starkly. So, so many times, he had picked and scratched at the barcode, until he felt nauseous from all the blood he saw, and the pain became increasingly unbearable. And each time, when the wounds healed over and left feint remnants of his self-mutilation, the black lines were no closer to being gone._

_He had given that up too, long ago, along with watching what he ate and how much he ran._

_That didn’t mean he accepted the mark on his body any more than he did the first day he realized its significance._

_“Hey, Prom, do you mind if I-“ Prompto jumped and quickly clasped a hand around his tattooed wrist as the sound of Gladiolus’ body invaded his thoughts. His head snapped over to the door, where the shield stood. “-brush… my teeth… um- really fast…?” Gladiolus’ words began to die in his throat as he looked at Prompto, eyes large and frightened, hand clasped over his wrist, chest heaving, feet shifting as if debating whether to stay or run, and teeth worrying his lips. The larger man furrowed his brows and took a step further into the room. “Prom, are you okay? What’s wr-“_

_“Get out.”_

_The command was quiet. Desperate. Panicked. Prompto looked like a caged animal, backed into a corner and fearing for its life. Gladiolus froze for a moment, trying to figure out what he had suddenly done. They were all men, it wasn’t as if they had different parts. He took another step forward. “Prom-“_

_“OUT!”, he shouted, “GET OUT!”_

_Prompto held his tattooed wrist against his chest as his other hand reached for the first thing he could find- a soap dish- and threw in in the shield’s direction. Gladiolus ducked out of the way easily, but the item fell to the floor and shattered, pieces scattering along the floor._

_“What the hell Is going on?” Noctis’ voice sounded from a distance outside, and it renewed Prompto’s panic. Noctis couldn’t see the mark. No one could see the mark. It would all be over. His happiness would be all over, all too soon._

_Gladiolus made a move to try and enter the room further, but Prompto was already surging towards him, pushing and shoving the larger man with all the strength he could muster with one arm. “Prompto!”, he tried, watching the blonde step over the broken bits of glass as if they weren’t even there, in his desperation to push the man out of the room. “Prompto, you’re hurt!”_

_Tears were streaming down the blonde’s cheeks as their eyes met, and Gladiolus stared into Prompto’s eyes with a mixture of worry and confusion and alarm, but allowed his friend to succeed in pushing him out of the bathroom, slamming the door closed between them and locking it. He just stood there, staring at the wooden barrier between them, dumbfounded._

_Noctis was up from his place on the bed, now fully clothed and directly next to him, in an instant. “Gladio, what’s wrong? What happened?” He placed a hand on his shield’s shoulder and shook him, trying to snap him out if his trance._

_Gladio looked to him, shaking his head. “I- I honestly have no fucking clue… I just came in to see if I could brush my teeth really fast, and the next thing I know, I’m being screamed at…”_

_Ignis looked at the two of them from his spot atop a bed, needle from his sewing work in hand. “...I fear that he may still be overly conscious of his body… Could that have been it?”_

_Gladiolus gave an exasperated sound. “I dunno, Iggy. We’ve seen him in nothing but his tank top and boxers plenty of times! I don’t see how this is any different.”_

_“It makes a great world of difference, Gladiolus. Maybe not to you, but to Prompto, it’s a big bridge to cross, and perhaps he isn’t ready to cross it just yet.” Ignis sighed, going back to his job of tailoring all their clothes. “He’s made a lot of progress, but he’s still not entirely comfortable in his own skin… Maybe he’ll never be… All we can do it support him and try not to cross any boundaries…”_

_Noctis and Gladio moved away from the bathroom door, both of them settling on the other bed and giving the advisor room to work. “I guess…”_

_Prompto listened to the conversation as it played out on the other side of the door, trying to calm down._

_He fucked up. He fucked up majorly, and now they were all talking about him and assuming things about him, and he’d have to play along with it and divert their questions. They’d all be walking on eggshells around him._

_He took a step towards the shower and stopped, wincing when his foot made contact with the tiled floor. He looked down and grimaced. Under both his feet were little drops and smears of blood, shaped vaguely like his footprints. He sat on the toilet and carefully pried the pieces of glass out of his feet, throwing them along with the other pieces into the garbage. He used his towel to wipe the wounds on his feet and the blood along the floor before setting the cloth on the counter._

_He’d get through this. He could get through this._

_He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes and rubbed at them, sighing heavily, before turning on the shower and stepping into the spray, finally washing the dirt, grime, and now blood, down the drain. When he was finished washing, he dried himself off with the same bloody towel before tying it around his waist and placing his bracelets back over his wrists._

_When he exited the bathroom, all eyes were on him, and it made his stomach flip. He tried not to look at them as he went to his bag and grabbed a clean pair of underwear and his pajamas, clasping the articles of clothing to his chest and scurrying back inside the bathroom to change. When he was redressed, he exited the bathroom and looked at them all._

_Gladiolus was visibly worried and guilty, looking like he wanted to cross the room and pull him into a hug and apologize. It made his heart hurt to see the man so upset over what he had done. Prompto took a shaky breath as he met the shield’s eyes. “I’m sorry… for how I acted…”_

_Gladiolus shook his head. “Don’t be. I should have knocked before entering. It’s entirely my fault.”_

_‘_ It wasn’t your fault. Please don’t look at me like that. Please. _’ “It’s okay… I forgive you…”_

_Noctis was sitting on their bed, knees drawn to his chest and arms wrapped around them. “We’re here for you, Prom…”_

‘How can you say that, for sure? You don’t even realize what you mean by that. You don’t even know what I am.’ _“I know… I’m here for you guys, too… Thanks, Noct.”_

_Ignis set his needle and thread to the side for the night, gazing up at him warmly. “To apologize further, how about we extend this little vacation another night? No hunts, only pure relaxation. I’ll even let you choose what I make for dinner tomorrow.”_

_‘_ I don’t need this. I don’t deserve this. _’ He smiled a small smile. “I’d like that…”_

_That night, it was Noctis who held his hand while Prompto cried._

**…**

_“Dinner’s almost done. Why don’t you go find where Noctis ran off to?” Ignis asked from the tiny kitchen area of their motel room._

_Prompto nodded and hopped out of bed. The day had been rather relaxing. All they did was lay around, watching TV and playing King’s Knight on their phones. A little while ago, though, Noctis had left, claiming he needed some air for a bit. That was a little before the sun was setting, and now it was dark. He put on his usual attire and slipped on his boots before exiting the motel room to look for him._

_Noctis was sitting on the roof of the motel, staring off into the sky. There was a silent calmness about him, but Prompto could also sense some lingering sadness in him as well. Prompto couldn’t help but stare. Noctis looked so handsome under the moonlight, like he belonged there. Like he was destined to join the stars above him and shine down on Eos like a distant God. The neon red of the hotel sign shone behind him, casting his silhouette in a dark glow, and it mad Prompto’s heart race._

_The prince suddenly sensed Prompto there, saw him shifting on his feet out of the corner of his eye, and looked down at him. Prompto offered him a small, reassuring smile, and Noctis gave him a little smile back, accompanied by a little wave, before his face was evening out and he was turning his attention back to the sky._

_Prompto sighed. Sorry, Iggy. Dinner would have to wait tonight._

_Steeling himself, he walked around to the back of the building and climbed up the rusty ladder until he was on the roof, sitting next to his friend. He kept the mood lighthearted, hooking his foot over his other knee and smiling at the prince. He’d been around long enough to know when Noctis had something heavy on his mind. The death of his father and his fiancé was certainly heavy enough to warrant him wanting to be alone, had certainly been heavy enough to warrant him being a sleeping, mute shell of a person this past week, and the wounds were certainly still fresh. No one would be okay with something like that so quickly. No one could possibly recover that quickly. If Noctis wanted to talk about it some more, Prompto would be happy to listen._

_“So, Whatcha doin?”, Prompto asked._

_Noctis gave him a sidelong glance before sighing and looking away again. “Nothing, just… chilling.”_

_Prompto let off a little chuckle under his breath and he turned his attention to the sky as well. It had been a long time since he’d heard Noctis say something like that. It was nice. “Hm… Cool”, he offered._

_Neither of them said anything else for a long time, but eventually Noctis turned to face Prompto, wordlessly staring at him. Prompto could feel the gaze, and he tried not to get too nervous from the unwavering attention. He wasn’t going to push Noctis, though. If Noctis wanted to talk about what was on his mind, he would. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t, and they’d go back inside and eat. Simple as that._

_Noctis licked his lips after a while and wrung his hands in his lap idly. “It’s been a crazy couple of weeks, huh?”_

_Prompto smiled. Smalltalk was good. Safe. He chuckled. “Yeah, but it’s been fun, too. Well, it has recently, at least… You know, now that everything’s calmed down…” He sighed, wistfully, before looking at Noctis. “…Every day with you guys is fun. Even when we almost get ourselves killed.” He laughed, attempting to make light of how terrible he was at fighting most of the time._

_Noctis met his eyes and Prompto inwardly winced when he saw the sadness there, the slight guilt. “Prom, I… I never intended for you to be in this situation. I…”_

_Prompto shrugged, quick to cut his friend off before he could continue blaming himself for the situation. “Noct. No one intended for_ any _of this to happen- anything with… Insomnia, anything with… us, but… here we are. You know?” Noctis didn’t reply, so he continued. “…There was nothing we could do. We just had to… go with it… But, you know, it kind of feels a little bit like an adventure.”_

_Noctis furrowed his brows, slight confusion evident on his face. “An adventure?”_

_Prompto nodded and looked back towards the sky, smiling. “…Before I became friends with you, Noct, I never would have imagined being here- doing all of this- the camping, the hunting, being together all the time, and just… doing our best to move forward… you know?”_

_Noctis was quiet for a long time before chancing another look at Prompto. “Why didn’t you become my friend sooner…? Why did you never initiate it back then…?”_

_Prompto’s smile faded as he fidgeting with his bracelet. He sighed, shaking his head. “…You wouldn’t understand… Back then, I was- Never mind…”, he replied lamely, voice quiet. He tried not to let his mind wander back to that time, where life was most painful. That wasn’t his reality anymore. He was happy. Wasn’t he?_

_Noctis looked a little irritated, but his voice remained mostly passive. “Hey, you can’t just stop halfway.”, he argued gently._

_Prompto bit the inside of his cheeks and frowned. He shouldn’t have said anything. He shouldn’t have started this conversation._

_“Yeah… I know…” He took a few shaky breaths, looking away from Noctis, away from the sky, down towards the parking lot beneath them, eyes transfixed on an old oil stain. “I was… really shy… because of my weight. I couldn’t talk to people very well… And… Usually, the people I did talk to ended up just bullying me or brushing me off…” He felt Noctis lean into him, brushing their shoulders together, and Prompto could tell that the king was attempting to comfort him and apologize simultaneously, not wanting to speak up, possibly in the worry that he would stop talking. But he closed his eyes for a moment and continued, “…No surprises, but I had no friends… My parents were never home when I needed them… I was always alone…” He leaned into Noctis’ warmth, trying to gather the courage to go on. Noctis let him, waiting patiently, listening with rapt attention. “…There were lots of times that I felt… Well… Worthless. Like I was better off dead…” Prompto swallowed hard. His eyes burned. “Sometimes… I wished that I was…” He felt a lone tear begin to trickle down his cheek and he wiped it away quickly, blinking his eyes desperately to try and contain the rest. “Gods, look at me. I came up here to comfort you, and in the end it’s me who’s needing to be comforted… haha…”_

_Noctis held him by his shoulders, forcing Prompto to face him, to look into his eyes. “Think what you will, but you’re good enough to me, Prom.” The absolute resolve and confidence Noctis had while saying that, in his eyes, in his face, in his voice, was almost too much for Prompto._

_“You really think that, Noct…? You’re not just saying that to make me feel better…?”_

_“You should know better by now. You think I’d hang out with just any old loser? You know me better than that, Prom.”_

_Prompto didn’t know how to answer. He couldn’t answer, even if he wanted to, because faster then he could comprehend, Noctis’ lips were on his. All hard pressure and soft hesitance. Noctis’ lips worked against his own and all he could do for a moment was sit there in shock, staring into Noctis’ closed eyes as those hands that so firmly held his shoulders drifted up to cup his face gently, oh so gently, like he was afraid to ask him to stay, but desperately wanted him to._

_His first kiss. And it was with Noctis._

_Prompto began to jump into action, gripping the hem of Noctis’ shirt and pulling him closer, lips parting to allow the prince’s tongue to meet his own, and then suddenly it was like Noctis realized what he was doing, and he pulled away from Prompto abruptly, running his hands through his hair and looking away sheepishly, cheeks flushed and lungs struggling for breath. He bit at his lips and couldn’t meet the blonde’s eyes. “Fuck- Prom, I- I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that. I just- fuck!”_

_Prompto’s heart stopped and began to drop. He swallowed as he watched Noctis battle with himself. He didn’t want it to end. Not now. Noctis had kissed him, on his own and not accompanied by alcohol. It had been too good to be true. It was everything he had wanted. He didn’t know if he could go on without it now._

_He took hold on Noctis’ hand, pulling it from his grey-blue locks and placed a gentle, chaste kiss along the pulse of his pale wrist. Noctis’ eyes widened as he watched Prompto kiss a wet trail up his arm. “Don’t stop...”, Prompto begged, pulling away just enough to meet the prince’s eyes briefly, before leaning back in and dragging his lips over the expanse on Noctis’ slender neck, up to the shell of his ear. “Please… Don’t stop.”_

_Noctis groaned before cupping Prompto’s face once more. The hesitance was gone. The gentleness was gone. Noctis held him in a firm grip, lips working against his in a frantic hunger and urgency that sent heat rushing straight to Prompto’s cock and had his heard hammering in his chest. He moaned as Noctis’ tongue swiped against his own, deepening the kiss further. After a while longer, they parted for air, breathing heavily, staring at each other with a mix of so many emotions._

_Noctis was the first to speak again, grasping Prompto’s hand in his own and looking away frantically. “Gods, Prom, what are we doing?”_

_“What we want?”, Prompto replied, voice smaller than normal from fear, but with a desperate, hopeful edge to it. Noctis did want this, right? He hoped so._

_“I-“ Noctis let out a shaky breath, other hand returning back to his hair, scratching at his scalp and tugging on his roots as he gathered his racing thoughts. “I don’t know what I want, Prom. I’m fucked. Everything is just-“ He swallowed. “Luna is-“_

_Prompto caught Noctis by the back of his neck and brought him back in for another kiss, lips sliding in unison, all heat and want, and when Prompto broke it, he stared into Noctis’ eyes. “You don’t have to put a title to it if you don’t want to.” He bit his lips and tried to look confident, but his heart was all over the place. “We can just- do this, you know? Go with it. Do what feels right, I dunno, see where it goes…”_

_Noctis licked his lips and nodded, hesitantly, slowly at first, but then more definite; surer, as the seconds ticked by. “…Yeah. Yeah, okay… We can- we can try.”_

_Prompto’s heart soared, but when the king leaned in for another kiss, Prompto stopped him. Gods, he didn’t want to, but Ignis and Gladiolus were inside the motel waiting on them to eat dinner, and they were already probably being missed and wondered about. He took a deep breath to try and calm his racing libido and desires. “We should- we should go back. The guys are probably wondering what’s taking us…”_

_Noctis backed away, seeming to suddenly remember where they were and what the situation was, and he nodded before moving to stand up. Prompto stood up as well, with a helping hand from the other man. Before heading off, Prompto stopped him. “This- this, um, thing we’re doing… Um. Did you want to tell- um. Fuck. Did you want the others to know?”, Prompto asked._

_Noctis considered it for a long while, staring into Prompto’s eyes. “Im… I’m not sure. I don’t think I want to right now. Let’s… let’s see where it goes from here and when we- when I’m surer about everything- I’ll let them know… Is that… Is that okay…?”_

_Hell, anything was okay with Prompto. He didn’t care what they called it, as long as they could continue doing what they did on the roof moments ago, he’d agree. He nodded, giving Noctis’ hand a reassuring squeeze. “Yeah… Yeah, that’s cool.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title and the lyrics for the summary and chapter title are from "No Light, No Light" by Florence and the Machine.  
> I couldn't resist throwing in some good ol' FFVII content in here... lol.  
> I've seen that movie so many times, I could quote that whole intro from memory.  
> I'm trash.


	3. The Power Of Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we'd lay there in the darkness like the dream of you I had,  
> Where we captured all the fireflies, and we knew what time we had.  
> And It must have been an hour that I clutched you in my arms,  
> And I must of said the the right things because you instantly felt warm.  
> And you swore you heard me laughing, and I swore I saw you smile.  
> And this time we spent together has got to last us quite awhile.
> 
> May I say I loved you more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this chapter FOREVER ago... I also wanted it to be much longer... But I hit a mega case of writer's block that caused me to put this fic on the back burner as I made my one-shot and started my other Promptis fic, Astronomical.  
> But then a lovely angel by the name of Iens_Fandom_Hole convinced me to dig this story out of it's hiatus and push onward!!  
> I dedicate this chapter to them! Thank you so much for making me feel confident in this story again! I hope you all enjoy it!

_“Ah- there the two of you are.” Ignis called, looking up from his plate as he noticed the two younger men shuffle into their hotel room, an odd mix of trepidation and nerves on their faces._

_“’Bout time. What took the two of you so long?” Gladiolus added from his spot on the bed next to Ignis, his own plate of food resting in his lap. The motel room had no dining table, so they had to make due with eating on the bed. Ignis seemed a little irked by it, but the shield was indifferent._

_Prompto tried to think of an answer right away, but his mind was going in too many directions, drawing an unfortunate blank. His nerves were shot. Before they entered the room, their joined hands had returned to their respective bodies, and of course they had not done anything to warrant a mark of any kind on each other, at least not yet, but Prompto was still worried that the two older men would see straight through them and somehow know instantly what they had been up to._

_He opened his mouth to try and form words but was relieved when Noctis spoke up first. “Sorry, guys. I was spending too much time browsing the music selection at the shop in the parking lot… The few discs my dad left in the glove compartment kinda suck…Prompto got wrapped up in it all until I was finished.” He sounded normal; no semblance of nerves at all, and Prompto was all at once relieved and jealous for it._

_“Whatever. Specs wouldn’t let us eat without you guys so hurry up and grab your plate already.”, Gladiolus grumbled. They bought it. Sweet._

_“Food’s on the counter.”, Ignis added._

_They did as they were told, grabbing their food and settling down next to each other on their own bed, and everyone ate in relative silence for a while._

_“So, what albums did you buy?”_

_Noctis barely escaped choking around a mouthful of food. “Um- nothing. Just… Just browsing.”, he replied, as soon as the burning in his throat subsided._

_If Ignis thought something was amiss, he didn’t speak anything of it. “A shame, that... Perhaps next time they’ll have something more suitable to your tastes."_

_“Uh- yeah.”_

_“Just about anything would be better than your collection of video game music…” Gladiolus chimed in teasingly, with a smug smirk that Noctis stuck his tongue out at._

**…**

_“Goodnight.”, Ignis called softly from his shared bed with Gladiolus. Ungloved hands turned off the bedside lamp, flooding the room into darkness._

_“Night, Iggy.”, came the mostly unison reply, as per usual._

_There were a few minutes where everyone was shuffling beneath the blankets, getting comfortable, and then there was almost perfect silence. The only noise that sounded in the room was the quiet mechanical whirring of the internal air conditioning keeping the room from boiling and the indiscernible murmur of the news station on a TV from one room over, along with the shield’s light snoring from across the room._

_Prompto laid on his side, eyes closed despite the lack of light, as he recounted the events of the last two days in his mind; the bathroom intrusion and how he had lashed out at Gladiolus, and the rooftop encounter with Noctis, where everything had felt too good to be true. His emotions had been forced through both sides of the spectrum in the expanse of less than two days, and it was frustrating. He sighed quietly and tried to let his mind wander to either incident, to try and figure out what to do next, but his mind couldn’t stay on either for too long before moving on and jumbling it all together._

_So, he forced all thoughts from his mind, tuning in to the white noise around him instead; the soft breathing and snores from across the room, the air conditioning, the TV on the other side of the wall at his head, the howling of the animals outside, deep in the rocky plains, the sound of Noctis breathing only a foot or so away. Sleep didn’t take him into its arms quickly like he hoped it would. He laid there just staring into the blackness behind his eyelids for what felt like hours until a stirring behind him caught his attention._

_Noctis shifted in his spot behind him, moving closer and closing the space between their bodies suddenly. He felt the warmth of Noctis’ body seep through his clothes and into his skin beneath the blankets and sighed contentedly, shifting back to meet his friend and nuzzle further into him. He could feel the king’s warm puffs of breath graze along the back of his neck, just along his hairline, and he could tell by the uneven pattern of them that Noctis wasn’t asleep either. The thought that Noctis wanted to cuddle close to him, even though the bed had an adequate amount of room to where they didn’t have to do so, made his heart stutter in his chest and a small smile creep onto his face._

_“Sorry…”, Noctis’ voice whispered softly from close behind him, “…I got cold.”_

_Prompto smiled wider and fought not to let a laugh come out. Noctis was always unnaturally cold in anything other than burning temperatures. “It’s ok. I’ve got plenty of warmth to spare.”, he whispered back, trying to sound as casual as possible, but internally screaming as it probably ended up sounding entirely too unintentionally suggestive._

_A pale arm draped over his hip to grip him loosely around his abdomen, and he bit his lip. “…Did I wake you up? …I’m sorry if I did.”_

_Prompto shook his head against his pillow. “No, you didn’t. I was already up… Couldn’t sleep.”_

_“Yeah, me too...”_

_There was silence for a long while. Over time Prompto relaxed further into the mattress and against Noctis, who’s hand was rubbing gentle circles into him through his shirt with the pad of his thumb. That, combined with the warm breath that tickled across his neck, was quickly pulling him into sleep’s sweet embrace-_

_-Only to be yanked right out of it as he felt warm lips press against the back of his neck, just atop his spine. Slowly, gently, repeatedly. He bit his lip and squirmed in place a bit, trying not to openly whine, and Noctis’ grip around his waist tightened a little in retaliation, keeping a firm hold. The kisses continued; along the notches of his spine, across to his shoulder, and then back up along the side of his neck. Noctis’ lips were hot despite the man’s claim of feeling cold, and they left trails of fire along Prompto’s rapidly-heating skin. But they stayed slow, lazy, only the gentlest tease of pressure, and soon Prompto was finding himself half hard in his boxers and wanting more; wishing for something firmer, deeper._

_His prayer was answered in the form of that silky, perfect voice whispering in his ear. “…C-can I… kiss you?”_

_Prompto let out as quiet of a laugh as he could as he processed those words. He felt tingly and giddy, overly comfortable and incredibly antsy at the same time. He never thought he’d hear those words coming from that mouth in his entire life. It was the best feeling in the world. Still, he jested._

_“Isn’t it a little late for you to be asking that? You know, considering you’re already doing it?” He could practically visualize the pout Noctis was sure to be doing behind him, and he pressed his lips into a thin line to contain any more laughter that might wake the other two men up._

_“Prom, you know what I mean… can I kiss you, you know… properly?”_

_Noctis could kiss him in any way he wanted; the answer would always be the same. He smiled to himself, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of everything good in the world that was happening to him suddenly, the feeling of Noctis wanting him, before letting out a breathless, “Yeah.”, In response and shifting under the blankets until he was facing his friend._

_The room was still entirely too dark, so he could barely make out Noctis’ features or silhouette in front of him but their knees bumped together under the blankets, giving them a slight indication of where their bodies were, and Noctis slotted one of his knees in between Prompto’s so that they could be even closer. Noctis’ arm around his waist pulled him to settle in just the tiniest bit closer still, and Prompto’s hand travelled up that pale arm, along a kingly shoulder, to finally settle against the side of Noctis’ neck, fingers carding softly through the bangs of his hair. With a better mental visual of where Noctis’ face was now, he tentatively leaned in closer, closing his eyes._

_The first touch of their lips sent sparks of happiness and warmth through Prompto’s body, and he melted into the other readily as Noctis carefully took over. The fact that Noctis had quite possibly never kissed anyone seriously until that night was more than a glaring fact in the back of Prompto’s mind. That, mixed with the careful and unsure way Noctis slotted their lips against one another’s, unable to maintain one certain pressure or pace or even length. He was all over the place, and it was endearing and adorable. Prompto couldn’t entirely judge him, though. After all, he’d never had any form of sexual or romantic experience either. He was just happy to lay there and receive more, allowing Noctis to experiment with what he liked and enjoying the way his quiet moans of approval were eaten up as he did so._

_Noctis pulled back after a while, but only barely. “Was… Was that okay?”_

_“More than okay.”, Prompto replied honestly, pulling him in for another string of heartwarmingly gentle and curious kisses. His hands dropped from around his friend’s neck to glide over Noctis’ chest, over the fabric of his sleep shirt, and his time it was Noctis’ turn to make a quiet noise of approval, sending heat radiating all throughout the blonde’s body. He wanted more of those noises. The next time their lips met, Prompto leaned in to it further and parted his lips ever so slightly; just enough for the tip of his tongue to brush against the other’s lower lip._

_Noctis jumped slightly and broke the kiss, letting out a little gasp, and Prompto backed off a little. His heart thudded heavily in his chest as the thought that maybe he crossed a boundary flooded his mind, but the arm around his waist continued to hold him within close proximity of Noctis’ body as he shifted beneath the blankets and it calmed him a bit. He shifted his legs against Noctis’ and fidgeted with the collar of the man’s shirt. “…I’m sorry. I should have asked first. Did you not like that?”_

_He could feel Noctis shake his head against his pillow in the darkness. “No, I- It was good. Really good.” He heard a shaky breath of a sigh. “I just… It’s new. I don’t really… I don’t know what to do.”_

_Prompto laughed. “And you think_ I _do?” Noctis was silent for a bit, but the way his hand travelled back to Prompto’s hip to rub into the skin there soothingly felt reassuring. Still, Prompto couldn’t dissuade the possibility that Noctis didn’t want to go further. He had to ask, just in case. “…Do you want to stop?”_

_“No.”, came the quick, careful, yet honest, response._

_Prompto smiled as an impossible warmth bloomed inside of his ribcage and he pulled Noctis into a chaste kiss. “…Want to try it?”_

_Noctis nodded, the eagerness in the action not being missed through the inability to see his expression. “Please.”_

_“Okay. You try doing it this time.”, he suggested, and after a moment of nervous hesitation, the king nodded and did so._

_Noctis kissed him much as they were doing before; gentle pressure and closed lips. But after a few moments the hand at Prompto’s hip dragged up, along his side, and along his neck, until it rested above his face, cupping his jaw with the palm. Prompto sighed happily against his king’s lips at the feeling, especially when that thumb ran along his jaw to grasp his chin. Prompto didn’t miss the way Noctis slowed his mouth, trying to calculate and plan his movements- maybe even to still his nerves- and the thumb at his chin pulled down gently, coaxing Prompto’s mouth open slightly. They both shook with nerves and excitement as Noctis’ tongue brushed along Prompto’s._

_Once._

_Twice._

_And by the third time Prompto was meeting him with his own tongue and melting once more, mouth going slack and allowing Noctis to delve as far as he wanted, which the king did eagerly._

_Noctis’ tongue was hot and wet, and the feeling of it sliding against his own was intoxicating, leaving Prompto panting and his heart drumming violently in his chest, making his entire body seem to pulse along with it. Noctis’ hand fisted lightly in his hair, angling their mouths slightly, and when the kiss deepened Noctis let out a particularly delicious moan into their mouths. The sound of it sent blood rushing straight to Prompto’s cock, far more than half-hard by this point, and when the blonde shifted even closer to his friend, hipbones knocking against another set of hipbones, he was pleasantly surprised to feel Noctis in much the same situation._

_Noctis gasped at the friction, and Prompto took his chance at dominating the kiss, his fingertips tingling as they brushed against smooth skin and soft hair. It was a heady feeling, knowing that he was doing that to Noctis, that he was turning Noctis on, and he wanted more. Prompto unfisted his other hand from its grip on Noctis’ sleep shirt and brought it down slowly along his torso to cup the man through his boxers and Noctis abruptly broke away, moaning a little louder than he should have in their secret situation. Prompto quickly removed his hand when Gladio’s snoring stopped, and they both stilled instantly, frozen in place, hearts beating out of their chests as they listened for any sign that the shield had woken up and caught them. But after a few moments they heard Gladiolus shifting in his sleep and mumbling something incoherent before the soft snoring continued._

_Prompto could feel Noctis’ heavy, scared puffs of breath against his cheek before the king shifted further away, bringing his hands back to himself and putting more space between them. “That was-“ He swallowed, audibly attempting to keep his voice a whisper in the dark. “I mean- We should probably stop. That was… close.”_

_Prompto bit his lips and did his best to contain the whine he wanted to let out. He was impossibly hard beneath the too-many layers of blankets and clothes. The idea of stopping once it was getting so good was like torture, but he wouldn’t dare go farther than Noctis was comfortable. “Yeah, probably.”, he agreed quietly. They both put distance between them, far more distance than they normally would, before settling in for the night. “Night, Noct.”_

_“Night, Prom.”_

_Trying to get sleep after all of that was almost impossible. His heart was racing, his mind was racing, and his breaths took what felt like forever to even out.  Light was filtering in through the curtains before he finally drifted off._

**…**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_Prompto scrunched his eyes tighter and curled into himself at the sound of Gladiolus’ ringtone blaring through the stillness of the room, fisting the blankets and bringing them above his head. He hadn’t even opened his eyes for the day yet and already they were feeling incredibly tired and strained beneath his lids. He could hear the shield stretch in his bed across the room and yawn before sitting up. There was a sharp intake of breath heard before he answered the call immediately and the shrill ringtone finally disappeared. Finally. Maybe now he could get more sleep._

_“Marshal?!” Gladiolus’ voice was still rocky from sleep, but the tone held a shocked, frantic edge to it that was significantly out of place on the older man._

_It caused the gunner’s eyes to snap open beneath the blankets and his body to sit up straight, letting the fabric pool carelessly above his hips. He wasn’t surprised to see Ignis begin to do the same, fumbling to grab his glasses from the bedside table and placing them on his face as he did so. Ignis and Prompto gave the shield hard, quizzical stares that went ignored as Gladiolus stood up and began pacing around the room, body incredibly tense, listening to the man on the other line speak._

_Prompto knew very little about the marshal. He was never allowed in the citadel, and therefore couldn’t meet him, after all. But he knew enough from what the other three men had mentioned of him throughout the years to know that he was very important to Noctis and Regis, and someone very dear to Gladiolus as well._

_“Gods, I thought you were dead! We thought- How is-“ The pacing abruptly stopped, and Gladiolus smiled and visibly shook where he stood, tears forming along the corners of his eyes. “Oh, thank Bahamut! Where is she?!” They must have been talking about Iris. Prompto watched as Gladiolus grasped the pendant around his neck and kissed it, a single happy tear streaking it’s way down a chiseled jaw as the shield listened to the marshal’s words._

_This was important. Very important._

_He turned and shook Noctis awake as Ignis moved to get out of bed and get dressed, sensing the gravity of the situation as well._

_“Okay. Okay, that’s…” He took a shaky breath, closing his eyes and tilting his head up towards the ceiling, breathing a deep, relieved breath. “That’s great… Thank you… Thank you so much, Marshal.”_

_Noctis groaned and protested the rough awakening at first, but the mention of the marshal’s title woke him up much like a bucket of ice water, yanking the king into the world of consciousness. Noctis sat up, shoulders tense and hands bunching the blankets at his lap as he ignored Prompto entirely and met the heated amber eyes of his shield._

_“Yeah. Yeah, he’s here. He’s safe… Sure. Of course.” Gladiolus brought the phone from his ear and walked across the room to hand it to Noctis, giving his king a hard stare, jaw clenched. “…Cor wants to talk to you.”_

_Ah. So that was the Marshal’s real name. Cor._

_Noctis all but snatched the phone from Gladiolus’ hand, bringing it to his ear and standing up as well, fully awake now and on edge over what the news could be. Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus watched with rapt attention, following their king’s pacing along the room with sharp eyes._

_“Cor. Where are you?… Who else survived?...” Noctis voice trembled slightly with a foreign hope and desperation that made Prompto’s chest tighten uncomfortably but then Noctis stilled, hand clenching and unclenching at his side as his expression grew dark. “The truth?! What truth? What do you mean?” An exasperated, tired sigh. “Yeah… Yeah, I know where that is…” He looked to the others briefly. “Okay… We’ll see you there. We’ll be on our way as soon as possible… Yeah… Bye.” Noctis hung up the phone and handed it back to Gladiolus, an unreadable expression on his face._

_“Noctis… What did the Marshal say?” Ignis asked, now properly dressed, with a can of Ebony in hand to calm the nerves._

_Noctis shook his head in mild disbelief, eyes distant as they trained to somewhere random along the carpet. “He… He told me that it’s time that I learned ‘the truth’… Whatever that means… He’s in an outpost, just to the right of Hammerhead, by the cliffs.”_

_Ingis’ eyes flashed with realization for a moment before sharpening behind his lenses. “Ah. Of course… The royal tomb…”_

_Prompto quirked his head and began dressing himself. “Royal tomb? What’s he doing there?”_

_Noctis gave his advisor the same quizzical look, but the advisor’s expression became unreadable. “…I think that’s for the marshal to tell us.” The words were slow and careful, and he tensed as if expecting a physical blow from Noctis for not divulging any more information, but none ever came, and he hesitantly relaxed. The king just nodded mutely and began getting dressed._

_Gladiolus threw on his leather jacket and stepped into his leather pants in record time. “He said it took him a while to contact us, after Insomnia fell… He and Iris were processed by the Empire just outside of the city, and when they were finally released, Iris was placed in a group of survivors bound for Lestallum. Talcott is with her, as well as Jared, thank the Gods… Cor decided to travel elsewhere… Said he had a job to do… It probably has something to do with this tomb… He said he’d been trying to contact us for a long time now, but we’ve been camping out for so long without electricity that none of our phones have been on in over a week…”_

_Noctis made a face as they began gathering their things. “I’m glad to hear Iris and the others are okay…” The words were comforting enough, but there was no missing the feint bitterness in them. If Gladiolus noticed, he didn’t voice anything._

_“…Thanks, Noct…”_

**…**

_It didn’t take long to reach the tomb. The short, two-hour drive ended at an outpost along the desert cliffs. This outpost was nothing like Hammerhead. There were no parking lots, only dusty, gravelly roads that turned into cracked, desert floors. The place was a collection of shacks and half-crumbled buildings, all of them missing walls and other fixtures. It looked like a junkyard; like an old town, long forgotten._

_They all got out of the regalia and began making their way down one of the dirt paths, along the cliffs. The sun was brutal that day, beating down on them heavily until their exposed skin glowed with a sheen of sweat. Prompto grimaced as his clothes began sticking to his skin but remained silent for once. Noctis hadn’t said a word since the hotel, seemingly lost in thought. The other two men had noticed the same thing as well, and there was an unspoken agreement to not accidentally rile him up further._

_Prompto was fine with that. He could deal with silence. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have things to think through himself. A small smile tugged on the corners of his mouth as they kicked up dust behind them, and he brought an arm up to wipe across his sweaty forehead. Memories of the night before flooded his mind. If he closed his eyes and really focused, he could still feel Noctis’ fingertips along his skin and his lips against his. If he blocked out the heat of the day threatening to melt his brain, he could still taste the king’s tongue against his own, could almost hear the soft sighs and hums of pleasure._

_As Prompto blinked and stared at Noctis’ back, he began to wonder when the next time they would do that would be. He hoped it was soon._

_“What’s got you so happy suddenly, Prompto?” Ignis elbowed him lightly, rousing him from his daydreams with a start._

_He looked over to the advisor and shrugged, awkwardly trying not to smile anymore now that he’d been found out. “Oh, you know, just… chocobos. They’re so cute! And we’d probably already be at this tomb already if we rented one.”_

_Ignis’s eyes lingered on him a beat too long, accessing, attempting to place the pieces of his puzzle together, and Prompto swallowed thickly. After a while more, the man gave a small smile and nodded, turning his head back towards their destination. “Ah. I see. Perhaps we’ll rent one soon.”_

_There was a break in the cliffs, the smallest space between rocky walls that the path split from the main road to travel through, and they made a single-file line in order to comfortably walk through it, but when the passage opened up once more, it was like they had stepped into another world entirely._

_There was grass, blowing softly in the wind, surrounding a pure white structure in the center, with bushes and small clovers lining the edge of the cliffs surrounding the area. The tomb itself rested on a large, flat, marbled surface, elevated above the foliage and accessible by stairs. The tomb was built much like a domed circle, the entrance to it seeming like a slice had been cut out of it, with the statue of an unknown figures keeping watch over the door._

_Cor was standing just outside the door of the tomb, arms crossed and body tense and hardened, like the soldier he once was. The man’s icy blue eyes stared down at them all as they ascended the short stairs leading up to the platform the tomb rested on, and Prompto swallowed thickly. He was intimidating-looking; all taut muscle covered by a black suit, and a sheathed katana rested along his hip._

_“Marshal.”, Ignis and Gladiolus greeted in unison. Cor nodded towards them in his own silent greeting._

_“H-Hello, Sir.”, Prompto greeted, and when those icy eyes fell on him a full-body shiver ran through his body, despite the temperature outside. With a barely-contained yelp, he moved to side-step himself a little more behind the two men. The look the Marshal gave him was as if he could see right through him, see every secret he had, every thought running through his mind, and it made the blonde squirm uncomfortably. After what seemed like forever, the man nodded towards Prompto in greeting as well._

_Finally, Cor’s eyes landed on Noctis, and this time they reflected a mild fondness and softness to them. “At last, your Highness…”_

_Noctis merely crossed his arms and stared up at the man, body language impatient and aggravated. “Yeah, wanna tell me what I’m here for?”, he asked, voice laced with resentment. The reason why, Prompto couldn’t fathom._

_In lieu of an actual response, Cor stared down at Noctis a moment before turning his back and walking towards the door of the tomb. He pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, and it slid open slowly and heavily. Without looking back, the man walked straight inside and Noctis was quick to follow, letting out a frustrated puff of breath before doing so. The rest of them followed suit until everyone was inside._

_The inside of the tomb was cool and almost damp-feeling; a vast contrast to the outside. The air inside felt wonderful against Prompto’s damp skin and he let out a relieved breath. It was dark inside, save for the sliver of daylight that fell inside from the open doors, but the light was enough to make out the details of the inside. White bricks lined the dome walls, another statue of some unknown person standing watch in the far back. Resting in the center of the room was the coffin itself, a stone encasement with the lid carved into what was sure to be one of the old Kings of Lucis, long hair and beard, adorned in plate armor and tall boots, laying there with his stony hands clasping the hilt of a rather large sword._

_Cor looked down to the coffin, a hand coming forth to drag his fingertips carefully along the sword, as if anything lighter than a delicate touch would cause the item to crumble into dust. “The Power of Kings, passed from the old to the new, through the bonding of souls… One such soul lies before you. To claim your forbearer’s power is your birthright and duty as King…”_

_As Cor talked, Noctis stepped closer to the coffin, looking down on it and taking in every detail. He listened to the Marshal, face a careful indifferent, but as the word ‘king’ was uttered from his lips, Noctis stood up a little straighter and tensed, clenching his jaw as his hands formed fists at his side. The air crackled with tension as the king’s eyes raised to meet Cor’s._

_“My duty as king of what?”, he practically snarled._

_Prompto watched as Gladiolus and Ignis bristled next to him, shooting looks at Noctis’ back. Gladiolus’ brows furrowed, and it looked as if he was about to march up to Noctis and scold him, but Ignis raised his arm in front of him, stopping the shield’s movements. As their eyes met Ignis shook his head, and the larger man stepped back into place with an angry grimace._

_Cor’s mouth made a thin line as his eyes squinted slightly, glaring back at the man before him. He crossed his arms at his chest. “Now is not the time to question your calling. A king is sworn to protect his people.”_

_Noctis looked back down at the tomb, not wanting to look at the man anymore as he traced over every detail of the coffin with his eyes. “And yet he chose to protect only one prince.” Prompto looked away from the scene, shifting his weight on his feet and trying his best not to fidget so much. Noctis had grieved for two long weeks, and now he was entering the anger and resentment stage. “Was that his calling?! Forsake the masses to spare his son?!” Noctis shook his head in slight disbelief as he spoke, as if even he had a hard time believing that his own dad would choose his son’s life over thousands of others, as if he himself barely understood why Regis did what he did. And, perhaps, he really didn’t._

_Prompto’s eyes flitted all over the tomb. He felt like he didn’t belong. Like he shouldn’t be here right now, having no choice but to listen in on the conversation that probably should have been private. Noctis was mad. He was angry. He was bitter. And he had every right to be, shouldn’t he? Noctis had cried, had mourned, for weeks on end, thinking everyone he knew and loved were dead, only to now see that Cor was alive, that he was here, and now he was demanding Noctis step up and be the king of a city long gone. To protect its citizens from an entire nation, from entire armies, when just a few hours ago his life had no meaning anymore, no direction. It was a lot to take in out of nowhere._

_Cor’s face crafted into one of anger as he uncrossed his arms and stalked around the coffin to stand by Noctis. “How long will you remain the protected, huh?! The king entrusted the role of ‘Protector’ to you!”_

_Noctis grit his teeth as his body began to tremble with rage. “Then why didn’t he tell_ me _that?!” He looked to Cor. “Why did he_ stand _there,_ smiling _, as I left?!” There was no warning before Noctis punched the side of the coffin, the sound resounding and reverberating loudly throughout the tomb, and Prompto flinched, looking to his friend with worry. That had to have hurt him badly, didn’t it? “Why-“ Just like a shift in the currents of the ocean, Noctis’ anger subsided, only to be replaced by an endless sadness, one that made his chest feel hollow and his soul feel empty. The hand that had punched the coffin now moved to grip it, and Prompto swallowed down a gasp when he saw how scratched raw the king’s knuckles were, droplets of blood falling carelessly to the ground and seemingly tainting the pure whiteness of the building. Noctis’ fingers trembled slightly from the pain as he grasped the edge of the coffin. His face scrunched up and his shoulders slumped, shaking as he sobbed. “Why… Why did he lie to me…?”_

_Prompto couldn’t watch anymore as he felt his own eyes burn and begin to water. He turned his back to the scene as the other men kept watching, visibly containing their own emotions the argument was evoking. Every fiber of his being screamed to reach out to Noctis, to pull im into a tight embrace much like he had done for weeks now and absorb the man’s pain into his own body like a sponge. Even more than that, he wanted to kiss Noctis. Kiss him until he was breathless. Until all he could think about was Prompto instead of his losses and pain._

_Cor changed along with his king’s emotions, anger subsiding into empathy and care as he walked back to the other side of the coffin, giving Noctis space. When he spoke next his tone was softer. “I think… That day… He didn’t want you to remember him as the king… In what time he had left, he wanted to be your father…” He looked down through tired eyes and Noctis began sobbing louder, practically throwing himself over the coffin, bracing his bodyweight over it, almost as if it was his own father’s resting place and not one of an unknown ancestor. “…He always had faith in you… And when the time came, you would ascend for the sake of your people…”_

_Cor waited patiently as Noctis let out his sadness and pain once more, until the sobs became stuttered gasps and whimpers, and then finally silence altogether. Prompto turned back around to face the prince as he trembled,  raising his head and straightening up. Prompto only met the man for a mere few minutes, but with that interaction alone, standing as he was now, with that look of resignation and determination, it was as if Prompto was staring at Regis himself. Gladiolus and Ignis smiled with pride and affection for their king as they also noted the shift in his resolve. “…Guess he left me no choice.”, Noctis uttered, raising a hand to hover over the coffin._

_Prompto licked his lips and furrowed his brows. He opened his mouth to say something, but words failed him, died before leaving his lips, as a bright, white-blue light resonated from the king’s hand. He_ did _have a choice, didn’t he?! Insomnia was gone. The city wasn’t a thing anymore. Who cared if the nation was controlled by the Nifs? They were together and could be whatever they wanted in this new world, couldn’t they? They could live in relative peace, not having to live up to any dead king’s expectations, right? Noctis had that choice. They all had that choice. They didn’t need to fight. They didn’t need to suffer. It was a selfish wish, a selfish dream, Prompto knew, but he couldn’t help but think that after two weeks of utter hell, after a lifetime of a lonely, painful, bitter hell, he’d finally be able to be with Noctis and the others in peace. Not as a prince or a king and his entourage, but as four regular guys. He wanted the option, the choice, to just lay beneath the stars with Noctis every night, kissing his eyelids and holding him close as he slept._

_Was all of it really too much to ask for? Was it so bad to want?_

_He should have known it was too good to be true. He should have known that who Noctis really was would never leave him, no matter what happened to the world. And Ignis and Gladiolus would stay by his side through it all. And so would he._

_And the world would continue to turn._

_As Noctis’ hand glowed, so did the sword resting in the Old King’s stone grip. The weapon turned that same color blue, becoming eerily translucent, like ice, before phasing through the stone and hovering in thin air by magic. The sword glowed so brightly that Noctis flinched and the others had to shield their eyed and look away for a moment so as not to be blinded. Cor continued to stand, face hard, but lips upturned in the smallest hint of a smile, proud of his king. The sword raised higher and higher, until it shone along the roof of the tomb like a chandelier, alighting the place in an eerie glow._

_Prompto bit his lips as he swallowed down his own selfish disappointments. He forced a pleased smile on his face. This was Noctis’ choice. This is what he wanted. He had to support him. He wanted to support him._

_All at once the sword turned its blade towards Noctis and impaled him. The force of the blow caused Noctis to stumble backwards, struggling to keep himself upright as the blade shattered around his body, the pieces falling to the marbled floor like glitter before disappearing altogether. The king gripped his chest and breathed heavily, a small line of blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth._

_“The Power of Kings goes with you, Your Majesty…” Cor offered, and Noctis nodded dazedly as he struggled to regain his composure, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his arm. “That’s not the only power your forbearers left you… the journey’s just begun. There are more tombs. More weapons. More power to collect. And with this power, you’ll be able to take back our land once more…” Noctis took a steadying breath and nodded. “There’s another tomb close by… I suggest you head there next. The tombs are scattered across the land. All are on dangerous ground. You’ll be tested… In far more ways than one… But please… Walk tall, Noctis.”_

_Upon hearing those familiar words, Noctis looked for a brief moment like he would cry again, but he clenched his jaw and did just that. He straightened up and stood tall, his head held high as he regarded Cor and nodded. Cor nodded back and then they all made their way outside of the tomb once more, the Marshal locking it soundly behind them. The heat of the sun was upon them once more, beating down upon their skin. The air outside felt dry compared to the cool interior of the tomb, and Prompto felt his mouth dry up painfully almost immediately._

_Cor turned to face his king. “Here... Take this key. It will open the other tombs for you.”_

_Gladiolus furrowed his brows. “…You aren’t coming with us?”_

_The Immortal shook his head. “I’m afraid not. I have my own duties to attend, here at the outpost. I’m attempting to recover any and all Glaives that remain… When you’re finally ready to take Insomnia back, as much of an army as we can muster is going to help immensely.” Gladiolus’ eyes reflected a mild disappointment, but he remained silent, nodding in understandment._

_Noctis took the key and grasped it tightly, looking upon it warily for a while before allowing it to disappear into the Armiger. “…So. Just how many of these ‘powers’ are out there?”_

_“Ignis cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses slightly higher along his nose. “There are thirteen known royal arms, each one enshrined in a royal tomb, though I know of only a few...”_

_“I’ve enlisted the help of the Hunters. They are combing the land in search of the tombs.”, Cor added, and they shared a small smile._

_Prompto stepped closer to them all. “Where’s the one nearby you mentioned…?”_

_“Keycatrich Trench, only a short distance away. We know there to be a royal crypt deep inside the tunnels.”_

_Noctis turned to his friends, meeting their eyes. “Well, guys… Are you up for it?”_

_Ignis looked at his watch. “It’s still early morning… If we go now, we might be able to finish up and be back to camp before nightfall.”_

_Gladiolus crossed his arms over his chest and cracked his neck. “…Not sure what will be waiting for us down there in those tunnels… Could be daemons… are you up for it, Prompto?”_

_Prompto froze as suddenly all eyes were on him. His gaze flitted around the floor nervously for a moment before meeting Noctis’. They hadn’t fought any daemons yet, avoiding going anywhere at night because of this sole reason, but the blonde had heard their demonic cries in the middle of the night. He’d seen them walking around the haven or the motel, far off in the distance. They terrified him. But he also couldn’t help but to also feel for them. Outsiders, meant to cause harm, just like he was. He swallowed down the thoughts as it arose, feeling like stomach acid in his throat._

_He smiled a toothy grin, bouncing on his toes. “You bet! Bring it on! I’m up for just about anything!”_

**…**

_“Showtime…” Gladiolus grinned like a predator stalking its prey as the four of them approached the entrance to the tunnels._

_“Indeed.”, Ignis conceded dryly._

_As they got deeper, the light from outside faded, leaving them in complete darkness. Prompto felt along the walls, trembling slightly as he walked onwards, unaware of where they were going or what was in store. Daemons could be around any corner, waiting to ambush them, to rip them apart piece by piece, and the thought hung heavy over his head. “G-Got a light, anyone?”, he asked, trying to keep a light, upbeat air about him, but probably failing miserably. Without any warning, the bodies walking in front of him stopped, and he yelped at the unexpected impact as his body continued to move forward._

_“You okay?”, he could hear Noctis ask from very close by. Possibly the person he ran into. He hoped it was, at least._

_He swallowed thickly, grasping at the material of the shirt on the man in front of him. “Y-yeah, just… blind. I can’t see anything down here.”_

_Noctis grunted in agreeance. “Yo, Iggy, you got any lights?”_

_“Certainly.” A flash of blue magic lit up the surrounding area for just a moment as Ignis called upon the Armiger, and then four attachable lights fell into the advisor’s gloved palms. “Here. Everyone take one and clip it to your shirts. The button along the side should turn it on.” Prompto fumbled in the dark to where he thought he had seen the man’s hands earlier, patting and touching awkwardly along a sleeved arm before landing atop the gloved hand and grasping at a light. Thankfully, he didn’t have to fumble around in the darkness for long, because Ignis’, Noctis’ and Gladiolus’ lights began to flicker on, illuminating the tunnel so that Prompto could see. He clipped the light to his vest and turned it on as well, immediately feeling the terror of not knowing what would be coming easing off his muscles._

_“Let’s go.”, Noctis commanded, and once more they began trudging deeper._

_The floor was rocky and uneven, the walls not much different. Everything looked the same as they ventured further until, finally, their lights began to shine upon something other than carved rock. Prompto’s nerves were shot, his fingers itching to call his gun to his hand, but he refrained. It was just a tunnel and there were no signs of monsters so far. With the way he was jumping at every sound, every whistle of the wind or kick of a pebble beneath their shoes, having the gun in his hand would probably be more harm than good. He’d no-doubt get terrified and shoot at the littlest thing, and what if that thing happened to be Noctis? He didn’t want that._

_“Look- There’s a door.”, Gladiolus called gruffly,  pointing out as the image became clearer within their searching lights; an iron, prison cell-like wall of bars with a connecting barred door. Piles of burlap bags lined the wall beside it. What the contents were, none of them knew. They all stopped at the threshold of the door, looking down warily upon a cramped set of stairs that seemed to go on forever, the lights on their shirts not being able to see the bottom or where they led._

_“W-what is this place?”, the blonde mused aloud. He gripped along the wall for purchase, ignoring the way the rough edges bit into his skin as the group in front of him moved forward, walking down the stairs cautiously._

_Always the one with all the answers, Ignis spoke up. “It appears to be some form of shelter… Those seeking refuge from war, most likely…”_

_Prompto vaguely remembered learning about a few of the old wars in high school, but honestly wouldn’t be able to recall anything about them. He had spent far too much time staring at the back of Noctis’ head. “Wars. Heh. What are they good for… am I right?” He chuckled under his rapid breaths, but the impromptu attempt at a song reference joke fell flat, only gaining a low groan from Gladiolus and a deep sigh from Ignis, and he swallowed. “I wonder if anyone’s still living down here…”, he wondered, eyeing the jutting rocks and the uneven steps sharply._

_Finally, the stairs tapered off into another long tunnel, and Noctis stopped in front of them once more, extending an arm so as not to have them walk in front of him. His gaze was trained to the ground, and when they all looked down they noticed a long, thin cable resting along the ground, travelling through the cramped space. “…What’s this?” Noctis knelt down and picked up part of the cord, examining it more closely. “A cable…?” The king looked back to Ignis, hoping for another easy answer._

_“It may lead us to a machine or a light source of some form… Perhaps we should follow it?”_

_Noctis nodded and straightened up, turning to Prompto. “…You still okay, buddy?”_

_Prompto’s heart was racing. His nerves were shot. The tunnel was far too thin, there were far too many people shoved in the space along with him. The wind that blew down from the entrance made goosebumps form along his skin, yet at the same time oxygen felt far too scarce. The absence of the sun deep below ground made him entirely too cool, and even so, he was sweating profusely. But the strong, determined, caring look in those familiar deep blue eyes pierced him straight through the chest and into the heart as he gazed back at Noctis, and he knew he’d go through anything for this man._

_So he sucked it up. “Yeah. I- I’m good.”_

_Eventually the tunnel split into two different ones, but they followed the cable still, hoping they were travelling in the right direction. They veered off to the right. To the left. To the right. To the right. To the left. They went through so many different routes, Prompto no longer had any idea where they were or how long they’d been down there at all. Everything looked the same. Everything felt the same. It all blended together into one long blur, until abruptly that blur was broken by eerie, daemonic laughter, coming at them from all directions._

_“Shit!”, Gladiolus cursed, “We need to find more open ground, or we’re done for! Run!”_

_Prompto heard the man’s words, but they didn’t register in his brain. The sounds of the laughter, shrill and evil and not in any way human, bubbled up as if it was coming from inside his own head, blocking out all thought as his breathing became increasingly labored. He called his pistol to his hand, clenching it tightly between his fingers as he twisted and turned his body frantically, trying to find the source of the sound. He didn’t even realize the others had left until his head flew to look down the tunnel, the tail end of their light trails fading quickly, leaving him along with his one solidary light._

_“W-wait! Noct! Guys! D-don’t leave me!”, he called, desperation clawing its way up his throat and through his limbs and he ran after them. The laughter only grew in volume as he went on, and his mind began to race. He wasn’t looking at the ground anymore as he should have; wasn’t paying attention to the cables. He was only focused on looking dead through the center of the tunnel, hoping to see their lights, but nothing but darkness and rock met his vision as he rounded every new corner. He thought he heard a loud scratching sound from directly behind him  and he panicked, twisting his head around to look behind him as he ran, but he saw nothing. When he looked in front of him once more, he was relieved to see that the tunnel was seemingly opening up to a larger, more open area, and he whined in relief-_

_-before tripping and falling flat on his face._

_“AAH!- OW!”, he cried out as he flew a ways through the air, the speed and momentum of his running propelling him until he landed on the rock of the ground. What had he even tripped on? The scratching sounds grew just as loud as the evil, shrill cackling resonating all around him. “N-Noct!” He tried to call out, but the words weren’t anything more than a hoarse whisper ripping its way through his vocal chords. His ribs and knees ached intensely from the impact, his lungs burning, all the wind torn from him. He could taste the dirt and blood in his mouth as he coughed, the right side of his face scratched and raw from skittering across the ground, matching his scraped and bleeding elbows._

_He blinked furiously, trying to see in his dim surroundings, but the way he was laying upon his light caused there to be less clarity. “My gun… Where’s my gun?” His hands scrambled, feeling blindly along the floor as the world spun around him and his head pulsed in time with his heartbeat. When the blackness of his vision faded to only the blackness of the tunnel, he could see his gun laying a few feet in front of him, towards the center of the ‘room’. He winced as he began to crawl, his elbows and knees protesting with every movement, when suddenly there was flashes of color and movement all around him. In no time at all the source of the terrifying sounds made themselves known; goblins._

_The creatures were tiny, coming up no higher than a kneecap, but they were incredibly fast, trapping and lunging atop Prompto and gripping at him with elongated claws that tore little scratches all through his flesh. Prompto cried out in pain, thrashing wildly out at them, trying to shake them and throw them off. As he twisted to lay upon his back and kick at them, the light on his shirt shined in their faces and they hissed, jumping away momentarily to grumble and chuckle at him from the edges of the room._

_There were so many. At least ten. Maybe more. And Prompto used the short opportunity the light allowed him to climb onto his hands and knees and lunge for his gun. As soon as his fingers grasped the frame of it, the assault began once more. Goblins lept atop him, clawing and gnawing at his exposed flesh, ripping gashes in his pants and tank top as they grinned down at him. He was a buffet, stumbling into their lair like a lost lamb, just right for the slaughter. Prompto cried out in pain and turned back onto his back, bathing the daemons in the light on his shirt once more, and as they paused and flinched, he shot a few of them. When the bullets made impact, they disappeared in a vile black and purple mist._

_The other daemons screeched angrily as their comrades fell, and Prompto kicked and threw the rest of them off of him before shakily standing to his feet. He breathed in and out deeply, coughing occasionally as he tried to access his escape routes and also the number of his enemies at the same time. A few of the goblins danced around him, taunting them with an eerie song, and he grimaced, spitting a mixture of blood and saliva on the dirty ground towards them. “Come and get me, you sons of bitches!”, he taunted angrily._

_On the inside he was worrying and cowering. Where had Noctis gone? How had they just left him alone like that? But more importantly, were they okay? He’d take as many cuts and scrapes and bruises as he had to, so long as his king was alive and well. He couldn’t tell if they were near him. Couldn’t hear any sign of their voices along the tunnels over the cackling. One of the goblins stopped its dancing to bend over and swipe its claws along Prompto’s blood-mixed spit on the ground, bringing it to it’s mouth and lapping at it hungrily, eyeing the blonde as it did so. Prompto grimaced, disgusted, as it made a noise, low in it’s throat, as if praising the taste. It smiled up at him, dark lips breaking to reveal sharp rows of teeth, splitting across it’s face. The gunner grimaced as the others seemed to communicate in amused noises at the action. He didn’t hesitate any longer to pull the trigger, shooting the daemon in it’s stomach to blow up into scattering mist._

_More began to approach him from all sides, doing their best to avoid his light, and he turned and aimed faster than he could comprehend, faster than he had the skill to follow-up, a few shots missing their targets to bury into the ground around their little booted feet. “S-Shit…”, he cursed, and took a few steps backwards, eyeing the daemons frantically before turning on his heel and running down another tunnel._

_He let the gun disappear to the Armiger as he ran, feeling the wind whip through his torn clothes and against his raw skin, lungs aching with every breath. Directly ahead there was another caged door, and Prompto didn’t think twice before throwing his body against it, pounding it open so that he wouldn’t have to stop and risk having the goblins get to him once more. But then logic got the better of him and he realized that the chase would be never-ending unless he separated himself from them entirely. He winced as he turned on his heels, gun appearing in hand, and shot down a few more of them as the light hit their milky eyes, stunning them momentarily. “Take that!”, he yelled, voice gritty and hoarse, and he threw the caged door closed once more._

_The daemons lept onto the bars, reaching out and grabbing at his skin, creating more gashes. They pulled his hair, bit at him, pulled on his shoes, and he cried out in pain as those claws and jagged teeth pierced his flesh, lapping at the blood that spilled. His clothes were fucked. He’d have to buy new ones after this. Ignis would surely get pissed at him, if not for the clothes than at least for losing them and falling victim._

_“Leave me alone already!” He pushed through the pain, gritting and grinding his teeth as his back pushed against the door, keeping it closed, and his eyes searched the space around him for something, anything, to keep the door shut for him. When his eyes landed on the crowbar laying on the floor not to far away he went for it and slid in in place swiftly before wrenching himself from the daemons’ grasps, crying out as his skin tore and backing away from the scene slowly, tired body screaming for a break. Prompto grinned at them as he swayed on his feet, laughing at their angry, disgruntled faces through the bars. He spat more blood onto the ground. “Fuck you.”_

_He swallowed, trying not to gag as the coppery taste of his own blood lined his throat, and turned around, following the tunnel further on unsteady legs. The rocks of the walls soon turned into laid bricks and the uneven, rough ground melted into hard, packed clay. The air began to feel moist. Prompto smiled. Maybe he was actually getting somewhere? “Noct! Iggy! Gladdy!”, he tried to call once more, hands cupped around his mouth, but all he heard back was his own voice bouncing off the walls. He sighed. His entire body ached. His vision was blurring around the edges. With every step he took, he could feel the strength draining from his body. Perhaps he was poisoned._

_Prompto rested against the brick wall, slumping against his shoulder before sliding down it to his knees. “P-potion…?”, he asked softly to himself, and opened his palm as if to ask for one, but after a dazed minute of nothing, he shook his head and looked around, trying to make his surroundings make sense. Silly Prompto. Ignis wasn’t there. He had no potions on him._

_…Where was he again…?_

_The gunner flinched and blinked rapidly as the tunnel was suddenly engulfed in a dim light, hurting his eyes and blinding him momentarily. He looked up to see a cable running along the top, tiny lightbulbs shining every few feet to brighten the path. He breathed a sigh of relief that there would be no more daemon encounters because of this, before seizing up and coughing into his palm. When he pulled his hand back, he grimaced at the blood marring his dirty leather gloves. “I… I have to… f-find them…”, he whispered to himself, and clutched the bricks at his side tightly in order not to fall as he raised himself off the floor. “I-I’m coming… Noct…”_

_He walked along the passageways, picking different ways to go at random, with no indication or idea of which would be the right direction to find his friends. Occasionally, a door would appear along the wall, thick sheets of pure steel unlike the rickety, rusted cell doors he had seen previously, but they never budged. Eventually, he stopped trying to open them altogether. He felt weak, his muscles like jelly, and after a few more steps it became too much. He slumped down to the hard ground, coughing into his palm once more. He winced, tears prickling his already slighted vision. The poison was spreading, engulfing him, shutting down his organs. He could feel each one scream out at him in pain._

_“S-Shut up… organs…”, he grumbled, the toxins in his body causing his mind to wonder and judgement becoming dazed. He glanced distantly over the crates along the walls, the old oil drums, the way the overhead bulbs flickered occasionally. The surroundings were dreary, dull, and cold._

_Would he die there? Most likely._

_His fingers gripped at the hard clay beneath him and he allowed his eyes to close, just for a moment. They felt so, so heavy… Sleep sounded nice. More than nice. Perhaps he’d go to sleep and when he woke up, he’d be someone else entirely. Perhaps the world would be different, then. Better. Happier._

_The sounds of footsteps sounded softly from somewhere far away and he scrunched his eyes shut tighter, shaking his head with what little strength he had left. He wanted to sleep, damnit. That’s all he’d wanted. That’s why he came sown this tunnel in the first place, right...? For sleep…? It made sense._

_The footsteps grew louder, and he whined. “Prom…?”_

_“S-Shut… up… daemons…”_

_Louder. “Prom?!”_

_“…Mn…”_

_Until finally they were so loud they made his head ache. Too many footsteps, all stomping crazily and out of sync until he could feel the ground shake around him with their closeness. Then they stopped entirely, and the voices in his head were even worse. “Prompto?! Hey- H-Hey, Prompto!! Wake up!”_

_He wanted to open his eyes and tell the daemons to fuck off, maybe even shoot them once more for good measure since they didn’t learn their lesson the first time, but he couldn’t find the strength to even do that. A shame, really. “That’s…. my name… Don’t… wear it out… heh… heh…”_

_“He’s hurt all over… Seems out of it… What the fuck happened to him?”_

_“If I had to gamble at a guess, I’d say goblins. And a lot of them, at that… Nasty creatures…”_

_“Ignis, what’s wrong with him?! He isn’t listening! D-doesn’t he know it’s me?!”_

_“So… tired…. Jus... lemme… go…”_

_“Noctis, it seems he’s been poisoned, and it’s spread quite far… Quickly. Move over. I need to tend to him.”_

_The words were fading in and out, jumbling in his mind into an incoherent mess that his brain refused to process, as the daemons jumbled his body around at their leisure. The darkness around his eyes finally eclipsed him, and then he was gone._

**…**

_Prompto could smell the campfire, filling his nostrils with the scent of crisping firewood. The embers could be heard crackling in the distance, along with the soft rasping of birds chirping overhead. He shifted from where he was laying, feeling a softness beneath his head and body, but feeling entirely too hot at the same time as that same softness was also draped along the top of him. His eyes fluttered open slowly, blinking his sight back as he tried to assess where he was and what was happening. What’s the last thing he had been doing, again?_

_He remembered cold, dark tunnels… Bright lights... Noctis’ voice, calling out to him…_

_“Am I… in Heaven…?”, he rasped the musings aloud. As the words left his mouth, he regretted them immediately. His throat was raw and sore, incredibly dry like the desert itself, and his tongue felt heavy and rough inside his mouth. The more he focused on the pain in his throat, the more he noticed the pain running through the rest of his body as well. His muscles ached and his skin stung. This couldn’t have been heaven. If this was heaven, he wouldn’t have been in pain._

_A soft chuckle met his ears. “Not entirely, Prompto… That’s one letter too many… We’re back at the haven. In our tent… Do you remember anything?”_

_Prompto stared up at the roof of the tent, taking in how the daylight played along the material, the wind rustling it ever so slightly, before shifting his gaze to the familiar Tenabraean accent he was so fond of. Ignis was sitting along one of the corners of the tent, staring down at him with concern and relief._

_Prompto ignored the question altogether as his eyes roamed around the tent, hoping to see Noctis, but the king wasn’t there. “Where’s Noctis?”, he asked, tuning back in to the Advisor._

_He sighed. “…Not here, I’m afraid… He and Gladiolus went out, towards the mines… The Hunters got in touch with us a few days ago, telling us of another supposed location of a royal tomb… He and Gladiolus left this morning for it.”_

_Hearing that, the blonde sat straight up, ignoring Ignis’ hands as they tried to push him back down onto the sleeping bag in protest. “He’s in there alone?! You let him go without us?!”_

_“Prompto.” Ignis’ voice was stern and his hands against the blonde’s shoulders hurt. Prompto winced and hissed in a breath through his gritted teeth was a few of his injuries reopened, blood staining the bandages that had been wrapped around his torso. His shirt and vest were nowhere to be found. “You got separated from us in the tunnels and then you were poisoned by goblins. When we found you, you were almost dead. You’ve been asleep for three whole days.” Prompto frowned and he continued to struggle into a sitting position, pushing back against Ignis with his arms. “You’re lucky to be alive at this point, Prompto. Noctis has been worried sick. He left because he wanted to get stronger. So he could protect us better. Do you understand?”_

_“No! I don’t!” He did. He understood perfectly well. He had fucked up again, just like with the dualhorn. He’d gone and screwed everything up, gotten himself injured- this time even more so than the last- and caused Noctis to feel as though it was all his fault. He’d caused Noctis to run off and find a solution to a problem that wasn’t even his own. “He should have waited! You should be there with him!_ We _should be there with him! Not here, sitting on our asses!” Tears stung at his eyes as he spoke, voice growing increasingly louder with every word until he was almost screaming. “What if they’re in trouble down there! W-What if he needs us?!”_

_Ignis’ eye sharpened from behind his lenses. “Prompto. You can barely move without ripping your wounds open right now, and you still have a fever from the poison. You’re in no shape to fight anything right now, nor are you in the shape to traverse the abandoned mines… And don’t think for one single instant that I’d let you lay here, alone while we fight, to awaken to an empty haven and with no lead on where we are. It would be irresponsible of me.” Prompto glared at him, tears falling freely down his face. “Now. I’m not going to ask you again. Lay. Down. I need to redress these wounds.”_

_Prompto stared at the man a moment longer before huffing and doing as he was told. He stared up towards the top of the tent once more as Ignis unwrapped his midsection, wiped the wounds with disinfectant, and then rewrapped them. “…When will they be back…?”_

_“…I can’t say. Could be hours, could be days… I’ve never been in the mines. I don’t know what could be lurking down there.”_

_Fresh tears leaked from Prompto’s eyes and he flinched when Ignis leaned over to brush them away with the gloved pads of his thumbs. “…Would you like something to eat? Some water, perhaps?”_

_Prompto nodded. “…Please…”_

_“Alright then. I’ll be back shortly…”_

_The advisor stood up, sliding his feet back into his shoes by the door, and Prompto watched him. The man looked tired, far too tired, and his clothes were dirty and wrinkled. He’d probably been sitting by the blonde’s side all these days, barely sleeping a wink, all to make sure he was well taken care of, so that he’d be sure to have someone to see as soon as he woke up. Prompto bit his lip as shame bubbled up inside of him, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He was such an asshole, lashing out for no reason other than the fact that he was mad at himself. “Iggy…?”_

_Ignis raised his eyebrows, looking over towards the man. “…Yes?”_

_“…I’m sorry… and… Thank you… for looking after me all this time… I’ll get better… I promise…”_

_Ignis stared at him a long moment, smiling softly, but his eyes held a vague sadness. “…You’re welcome. And don’t fret over getting stronger… Just focus on getting better… Okay?”_

_Prompto closed his eyes, exhausted just by the minimal amount of energy he had exerted trying to sit up. “…Yeah… Okay…”_

_He heard the tent flap open and close before he fell into another deep sleep. He didn’t remember waking up to eat or drink anything._

_He dreamed of Noctis._

**…**

_The next time he awoke, the sunlight was long gone, moonlight resting over the top of the tent and the dwindling flames of the fire lighting the dim space sparsely, lighting his surrounding just enough to see that only he and Ignis were laying in the tent. The advisor was sleeping soundly directly next to him, Prompto resting his head along his arm. At some point in his sleep he must have moved to cuddle the man. He probably would have been embarrassed. Probably would have blushed and reeled back, waking the man up with babbled apologies. Bit his body felt so, so heavy and his eyelids refused to open once again._

_He needed more sleep._

**…**

_“Iggy…”_

_Ignis looked up from his sewing, leaning forward to rub Prompto’s arm soothingly as he stirred. “Yes?”_

_“I need to pee…”_

_A soft chuckle. “Okay. Let me help you up… Think you’ll be able to walk?”_

_“Yeah… I think I can do it…”_

_“Alright. Be careful. Don’t strain yourself.”_

**…**

_“Ugh!” Prompto made a face as he sat in his chair next to the fire, now empty cup of medicine in hand. His wounds were finally healing nicely and weren’t opening every time he sat up. He could finally walk around the haven a bit, whenever he was awake to do so. “That was disgusting… Why can’t medicine taste more like your cooking instead of goop?”_

_Ignis laughed, taking the empty cup from the blonde and replacing it with a bottle of soda. “This is the third time you’ve said that today, you know.”_

_Prompto blinked up at him. “…It is?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“…Oh…”_

_“Don’t worry. It’s only because the medicine causes you to sleep a lot while your body heals… It you hadn’t suffered with the poison for so long before we found you, a normal antidote and potion would have sufficed.”_

_“…I’m sorry…”_

**…**

_Prompto stirred from his sleep at the feeling of gentle fingers tracing along his cheek and jaw. Scrunching his face up, he turned away, nuzzling further into the oddly not-pillow-like pillow he was resting on. “No, Iggy… No more medicine… I’m not hurting anymore… I promise…”, he slurred sleepily, wrapping his arms around the other hard pillow at his side._

_A light chuckle sounded close to his ear and Prompto could feel the warm breath of it rush against his face, along with the brush of lips against his temple. That voice, like silk, whispering close as heavy arms wrapped around him. “I’m not Iggy.”_

_Prompto had never woken up so quickly in his entire life. His eyes flew open, gazing into deep blues in shock and amazement. His fingers trembled at they brushed blue-black locks out of a pale face, only to have them fall right back. “Noct! It’s really you…?” He struggled to keep his voice a whisper, eyes roaming over every feature of his king. The ‘pillows’ he’d been laying on and snuggling against indeed weren’t pillows at all but were Noctis himself. The man was soft and warm against him, Noctis’ arm a pleasant and welcomed weight along his midsection._

_The king smiled sweetly, lashes fluttering in the dark. “Yeah. It’s me, Prom. I’m back from the mines. We’re okay.”_

_Prompto blinked more sleep from his eyes before turning his head to look around the rest of the tent. Ignis and Gladiolus were nowhere to be found. “W-where are the others…?”_

_“They’re just outside the tent. Iggy’s making Gladio some food.”_

_Prompto strained his ears to listen to something other than Noctis’ steady heartbeat beneath his ear and sure enough, he could just make out the two older men chatting idly, could smell the delicious aroma of soup filling the air. He furrowed his brows. “…You aren’t hungry? It’s been days…”_

_Noctis shrugged. “I’ll eat when the food’s done… I just wanted to check on you first…” He paused, licking his lips. “…How’s your body? Are you in any pain at all…?”_

_Prompto shook his head and pulled Noctis closer, breathing in his scent through his shirt. He smelt like dirt and coal and sweat, but he didn’t mind. He was back. He was okay. “I’m fine… To be honest, I don’t remember much of the last few days… I’ve been sleeping a lot. And the times I were awake, I was pretty loopy…” He smiled brightly as Noctis laughed quietly. “…did you find the tomb?”_

_“Yeah. Found it at the very bottom of the mine. A pretty powerful daemon was guarding it, but we took him out in no time.”_

_Prompto nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the darkness tug at his consciousness once more. He furrowed his brows, frowning. “…I don’t want to go back to sleep…”_

_He felt fingers brushing at his hair gently. “It’s okay. Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”_

_“…Promise?”_

_“I promise.”_

_There was a long silence, and then, “…Hey… Noct…?”_

_“…Yeah?”_

_“…I’m sorry I’m so useless… and… I’m sorry I’m always getting hurt…”_

_Prompto felt Noctis’ hold tighten around him and the king sighed. “…Get some rest, Prom…”_

 

**…**

_Sweat rolled down Noctis’ body as he maintained his stance, breathing heavily. His fingers loosened and tightened their grip on the hilt of the Sword of the Wise, body wound and tense, ready for another attack to come. He stared down his opponent intently, like a hawk who hadn’t eaten in days eyeing a field mouse, waiting for him to move. He was shirtless, pants bunched up to the knees to give him any kind of help in not passing out from a heat stroke. His skin was marred with cuts and bruises, his hair a matted mess along his head. He’d been at this for hours now, and it was obvious in the way his muscles would involuntarily tremble every now and then from the unrelenting strain._

_“HYAHH!!” Gladiolus cried out as he pushed off the desert floor, sprinting forward will all his might towards his king, shield at the ready in his left hand and greatsword just barely hovering above the ground in his right._

_“AAH!” Noctis pushed off the ground as well, kicking up dust behind him and running to meet his opponent._

_Noctis began warping, disappearing and reappearing seemingly at random, but the shield was having none of that. Every time Noctis appeared around Gladiolus, he brought his shield up to counter the blow, sending Noctis flying back only to warp again before he even hit the ground. The next time the king warped, Gladiolus was surprised to see that he was holding the Axe of the Conqueror, swinging it sideways along his feet, hoping to cut the man down. Unfortunately for him, Gladiolus’ reflexes kicked in quickly, and he jumped to avoid it. Noctis let out a growl of frustration and instead of stopping the swing there, he swung the greataxe a full 360 degrees, and when it came back around, it was aimed higher, towards the chest. His shield was still in midair, and his amber eyes widened in slight surprise before twisting his body around to block himself from the attack, sending him flying a few feet away to the ground, upon his back, the shield clattering and skidding a few feet away from his body. The king smirked triumphantly before swapping weapons once more, this time pulling the Bow of the Clever from the Armiger. Now with a much lighter weapon once more, he was once again light on his feet, jumping and spinning in the air before landing harshly on top of Gladiolus’ chest before the larger man had time to get up, crushing down on his ribs with his weight. Breathing heavily, Noctis raised the crossbow up to his friend’s face, pointing the planned arrow directly in the center of his eyes._

_“Take this… you… bastard…!” Noctis growled, and something akin to pride and shock crossed Gladiolus’ face, but before Noctis could release the arrow, the tattooed man snarled and brought his greatsword up, knocking his king off of him and to the side with the flat side of the blade. Noctis cried out at the unexpected blow, the crossbow dissipating from his hands. He laid on the ground, panting, and then Gladiolus stood above him, legs on either side of the other man’s torso, weapon clutched in both hands and pointing down towards the center of Noctis’ chest, as if to deliver the final blow unto his friend._

_“Come on, Noct!”, he rasped, chest heaving and sweat beading down to fall on the king, hair greasy and falling around his heated eyes. “Is that all you got?!”_

_Noctis gritted his teeth and opened his palm at his side. He tried his best to call upon one of his weapons, but any he tried to obtain shattered and disappeared after only a split second of being conjured. With a frustrated yell, he gave up. “I-I can’t! These- these… weapons! They’re not like the ones we’ve been using. They drain… my strength… with every use!” He struggled to say every word, body aching, just on the verge of having no strength entirely. The edges of his vision were black, his body trying its best to fight back the need to pass out and become in need of a Phoenix Down._

_Gladiolus stood there a few minutes longer, watching Noctis closely, accessing his condition, before sighing heavily and walking away from him, sword and shield returning to the Armiger as he did so. “Okay. That’s enough training for today… Go take a Hi-Elixir and get yourself cleaned up.” He turned back around to face his friend, frustration evident but also the touch of a smile. “You did good. Almost got me there for a minute.” But it wasn’t good enough. None of them were good enough. A whole nation needed to be taken back and rebuilt, they needed a leader, and Noctis couldn’t even beat his own shield in a fight. At least not with the weapons that would need to do all of that. It was frustrating, but the shield pushed it down the best he could. There was nothing he could do but just continue practicing daily and hope things get better._

_The king sat up, glaring at his palms as they trembled in his lap, tired from the vigorous training. He could feel his magic completely depleted, the familiar hum in his veins all too still. He felt like complete shit and probably looked like it, too. “Yeah, but I didn’t get you. In the end, you still got me. It’s a loss, as far as I’m concerned…” He pushed himself up into a standing position, following the larger man back towards the haven. “I’m weak. I’m not strong enough to take back Insomnia.”, he offered bitterly, refusing to look up from the ground. His entire body ached in time with his rapid heartbeat, his cuts stinging. But none of it compared to the pain he was feeling inside his body, within his heart, at acknowledging that he wasn’t ready. That he wasn’t the man his father was._

_Gladiolus sighed and clapped a large hand to his friend’s shoulder. “It’s as you said. These weapons are new to you right now. Just like with every other weapon you used, it’s going to take intense training and practice. And you aren’t going to master it in a day. The more you practice with them, the better you’ll get, and the more powerful you’ll become. We just need to slowly work up your stamina and magic levels… Don’t stress it. You’ll get there.”_

_The words were anything but encouraging to Noctis, and he scowled deeper, hands balling into fists by his sides. “…I guess…”_

_Prompto watched the entire scene from his spot at the haven, sitting along the edge of the large, flat rock with his feet dangling. He could see the hurt and anger and frustration in Noctis’ eyes, had seen him fail at beating Gladiolus once again, and he frowned. It had been three days, and still no improvement in how long he could last while wielding his sacred weapons of kings’ past. “…It sucks to see Noctis so down…”, he offered quietly, a light sigh falling from his lips._

_Ignis hummed in agreeance from his spot behind the blonde, cutting up lettuce and vegetables into a lovely garden salad. “It’s a necessary evil. Something I’ve seen countless times before. Gladiolus will never go easy on our king. He never has, not even when they were barely more than children. Noctis needs to grow, himself. And failure is a part of bettering oneself. The more you fail, he harder you try to succeed, until eventually you have succeeded, leading to trying harder things, and starting that process all over again.”_

_Prompto mulled that information over in his mind for a few seconds quietly, his fingers picking at the bracelets covering his tattoo absentmindedly. ‘_ Failure is part of bettering oneself, huh…? _’ It was funny. He’d been a failure his whole life, and even now, he still didn’t feel like he’d improved any. He was thinner, but that didn’t change who he was at his core. He could shoot a gun, but that didn’t make him any better of a fighter. The goblins from the tunnels were a testament to that, and the bitter shame he felt at almost dying in there and needing to be nursed back to health was still fresh in his mind and his heart, clutching at him whenever the feeling arose until he felt sick of himself. And, as it stood, he still wasn’t entirely sure where he and Noctis stood. Were they friends? Were they lovers? He was an idiot for letting his king not put a label on it. So, really, had trying and failing and trying and failing made him any better?_

_He didn’t think so. Not one bit. But he was glad it seemed to be working for Noctis._

_The two men finally arrived at the haven, Noctis sighing and practically throwing himself at the large rock, resting against it as he breathed heavily. The king met Prompto’s eyes and the blonde smiled, trying to brighten his friend’s spirits. “I know just what you need.”, he offered, turning to rifle through Ignis’ potions bag before turning back with a Hi-Elixir, offering it up. “Here, buddy. Take this.”_

_Noctis stared at him for a long moment, deep blue boring into sky blue, and the intensity sent shivers racing down Prompto’s spine. He reached out to take the potion wordlessly, their fingers brushing as he did so, and Prompto had to look away at the sudden intimate touch, a light pink blooming along his cheeks. Once the potion was transferred to Noctis, the man crushed it in his hands greedily, allowing the elixir to envelope him in an ethereal glow before it seeped into his skin, disappearing altogether. At once, Noctis looked better. He was breathing easier, his muscles didn’t appear so strained, and he was practically humming with vitality once more. Noctis sighed in relief, closing his eyes and relaxing further against the haven’s rock. “Much better… Thanks, Prom.”, he muttered._

_Prompto smiled sheepishly. “No problem. Any time.”_

_Gladiolus walked up then, towel slung over his broad shoulders. “Hey, got anything in there for me?”, he asked with a wolfish grin._

_The blonde hummed in consideration and began rifling through Ignis’ bag once more, procuring a Hi-Potion. “Will this do it for ya, Big Guy?”_

_“Absolutely.” The shield crushed the potion in his hand, absorbing it and healing himself quickly, sighing with relief as he did so. The blonde could see those muscles unwind and relaxing. “Thanks, Prom.”_

_Prompto smiled. “No problem. Any time.”_

_Gladiolus wiped the sweat from his face with the towel for a moment, eyeing the two younger boys. “You did good, Noct. And Prom, don’t get too comfortable. After we eat, it’s your training next. If you can’t defend yourself against a few goblins, then you have a lot of improvement to make. From now on we’re doing moving targets.”_

_Prompto frowned and looked away. Shame bubbled up inside of him once more, leaving him feeling heavy and hollow, but he nodded, mutely. He understood, after all. He had to get better. He’d made a lot of progress the past week, but it might as well couldn’t be called progress at all if he was only getting in Noctis’ way when it really mattered. He was nowhere near any of the other men’s level, and it was always brutally obvious whenever it mattered most._

_When the shield left, Prompto was surprised to feel Noctis’ fingertips resting gently atop his own on the rock, startling him from his thoughts. And when he turned his head to look at him, those deep eyes were already staring up at him intensely. Prompto’s eyes quickly left that intense gaze to flit across the haven where Gladiolus and Ignis were chatting and joking, before looking to their joined fingers, his blush from earlier now ten times more vibrant as his heart fluttered in his chest and he bit his lip, grasping back and holding his king’s hand._

_“…Yeah?”, he answered, probably far too late. It was a breathless whisper, low enough so only his king would hear._

_Those fingers disappeared quickly as Noctis pushed himself off the rock to stand up straight, eyes still focused entirely on Prompto. “…Come with me for a bit.” Before Prompto could ask where, Noctis was walking away, towards the others. The gunner blinked a few times as he watched his friend disappear into the tent and return seconds later with a towel, wiping himself off much like Gladiolus had done. “Hey, Prom. I bought this sweet new album a few days ago, when you were knocked out. Want to give it a listen before lunch?” Noctis made a show at saying this loudly enough for all of them to hear, looking over Ignis’ shoulder at the bowls of salad with distaste. “…It isn’t like it’ll be one worth waiting on, anyways.”_

_Ignis shot his king a dirty look, but the corners of his mouth tipped up into a small smile, giving away that he wasn’t actually mad at the statement. “Maybe not for_ you _, perhaps, but everyone else here loves a good salad, Highness.”_

_Gladiolus laughed at the disgusted look on Noctis’ face and plopped himself in one of their camping chairs, ruffling his sweat-wetted hair with his towel to dry. “Salads are only the side dish today, men. The main course is gonna be something I thought up.”_

_Prompto watched in amusement as Ignis rolled his eyes. “Ah, yes, how could I forget…”_

_The shield grinned. “I’m making a sandwich so tall, it’s gonna reach the heavens! Full of protein.”_

_“That means this sandwich will be almost entirely made of meat, I presume?”_

_“I wouldn’t have my sandwiches any other way, Iggy.”_

_Noctis shrugged before throwing his towel off to the side to fall on the dirty ground. “Sounds good.” His eyes met Prompto’s once more, briefly, before grabbing the keys to the regalia out of Ignis’ jacket pocket and making his way towards the car. “…You coming, Prom?”_

_Prompto wanted nothing more than to leap off the rock and bound towards Noctis until he was by his side, but he held the impulse back with everything he had; they couldn’t look like they had planned this, it would cause too many questions that Prompto was sure his friend didn’t want, considering they were supposed to be a secret. For now, anyways. Instead, he took a few deep, steadying breaths before standing up and feigning an indifferent shrug. “Yeah, sure.”_

_Once inside the regalia, Noctis started the car up, giving it life. He gave Prompto a sideways glance and a small smirk before popping a disc in the CD player. “Watch this.” The music started up, a soft melody, and Noctis turned the volume dial up almost as loud as it would go. Prompto winced with the intensity of it in his ears, but stayed still, seeing what would happen._

_“Kindly turn that down or put the top up so that those of us wishing to have a relaxing evening can do so in peace!” Ignis called, voice laced with irritation, as he began spreading condiments on slices of bread and Gladiolus began slicing and cooking meat. Neither of them looked up from what they were doing._

_“You got it!”, Noctis called and smirked triumphantly as he pressed a button on the dash._

_Prompto sat in his chair, heart racing, as the roof of the car engulfed them, the slightly tinted windows rolling up and locking in place to meet it, leaving them shielded from the other mens’ views. Only then did Noctis turn the music down to a barely tolerable level. “I knew he’d say that. He hates my music.” They met eyes, and Prompto’s heart beat even harder at the way Noctis was taking him in, looking at every detail, before licking his lips and leaning across their seats and more towards him. “Can I… Is it alright if… I kiss you again…? I… I want to kiss you…”_

_Prompto opened his mouth to say something, but when he noticed the heat spreading across the other man’s face, coloring his pale skin beautifully, he lost his ability to speak entirely. He was at a loss of words in the best way, the question and statement that had left Noctis’ lips resonating in his very soul, to settle in his very bones, making him feel impossibly light and giddy. Noctis had planned this, he realized. Sought out for the two of them to be alone, in broad daylight, just for this. Just to kiss him. The entirety of it felt so surreal, like maybe he had passed out during some point of the day and this was all a dream he didn’t deserve._

_But it wasn’t a dream. It was his reality, and the knowledge of that resonated an impossible happiness through his chest. Prompto licked his lips and nodded._

_He thought about looking behind him, up at the haven, to test a glance and see if they were being watched by the others at all. But Noctis was leaning in further, altogether too slow and not slow enough, and the blonde found himself not caring one ounce about Ignis and Gladio probably seeing them anymore as he leaned in to meet Noctis half-way. His eyes fluttered closed as their lips met softly. Half-gloved fingers carded through grey-blue hair as pale hands rested along coeurl patterned, jean-clad thighs, gripping softly and drawing a light gasp from the gunner._

_Noctis’ lips felt wonderful, soft, and warm against his own as they moved against each other, finding a familiar rhythm even after not having done this for what felt like forever. Prompto felt the telltale, still-nervous swipe of a tongue across his lip and he opened up slowly, butterflies running rampant throughout his whole body and making the tips of his fingers and toes feel tingly as Noctis’ tongue delved into his mouth and brushed more firmly against his own. They only had a small, insignificant window of time, and he wanted this feeling to last as long as he could, even though he knew it wouldn’t._

_Prompto couldn’t help himself from letting out a small groan and tugging the ends of his king’s hair a bit as they tasted one another languidly. Noctis’ partly-gloved hands were hot as they rested along his thighs, the warmth hitting him through the fabric of his jeans, and they squeezed the flesh of his thighs a bit in retaliation to the pleasant tugging on Noctis’ hair. Prompto let out a quiet whimper against his king’s lips, his legs trembling lightly under the massage. It felt wonderful. So, so incredibly wonderful to be wanted like this. To be wanted by Noctis._

_Noctis sighed and hummed happily as their mouths moved against each other, and after a few minutes Prompto could feel the king’s hands begin to slowly and carefully travel higher, taking their warmth with them and testing the waters, sliding up the gunner’s legs to grasp at his hips. Prompto wanted more. Wanted those hands to roam over his entire body. To claim and mark hm with their heat until he was melting from the inside out and burning alive with its intensity. Until he forgot about everything else in the world except the man right in front of him._

_But the loudness of the song in the background began to steadily die down and Noctis pulled away, his forehead resting against Prompto’s and their breaths mingling. “We should- We should probably… go back now. They’ll get suspicious…”_

_Prompto’s couldn’t help but lean in for one last, indulgent, chaste kiss as the next song on the album started in the background. “Yeah… I guess we should.”_

_Despite what they said, they both were hesitant to truly break apart from one another. Prompto’s fingers danced soothingly along Noctis’ scalp, running through his silky strands softly, and those hands were still gripping firmly and possessively at his hips, not seeming to want to let go. They stayed together that way for a few moments longer, staring into each other’s eyes as they tried to steady their racing hearts and the rise and fall of their chests. Another song began to start, the music swelling and filling the silence once more._

_Prompto didn’t want to stop. He didn’t want to hide. He wanted to be able to kiss Noctis around the campfire during meals. He wanted to hold his hand as they walked to their hunts. He wanted to be able to sing about their love, loud and obnoxiously, until Ignis and Gladiolus were sick of hearing it, just like every other song he came up with. He wanted to hold Noctis close at night as the stars reflected in his eyes and the cold desert wind beat against the tent and drowned out their laughter._

_He bit his lip. “Hey, Noct…?”_

_Noctis’ soft eyes trained on that motion. “…Yeah?”_

_The question was there, just beneath the surface, burning to be released. He shouldn’t ask it. He really, really shouldn’t ask it. Noctis had requested their- whatever it was- to be private, and it was for a good reason, otherwise he wouldn’t have wanted it, wouldn’t have requested it. He was just being selfish again, wanting more than what life was giving him once more. Why couldn’t he just be happy with what he had? “Why… are we hiding this?”_

_It was like a physical switch had been flipped as Noctis suddenly furrowed his brows and pulled away, putting pace between them, and immediately Prompto felt cold and regretful. He looked away from the blonde, to somewhere insignificant out the window as he sat in the driver’s seat correctly this time, contemplating. Maybe even coming up with an excuse. His hands were gripping at the leather of the seat beneath him, his body suddenly tense. Prompto could tell that the question seemed to be out of nowhere, and really, it was. It had startled his king and killed the wonderful mood they’d just established. He hated himself for it, but he needed to know, and the sudden change of Noctis’ demeaner was beginning to make him feel sick with nerves._

_Noctis scratched his head. “I’m not… I mean, I just…” He took a deep breath, still unable to meet the blonde’s anxious eyes as that hand fell from his hair and into his lap to grip at his other arm. “…Kissing you feels… good. And I… With everything that’s gone on recently, I… haven’t felt good in a long time…”_

_Prompto fidgeted with his bracelets, turning his head to look out the window as those words resonated within him, filling his head. “So… I’m just, like… stress relief?” Prompto’s heart clenched painfully in his chest and his mind began to race against his wishes, causing his head to pound. He watched Ignis and Gladiolus layer bread and cooked meat from a distance, talking and laughing at some joke idly. All at once, he felt a surge of jealousy and sadness. They were so domestic-looking over there, just making a sandwich. It was something like that. That little, insignificant moment that to anyone else would seem like nothing, but to Prompto it was his everything. His one wish. His eyes were trained on them so hard that eventually the image of their forms blurred and distorted into nothing. The possibility- or reality?- that Noctis was only using him was clawing at him inside, ripping him open and bleeding him out, but he tried to ignore it._

_“No!” Noctis responded, perhaps a few seconds too late, although what did Prompto know? The king hurriedly turned to face Prompto once more and took one of the blonde’s gloved hands into his own, squeezing it in what he hoped to be a reassuring gesture. “Prom-_ Gods _, no! You’re_ so _much more than that! I’d- I’d_ never _use you for- for something like… that!” Prompto bit his lips as he listened, but he couldn’t help himself from twisting his hand within Noctis’ so that their fingers twined together; until they were holding hands properly. He was an idiot. “Prompto, listen.” The tone wasn’t loud, but it was firm and commanding and filled with emotion, and Prompto did as he was told, turning his head to face his friend reluctantly and Noctis placed his other hand heavily on a freckled shoulder. “You’re my best friend.”_

_That hurt. “Just… friends?” His voice was wavering, and he hated it. He couldn’t even begin to fathom what his expression must be._

_Noctis looked away again briefly, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, before meeting Prompto’s searching eyes again. “I… I don’t know. We’ve been through so much together, and… And I… and Luna…” He was tripping on his own words, beginning to ramble as he tried to come up with a passable response. “Look. Prom. It’s not my intention to use you. But I… all of this…? It’s- it’s new to me. I… I’m not sure what to do, or how to act, or even how you feel about it all, and…” Noctis’ grip on Prompto’s shoulder tightened momentarily as he looked away once more. He took a deep breath. “I think… I think I like you._ Really _like you. And it’s a complete shock to me, because I’ve never once thought about being with a guy before, let alone_ you _… I- I’m a little at a loss of what to do, honestly… I look at you, and when I do, I can’t see you the way I used to. When I look at you I see…” The king’s eyes began to gloss, staring at Prompto but altogether not at Prompto at all, before blinking it away and returning his focus. “Well… I have these feelings. Like I want to kiss you all the time. Like-_ all _the time. But… I don’t know what that means for me. I don’t know if this feeling will go away in an hour, or in a day, a week… I don’t know if I’m feeling these things for you because Luna is-“ He swallowed heavily. “Because Luna is dead… or… or because…”_

_Prompto listened. He sat there quietly and politely as his king stumbled through his thoughts and feelings, until he couldn’t stand it anymore. He placed a finger on Noctis’ lips, gently silencing him. “It’s okay, Noct. I get it. Here you are, thinking you’re straight, and then suddenly you’re confused, and nothing makes sense anymore… I get it… I’ve been there before…” Oh, yes. He knew that feeling all too well. He could sympathize with what his king was experiencing._

_Noctis seemed to visibly relax at hearing those words, offering Prompto a small smile. “You… you really understand, Prom?”_

_Prompto nodded, forcing back his bad thoughts from earlier, locking them behind the fog in his head. “Yeah, buddy… Absolutely.”_

_Noctis let his hand fall from the blonde’s shoulder but their hands stayed firmly together. “I want to- I mean… Gods, this is going to sound so selfish, but… I’d- I’d like to… figure this out. With you.” Prompto sat up a little straighter. “I don’t want to use you. I just… I want to… be with you… I just don’t want Ignis and Gladio to know until I’m… until I’m sure that this is more than just me clinging to you because Luna is… and I’m…”_

_Prompto shook his head, a breathy chuckle tumbling from his lips. “You don’t have to say it, Noct… I get it…” Before the king could utter another word, Prompto leaned in and captured his lips with his own. With that kiss, he could feel his anxiety and stress melt away from him, leaving only his raw love for Noctis. They pulled away and Noctis was looking at Prompto softly, eyes swimming with a mixture of emotions just waiting to spill over. “I want to be with you. No matter what you choose. You won’t lose me because of this. I swear.” He wanted to believe his own words, but at this time he was uncertain. He didn’t want Noctis to wake up one day and suddenly decide guys weren’t his thing. He didn’t want to be the only one falling. But, realistically, Luna was gone. The only ones Noctis had were Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus. Competition would be close to nonexistent and, shamefully, Prompto found comfort in that. Luna was dead. She was gone, and she wasn’t coming back._

_They had all the time in the world to explore each other. He could wait. He’d always wait._

_Noctis’ hands held Prompto’s face gently, thumbs running over his cheeks, before pulling him in for another kiss. “…We should go back to the haven for real this time…” His eyes were still closed and his lips moved against Prompto’s as he spoke._

_“…Yeah.” Noctis shut the car off before lowering the roof as Ignis had had I before._

_“Hey! Losers! Lunch is ready!”, Gladiolus called from above, waving them over._

_“If you don’t hurry, it’ll get cold!”, Ignis added, looking down on them with his hands resting atop his hips._

_“And don’t eat too much, Prom. You gotta be light on your feet for your training!”_

_Prompto laughed as they sidled up to the other two, everyone grabbing their plates. “I’ll see what I can do, Big Guy.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary comes from the lyrics to "One Man Drinking Games" by Mayday Parade.  
> Til next time, happy reading! And do let me know what you think of this story so far! ;)


	4. Road To Lestallum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day you opened up your eyes.  
> Inside of you , Inside a world, Inside a universe you didn’t get to choose.  
> You didn’t get to pick the rules, or pick the past, or set the pace, Or cast the cast and crew;  
> You didn’t get to pick your starting place.  
> And though it was a race you didn’t understand,  
> You simply lined up on the blocks and when the pistol popped, you ran.  
> And when you tripped and dropped you picked yourself up off the ground And picked your scabs.  
> You knew you had to pick a plan to end what you began.  
> Do you ever get lost, deep in your thoughts?  
> Tripping when you think about the cost of seeing this through?  
> When you tie your stomach into knots that you don’t know how to undo?  
> But do you ever have another moment after that? When you can see,  
> There’s no one way this has to be?  
> Or maybe that’s just me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconvenience, guys!!  
> But I was unhappy with where the last chapter left off, so I added 7 more pages of Promptis at the end of the chapter. Now I feel satisfied with it. Please go back and read it, if you would, before continuing with this chapter! thank you!!  
> Sorry, again! :(  
> Also, in this fic, Daemons will disappear into wisp/smoke/whatever when they die in this fic, as it was in the game, but not humans and animals!! Just throwing that little change to the original cannon out there!

_“Why is Ignis here?” Prompto loaded his gun before flicking the safety off, readying himself for his training._

_Ignis was removing his jacket and gloves, folding the articles of clothing and setting them out of the way carefully. Once he was done, he began rolling his sleeves up his arms. The blonde stared, confused, but the shield merely smirked knowingly and called his greatsword to his hand. “Like I said. Today you’re going to practice with moving targets. Iggy is going to be your target today.”_

_Prompto balked. “What?! B-But- I can’t shoot Iggy! What if I hurt him?! What if-“_

_“Don’t worry about Ignis.”, Gladiolus growled. At that time, the advisor took a deep, focusing breath before using his magic to call a magical barrier forth, shielding him in a sheet of translucent, stained-glass-esque magic. It was the same barrier he had made to shield Prompto while Gladiolus and Noctis tore apart the MTs weeks ago. “He’ll be alright. He can keep that shield up for as long as he needs to. We have plenty of elixirs. He’ll be keeping track of how many times your bullets pierce his barrier.”_

_Prompto swallowed, wiping the sweat that was already accumulating along his forehead before nodding. “Okay… So then what are you going be doing, Gladio?”_

_Gladiolus smirked, raising his sword to rest atop a muscular shoulder. “While you’re going to try and shoot at Ignis, I’m going to be trying to kill you.” Again, Prompto’s eyes widened and he clutched his gun a little more firmly. The shield outright laughed at his reaction. “What? You thought this would be simply a matter of hitting your target? Hell no.” Gladiolus sobered up, getting into an intimidating battle-ready stance. “In a real battle, you won’t get the luxury of standing completely still and hitting your marks at your leisure. You’re going to need to hit the moving targets as you move as well. It’s going to be hard. But don’t hold back.” There was a beat of silence before the shield added an afterthought. “I certainly won’t.”_

_“Neither will I, mind you.” Ignis called out from his spot a few feet away, his seafoam green eyes alight with mischief behind his glasses. Very rarely did Ignis join in on training sessions, but when he did, it was always blaringly obvious how much joy he took in helping to better the other members of their group. It was a nice break from being the mother hen._

_“On your word, Iggy! You ready?”, Gladiolus called._

_The advisor stretched a bit where he stood, rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, then nodded. He looked like he was looking forward to it, his body itching to make a move. “Ready!”_

_“Ok... GO!!”_

_It all happened so fast. Prompto immediately raised and aimed his gun towards Ignis, but before he could even pull the trigger, the advisor was already sprinting out of the way on light feet. As Prompto clicked his tongue and squinted his eyes in frustration, he suddenly noticed movement out of the corner of his vision, to his right, and when he looked, there was Gladiolus, the blade of his greatsword coming down on him swiftly._

_Prompto barely managed to hold back a yelp as he rushed last-minute to jump out of the way of the shield’s downward swing, tucking and rolling as he landed on the ground. He could feel the tremor of the ground behind him as the blade impacted the desert floor as he pushed himself to his feet and began running, trying to put distance between himself and the tattooed man. His eyes trained once more on the advisor, watching the man run in random patterns to make him harder to hit. Prompto raised his gun, trying to get Ignis in his sights, and when he pulled the trigger, he missed. The bullet buried itself in the ground by Ignis’ foot. “Fuck!”, the gunner cried frustratedly. Ignis looked to the ground where the impact was made and made a face of slight surprise before smirking at the blonde and flipping to another location._

_“Don’t get discouraged! Try again!” Gladiolus roared, coming in hot behind the blonde. The shield wound the blade up for another swing, this time a horizontal one that Prompto had to jump to dodge again. This time, he didn’t fall as gracefully. His body hit the ground hard, pulling the breath out of him, and when he rolled onto his back, he tried again to get a shot in before the shield was swinging at him once more._

_Prompto trained his gun onto Ignis once more before pulling the trigger. This time the bullet barely scraped the edge of the magical shield around the advisor, shooting past the man to land inside of a rock some ways behind him. Prompto grimaced but then was startled as the greatsword was coming down on him from above. He pulled his gun close to his chest and rolled out of the way of another attack before pushing himself up once more._

_“That one almost got me!” Ignis called, his mouth in a lopsided smile as he continued to dart in every direction around the two other men, his perfectly styled hair drooping to fall into his face a bit. Gladiolus pulled his sword from the ground with a low grunt before going for the blonde once more._

_This process repeated for what seemed like half an hour or longer. They were all sweaty, exposed skin glistening under the heat of the sun. Prompto’s entire body ached from the exhaustion and exertion of continuously running, jumping, and rolling to dodge Gladiolus’ swings. His hands shook, causing all of his shots to not quite hit where he was trying to aim. Not that it mattered too much, because no matter where he shot, Ignis always seemed to dodge the bullets easily. He had only grazed the edge of the magic barrier a handful or times._

_“Prompto! Try aiming where you think Ignis is going to go, not where he actually is!”, the shield bellowed out, trying to offer some form of advice that would help the blonde along on this never-ending cycle of trying and failing._

_The gunner breathed heavily as he chased after Ignis. He allowed his empty clip to fall from his hand, moving to gather another one from his vest pocket and sliding it in place with a soft ‘click!’. His lungs burned. His heart felt like it was going to explode. He barely ate anything at lunch earlier, but what he had ingested felt dangerously close to coming back up. His body was aching for a break, but he knew that he wouldn’t receive one. Not until he made progress, or they ran out of bullets of elixirs to keep this all up. “Okay!”, Prompto responded breathlessly._

_He blinked the sweat out of his eyes and twirled around Gladiolus’ large frame as the tanned man came in for a swift punch. The blade had made him almost too slow compared to Prompto’s swift movements and so he had banished it to the Armiger not too long ago, changing tactics and making it even harder for the blonde to escape him. As Prompto twirled around to Gladiolus’ backside, he jumped and kicked at the man’s back, sending him sprawling towards the ground. It took the shield by slight surprise, and his large body hit the ground heavily._

_Prompto didn’t waste time running. If Gladiolus was down, it was probably the only chance he’d receive for a while before he was back at it again. He needed to use this small window of time to shoot. He whipped his body in the direction of Ignis, slinging his gun up and aiming as best he could. “Aim for where I think he’ll go…”, the gunner whispered desperately to himself as the sight of his pistol followed Ignis with trembling, jerky actions. Ignis shifted direction once more, flipping in the air, and Prompto jerked his hands to aim for where he suspected the bespectacled man would land. He pulled the trigger._

**_BANG!_ **

_The bullet marked true, impacting the very middle of Ignis’ magical shield just as the advisor’s feet made contact with the dusty ground. The bullet deflected, landing into the earth a ways away, but it startled Ignis enough to cause him to stumble, the shield shattering to the ground like broken glass. Prompto lowered his gun and grinned wide, triumphantly, at the way Ignis looked to him with a shocked, impressed expression._

_“You forgettin’ something, Prom?!”, the blonde heard Gladiolus ask from his place on the ground, and before Prompto could wonder about it his feet were kicked out from underneath him, causing him to fall onto his back upon the ground with a cry. Gladiolus lifted himself off the floor and placed a heavy foot atop Prompto’s chest, holding him down in place. Prompto squirmed and grasped at the shoe, trying to lift it off of him, but to no avail. “You shot Ignis. That’s good. That’s progress. But in your excitement, you forgot all about the other enemy. That left you open for an attack.” When Prompto stopped struggling to just lay there and catch his breath, Gladiolus removed his boot and stared down at him, hands on his hips and breaths coming out fast and sharp. “Take a water break and then we’ll go again. We’re not going to stop until you’ve hit Ignis five more times.”_

_Prompto groaned, letting his gun disappear in a shimmer of blue magic. He closed his eyes, shielding them from the harsh sun as he tried to calm his racing heart. Through the darkness, he could hear soft footsteps approaching him. “I’m impressed, Prompto. Good job.” Ignis’ voice sounded out, and he felt a cold bottle of water touch his forehead._

_The gunner smiled, cracking his eyes open to look up at the man fondly. “Thanks, Iggy.”_

_They were at it for three more hours until Prompto was able to hit Ignis with almost half of the shots he took._

**…**

_It was early in the morning when Noctis’ phone rang. The air was dense with moisture as the seemingly endless and dark clouds roamed overhead; no doubt barely containing the beginnings of a rain shower. It was a good thing. It hadn’t rained in Leide since the day after Insomnia fell, and the more buckets they left out at camp during their hunts to collect it, the less they had to go out and waste gil on buying bottled water. Prompto had just placed their last bucket upon the flat surface of the haven as Noctis’ cellphone’s ringtone sounded out. After these hunts, they were going to make their way to Lestallum. They had searched high and low for more of the royal tombs and their contained powers, but always came back with nothing but low spirits and empty potion bags. After a while, it was evident that they had to move on and put Hammerhead behind them. Prompto just hoped no one would take their buckets while they were gone before they could come back and collect them._

_“Who is it, Noct?” Ignis asked as he finished putting away the now clean dishes from their breakfast._

_Everyone was loading up, preparing for their journey. The car had just been filled with gas the night before to ensure no stops were needed. Gladiolus had gone entirely too long without seeing how Iris was doing. Usually, the shield was very good at shoving down his personal needs and feelings in favor of doing what was best. In this case, what was best was finding the Royal Arms and training with his king in order to prepare for this unavoidable war. Lately, it had even entailed training Prompto a little more than usual as well, to try and get him as close to their level as possible. But every day he knew his sister was alive and was unable to go to her, the more weary and grumpy he was becoming. Until his brow was always creased, and his jaw was always clenched. Until every time Noctis or Prompto didn’t quite succeed in their sparring he could barely stop himself from lashing out._

_Frankly, Prompto was glad they were leaving the unbearable heat and dryness of Leide. He was ready for a change in scenery and things to look at. Taking pictures of rocks and cacti were only appealing for so long, and that length of time passed after the first few days of their journey. He was glad that Gladiolus had something to be excited about and look forward to again, even if it made Noctis noticeably upset and uncomfortable- though the king would never dare voice it. Noctis hadn’t said as much, but Prompto could tell he was jealous. And, naturally, Prompto supposed he had the right to be. Lots of people Gladiolus knew were crawling to the surface out of the woodwork while the king’s loved ones were still dead inside their coffins, deep underground._

_If they received a proper burial at all._

_He shook the heavy thought from his head just as Noctis pulled the phone from his pocket. “It’s Cor. Hold up, guys. I gotta take this.”_

_“Naturally.”_

_“Make it quick.”, Gladiolus called as he worked on shoving their quickly dismantled tent and chairs into the trunk of the regalia. He was a ball of energy, unable to sit still ever since he woke up that morning, eager to make his way. “I want to see Iris.” Noctis simply frowned and waved the man off silently, shooting a look that said, ‘I know!’, before answering the call._

_“…Yeah?” Prompto slung his camera bag over his shoulder and walked a little closer. Noctis shrugged at whatever Cor had just asked him. “…Just building my arsenal. I have three so far... Thanks. Yeah… We were about to head out towards Lestallum and meet up with Iris for a few days before looking for more…” There were a few moments of silence before Noctis grimaced, shifting his weight on his feet uneasily. “…Damn… Seriously?... Okay… Okay, yeah. We’ll meet her… Yeah… Thanks… See ya.” Noctis hung up the call and shoved his phone back into his pocket with a huff of annoyance, biting the inside of his cheek._

_“Noct, what is it? Something bad?”, Prompto offered, leaning over to try and peer at his friend’s face through the wall of thick bangs. Ignis and Gladiolus approached their king as well, everyone circling him with interest._

_“Yeah…” He sighed. “Cor said that The Empire has conveniently decided to begin construction of a new base, along the road to Duscae… We’re going to have to put it out of commission before heading to Lestallum. No way around otherwise.”_

_Gladiolus growled angrily in distaste. “Of course there isn’t… Great. Just when I finally get the chance to see my sister, this shit comes up…Fucking perfect.” Prompto worried his lip and placed a hesitant hand upon the shield’s bicep. Gladiolus looked at him and tried to put on a convincing half smile. It ultimately didn’t fool the blonde, but he felt like he had somehow helped things, if only a little._

_“Not to mention we won’t be able to locate any more tombs like this…”, Ignis added, pushing his glasses up his slender nose in contemplation. “How does the Marshal suggest we go about it?”_

_Noctis shrugged, levelling his advisor with a heavy look. “Not sure… He said there’s a woman we’re supposed to meet. Her name’s Monica. He said she’ll have a plan drawn up for us when we get to the coordinates Cor is texting me.”_

_“Ah. Yeah, I remember Monica. Saw her a lot when I was a kid.” Gladiolus crossed his arms over his chest, cocking his head to the side in thought. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen her… Heard she was outside the city doing some undercover excursions a while back. Didn’t know she was still out here, all this time…”_

_“It certainly would explain how she made it out of the city safely. Hard to get caught in a place you aren’t.”_

_“Who’s this Monica person?” The blonde asked, perking up at the name. The Marshal had been mentioned every now and again after high school, but never a woman’s name._

_“A member of the Crownsguard, much like Gladiolus and myself.”, Ignis replied coolly. “Although she worked for King Regis instead of how we look after Noct. We didn’t exactly run in the same social circles all these years, so sightings of her had been rare.” Prompto nodded in understanding._

_Gladiolus smiled fondly at the memory of her. “She’s one of my father’s best. Along with Dustin, of course. But he’s guarding my sister.” His smile faltered a bit as he looked away. “I’m glad she’s in good hands…”_

_Noctis sighed, his hands moving to his pockets. “It’s good to know we still have people we can count on outside the city.”_

_“It isn’t going to be easy taking out a whole Stronghold…” Prompto worried aloud, drawing the attention of the group and clutching the strap of his camera bag tightly in his hands. Not a lot of time had passed since he'd was began practicing with moving targets. The last time he fought an actual enemy, he ended up on the brink of death. How was he supposed to face an entire stronghold head-on? Goblins were one thing, but soldiers were another. Soldiers had guns and weapons, same as them. And as good as Prompto had gotten at running away and dodging, there was no way he’d be able to dodge a bullet. “…Can we really do this?” He said ‘we’, but of course the only logical question, the_ real _question, hidden underneath was, ‘Could_ he _really do this?’. Everyone else was thinking as much also, if the indiscreet looks they were giving each other told him anything._

_Ignis placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I can’t say anything for certain… But the marshal believes we can, or else he wouldn’t have asked us.”_

_Prompto nodded, but the swirling black pit of anxiety and doubt in his stomach didn’t subside. He just slid into his seat of the regalia without another word and when Ignis started the car, the rain began to fall._

**…**

_The rain was coming down steadily, almost heavily, by the time they reached their destination. Ignis parked the car on the side of the road, a safe enough distance from the Stronghold so as to not rouse attention from the soldiers, and they began taking inventory of their curatives. It wasn’t a lot. Not nearly enough to take out an entire military base, probably._

_“What about bullets? How many of those do we have?” Prompto asked._

_Gladiolus called the bullets from the Armiger, and when the blue magic dissipated, Prompto’s stomach flipped at the sight of only two clips. “Shit.”, the shield cursed, taking the words right out of the gunner’s mouth._

_Prompto took them out of the man’s hand and placed them snugly in his vest pocket before anyone could object. “I-It’s okay, Big Guy. I’ll be alright.” He did his best to smirk confidently, but he could feel the muscles in his mouth switch. He wouldn’t be alright. But he’d be damned if he was left out of anything anymore. He wasn’t going to sit on the sidelines, no matter how dangerous the situations got. He’d be there for Noctis._

_Ignis nodded, his mouth a thin line. “So… One Phoenix Down, three potions, two hi-potions, five Elixirs, and two clips for Prompto. That’s…” The group could see the cogs of the advisor’s mind turning, trying to find an upside to their lack of battle-readiness, but, ultimately, he gave up with a heavy sigh. “…Not the best.”, he concluded, solemnly._

_“You can say that again…”, came Noctis’ mutter from the back seat. His sight was trained out of the regalia, at the rain as it beat down against his window. His head rested against his hand as he leaned against the door, biting the inside of his cheek with a mixture of emotions._

_Gladiolus shifted in his seat, still eager to get everything over with and cross the border. “If we stay together, we should be okay. We can all watch each other’s backs.”_

_“And what if we can’t stay together?!”, Noctis shot back, voice surprisingly bordering on a yell, snapping his head to look at the larger man heatedly. “It didn’t exactly work out that way last time, did it?!”_

_Prompto frowned, almost succeeding in not outwardly flinching at the unintended admonishment. He knew exactly what the king was referencing, even if he wasn’t explicitly detailing it. Biting his lip, he shifted in his seat, hand fidgeting with one of his bracelets as he watched the two men in the back seat. Swallowing, he tried, “I- I’ll do better this time, guys, I promise. I-“_

_Perhaps the men in the car couldn’t hear his dry, unsure whisper of a voice over their heated discussion, but the blonde ultimately went unnoticed. “You got any better plans,_ Highness _?”, Gladiolus replied, voice laced with no small amount of annoyance. He leaned toward Noctis in the back seat, his large form intimidating and his amber eyes scorching._

 _Ignis cleared his throat loudly, hoping to dissipate the growing tension between the two. “Realistically, we have no idea_ what _to expect when we get in there. We cannot adequately prepare. All we can do is see what Monica and Cor have planned for us. Once we figure that out, we go from there.” The advisor’s voice was a much-practiced level of calm, and he gave Prompto a look of reassurance as their eyes met._

_“…Fine.”_

_“Okay.”_

_Prompto nodded his agreement mutely, loading his gun with one of the clips with trembling hands._

**…**

_Monica was hidden by the large cliffs that separated Leide from Duscae, her body half- blocked from view by a large bush and standing just ahead of a small break in the rocks. The passageway was just big enough for them to slide through and it no-doubt led into the base discreetly. Prompto drew a small breath of relief at that. Monica was nothing like the gunner had imagined. She looked almost like a civilian, but the way she seemed to carry herself made it obvious that she wasn’t just any average person._

_She smiled at them warmly, though her casually-dressed body stood tall and hard, like a practiced soldier. Her eyes accessed them all through swooping grey bangs as they approached. “Prince Noctis.”, she greeted with a bow, and when she straightened she gave a small nod to the rest of them. “Ignis. Gladiolus. It’s so good to see you all again.” A small smile lit up her face, just for a moment, and then her eyes landed on Prompto. “Prompto Argentum.” She stared at him a long moment. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I’ve heard much about you. It’s good to see how far you’ve come.” Prompto furrowed his brows a bit and opened his mouth to question exactly how she knew of him and his abilities (or lack thereof) since they hadn’t even met until now, but Noctis was already beginning to talk, cutting the blonde off._

_“So. What’s the plan?”_

_Monica’s eyes met with Noctis’ and her face became even and serious. “From here, we will split into two groups. Prince Noctis, you will join the Marshal up ahead.” Wait. They were going to split up? Not even two three minutes ago they were just talking about staying together! Prompto’s eyes widened and he looked at the other members of the group, hoping that one of them would also be concerned about this plan, but they weren’t paying him any attention. They stood tall and firm, pointedly keeping their eyes trained ahead at Monica, but he could see the way Ignis’ jaw clenched, and Gladiolus’ hands formed fists at his sides, his eyes squinting a bit. They were just as worried as he was, but Monica and Cor were miles above them in rank and so they kept quiet, choosing to make the best of their new fate. When Prompto noticed Monica’s eyes stray to him momentarily, he quickly straightened himself back up, biting his lips as he shifted his weight between his feet. “The rest of you will assist me in the diversionary effort.” Fuck. The last time he was a diversion, he wasn’t even trying to be, and it cost him a gashed ankle._

_Noctis placed his hands on his hips. “So… It’s me and Cor then…”, he muttered._

_Monica nodded. “Correct. Are you ready to proceed?”_

_Noctis looked behind him to his three friends, eyes catching and lingering on Prompto’s worried expression just a second longer than what was probably wise. His brows furrowed with worry, but then his face evened out and his neutral stoic expression was masking him once more. “…Yeah. I’m ready.”_

_“Hold on, Highness.” Ignis walked up to his king, a few glass bottles containing various colored liquids in hand; some curatives. “Here. You’ll take half and we’ll take the rest.”_

_Noctis frowned. They already didn’t have many curatives. Cutting that inventory in half and having three people share it would be incredibly difficult. For a second, the king looked like he would outright reject the offer, but then he steeled himself once more. “…Are you sure?”_

_Gladiolus tried for a confident smirk, attempting to hide their doubts and act every bit the hardened soldier he was bred to be. “Positive. We’ll be alright. Just go in there and give ‘em hell, Kid. We’ll do the same on our end.”_

_Noctis hesitated but reached out and took the potions and elixirs from Ignis, placing them in his pockets. “…Okay… Be safe out there, you guys…”_

_Prompto swallowed thickly before plastering an imitation of a smile to his face. He could feel his legs beginning to shake. “Don’t worry, buddy. We’re gonna distract them so good, they won’t even know you’re in there! Just…” The smile faded a bit. “…don’t get hurt out there… Okay?”_

_Noctis gave him a smile that didn’t quite reach his deep blue eyes. The gunner wanted to pull him in for a tight hug and a deep kiss, but he didn’t. “I could say the same for you guys… Stay safe.”_

_Ignis huffed a small laugh, pushing his glasses up his nose and averted his eyes, the sun catching the lenses of his glasses and obscuring the emotion in his eyes. “Naturally.”_

_Monica stepped aside, giving the king better access to the crack in the rocks. “Go ahead.” And, without another word, Noctis was gone. Prompto watched him slide through the walls until he disappeared, leaving them all alone, standing cold and wet. Monica turned to them all, her hands clasped behind her back. “Cor and Prince Noctis will be sneaking inside, taking out any remaining soldiers and MTs that we don’t successfully draw the attention from. Let’s do well and create as little as work as possible for them. The more we succeed, the more they will as well.”_

_Prompto’s entire body stiffened at the mention of the MTs. His wrist began to feel like it was burning once more, just like back in high school, and he had to physically clasp his hand around his tattooed wrist to keep from instinctively clawing and scratching at it. He swayed a little, stumbling along the muddy grass beneath his feet as suddenly he began to feel dizzy and disoriented. Long-gone was the small hope that he would never have to get close to the one thing he was supposed to turn into again. The one thing in this world that forced him to face the reality that everything he was doing up until now was some fantasy world; some shift in reality that never should have been granted to him. “C-Cool… No problem.”_

_They made their way back around the cliffs, clinging towards the safety of the rocks and out of the line of sight from the enemies until the rocks turned into tall walls of white brick; the structure of the Stronghold. There were guards and MTs guarding the entrance, guns at the ready and the mass of them shuffling back and forth, patrolling the immediate area along the road._

_“What’s the plan from here on?” Ignis asked, calling his daggers from the Armiger and grasping them tightly, body wound and tense, readying him for a strike at the drop of an order._

_Monica let out a steady breath, eyes focused on the soldiers ahead. There must have been twenty, easy. “Take out as many as we can until Prince Noctis and the Marshal make their way through the stronghold and open the gates from the other side. Once open, all civilians will have access to Duscae and Cleigne once more.”_

_Gladiolus grunted, calling forth his weapon as well. “Doesn’t sound too hard. We do this one time, and we’re good to come and go as we please. Piece of cake.”_

_Prompto cocked the safety of his gun off as he stared at the soldiers through the heavy rainfall. This was all-too familiar. All-too much like that time Noctis and Gladiolus had torn through any Empire soldiers that got in their way as he scrambled just to catch up on the day Insomnia fell. He could still smell the thick sent of the MTs’ blood, like garbage, the liquid black and thick along the muddy ground. He felt sick._

_“Are you ready, men?”, Monica asked._

_“A moment, if you will.” The woman nodded as Ignis made his way to the center of the group. “Here.” He placed a gloved hand on each of his friends’ forearms and they resonated with a blue-white glow before a thin, translucent shield of magic formed around them all. Prompto poked and prodded the icy barrier, testing its firmness. Ignis stepped back and did the same to himself and Monica. “This is the best I can do for us, with Noctis having most of our elixirs… We probably have a little more than a minute before I run out of magic and the barriers disappear… Use that time wisely.” Prompto’s heart began to beat heavily in his chest at the look of heavy intent on Ignis’ face, brows furrowed in concentration.  Gladiolus nodded, and Prompto swallowed._

_That wasn’t a very long time at all._

_Monica stepped around them and began running towards the soldiers. “Let’s go, men!”_

_Prompto rushed out behind the others as they bolted into action, feet hitting the muggy ground and barely getting any traction as the soles of his boots slipped along the tacky surface, causing him to stumble. His chest heaved with every rapid breath and the rain pelted against his exposed skin, stinging like shards of ice from the impact. Because of his unintended stumbling and sliding, a few feet of space grew between him and the others. He cursed._

_Monica made the first move. As soon as her feet hit the asphalt of the road she pulled two guns from the inside of her dark blue blazer, raising them in the air and firing off alternating shots into the closest soldier. The bullets hit their mark flawlessly; one in a leg, another just below a shoulder, and the third landing a headshot. The Empire soldier fell to his knees before falling over limply, blood covering the immediate ground around him. With that, the other soldiers were alerted of the groups’ presence, all armored faces turning to face them, guns being brought up at the ready with the clinging of chainmail beneath white cloth._

_As soon As Prompto’s feet hit the asphalt behind the others his ears were assaulted with the loud blare of a siren, signaling that intruders were about. It was all he could hear, the loudness of it overtaking the sound of gunfire and the battle cries of his group._

_Ignis leapt into the air, twirling gracefully before landing behind one of the soldiers, slitting his neck open in an ‘X’ formation with his daggers. The blood spewed forth from the soldier’s neck as he gurgled helplessly, arms falling limp and releasing his gun, bathing the ground around him in red before falling to the ground. Other soldiers near the advisor began to notice Ignis’ presence, turning to face him, weapons firing._

_Gladiolus ran towards a group, Ignis’ icy shield of magic protecting him from the bullets that attempted to pierce him. With a powerful cry, he slung his greatsword, the weapon flying, spinning quickly through the air before impacting and knocking over a whole line of soldiers and MTs. Some of them suffered injuries from the blade, the sword cutting cleanly through bone. There were missing limbs, deep gashes, all of them writhing on the ground in agony before the shield ran over and stomped heavily on their heads to end their misery. Once their bodies went limp, Gladiolus picked up his weapon and charged for another enemy._

_Prompto watched everyone fight for a few seconds with wide eyes, taking in the carnage and attempting to will his legs into keeping strong and not turning to jelly at the sight of all the blood along the ground steadily being washed out by the rain. That disgusting death-like scent filled the air and his stomach flipped uneasily as his body brought him closer and closer to a group of MTs. Their heads snapped to look in his direction, glowing red eyes peering out from within their armored masks, designed to look like human faces. He swallowed thickly, bringing his gun up to point at them. For a split second, he wondered what was behind the masks. Did they look inhuman? Did they actually look like people? There was no way of knowing unless he ripped one of the masks off, and he had no intention of getting that close to any of them._

_Their bodies began to jerk, turning section by section to face him in an inhuman, unsettling manor. As they turned to face him completely, they raised their right arms, and Prompto was horrified to see sections in their armor open up to reveal not the skin of their arms but bone, wires, and machine guns. Bullets obscured his vision as they fired at him, the magical shield in front of him glowing and resonating with each reverberating impact. Prompto couldn’t help from flinching instinctively, tripping up in his pace as his body was preparing him to be shot, though he never did. But when he finally collected himself, he cried out and began shooting._

_He fired off round after round, each bullet hitting its mark in some form or another, but each shot was ultimately a failure as the body armor of the MagiTech infantry deflected each bullet effortlessly, much like Prompto’s magic was doing to theirs. Only small dents were left behind._

_With a loud curse, he emptied the clip out of his gun and loaded the next. At this point he was so close that if they were to reach out, they just might be able to grab him. But he stopped just short of that, taking a deep breath and aiming his gun at the one point that he knew their armor wouldn’t defend. With a bang, he fired off a shot that landed directly in the center of one of the MT’s glowing red eyes. The creature howled a shrill, demonic scream before falling and dissipating on the ground, startling the others for only a moment._

_The two remaining MagiTech soldiers lowered their right arms before raising the left, and this time Prompto’s eyes widened as those arms mechanically morphed into battleaxes, raising over their heads to deliver deadly blows. Prompto blinked away rain as he attempted to shoot them in the same location, but then in an instant the magical barrier Ignis had given him cracked and fell to the ground in jagged shards before dissolving in a blue shimmer. “Fuck!”_

_He jumped backwards out of the way as their weaponized limbs impacted the ground with loud clangs. Prompto’s heart leapt in his throat as he felt entirely too unprepared for this fight now. He was suddenly vulnerable to anything and everything; those daemonic, soulless, red eyes staring deeply into his own terrified blue ones. Changing tactics, he began using his training to help him decide his next move, sprinting along the asphalt towards enemies that wouldn’t need such precise hits with his bullets to take down._

_As he ran, he could hear the mechanical whirring of the MTs returning to their guns, shooting at him. The shots were loud in his ears, causing them to ring, the blasts of the bullets hitting the asphalt just behind the heels of his feet mingling with the blaring sirens all around him. His heart was pounding in his chest, the corners od his eyes burning as he struggled to run as fast as he could, hoping the bullets wouldn’t catch up and make impact with his body. As he ran from them, he searched frantically for a different target, and when a regular soldier entered his vision, he didn’t think twice about raising his gun and shooting the man, the bullets successfully landing between his ribs, piercing a lung._

_He didn’t attempt to see if the man fell and died like the others. Prompto saw a large crate and jumped behind it for coverage instead, landing on the hard ground roughly. He could hear the barrage of bullets impact the crate, leaving him unharmed. He struggled to sit up into a crouching position, huddling closely to the side of the crate before chancing a quick look around the corner._

_He could see Ignis, alternating between using his spear and his daggers on an MT, twirling and slicing and stabbing, disorienting it before laying fatal blows, cutting the thing deeply wherever its armor lacked protection; the bends of the elbows and knees, causing the creature to tumble to the ground. Once it was down, Ignis swiftly brought the end of his spear down into an eye hole, stabbing it in its head. The advisor took a moment to catch his breath before the body disappeared and a soldier began shooting towards him, causing him to jump and flip somewhere else._

_Gladiolus had his actual shield out now, coming up to that soldier from the side with it and bashing him, causing the man to fly a few feet away and directly into the thick stronghold wall before slumping to the floor, a red smear in his wake along the bricked surface. His gun had skid away in the process. The shield yelled out before finishing the man off with a strong downward swing of his blade._

_Monica was right up on another, kicking and punching him powerfully with her honed karate moves, roundhouse kicking the gun from his hands before pulling one of her own out of her blazer and shooting him three times right in his heart._

_It was all Prompto could notice before more bullets were flying his way, causing him to hide once more behind the large crate. He waited patiently for the rounds to stop and once they did, he stood up, using the top of the crate to brace himself and get better shots, shooting at the two MTs that were still relentlessly pursuing him. They were much closer now than when he had left him, the metal-clad imitations of humans shuffling slowly towards him with jerky, terrifying motions. He fired off his gun until there were no more bullets left, his finger pulling on the trigger uselessly once the clip emptied. Each bullet missed their targeted mark, impacting their armor in various places, leaving dents in the otherwise smooth surfaces._

_“Shit!” Prompto turned around, his back to the crate, and slid down quickly as the MTs recovered, firing more rounds. He looked around frantically, breaths coming out rapidly in his panic. His limbs were trembling uncontrollably with his fear as the sound of mechanical steps upon the pavement grew louder; they were about to round the corner of the crates. No clear answer came, even as they appeared over his shoulder, staring down at him with their piercing gaze. Prompto was frozen in fear, his heart stammering in his chest and skipping a few beats, the world seeming to stop, until those machine gun arms jerked unnaturally and raised towards him once more._

_Prompto blinked and the vision of MTs morphed and distorted, until all at once he was gazing into Noctis’ warm, impossibly deep, blue eyes. That gorgeous smile dusting his pale face as he looked away bashfully, running his fingers through his dark hair. The rain was gone, replaced by a warm summer breeze and the light of the sunrise bathed them in a soft light. Noctis seemed to glow ethereally, leaning to touch shoulders with Prompto as they sat along the rooftop of a motel. He glowed brighter and brighter as his hands came to cup Prompto’s face and pull him in for a soft kiss. But before their lips could meet, Noctis was shining so brightly that the vision of him melted completely into whiteness, an indistinct ringing sounding off in the blonde’s ears. The next time Prompto blinked, he was back at the stronghold, that ringing fading out to become the loud stronghold sirens once more. The warmth of the sun left his body, leaving him aching and freezing in the heavy rain, his fingertips numb and shaking as he gripped the asphalt beneath him, awaiting his end._

_No._

_He couldn’t die here. He_ wouldn’t _die here._

_Noctis was on the other side of that wall, with Cor, fighting his way through the same as they were, waiting for him. Waiting for all of them. Even if he was terrified, even if he was greatly outnumbered and overpowered, he wouldn’t give up._

_At the very last second, Prompto’s body lurched into ungraceful movement, pushing himself off the ground to run away again, turning the corner of the crate to escape as a seemingly endless barrage of bullets impacted the ground where he was just sitting. He moved with new purpose; new vigor. His eyes scanned the area begore him sharply until he noticed an abandoned machine gun on the ground a little way away. Before the MTs could turn the corner and aim for him once more, he slid and scooped it up, turning onto his knees and awaiting them to appear from behind the crate._

_As soon as they appeared, Prompto shot at them, bracing his weight on his elbows as he peered through the sight and kept them in focus. He screamed out with everything he had until the magazine was emptied. He aimed nowhere but their armored faces, and when the assault ended, they were barely recognizable, the metal over their faces warped and dented. Black, gooey blood trickled from beneath their masks, pouring down the rest of their armor and to the wet ground. At least a few of his bullets must have hit their marks, because a few seconds later, they were crumpling to the ground and disappearing. Even from his distance, the putrid stench of their motor oiled daemon blood met his nose, and he grimaced._

_“Prompto!” Gladiolus shouted from across the road, where he was just finishing tearing off the arm of an MT; jagged, broken bone jutting out and wires flailing, sparking wildly. “Remember what I told you!” The man had a vibrant praise shining in his amber eyes, his scowl giving the slightest hint of a smirk as the MT disappeared._

_Prompto swallowed. “Don’t forget about the other enemies.”, he reminded himself quietly. He bolted to his feet, throwing the emptied gun carelessly aside. A soldier was approaching him from the right._

_“Argentum!” He looked to where Monica was standing atop the wall, kicking an MT off the edge to land with a sickening clang and crack, impacting the ground beneath with its neck, severing its spine and dissipating. She took one of her guns and threw it at him, and he caught it swiftly before giving her an appreciative nod and shooting the incoming soldier in the leg with it. The man fell to the ground, crying out in agony, hands letting his gun fall so he could grasp the wound._

_Ignis ran up out of nowhere, spearing the soldier Prompto just shot through the heart from behind before kicking the man’s lifeless body off of his weapon and to the cold ground. “Keep it up, Prompto! You’re doing wonderfully!”_

_Prompto smiled. He was doing good. He was actually doing_ good _. He wasn’t being a bother or a hinderance._

_As he continued shooting the last remaining soldiers and MTs, the smile stayed on his face, and after another long while, they were all demolished. The group came together afterwards, faces bright but tired with their victory. The sirens died down, leaving only the sound of their ragged breathing and the rain pelting the floor beneath them. A buzzing noise sounded, and then the solid steel doors to the stronghold were sliding open, revealing Noctis and Cor on the other side, looking just as tired and wore-out._

_“Noct!” Prompto couldn’t help but call out happily, eyes lighting up at the sight of his king and the knowledge that he was safe and sound. He wanted with everything he was to dash out, to meet his friend, to pull him into a tight embrace, to kiss him firmly and deeply until they were both dizzy from the lack of oxygen. But he didn’t. He stayed with the others._

_Noctis sauntered up to them, body language aloof as if what they had experienced on the other side was a cake walk, but there was a slight limp to his gait, a light speckling of bruises along his exposed skin, giving away that he didn’t walk away entirely uninjured. Whatever the injury was though must not have been fatal because the smile that the man offered his group as he crossed the threshold of the stronghold made Prompto feel like he could melt, right then and there. “Hey, guys.”, the king greeted, “How was it?”_

_Gladiolus grinned wide, a large hand moving to surprisingly ruffle damp blonde locks. “Prompto really pulled his own weight today. He did amazing.” Prompto looked down at the ground and flushed at such an unexpected compliment._

_“T-Thanks, Gladio…”_

_“Indeed.”, Ignis added, laying a gloved hand along his freckled shoulder. “We’re all rather proud of him.”_

_Prompto flushed harder, a goofy smile splitting his face. “Thanks, Iggy…”_

_Monica crossed her arms over her chest as she walked around the group towards Cor. “He has a long way to go... But, for what it’s worth, I’m glad he’s by your side, Prince Noctis.” Prompto’s head snapped up to look at the woman, his face belying shock. He didn’t expect a compliment from Monica. He tried to come up with an appropriate response, but he couldn’t seem to form words. The woman merely offered him a soft smile and a nod._

_Noctis smiled wide. “Thanks for all your help, guys.”, he offered to his friends, receiving fond looks of appreciation. He turned to Cor and Monica. “Thanks to you both as well. We wouldn’t have been able to get to Duscae without your help and guidance.”_

_Cor nodded, his face hard and stoic, but the corners of his mouth upturning into the smallest hint of a smile. “I appreciate the praise, your Highness. But from here on out, it’s just the four of you… Take care in your travels.” Cor and Monica bowed low to Noctis, and after a short while, they were on their way back to their outpost._

_Ignis spoke up next, clearing his throat. “Well… Let’s get back to camp and gather the water we’ve collected before hitting the road, shall we? Perhaps we can reach Lestallum before nightfall.”_

_Gladiolus let out a breath of relief, body relaxing as they made their trek to the regalia. “We’re coming, Iris…”_

**…**

_Duscae was, indeed, every bit of the wetlands that Ignis foretold it would be. There was nothing but green everywhere you looked; sprawling fields of grass, large forests, plenty of lakes, and the air about the region seemed thick and dense with moisture, despite the rain that was already continuing to fall steadily from earlier, slowly easing up with every mile they travelled. There were large rock formations, long tendrils of them arching over various parts of the land, making the entire region seem like something from a dream. And off in the distance, they could see the meteor, deep in the very center of Duscae. The creatures of this region were vastly as different as well; not thin and scraggly like the creatures of Leide, but larger, with fur. Even better, they all seemed to be harmless, peaceful creatures for the most part._

_Prompto was itching to take pictures of the region, but the roof was up, and they would look awful being taken through a tinted window, so he sat in his seat patiently, his wet clothes clinging to his skin uncomfortably. It had still been raining when they poured the full buckets of water from the haven into empty jugs, so there was no reason to change into their dry spares just yet. The heat in the regalia was set to full blast to try and counteract the chill in their bones, but Prompto still trembled lightly as they all sat in relative silence, taking in the sights. Eventually they happened upon an outpost, one including a shop and a quaint little restaurant by the name of “Crow’s Nest Diner”, tucked away snugly between the road and an outcropping of tall pine trees. It seemed like a peaceful area._

_“Perhaps it would be wise to stop here and buy more curatives? After that little bout we barely have enough for the next hunt.”, Ignis offered softly, turning his head to glance at Noctis behind him, testing his king’s approval of the idea._

_“I wouldn’t mind changing out of these wet clothes either.”, Gladiolus added, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Normally he’d be reading one of his novels, but the threat of accidentally getting the pages wet had stopped him._

_Noctis nodded, staring longingly at the restaurant. “Only if we can get something to eat. I’m starving.”_

_Ignis clicked his tongue in mild disapproval as he turned in to the parking lot. “I doubt the food at one of these establishments could be better suited for you than something of my own invention, but… as you will.”_

_Prompto smiled. “Maybe if the rain lets up after we eat, I can take a few shots!”, he said, holding his camera bag in his lap._

_“If you do, make it quick. Iris is waiting.” Gladiolus reminded him a little more sternly than what was probably intended, and the blonde nodded in silent agreement._

_“Of course, Big Guy. I know how much you want to see your sister.”_

**…**

_Prompto’s fingers tightened around Noctis’ from their position against the bathroom door as his king’s knee settled itself between his own, his tongue darting into the blonde’s mouth. He let out a breathy moan, angling his head to allow his friend to explore deeper, to have that sinful tongue brush against his however he desired._

_They probably shouldn’t be doing this here. They really shouldn’t, actually._

_Gladiolus and Ignis were already changed into their spare clothes, waiting patiently at the bar of the diner for them to be doing the exact same thing. But that plan had been thrown out the proverbial window when Prompto had the sudden impulse to feel Noctis’ warmth through their wet clothes, to touch his damp skin and run his fingers through his messy hair._

_As Noctis had begun to enter the single bathroom, turning to close the door behind him with his change of clothes clutched against his chest, all it took was an impulsive foot between the door and the door frame, accompanied by eyes full of desire and need, and it was all over. Noctis understood what Prompto was thinking of in an instant, those deep blue eyes darkening impossibly further and cheeks heating up with the realization of Prompto’s intent before his king was clutching almost desperately at the blonde’s tank top and all but yanking him inside the bathroom, closing and securely locking the door behind them._

_It wasn’t the best place for a make-out session. It looked exactly like what you would expect a diner restroom to look like, especially since the only employee at the location seemed to be the older man tending to the open kitchen. It was a one man show, as it were, with business at the diner being as slow as it was all the way out in the middle of nowhere, so it wasn’t as if there was someone to tidy the room up every time the littlest thing was out of order. The room was small; one toilet and one sink with a mirror resting on the wall above it. There was one of those fancy air-blowing hand dryers on the adjacent wall, the ones that never quite did the job as intended, leaving you to wipe your half-dry hands on your jeans afterwards. The floor was checkered, some cracks in the tiles here and there, a couple mystery stains that seemed to be impossible to get out at this point. The walls were a pale, off-white color of thin wallpaper. Some of it had been torn off, leaving a glimmer of drywall exposed behind it. A bright, fluorescent light above their heads lit the space up, but barely, the bulb flickering in and out of operation on occasion._

_Prompto didn’t even want to think about how the actual toilet and sink looked or how germy the door he was currently being pressed up against could be. He was quite happy doing what he was doing, staying blissfully unaware, and if Noctis’ hums and muffled moans were any indication, so was he king._

_The leg Noctis used to part Prompto’s thighs pressed into him further, causing a wonderful but frustratingly teasing friction along the gunner’s now throbbing erection, causing the blonde to moan, head falling back to rest against the door as he arched his back and carefully rolled his hips up to meet it, prolonging the sensation as long as he could. Noctis’ breath hitched in his throat at the sound, his hands that were keeping Prompto’s pinned to the door flying down to grasp his friend’s face, pulling him into another string of needy kisses. Prompto didn’t mind the change, choosing to occupy his hands by grasping desperately at Noctis’ hips, dragging his body back in for another slow, sensual grind._

_He didn’t know what came over him; not really. Perhaps it was the elation of being alive and well after a terrifying and difficult battle. Perhaps he was just too wound up after not being able to have the opportunity to kiss or touch Noctis in days. But whatever it was, he was rolling with it, and he was pleased beyond compare to feel that Noctis was just as desperate for the affection as he was, the king’s clothed bulge prominent and hot against Prompto’s hip._

_Noctis’ mouth suddenly parted from Prompto’s to trail hot, open-mouthed kisses along the blonde’s freckled throat and Prompto bit his lip, hard, trying to contain the loud moan that wanted to spill out. He clutched Noctis’ hips tighter as they began grinding into him of their own volition now; a little rougher, a little more firm and insistent. “_ Ah-! _” Prompto gasped loudly as his king’s teeth scraped along his shoulder._

 _It felt good. Almost_ too _good. But not enough to give him any significant relief, any reprieve from the incessant pulsing and twitching cock between his legs. He licked his lips before carefully releasing Noctis’ hip with his left hand, allowing it to ghost over his king’s clothed abdomen before sidling down between his jean-clad thighs, cupping his erection._

_The grinding halted, Noctis going tense. With a surprised mixture of a yelp and a moan, Noctis pulled away from Prompto slightly, his forehead resting heavily on a freckled shoulder as he breathed deeply, collecting himself. Prompto’s heart beat wildly in his chest and his stomach felt tight with dread as Noctis made no move to further their exploration, to continue their assault on one another’s bodies. He swallowed, retracting his hand. Noctis had stopped him once he did that at the motel, too. Was he doing it wrong? Did Noctis not like it? Did he not want to go further?_

_“Prom, I…“ Noctis paused, his hands leaving Prompto’s body to brace himself on either side of the blonde’s head. He raised his head up to look Prompto in the eyes, taking in everything he saw there before biting his lips. “I…”_

_“…You don’t want it?” It was a statement more so than it was an actual question, his voice trying to hide his disappointment. Prompto averted his eyes, brows furrowing and body going slack against the door, creating more unwanted space between them as he worried his lips with his teeth._

_Despite the cold wetness of his clothes clinging to him, he felt entirely too hot, like he was in a furnace. Every cell in his body ached to be close to Noctis; to touch Noctis, to be touched by Noctis, to do anything Noctis desired of him, but he had forgotten that sex was a two-way street- a give and take. He knew where he was at with his sexuality. He knew what he wanted with all of his soul, but Noctis still didn’t, probably. Perhaps he had overstepped a boundary. Noctis was still trying to figure out what he liked and disliked, after all. Maybe kissing was something he did and groping below the belt was something he didn’t. If so, Prompto would take it in stride. But the threat that Noctis could change his mind and decide he didn’t want this anymore could come at any moment and knock him off his feet._

_He hoped, desperately, that this wasn’t the case._

_Noctis was quick to respond, eyes widening a bit. “No! No, Prom, it’s- it’s not… that.”_

_Prompto turned to look at him once more, eyes flitting all over his king’s pale features. He felt a small hope growing, fluttering in his chest, and he tried not to let it take him over before hearing the explanation first. “…Then what…?”_

_Noctis let out a deep breath, eyes darting somewhere else as his cheeks heated up once more. “I… I’ve never had anyone…” He fumbled on his words, embarrassment clearly showing at what he was about to say, and Prompto held Noctis’ face gently, coaxing the man to look at him once more. “No one has ever- touched me- like that before. I… I honestly don’t know what to do, how to act…”_

_Prompto nodded, understanding. “If it makes you feel any better…”, Prompto started, face flushing to match Noctis’, “I-I’ve never done anything like this either…” He quirked his head under Noctis’ gaze, letting out a breathy laugh that didn’t quite meet his eyes. “…No surprise there, right…?”_

_Noctis frowned. “Prom-“_

_“But…” Prompto licked his lips, and his king’s eyes followed the movement, his face inching closer unconsciously in response. “But I want to try it- with you. I-if you’ll let me. I… I want to make you feel good, Noct.” Prompto continued to stare lovingly at his friend, even as his hands glided to Noctis’ waistband, tugging gently, his body asking for permission just as softly as his voice had._

_Noctis rested his head against Prompto’s, closing his eyes and stepping closer, allowing Prompto easier access. When Prompto popped the button out of place he let out a ragged breath and licked his lips, nodding almost feverently. “O-Okay. I’ll try it. Just-“ He looked down, to where Prompto’s trembling fingers were unzipping and tugging at his jeans carefully. “Just- I don’t know… Don’t make fun of me if I-“ He hissed a breath through his teeth, his erection springing free from the confines of his pants and boxers. “If I don’t last long. It’s… It’s been a while.”_

_Prompto nodded. “S-Sure.” After all, it wasn’t as if any of them could just jack off ever since leaving Insomnia. A tent didn’t exactly muffle noises, and the fact that there was always someone around was more than a reason not to even try. It would be entirely too awkward f any of them were caught doing the act, so that special alone time was usually reserved for the rare occasion they ended up in a motel for a night to be allowed the chance to shower and clean their grimy bodies. The sound of rushing water did wonders to muffle any gasps or groans, and with how infrequently they usually got a motel the chance of lasting long was slim to nonexistent. Prompto didn’t mind, really, how long Noctis did or didn’t last. He was just ecstatic to be doing this with the person he loved and cherished more than anything in the whole world. “I-it’s probably a good thing if we make this short, anyways.”, the blonde mumbled, “Iggy and Gladdy are still waiting on us. W-we’ve probably been in here too long as it is…”_

_“Y-yeah… Probably…”_

_Prompto’s eyes drifted down to where Noctis was now exposed before him and he bit down on his lip to suppress a gasp, exhaling deeply through his nose with anticipation. Noctis’ cock was gorgeous; cut, pale like the rest of him, with the tip flushed a deep pink. The length of him was glistening with smeared precum, the slit leaking a small drop onto the floor between them. Seeing the result of their secret rendezvous, and probably any they had had beforehand, was heady. It had been a while since either of them bathed, and the musky smell filled Prompto’s nose, overloading his senses. The sight and smell alone made Prompto feel almost lightheaded, his heart thudding rapidly in his chest._

_When he reached out to grasp it, the shaft was slick and tacky, and Noctis groaned against Prompto’s ear, cock jumping a bit in his gloved hand. He pumped his king’s cock, slow, firm strokes, and when his hand reached the tip he rubbed a thumb over the slit, smearing the clear mess of precum even more, and Noctis’ entire body shuddered with a desperate whine, his breaths growing ragged and harsh against Prompto’s cheek as they both watched where his hand was working intently._

_“Y-you okay…?”, the blonde asked, voice deep and wavering between the edge of sanity and lust that he was currently trying to stay along. Noctis felt hot beneath his fingers, the member pulsing with life beneath his touch, and his own neglected cock twitched inside his pants._

_Noctis swallowed hard. Prompto’s hand was still moving along his shaft, slow and steady, as he tried to gather his racing thoughts. An obscene amount of precum was beginning to fall, forming a tiny puddle between them. “Y-yeah.”, he breathed, and when Prompto closed his hand a little more firmly around the king’s member he whimpered. He couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting shallowly into his friend’s hand and his face flushed with equal parts arousal and embarrassment at how entirely turned on and desperate he was for this. “Just_ \- fuck _, Prom! I- I can’t, I-I’m gonna-“_

_Prompto’s heart stuttered in his chest and his entire body lit up with a rekindled desire when Noctis began to move along with him, hips snapping forward to meet every downward thrust of his freckled hand. He couldn’t take his pale blue eyes off of the scene, off of how he was undoing his king, how he was making him moan and whimper, the hot puffs of his breath causing the blonde to shiver as it tickled across his skin. The words barely registered in his head as Noctis tried to warn Prompto of his oncoming release, the man’s body trembling before going rigid, his muscles of his abdomen tightening._

_Prompto watched in fascination and desire as Noctis came, painting his already tacky hand white, the seed spilling over his fingers and onto the floor. Noctis had to bite down on Prompto’s shoulder, hard, to muffle the moan that tore through his throat as he came, but the blonde barely even registered that it was happening. He felt the hot rush of cum cling to his skin, drenching his hand, and he was enraptured by it; by the way Noctis twitched in his grasp, the way the pink flush of his tip turned an angry red before it’s release, the strong scent of Noctis’ cum filling the air around him. Prompto worked him through it, soft and gentle, pumping and squeezing every drop he could out and onto the tiled floor._

_When finally Noctis was spent, he released his bite on Prompto’s skin, lifting his head up to gaze into Prompto’s eyes, his own hooded and glossed over. Prompto looked up and caught his gaze, his own face feeling incredibly hot as he was sure he was probably as red as a tomato. But it didn’t matter because the next thing he knew Noctis’ lips were on his once more; firm, gentle, lazy kisses taking his breath away. When the kiss broke, Noctis pulled away, stumbling back a bit in his lightheadedness._

_The king looked down at himself and grimaced. “G-Guess I should… go ahead and change clothes… These are kinda…”_

_Prompto chuckled, breathlessly, mind still in a daze. “Ruined? Yeah… I’ll put them in my camera bag and wash them later, so Iggy doesn’t find out…”_

_Noctis nodded. “Thanks, Prom.” He made quick work of taking all of the clothe except his boxers off, kicking the articles of clothing to the side before gathering his clean ones and sliding them on. When he was done, he shuffled on his feet, eyes darting over Prompto’s body. “D-did you want me… to…?” He tried to form words, but they weren’t coming, so instead he nodded in the general direction of Prompto’s crotch, the tent in the blonde’s jeans still ever-present and damp with precum._

_Prompto just stood there, trying to calm his racing heart as Noctis got dressed. His cum-covered hand rested limply at his side, the other bracing himself against the door so as not to collapse. It was strange. His legs felt like jelly and he hadn’t even been the one getting touched. But when Noctis pointed out his neglected member, he straightened up, swallowing. “Did you… Did you want to…?”, he retorted._

_Noctis swallowed again, eyes casting off somewhere else, and the king brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck anxiously. “I-I… I don’t know… I-“_

_Prompto nodded, relieving the man of having to give a proper response. It was evident that Noctis wasn’t ready for that yet. It was one thing to have someone touch you, but it was an entirely different comfort zone to touch someone else. He understood. Noctis still needed more time, and that was okay. “It’s okay, Noct. Don’t sweat it.” Noctis et his eyes once more and the guilt he saw swimming there was enough to tug painfully at his heart. He offered a small smile. “I can finish myself up. Just tell Iggy and Gladdy that I’m no feeling well and I’ll be another minute.”_

_Noctis stood there, shifting his weight anxiously on his feet. “A-are you sure…?”_

_Prompto nodded, stepping aside and opening the door a crack. “Yeah... Go on. I won’t be long.” He’d clean up the bathroom afterwards, too. It was the least he could do for that poor diner employee (Owner? He didn’t know.)._

_Noctis walked out of the bathroom slowly, still hesitant to actually leave his friend in the state he was in. “I’m sorry, Prom… Maybe- maybe next time…? I could- I could try…”_

_“Yeah! Whatever you want, Noct... I’m not trying to force you into anything you’re uncomfortable with… Okay?”_

_Noctis nodded, somewhat solemnly and regretfully, before giving the gunner a final, chaste kiss goodbye. Prompto closed the door behind his king and locked it once more before moving to the toilet on shaky legs, to sit. With Noctis gone the aching need between his legs was glaringly present, and he scrambled to undo his jeans and slide them down his freckled thighs. His own erection sprung free; uncut and slightly smaller than Noctis’, but just as hard and slick and damp with precum as his king’s had been before he touched him._

_He grasped his cock with the hand he used to jerk Noctis off, the tacky cum already cooled, but the slick friction it created as he pumped himself fast and hard was divine, and the knowledge that he was doing this with Noctis’ semen filled him with arousal like never before. He felt dirty, like some sort of closet pervert, but he could barely care, shoving the feeling to the back of his mind and allowing the pleasure to replace it, quickly building hot and heavy in his lower abdomen._

_He shivered and twitched as he jerked himself, panting heavily and whispering Noctis’ name like a prayer, head falling back to rest against the wall behind him, and when he finally came, he had to cover his mouth with his other hand so the entire diner wouldn’t hear him as he released all over his hand, his thick ropes of cum falling over his fingers to mix with Noctis’._

_He sat there a while longer, body trembling with aftershocks as his head came down from the clouds after what was most likely his fastest orgasm yet. When his breath finally evened out and the pink drained from his cheeks, he kicked out of his pants and shoes before going to the sink and washing his hands and gloves off. Then he took off his shirt and put on his new change of clothes. He cleaned the floor with a wettened tissue before throwing the evidence away and shoving all their clothes in his camera bag. After one last look-over of the bathroom, he exited._

**…**

_Gladiolus looked over to Prompto from where he sat at the diner, brows furrowed as he munched around a mouthful of grilled salmon smothered in white sauce. “Noct told us you aren’t feeling well… What’s up?”_

_Prompto tensed as he felt all eyes upon him now, but he tried to relax. He was laying down on the surface of the counter, his head resting on one arm as the other was sprawled out. The salmon smelt divine, and he hadn’t had anything to eat that day yet, causing his stomach to ache and growl, but he couldn’t eat it. He had to play the part, or else the older men of their group would grow suspicious. He closed his eyes so that he wouldn’t have to gaze into Gladiolus’ worried amber ones, praying to the Gods that his face wasn’t turning pink and that if it was, that they’d mistake it for a fever. “I’m just feeling a little pukey, Big Guy… I think it’s the nerves from fighting like that earlier… I’ve never fought with real people until today…”_

_Ignis hummed. “I’ll pick up some stomach medicine in the shop next to the diner before we set off. You’d best drink some water, at least… It isn’t good to go so long without something in your stomach…”_

_Prompto nodded, his eyes still shut. “I’ll try…” He sighed at the pain in his belly. It wasn’t something he wasn’t used to. It felt like an old friend, somehow. But damn, if he wasn’t aching for just one bite of that delicious-smelling food… Perhaps they’d go somewhere in Lestallum for dinner and he could pretend to be better by then._

_“Maybe you should sleep next to Iggy tonight… Just in case it gets worse.”, Noctis spoke up, a surprisingly convincing indifference in his tone. Prompto frowned but nodded. He wanted to share a room with Noctis. But, it was all for the sake of keeping up appearances, so he’d settle._

_Ignis nodded. “Excellent idea, Noctis. I think that would be wise.”_

_Gladio placed another large forkful of salmon in his mouth, munching it and washing it down with his bottle of soda. “Just try not to puke in the car, okay?”_

_He smiled, laughing quietly. “Haha. No problem.”_

_Noctis’ phone went off, vibrating and ringing atop the counter next to his half-eaten plate, and Prompto opened his eyes as the king went to answer it. “Now, who could this me…?”, he muttered, the number an unknown one. He swiped to answer it, bringing it to his ear. “…Hello?” All three men looked at their friend curiously as he strained to hear the small voice on the other end. “Iris?” Gladiolus straightened and set his fork down on his plate, abandoned. He leaned a little closer, hoping to hear his sister’s voice. “…Yeah. We’re actually on our way now… Should be there before the end of the day, actually…” Noctis smiled and Gladiolus looked annoyed. “Yeah. Okay. See you.” He hung up, placing the phone back atop the counter before going for his food once again._

_Gladiolus grumbled. “That was Iris, huh? Psh… Can’t even call her own brother…”_

_Noctis ignored his shield’s attitude. It wasn’t as if it was his fault she called him and not her brother. “Yeah… She wanted to know when we’d be there, so I told her… She’ll be waiting for us at The Leville.”_

_Ignis nodded. “Ah, yes, the Leville. Quite the pleasant accommodations. I have no doubt we’ll all catch a good rest there.”_

_“Do we have the fund for that, Iggy?”, Prompto questioned, sitting up a bit and finally going for a sip of his own drink._

_“We’ll manage…”_

_Noctis hummed. “You gonna eat that, Prom?”_

_Prompto couldn’t help but smile at his friend, despite how he was supposed to act. “Nah… Go for it, buddy.”_

**…**

_The sun was setting as they finally made it through the long tunnel’s threshold and into Lestallum, coloring the sky in a vibrant orange. The city was big, bigger than Prompto thought it would be, but it was no Insomnia. The road along the city was cracked, potholes covering the surface randomly, and Ignis had to drive carefully around then so as to not hurt the car before they parked. The buildings weren’t modern. They looked old, the paint along their brick faded and parts of the buildings seemed to be crumbling at the edges. Nevertheless, the city was bustling with life. There was plenty to do, from stalls to peruse, to foods to try, and even a large powerplant to view. Women seemed to be the breadwinners of this place, most of them working in the plant to provide power from the meteor to provide Lestallum with electricity and drive the daemons away. It was just about time for work to be letting out, and many of the women were walking about in not much more than sports tops and baggy work pants, held up by yellow suspenders._

_The group exited the car and Prompto gasped at the view, running up to the edge of the parking lot to snap a few photos of the valley beyond the deep, jagged gorge that seemed to split Duscae and Cleigne._

_“Come along, Prompto!” Ignis called. His hands were placed upon his hips, smiling at the blonde and waiting patiently despite his stern tone, but Gladiolus was all frowns and frustration, geared up to meet see his sister after so long._

_“You got five seconds or I’m gonna leave your ass here!”, the shield called afterwards. Prompto could barely blame him._

_“T-there in a jiffy!” He snapped one last photo, a selfie, before putting away the camera and darting after his friends, lacing through groups of people._

_It was a short trip to the hotel, The Leville. A three-leveled building built into the back-left corner of the town, far enough away from the bustling life of the market to be almost pleasantly tranquil. The top floors were wrapped with a long balcony, allowing guests to sit and enjoy the view. Ivy was creeping it’s way along some of the walls, giving it a dash of color and life compared to the faded shades of brick. Stairs led up to the small patio and front entrance, flags holding the hotel’s name fluttering lightly in the summer breeze. It was certainly far nicer than a motel, that much was evident from just the outside alone. But when they entered the building, it was far nicer than anything he was used to seeing on their travels so far._

_Decorative brown and white tiles lined the expanse of the lobby, extending to bright blue walls and windows stretching to the ceiling, dark wood blinds covering them and allowing the sunlight to fall in through thin slats. Large potted plants adorned the walls, sitting on small tables to throw in that dash of color and accentuate the black leather sitting chairs. The counter where you check-in was a dark wood topped with white granite, the wall behind it decorated with vibrantly decorated blue tiles. A large, curved staircase led to the higher floors, and Prompto could only imagine how nice the rest of the place must look._

_They waited patiently in the lounge of the hotel, flipping through magazines and looking around at all the details as Ignis reserved them a room, one with two full-sized beds, big enough for two to sleep on comfortably and without having to stick too close to each other. Just as the advisor joined the rest of the group, Iris made her way down the staircase. Before the even made it the entire way down, her eyes met Gladiolus and her face lit up._

_“Gladdy!!”, she called, bouncing on her feet and clutching the railing as she waved at him, as though he was a mile away instead of in the same room. Her face was beaming, smiling as wide as her face could possibly handle, but her eyes immediately began tearing up at the sight of her brother._

_Gladio let the magazine he was holding fall carelessly to the floor as his sister caught his attention. His eyes widened, mouth hanging slack as she waved at him, but once he noticed the unshed tears in her  eyes his own quickly became the same. “Iris!!” He sprinted across the room to meet her, scooping her up into the tightest embrace Prompto had ever seen and spinning her around and around, until she was laughing and crying at the same time._

_After a long time of laughing, sobbing, and hugging, they finally let each other go. “Look at you guys!” She praised, wiping the tears from her shimmering eyes and looking the four of them over. “You really held your own out there, didn’t you?!” Prompto’s heart soared at the genuine affection and love the two Amicitias shown one another. For a brief moment his heart ached, wishing he could have had something resembling that as he had grown up, but he shoved it aside and plastered a genuine smile to his face. “All things considered, you guys are staying here, right?”_

_“That’s the plan, at least for today.”, Ignis replied, adjusting his glasses and smiling down at the young girl. “We only have enough funds for one night, but if we take on plenty of hunts perhaps we could stay longer, allowing the two of you to get reacquainted.”_

_Gladiolus smiled warmly, reaching out to ruffle his sister’s dark brown hair. “Yeah, that sounds great. We have a lot of catching up to you, don’t we?”_

_Iris giggled. “Sure do! Oh! Um. You guys can get settled in first. I’ll be back in a bit with Talcott and Jared! They’d love to see you all too!”_

_Prompto perked up, quirking his head. “Talcott? Jared? Who are they?”_

_Noctis smiled. “Think of them kinda like… butlers? Their family has served Gladiolus’ family for generations, just like the Amicitias have served my family.”_

_“Ah. Gotcha.”_

_Ignis sighed, rolling his shoulders. “Well, let’s go up, shall we? I think it would do us all goo to get a hot bath before seeing the others.”_

_Noctis snatched the room key from his adviser and immediately began walking up the stairs. “I call dibs on the first one!”_

_Gladiolus laughed and slung an arm around Iris’ shoulder, making his way not far behind him. “Hey! Wait for us!”_

**…**

_Once all of them had showered and were clean and fresh, a knock came to their door, soft and quick. “You guys decent?”, Iris giggled from the other side._

_“Gladiolus smirked, setting his novel on the coffee table. “Yup.” He made his way to the door, allowing their guests entry._

_Along with Gladiolus’ sister, two more people filed inside of the spacious room; and old man and a boy that couldn’t have been more than ten years old. Noctis rose from where he was resting on one of the beds and walked closer to the door, eager to greet them. “Jared. Talcott. It’s good to see you.”_

_Talcott saluted his king, his fist covering his heart as he stood tall and confident. “Prince Noctis! Iris is safe with me!”_

_Jared smiled softly, bowing to them all. “Excuse me grandson… He has yet to learn his manners…”_

_Noctis chuckled lightly, giving a half shrug and smiling brightly down at the young boy. “I like it.”, he answered honestly, and the boy grinned widely, bouncing on his feet at the unexpected praise._

_Jared nodded. “Your Highness is very kind, but we shan’t intrude…” The older man placed a gentle hand on the young boy’s shoulder, and Talcott frowned. “It’s Talcott’s bed time.”_

_“Aww, Gramps… Do I have to?”_

_“Yes… You can see King Noctis tomorrow, bright and early.”_

_Gladiolus stifled a laugh. “Good luck getting him up…”_

_Talcott smiled at that, even as Noctis elbowed his shield in the ribs, pouting at the quip. “A very good night to you, Your Highness!” He bowed low and saluted once more before taking his leave, his grandfather in tow._

_Iris waved the two goodbye before closing the door behind them. “Well. Let’s all sit down and catch up, shall we?” Ignis offered. They all made their way to the sitting area. Noctis and Iris took seats around the coffee table and Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto sat along the edge of the bed._

_For a long moment they all sat there in silence, not knowing what to start off saying at first. Noctis leaned forward in his chair, his hands clasping together. After a while he looked at Iris, their eyes meeting. “So… Iris… What was it like in Insomnia…?”_

_Prompto couldn’t help himself but to lean a little further as well, arms resting atop his legs as he focused all his attention on the brunette girl. Up until this point, they had only seen Insomnia from far away, had only seen the smoke and the fire and the crumbled buildings. They hadn’t heard first-hand about what it had been like during the actual invasion. He watched as the girl’s expression became solemn, her deep brown eyed gliding to the floor as she fiddled with the end of her plait skirt._

_“Not good…” She took a deep breath as the memories came flooding back to her, causing her eyes to water, but she did her best to hold the tears back. “…The Citadel took a beating… but… a lot of outlying neighborhoods made it through in one piece, I think…”_

_Ignis nodded, eyes sharp behind his glasses as his mind worked. “The Empire had tactical targets in mind…”_

_Iris shifted in her chair, scooting a little more towards Noctis and placing a hand on her heart. “You know, if there’s anything else, you can ask me… Our family made it to the border as soon as the first signs of trouble appeared… As soon as…” She blinked rapidly once more, but she couldn’t stop the tears from falling, silently. “As soon as Dad…” Gladiolus was by her side in an instant, rubbing her back as the wiped her face and tried to collect herself with deep, ragged breaths. “…Anyways… We didn’t see too much beyond the chaos and destruction, but… I’ll gladly give you any information I can…”_

_Noctis was quiet for a long time, brows furrowed, and eyes trained at the floor. He swallowed and licked his lips, and the next time he spoke his voice was barely more than a hoarse whisper. “So… What about… Lunafreya…” Prompto froze, his blood turning to ice in his veins at the mention of her name. He trained his eyes on Noctis, watching as the man sat stoically. If he looked closely, he could see the way the king’s body trembled with sadness for his lost bride-to-be and with fear for how he would find out the method of which she met her end. Prompto’s hands gripped painfully at his thighs as he willed himself to keep still. “…I keep hearing that she was in Insomnia when- when all of that went down… We… We heard on the radio that she’d died…”_

_Noctis’ lifted his head, looking Iris in the eyes, and Prompto’s chest throbbed painfully at the sorrow he saw there. Feelings buried deep since that day were floating to the surface of Noctis’ heart. It was obvious that if his king were to sit down and think about the woman for too long, that he would still cry for her to this day. Prompto screwed his eyes shut, forcing himself to look away for a moment._

_It was okay. Everything was okay. He was here, now. He’d be Noctis’ shoulder to cry on, and he’d help him through the pain of the loss a second time if he had to. For as many times as her memory resurfaced and became too much. He’d be there to pick up the pieces, glue them together, and then, when Noctis is ready, he’d sweep his king off his feet and shower him with so much love and adoration he wouldn’t know what to do with it all._

_Iris’ face contorted into confusion, quirking her head and looking Noctis up and down. “Wait… you mean… you haven’t heard…?” Her voice was soft, gentle, as she spoke to him, seeing how much the mention of his once-betrothed crushed him. But it made no sense. How could he not have heard?_

_Noctis furrowed his brows, forcing himself to straighten up. “Heard what?”_

_Prompto’s eyes snapped open, and he looked to the young Amicitia girl. His heart began to hammer in his chest as she looked around the room, noticing that all of them were in much the same confused state. His gut began doing uneasy flips and he clutched at it, trying to will it away, but something didn’t feel right. Something was off._

_“Apparently, Lunafreya left right away. The news announcers didn’t know this at first, so, the original news report was incorrect. You know, much like how they mentioned that you are dead right now too. I don’t know where she is right now, but… at least that means she’s okay… right?”_

_Gladiolus and Ignis looked to each other and to Noctis in shock, but Prompto didn’t so much as move an inch, choosing only to glance at him with his pale eyes._

_She was lying. She had to be lying._

_Lunafreya was dead. She was gone._

_…Right?_

_Noctis was frozen for a long time, eyes wide in a similar state of shock, tears spilling out of his them and over his pale cheeks. And then, slowly, his lips turned upwards into a smile, and then he was laughing. Softly at first, but the louder, until his chest was shaking from it, kicking his tense body back into motion. He stood up, wiping the wetness from his eyes, before pulling Iris into a hug. “T-That’s… so… so good to hear… Thanks…”, he cried, “I don’t know how the news didn’t get to us sooner, b-but… she’s alive, and… and… Just… Thank you… So much…”_

_Prompto couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. He could hardly breath at all. After seeing how Noctis had reacted, he felt frozen. His stomach twisted in his gut violently and his chest felt so tight he was sure he was going to die, right there._

_But he didn’t die._

_He vomited._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary for this chapter are lyrics from "Talking To Myself" by Watsky.  
> I'd love to hear what you're thinking about this story so far!  
> Feel free to drop a comment! :D  
> Til next time, happy reading! ;)


	5. Back To Step One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna be alone with you - does that make sense?  
> I wanna steal your soul, And hide you in my treasure chest.  
> I don't know what to do with your kiss on my neck.  
> I don't know what feels true, But this feels right, so stay a sec.  
> Gold on your fingertips, Fingertips against my cheek.  
> Gold leaf across your lips, Kiss me until I can't speak.  
> Gold's fake, and real love hurts.  
> It's not like me to be so mean.  
> You're all I wanted, Just let me hold you.  
> Hold you, Like a hostage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter!  
> It has been a terribly busy past 2 months for me! :(  
> Hopefully, I'll be posting more often again!!  
> Without further ado, enjoy! :)

_“Prompto!”_

_His name was said in a symphony of voices, but they were all muted to his ears. The world around him was like listening to static. He could barely even hear the sound of his retching as the contents of his stomach pooled on the hotel floor. His arms shook. His chest heaved. He was staring down at the floor in front of him, but he couldn’t see anything._

_Luna was_ alive _. She was_ back _._

_“Noctis, go grab a wastebasket or something!” Ignis called, voice louder than intended in his worry. He moved to squat next to Prompto, placing a soothing hand to run up and down his quivering spine._

_“O-okay.” Noctis stood there at his place next to Iris, hesitating, looking down at his friend for only a second longer than he probably should have before kicking into gear. He moved into their shared bathroom and grabbing a small trash can, handing it to Ignis before moving to squat next to Prompto as well. The smell of his sick made him crinkle his nose, but he ignored it as he watched Ignis set the can down beneath Prompto with wide, scared eyes. He’d thought that surely Prompto playing sick earlier was all part of their made-up ruse to cover their indiscretion, but when he saw the blonde’s body go rigid before heaving more stomach acid into the trash can he knew that there was no way that his friend could be faking. His brows knit together as his own stomach churned, suddenly feeling a sense of dread and unease sit there unpleasantly. He looked away, hands clenching atop his thighs._

_Iris stood there, squirming in place with her hands clasped together as her chest, unsure of what was going on or what to really do in this situation. Forgotten in the heat of the moment by everyone, she looked to her brother with worried, inquisitive eyes, moving to tug on his jacket sleeve and gather his attention. “Gladdy, um… What’s wrong with him?” She looked back to Prompto, watched him as he coughed and sputtered, saliva dripping down his chin and into the bucket._

_“He just isn’t feeling well, is all…” It was all the shield could say, not knowing one bit how the blonde was fine when he had woken up and now suddenly he was on the floor, heaving his guts out. The answer didn’t placate Iris, who looked between the blonde and her brother with large, worried brown eyes. Gladiolus took her by the shoulder, turning her away from the group of boys and towards the door to their hotel room. “Iris, I’m sorry, but I think you should go to your room now… Here, I’ll walk you to it…” He led her out of the room by a large, strong hand upon her lower back, giving the other men a hard look over his shoulder that went unnoticed as all eyes were on Prompto. The door closed softly behind them._

_The world was ice cold. Prompto couldn’t stop shivering. Did he throw up his body heat, too? It sure felt like it. He still felt like he had to vomit, but any other attempt by his body just caused nothing but dry heaving. He coughed, feeling the burn deep in his throat, eating away at his insides. He could feel snot dripping down his nose. Could feel saliva roll down his chin, but it was all irrelevant to him. He paid in no attention at all as he could only give focus to the thoughts running through him, leaving him breathless._

_Luna was back._

‘No, she had never even left _.’_

_Noctis wasn’t his anymore._

‘No, he never had been _.’_

_He was merely a placeholder; occupying Noctis’ time until the day he would leave him. And now that his friend’s bride-to-be was back in the picture, it was sooner rather than later._

_Prompto screwed his eyes shut tightly, trying to block out the feeling of pain and loss that threatened to swallow up the cold numbness of his body, but he still felt the wet trails of tears as they streaked freely down his cheeks and onto the ground to join the puddle of vomit on the floor. He probably looked pathetic. He probably looked disgusting._

_He didn’t want this._

_“…Prompto?” The voice was soft. Quiet. Ignis stopped rubbing the boy’s back when he assessed that it was getting him no response, leaning down further and quirking his head to the side, trying to stay on Prompto’s level and meet his wide eyes. He wasn’t responding to anything. The position caused Ignis’ glasses to fall a little out of place, but he ignored it. “He seems to be in shock…”, he mused quietly to himself, unsure if even Noctis caught it, but by the way his king’s face twisted into further concern, he must have. “Prompto… Are you alright? …Would you like some water?” Still, nothing. “…Hey, can you hear me?”_

_The words faded in and out, like Prompto was listening to it from underwater and he was a thousand feet beneath the surface. They were hard to make out. The noise felt itchy in his ears, but he couldn’t find the strength to move off his hands and knees. Suddenly, he was aware of the hand resting along his back, gentle but unmoving. The singular warmth that he had, helping to ground him, to give him something to focus on other than the turmoil of thoughts in his own head. Unconsciously, he leaned into the contact, chasing the heat. Ignis resumed moving that gloved hand up and down his spine, noticing his growing response to it. Slowly, the world around him was beginning to fade back in. He could just barely make out the colors of the room, blurry but there, all around him. He could smell his stomach acid beneath him as he took heavy, shaky breaths. He could make out the blurry forms of two people kneeled next to him, one with glasses that glinted in the light coming through the windows, and another with dark hair._

_“He’s beginning to respond now… That’s a start. Perhaps he’ll be able to hear us now.”_

_“…Prom?”_

_Suddenly, there was another hand upon him; this time on his shoulder. This one was less gentle. A little clumsy, with its desperation to get through to him. Heavy, but warm. Familiar._ ‘Noctis _.’ Before Prompto could even speak the name forming on his tongue, leaned heavily into his friend’s touch. He breathed deeply, allowing the warmth to envelope him and calm his nerves. Tears continued to fall freely down his cheeks, tears he still wasn’t entirely aware he was shedding. But the palm that settled on his cheek and the thumb that rubbed the wetness from his skin felt soothing. Finally, the fog was clearing. He could make out the little details again, could tell where he was and what was happening._

_Ignis grasped Prompto’s forearms gently yet firmly, meeting the younger boy’s unfocused gaze. The blonde blinked rapidly before meeting it, hesitantly, as if only seeing it for the first time. “Come now, Prompto… let’s get you into bed… You’re freezing. I’ll clean up the mess, it’s no bother.”_

_The words were still a little muddled, silent compared to the sound of blood rushing in his ears and the pounding of his heart, but after a few seconds the syllables came together like piece of an intricate puzzle, forming a request and a promise. Shakily, he nodded. Prompto allowed Ignis to help him up, his body just going through the motions as his brain screamed at him to stop being so useless, to stop being so fucking pathetic. He didn’t respond, not even to his own thoughts. Luna’s name, her face, her voice, Noctis’ face whenever he had thought about her all these years, all ran circles through his memory, squeezing his heart until he was sure he’d die from it at any moment. It hurt, and as he was led across the room, he clutched himself tightly._

_Ignis helped him to lay down in one of the beds, bringing the blankets up to the blonde’s chin. He watched as the gunner shivered, clutching the blankets tighter around him and burying his face into the pillow, blocking out the room around him. A frown played on Ignis’ face as he ruffled the boy’s hair, only gaining him a view of Prompto burying himself deeper and scrunching his face up in displeasure. He took his hand away, moving to go clean up the mess instead._

_For a brief moment, Prompto wondered what Noctis must be feeling through all of this. But then he remembered that stupid smile on his face when Iris had given him the news about Lunafreya. How he had laughed, like he had just found out all their problems were solved and on top of that everyone gets a free puppy. It made him feel nauseous again, so he shut the thought down, swallowing it and pushing it back into his uneasy stomach._

_He knew how Noctis felt. He knew damned well._

_“T-thank… you…”, he found himself mumbling against the blankets._

_“Don’t talk, Prom… Just focus on getting better… okay?”_

_He closed his eyes, savoring Noctis’ voice in his ears, nodding. Noctis’ voice was so nice._

_The door to their room opened and closed with a soft click as Gladiolus walked back into the room. Ignis was cleaning up the vomit and Noctis was sitting on the other bed, knees pulled up to his chest and eyes trained on his friend, looking contemplative and worried. “So… what’s the issue?”, he rasped, glancing at the little tuft of hair poking out of the blankets._

_The advisor sighed, looking over to Prompto as well, testing and awaiting any sign that now would be the time he’d let them in on the problem. He didn’t. With another sigh, he looked to Gladiolus. “I’m not entirely sure… He doesn’t seem very responsive at the moment… Almost like he was in shock.”_

_“Shock?”_

_Noctis shrugged from where he sat. His movements were stiff. Jerky. “…He wasn’t feeling well since we arrived at the diner… He didn’t even eat, remember? …Maybe killing actual people instead of daemons took more of an emotional toll on him than he let on…?” Prompto grimaced beneath the blankets. Sure, fighting his own kind had shaken him, terrified him even, but it had quickly been forgotten. It wasn’t that big of a deal. At least, he didn’t think it was. Probably. But now he had to play up another lie, all for the sake of his king, for hiding their secret._ His _secret._

_Gladiolus grunted, moving to sit on one of the chairs. “Shit… Maybe we should have made him wait a little longer before letting him join in on a fight involving actual soldiers…”_

_Ignis sighed, pushing up his glasses and taking his own seat. The mess was cleaned, the floor wet and shiny beneath him, the trash can cleaned out and placed back where it originated from. “…We forget that he wasn’t brought up like the rest of us… He’s not as used to killing as we are… of seeing others killed, like we are... It’s nothing to brag about, but, we are more suited for this journey than he is…”_

_Prompto bit his lip, grimacing as he listened. He was barely ‘brought up’ at all. They didn’t know shit. He could handle this. He wanted to handle this. He didn’t want to leave Noctis’ side._

_Gladiolus sighed, moving to rub the back of his neck. “Well… Iris and Talcott offered to give us a tour of the town… I think it’ll be good for him… Afterwards, we can discuss what to do from here.”_

_Noctis nodded. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”_

_The blonde listened as everyone shuffled around, changing clothes, taking showers, eating, playing King’s Knight, talking, sleeping… It all dragged on, endlessly. He continued to stay beneath the blankets, lying perfectly still until the noises stopped and the only thing he could hear was soft, even breaths from the other three men, signaling that night had come and that everyone was sleeping.._

_Even then, sleep didn’t find him. He laid there for a long time, thinking._

**…**

_Hours on top of hours of imagining different scenarios and outcomes of discussing his feelings with Noctis brought back the nauseating pain inside of him. No matter what he imagined himself saying or doing, the end result never changed. It always ended with the others leaving him in Lestallum. He’d watch as they drove off, getting smaller and smaller in the distance. They wouldn’t turn back around for him, no matter how loud he screamed. He couldn’t catch up to the regalia, no matter how fast he ran._

_Noctis would just stare at him, like he did before they became friends, those cold, steely, deep blue eyes void of any particular affection towards him._

_It made him suddenly ill again, and he had to scramble out of bed and book it into the bathroom, barely remembering to get out of bed silently or try and close the door behind him so as not to wake anyone up before crumbling to his knees and heaving into the toilet._

_He was a heap of jelly, laying on the floor and clutching the rim desperately so as not to fall completely. Despite the heat that still swallowed Lestallum, even during the night, he was trembling and shaking as if he was freezing to death, as if again he had heaved his entire body heat into the porcelain bowl in front of him. He tried to still his rapidly beating heart, tried to take slow and even breaths; in through the nose, out through the mouth. He thought he remembered learning something like that, at least. But whenever he inhaled, the smell of stomach acid and toilet would fill his nose, causing it to scrunch up unpleasantly and feel nauseous all over again._

_Prompto flushed the toilet before crawling away from it, until the smell couldn’t reach him anymore. When he was sitting along the opposite wall, legs drawn up to his chest and chin resting on his knees, he tried again. In through the nose, out through the mouth. It took a while, but finally the shaking deep inside of him subsided. The cold melted out of his body, warmth slowly taking its place. His throat felt even more raw and sore than it had previously, but he couldn’t bring himself to attempt movement once more. He just sat there, staring at the toilet across the room with unseeing, uninterested eyes._

_‘_ Damn it, here it comes again _.’_

_The image of those cold, uninterested eyes. That retreating back. That encompassing fear of being alone, without love, without a purpose. He didn’t want to go back to that. He couldn’t go back to that. He opened his mouth to call out, to beg for Noctis to stay once more. This time, Noctis turned around. He was smiling. He reached out a kingly hand. But when Prompto outstretched his own, another hand made it there first. The blonde’s eyes travelled up the thin, pale arm of Lunafreya as she walked past him, pulled into Noctis’ embrace. As they kissed, he could hear wedding bells faintly playing in the background._

_He wanted to die._

_“Hey… Squirt, that you…?” Gladiolus’ voice, hushed so as not to wake the others, made itself present. Prompto weakly turned his head to see the shield’s head peeking in through the doorframe, not daring to enter completely. Possibly due to the last time that it had happened. A sense of shame and guilt threatened to bubble up, but Prompto pushed it down the best he could. He already had a casserole of troubles cooking within him. He didn’t need to add that to the list right now, too. The larger man’s eyes were still tired, opened only a crack as he shielded them from the bright fluorescents of the bathroom._

_Prompto just sat there, watching him. He didn’t feel like moving. Didn’t know if he could, even if he wanted to. He felt numb, drained of all energy. The combination of not eating all day and vomiting twice had taken a toll on him. Still, he had to let the man know in some way that it was alright to enter, even if he didn’t particularly feel like having company. He looked an absolute wreck, and it didn’t take a glance in the mirror above the sink to know it._

_“…Yeah, Big Guy… It’s me.”, he croaked out._

_Gladiolus blinked some of the sleep from his eyes, a little more of him poking in from behind the cracked door until Prompto was gazing upon broad, tanned, tattooed shoulders. “I heard you throwing up from out there and I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”_

_Ha._

_Laughable._

_He was as far away from ‘okay’ as he could get right about now._

_Prompto had to actively prevent himself from snorting out a little chuckle, despite the hollowness in his heart. Instead, he gave the idea a mixture between a smirk and a sneer that the shield probably didn’t catch as his amber eyes adjusted to the light. “…I’m… as good as I’m going to get right now, Big Guy…”_

_He couldn’t come up with enough care to hand-craft a lie. He was tired, in more than one sense of the word. He just wanted to sleep. Maybe forever. He wasn’t going to be picky. He just wanted a break from all this pain, all this anguish. He wanted to rewind time, back to before Luna had been ‘dead’ and just continue to love Noctis from afar. He didn’t want to know what if felt like to be kissed by him. Didn’t want to know what it felt like to be touched by him. Didn’t want to remember how it felt to hold him in his hand and bring him to orgasm._

_But,_ fuck _, he also never wanted to forget._

_“Can I come in, or…?” Prompto nodded weakly, still drowning in his thoughts, eyes glossed over and distant as he stared right through the man. He heard the creak of the door swinging open to allow Gladiolus entry before it closed as quietly as it could behind him. He was shirtless, clad in only his boxers, a large hand absently scratching his chest as he made his way over to Prompto, to sit next to him. There was hardly much room on the floor. The bathroom wasn’t by any means small, much larger than the two feet by two feet square of moveable space in a caravan bathroom and twice as large as a regular motel bathroom, but the space clearly wasn’t meant to comfortably fit the equivalent of three grown men sitting on the floor. Gladiolus’ thigh muscles flexed as he contorted into a sitting position with his legs almost crossed. It was almost comical. He looked ridiculous and out of place, angled awkwardly so that his back didn’t dig into the structure of the sink. His dark hair was tangled and matted awkwardly from sleep. He took up at least twice as much space as Prompto. Perhaps more. The blonde scooted over a bit, leaning against the tub with one shoulder to allow the man more room._

_Prompto swallowed, his throat feeling tight. He could taste the lingering stomach acid and grimaced. “…Did I wake you up?” He let out a weak attempt at a laugh. “Probably not the best sound to wake up to… I’m sorry.”_

_Gladiolus yawned, his jaw popping. He cracked his neck next and then rolled his shoulders. The sound of bones popping was unsettling. “Wasn’t asleep.” His words were raspy, making the statement hard to believe. He sounded tired._

_Now that Prompto thought about it, he hadn’t heard any snoring that night. Fuck. “Oh. Okay.” Silence stretched between them. “…Why weren’t you sleeping?”_

_Gladiolus shrugged. “Wanted to make sure you were okay, just in case.”_

_Prompto’s brows furrowed as he pulled his legs tighter to himself. “Oh…”, was all he could manage to say. He didn’t think the man would do that for him. Somehow it seemed… out of character, maybe. Possibly._

_The shield shrugged again, smirking. “I’m less practiced in it now, but back in the day I was an expert.” There was a wistful look on his face, a warm sparkle in his eyes as he looked around the small room absently, taking in the detail on the shower curtain and the small potted plant along the high windowsill._

_“At what, exactly?”_

_“Taking care of sick people.”_

_Prompto snickered, laying his head to rest along the tops of his knees more comfortably, facing his friend. “Heh… Kinda hard to imagine. You’re so…”_

_“Hard? Tough?” The tattooed man smirked as Prompto nodded, sheepishly. Like he was embarrassed for thinking so. “Yeah, I get that a lot. And I guess I am, really.” He shifted, making himself more comfortable on the floor. The blonde watched the feathers etched into his skin move and flex as he did so. A light sheen of sweat covered his tanned skin and Prompto allowed himself to be transfixed with it momentarily. Nights in Lestallum were hot for everyone, it seemed. “Years ago, back when I was still just a brat, my mom died…”_

_Prompto blinked, eyes cutting to meet Gladiolus’ deep amber eyes apologetically. His fingers grasped his arms more firmly, seeing the brief look of sadness come over the other. He’d never opened up to him about his home life, until now. He felt strange, like he shouldn’t be allowed to know this side of him. Like he wasn’t worthy of being let in so easily. “I-I’m sorry, Big Guy.”, came the lame answer._

_He grunted. “’S fine… Happened a long time ago… Anyways, Dad was always busy being The King’s shield, and this was before I began being Noct’s shield. I spent all my time at home, reading to keep myself entertained and taking care of Iris once she was old enough to not need a nursemaid around…. After that, I basically raised her. She got sick a lot…” He let out a warm, airy laugh, looking up at the ceiling. “It’s kinda funny. Amicitias are known for being strong, almost like superhumans to the general public. That’s what the citizens have compared us to, anyways. But Iris was always so fragile, so small. Dad never really took us out of the house much because somehow, she’d always come back with a cold or something... Whenever she got sick, I’d freak out, running all around the house looking for something useful.”_

_He laughed again, this time more loudly; genuine. “Oh, Gods. I remember this one time I had to get to the medicine cabinet, right? And I was still too short, so I had to drag a stool over to it, and when I got to the top, I felt like I was going to fall, so I grabbed the cabinet door for support, but all I did was rip it off its hinges as I tumbled down!” Prompto couldn’t hold back the smile that formed on his lips, burying his face deeper into his knees as he peered up at Gladiolus through messy bangs. “I had a cut on my head from hitting the edge of the sink on my way down, but, hell, I didn’t even_ realize _it because Iris was in the other room, puking her guts out because of some flu and- oh, Gods- I wish you could have seen her_ face _!”_

_He turned his head to smile a toothy grin down onto Prompto. His chest rumbled with his laughter. It was infectious. “When she saw me, bleeding all over the place- oh, don’t worry, it wasn’t as bad as it sounds-, her eyes grew to the size of her chubby little face and then she started crying. Geez, she was such a handful… Anyways, yeah, I’ve had my fair share of nights on the floor, rubbing someone’s back and holding their hair back as they vomited. This isn’t really new to me.”_

_Prompto shook his head. “Sorry I didn’t ask you to hold my hair back and rub my back sooner then, Big Guy. Didn’t know you were so practiced.”_

_He shrugged. “More like_ out _of practice… haha… Speaking of, how is it?”_

_Prompto swallowed again, frowning. “I think it’s done… I hope, at least… My throat feels terrible.”_

_The shield smirked, nodding. “Yeah, you could probably use a good tooth brushing and a glass of water after this.” He lifted a large hand to ruffle through blonde locks._

_Prompto closed his eyes, sighing and relaxing at the contact. Gladiolus’ hand stayed atop his head for a while longer before returning to his lap. “Yeah, guess it would…”_

_They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, and then, “So… about earlier today…” The gunner groaned, burying his face in his knees. “Yup. Sorry, but we’re cuttin’ the shit now, Squirt.” The smile faded into seriousness, eyebrows knit as he accessed the frail boy next to him. He ruffled the blonde’s hair once more before trailing his hand down along the spine at his neck, and then finally to rest atop a freckled shoulder. Stubbornly, Prompto didn’t move aside from the involuntary shivers that ran down him. He also didn’t talk, much to the shield’s frustration. “…We have to talk about this, Prompto…”_

_The gunner huffed out a breath. “What’s there to talk about?”_

_“Let’s start at the beginning… Tell me what happened.”_

_Prompto didn’t want to talk about this. He didn’t want to have to play this up._

_He wished he were still nauseous so that he’d have an excuse to skirt around the topic. But even though he continued to sit there in stubborn silence, it was painfully evident that Gladiolus didn’t intend to leave until he opened up. This was ridiculous. He was afraid of the soldiers and the MTs, yeah. What regular guy wouldn’t be? But compared to the uncertainty of where he and Noctis stood now, those troubles were like a single pebble in a mountain of rocks. Still, the fight earlier that day was all they had to go on, so he would placate them._

_He couldn’t open up. Not about everything. Not about his origins, or how he felt like he was shooting himself in the face whenever he pulled the trigger towards one of those fuckers. But he’d do it, if only a little._

_“I just… It was-“ He drew a shaky breath, steadying himself as the memories from that morning flooded his mind. He could almost feel the rain pelting his skin once more. Could almost smell their rotten blood. “I was_ terrified _. Daemons aren’t…_ human _.” Neither was he. “They’re… hard to sympathize with. All they do is kill people. They don’t have…_ emotions _. No sense of right or wrong.”_ He _was made to kill people._ He _shouldn’t have grown a sense of right and wrong. Hell, maybe he still didn’t have one. If he did, perhaps he would have seen what an entirely fucked up move it had been to try and coax an actual relationship out of his sexually confused best friend. “But-but_ people _-they’re just like you and me! They have people they’re trying to protect. Ideals that they’re fighting to defend. A king that they’re serving.” He stiffened under Gladiolus’ hand, shifting to rub up and down his back, coaxing the words from his lips. “I just- we just- murdered them! In cold blood! BAM! One shot, and they’re down, rain washing away the fucked-up evidence!”_

_Gladiolus frowned. “Prompto… You’re right. They do have a sense of right and wrong. But listen to me.” Amber eyes met sky blues. “They chose ‘wrong’. They chose to serve a mad king who wants nothing but to rule over the entire world. A man who would kill anyone- from infants to the elderly, doesn’t matter- just to get what he wants. A man who breeds children just to alter and corrupt, to fight a senseless war for him…”Prompto tried not to flinch at the words. He succeeded, but his hand still fiddled with his bracelets absently. “…They may be their own people, but you have to try not to think about them like that. In the end, they’re helping that crazy fucker to burn down Insomnia and erase everything we’ve ever loved. They helped him kill our parents- our family- and they deserve everything they get when we come at them.”_

_”…I guess…” He didn’t think he’d ever be able to think of them in that way. They were_ him _, weren’t they? They didn’t choose their fates. They were created, held captive, experimented on._ They _were the ones who couldn’t escape their fates. It wasn’t their faults. “I just… I need to work on it. I guess.” He’d never be okay. He’d never get over what it felt like to see one up close, to stare into those glowing, red eyes. To see their jerky movements, to hear the whirring of the mechanics within them. To feel the rush of air against his skin as he barely avoids their bullets. To see exactly what it would have been like for him, had he not been rescued. But he’ pretend. He’d try his best to hide it, if only to make Gladiolus feel like he’d done a good job at soothing him, at working out his kinks. “…Will you help me?”_

_“Are you kiddin’? ‘Course I’ll help you...” Prompto looked into his eyes, meeting them with uncertainty. The shield yawned, patting the blonde on his back once before retracting his hand. “Killing never gets easier, Prom… You just… learn to block out the terrible feeling of knowing you did it…” He mirrored the look in those sky blues, an undetectable emotion swirling with it. “…Come on, Squirt… Let’s get you back to bed.”_

_“’Kay…” Without even needing to ask, Gladiolus grasped Prompto’s arm, gently helping him to his unsteady feet. He stumbled, legs shaky and almost numb as the shield helped him walk out of the bathroom, across the bedroom floor, and into bed. Thankfully, the jostling of the bed didn’t seem to wake up Ignis, who was sleeping soundly above the blankets, glasses still atop his nose, hands folded over his stomach and his feet crossed at the ankles. Gladiolus tucked Prompto in and ruffled his hair one final time with a small smile. “Sleep tight, Chocobutt.”_

_This time it was Prompto’s turn to yawn, the need for sleep washing over him after so long without. He still didn’t know what time it was, didn’t care to grasp his phone and find out. Surely, he’d be a walking disaster in the morning. But as the tattooed man trekked back to his own place next to Noctis, the blonde whispered a soft “Thank you.”_

_“Anytime. I mean it. You can talk to me about any of that, you know… I’ve killed lots of men… I’ve had my share of breakdowns and tough times…”_

_Maybe someday Prompto would listen to his stories._

_He’d like to._

**…**

_Morning came, the hot sun already falling through the windows along the balcony and heating up the interior of their hotel room impossibly. Prompto blinked from his place under the blankets, still pulled up and over his head like he had it before his trip to the bathroom. He was sweating, his clothes clinging to him sloppily like a damp, second skin, and he grimaced before blinking rapidly, trying to wake up after his surely short snooze. Groggily, he pulled down the blanket, surveying the beds. Ignis was nowhere to be seen, always an early riser. The spot next to him in the bed was empty. Gladiolus was laying in the bed next to his, lying on his back with one hand resting on his stomach and the other hanging limply off the bed, his fingers brushing the floor beneath him. He was sleeping soundly, snoring rather loudly. He smiled briefly, indulgently, remembering how the man had helped him during the night. Laying next to him was Noctis, laying on his side and brows furrowed as he dreamed uneasily. He was curled up into a little ball underneath the blankets, like he was freezing. Typical Noctis._

_“Ah. You’re awake.” The voice was quiet and warm, and when Prompto turned his head to see where it was coming from, he saw Ignis sitting in one of the chairs, smiling at him with a newspaper in his gloved hands._

_Prompto swallowed, moving to sit up. He kept his voice quiet as well, hoping not to wake the others up. His limbs protested, pounding his body with small aches, but he sucked it up. “Hey…” He met those emerald eyes again and flinched, looking away sharply. Shame heated his cheeks. Gods, Ignis had cleaned his_ puke _. He had to deal with the mess while Prompto was too disoriented and upset to barely even move into bed. “Um… Sorry about earlier…”_

 _The crinkling of paper could be heard as Ignis dutifully folded the newspaper, setting it aside on the circular coffee table. “It was no trouble. It happens. I’m more concerned about_ you _… Are you feeling alright today? I… heard you in the bathroom last night. I woke up and planned on helping you, but alas, Gladiolus made it there before I even left the bed. I apologize. It wasn’t my intention to eavesdrop.”_

_Prompto shrugged, lamely, cheeks flushed in slight embarrassment. His chest began to feel tight again with the question, calling the events of yesterday back to the forefront of his mind. “I’m…”, he struggled to find the words. His fingers played with his bracelets as his eyes wandered over to Noctis’ sleeping form beneath blonde lashes. He hoped Ignis didn’t catch it. “…dealing with it.”_

_The advisor frowned, eyebrows knitting together behind his glasses. “I think a shower would do you well. I’ll let you go first today. It doesn’t seem as if the other two are in any hurry to wake up, anyways.”_

_Prompto nodded, even though they had all just showered the previous day. He felt sticky and sweaty from his blanket cocoon. He moved the blankets out of his way and exposed his still jean-clad legs. He grunted, feeling achy. His head pounded, and his throat felt raw. The inside of his mouth tasted terrible. Yeah, a shower would do him loads of good._

_Diligently, Prompto rifled through his bag and grabbed his tooth brush and tooth paste, and a fresh change of clothes. “Thanks, Iggy.”, he whispered, not wanting to wake the others up._

_Ignis gave him a little smile, placing his hands on top of his crossed legs. “Anytime, Prompto.”_

_Silently, he padded into the adjoining bathroom, closing the door behind him. He locked it for good measure this time, in case anyone dared to walk in and catch him off-guard._

**…**

****

_When Prompto exited the bathroom, the others were awake. Iris and Talcott were in the room now as well, sitting in the chair around the coffee table and playfully bantering about their game of Old Maid. Noctis was playing on his phone, bored look upon his face, but sat up upon seeing Prompto, dropping the item to his lap as his friend entered. “Hey, Prom. Feeling any better?” A small smile played on his lips, and it made Prompto’s heart flutter despite himself._

_Feeling clean, it was easier to put on a smile. “Yeah. I think so.” He imagined himself capturing those soft lips with his own._

_Gladiolus stood up and stretched, bending from side to side. “Ready for that tour, Iris?”_

_The young Amicitia hopped up from her chair. “You bet!” She flashed the blonde a cheery, dazzling smile. “Are you feeling good enough to go today, Mr. Argentum?”_

_Prompto blinked, surprised that Iris was talking to him. “Um- yeah!” He walked across the room and grabbed his camera. “I hope you like getting your picture taken?”_

_She nodded. “You bet I do!”_

_“Well, let’s get going, shall we?” Ignis offered, stepping into his shoes._

 

**…**

_“Oh my gosh, that was so much fun!” Iris giggled, practically bouncing on her feet as they entered their hotel room. The tour had went on for hours and hours. Prompto had taken a good many photos but was happy to finally be out of the sun. He practically threw himself on his bed, closing his eyes at the feel of the soft pillows against his cheek. Talcott had gone back to his grandfather after the tour, leaving the rest of them in favor of helping out with chores._

_“Yes, I must say that I had quite a lovely time.” Ignis smiled, setting down their grocery bags in a corner._

_Iris skipped up to Noctis’ side, hands clasped behind her back as she looked up at him with playful, brown eyes. “It almost felt kinda like a date! Right, Noct?”_

_Noctis cringed at the insinuation, taking a small step away from the young Amicitia. ”Um… Yeah… Kinda.”_

_Gladiolus pulled his king and his sister into twin headlocks, merely laughing as they struggled and groaned at him. “If it was, I gotta kick his ass!”, the shield threatened light-heartedly, laughing as Iris let out a discouraged whine and Noctis scoffed, as if his shield would even entertain the idea of beating his ass._

_Prompto smiled, happy to have the attention off of him again. Things were finally feeling normal, like last night never even happened. Noctis had laughed and joked with him, had even volunteered to pose for silly photos that would have normally embarrassed him on a regular basis. Perhaps it was only to cheer Prompto up, but the blonde couldn’t help but entertain the belief that Luna’s reappearance in their life wouldn’t change anything between them. That perhaps he had succeeded in stealing his king’s heart. Though dangerous, the thought brought a small, genuine smile to his freckled face._

_When Noctis finally scrambled out of his shield’s large arms, he ran his fingers through his dark hair and tried to get it looking like it had the best he could. “I’m starving…”, he groaned before glancing at his friend. His face lit up, as if he’d just thought of the best idea in the world. “Oh! Hey, Prom! Wanna go with me to pick up some take-out for us?”_

_Fuck._

_Ignis snapped his fingers, eyes sparkling. “Excellent idea, Noct. The two of you should go and pick up whatever looks good. Get a wide variety. I’d like to see if I could recreate them in my recipes while we’re on the road.”_

_Gladiolus chuckled, acting as if he didn’t feel the playful slaps Iris was giving his chest as he held her back by a large hand on her forehead. “Hey, I’ll taste test them for you!”_

_Prompto put on a smile, putting away his camera with trembling fingers. Noct and him would be alone, and the prospect was both exciting and terrifying. “You bet, buddy!”_

_The advisor adjusted his glasses. “Don’t stay out too late, though. We have to leave the hotel tomorrow morning, first thing. We’ve spent long enough here, and the Royal Arms are still out there, waiting for us to find them.”_

_Gladiolus pulled his sister in for a hug, playfully squeezing her until she was pretending he was crushing the life from her with a dramatic wail. “We’ll just be here, beating Iris at poker.”_

_She scoffed. “As if I’d lose!”_

_“Careful, Iggy cheats.”, Noctis called, making his way towards the door without so much as a glance behind his shoulder._

_“I do not! What dirty tricks do-“_

_Gladiolus snickered. “The guy’s a natural card shark. Careful.”_

_Ignis sighed, rolling his eyes, though his lips were turned upwards in a sly smile. “The lies you boys make up in order to justify how awful you are at the game tickles me…”_

_Prompto bit his lip before awkwardly shuffling out of the hotel room as well, trailing close behind Noctis._

**…**

_The town looked just as it had minutes ago when they had ventured through it the first time. Busy, crowded streets, bustling with shops and patrons, even smaller alleyways between rows of tall, pastel buildings. The city looked both new and old, a melding of antique, pastel brick buildings and an overhead tram system that took villagers to and from various Cleigne outposts. Exposed pipes ran along the sides of walls, carrying water to its citizens. All water was heated by the power plant, supplied directly from there. Occasionally they’d pass a pipe that would let out a little hiss of steam, mingling with the already hot air. They traversed along the uneven, brick ground as they weaved through various alleyways, following their noses to find the best meals. The miniature city was lovely, and full of a medley of cultures from all around Eos, but Prompto couldn’t help but focus on all the garbage. Unlike how pristine Insomnia had been and the untouched wilderness of the havens, Lestallum was practically swimming in filth. Too many people, refugees, settling here to try and build new lives, and not enough effort to continuously take care of the cleanliness of the city._

_Prompto could forgive it. These things happened sometimes, and with circumstances the way they were, it was understandable how hard it probably was to upkeep it all. Still, the mess didn’t do his pictures much good. Perhaps that night he’d work on cropping and editing most of the filth out of his photos…_

_“Gods, everything smells_ fantastic _…” Noctis’ voice drew Prompto from his thoughts, that voice like silk in his ears, airy and light, threatening to take his heart out of his chest and high into the sky. His king gave the blonde a playful jab to his ribs with a pale elbow, his ingenuous smile spreading to Prompto’s freckled face. They were walking close together, like they usually did; the skin of their exposed arms brushing lightly occasionally with their movements, even though there was plenty of room in the street. “It’s been over a whole day since you ate anything, right…? I bet you’re hungry.”_

_Prompto’s heart beat wildly in his chest, confusion and wariness battling inside of him as he returned the playful jab. This was feeling so normal, so familiar. Maddeningly, as if nothing had changed at all, dangerously building up that hope that crawled up his spine like vines on a trellis. He swallowed down the lump in his throat. “You know it! Whatcha in the mood for?”_

_Noctis shrugged, looking away. There was a tinge of color to his cheeks, but maybe it was just the heat. “Not sure… You?” Prompto bit his lip as those impossibly deep, blue eyes turned to capture his, inquire dancing and mixing with hesitance. There was only one thing in this town that Prompto wanted, and he was right there next to him. “…Prom?”_

_He needed it._

_He needed to know that nothing had changed, that he was safe. That his feelings were returned, that Noctis’ feelings weren’t going to leave him. That Luna’s return was just a hurdle they would help each other to jump over in this relay of fucked up bullshit happening in the world around them. He wanted to feel that mouth dominating his own, those hands exploring his body. Wanted to feel the heady weight of his king’s lust in his hands once more._

_“Hey…” Prompto stopped walking, Noctis stopping just one step later, following in his friend’s footsteps. Passersby continued to walk around them, shooting them mixed glances that went unnoticed and uncared about. “…Let’s go this way.” He pointed down an alleyway, narrow and shaded by the two buildings that it fell between. Prompto didn’t know where I would lead, but he didn’t care. He needed some place quiet, some place secluded._

_Noctis snorted a small laugh. “Why? The marketplace is up ahead, that way.” The king jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, to where they were originally walking towards. They could both already hear the background music of the market, playing out beneath a symphony of loud voices and sizzling meat cooking on skewers around the corner._

_Prompto’s heart hammered in his chest. His hands felt clammy. This was a dumb decision. A really dumb decision. He shouldn’t be trying to confirm anything like this. Still, he did his best to look bubbly and carefree, his voice light. “I know what I want, Noct. It’s this way.” His friend gave him a small, disbelieving look and a small shake of his head, but when Noctis began stepping towards him, Prompto knew that he had won this round, that Noctis was unsuspectedly, willingly playing into his awaiting hands._

_Smiling, he turned and began shimmying through the narrow alley, stepping over the trash, just blindly deciding which alleyway to travel down next on a whim. The only thing he paid attention to was the chatter and murmurs of other people slowly growing quieter and more distant. Until at last, they almost disappeared entirely._

_“Prom, where are we even going?”_

_He hadn’t the slightest clue. “Chill, dude! We’re almost there.” But where was ‘there’?_

_“What was it that you wanted, that requires us to go all the way out here? It’s hoooot…”, his king groaned dramatically, wiping the sweat from his brow, his heavy steps faltering and slowing with his impatience._

_Well, if that wasn’t an opening if Prompto had ever seen one._

_Here would have to do. It was now or never._

_With a swift smoothness that surprised even him, Prompto turned to face his friend, grasping his wrist gently and dragging him into the shade of another narrow alley, smaller and a little harder to notice amongst the larger ones. “_ You’re _what I want, Noct…” His voice was low, sultry, his eyes hooded and head quirked to the side; playful and inviting._

_Noctis’ eyebrows raised ever so slightly beneath thick bangs, partly matted from sweat. Prompto continued to tug him along until his back met the warm brick wall of the building behind him. That freckled hand left his friend’s wrist upon the contact, choosing instead to run it up the pale expanse of his king’s arm, until it wrapped around the back of his neck, drawing him in and down. The other snaked around his slim waist at the same time, pulling him a step closer still, until there were barely more than a few inches between them now. Noctis’ lips parted as if to say something, but whatever the words would have been ended up dying in his throat as he looked down and into Prompto’s eyes, blinking up at him seductively beneath blonde lashes, tongue darting out to wet dry lips._

_The king gave in to that silent, pleading look, one tuned just for him. A promise of sex, of affection. Of so, so much more, just beneath the surface of soft, freckled skin and sultry curves covering feint muscle. Something they were both craving, something stable and defined and easy. Even if he didn’t quite realize it yet himself._

_Without being prompted, Noctis closed the distance between them, bracing his weight with his arms against the wall at either side of the blonde’s head as he leaned in. Their eyes fell closed as their lips met, slow and languid and careful. Prompto allowed himself to get swept up in the way his friend kissed him, as if it was the first time._

_Though, nothing like their first time at all._

_It wasn’t a drunk, sloppy peck of lips on Noctis’ living room floor. It wasn’t urgent, it wasn’t needy, it wasn’t clumsy and awkward, as if they were touch-starved and bleeding for comfort. Their lips brushed together slowly, softly, perfectly. Impossible warmth spreading through Prompto’s heated skin. There was no rush to deepen it. Noctis’ tongue traced over the gunner’s lower lip before drawing it between his own, sucking lightly before letting it go with a soft scrape of teeth. Prompto gasped, his hands grasping the back of Noctis’ jacket and ends of his hair a little more firmly between his fingers. It felt like Noctis was savoring him, memorizing his taste, the feel of his lips, the little sounds of pleasure that the blonde couldn’t contain. At first Prompto thought it was sweet. He sighed, arching his back to brush their chests together, desperate to feel closer, to connect as much as possible, the little hum of pleasure his king letting out at the action making him feel high and weightless. But then, like ice cream in the summer heat, that sugary whole feeling began to melt, dripping down his spine to reveal a nagging inkling sitting just beneath. Suddenly, it wasn’t feeling so sweet anymore. It felt sad. Mournful._

_Like Noctis would eventually forget about all of this, about how it all felt, tasted, but wanted desperately not to. Like he was preserving these memories. Like it would be their last time._

_Prompto’s heart thudded heavily. Dread and desperation held his chest in a vice grip, closing in and threatening to squeeze the warmth from him. Suddenly, he didn’t like how this was feeling, what the undertones of the gentle actions might be. He arched his back off the wall and tugged Noctis closer, pressing their bodies together as their hips ground into each other. When Noctis gasped at the unexpected friction, Prompto took the opportunity to slip his tongue past that soft barrier, deepening their kiss. Noctis’ slow groan of pleasure rumbled through their mouths as Prompto’s tongue delved and tasted, mapping out Noctis’ mouth, and he couldn’t help the triumphant smile that spread across his face as Noctis took one of his arms off the wall to circle around his waist in turn, ensuring he stay close and grinding into him, slowly and teasingly._

_Everything Noctis was doing, even in the gunner’s attempt to speed things along, to ignite the flame within his king, was torturously slow and soft and gentle. He whined, rolling his hips up to meet the next grind, loving the way Noctis wanted to moan but was trying his best to reel it in, not knowing who could pop around the corner at any moment and see or hear them. Prompto didn’t care. He wanted them to see, wanted them to know that Noctis was his, that he was Noctis’. He wanted it like oxygen._

_Prompto detached his lips from Noctis’, trailing them along his jaw and down his neck in hot, open-mouthed kisses. The blonde could feel the bob of his adams apple as he swallowed, preparing to speak as he tried to catch the breath that his friend stole, the salty taste of sweat on his skin. “P-prom, what are we-“_

_“What are we doing?”, Prompto finished for him, smirking against pale skin as he experimentally scraped over the juncture of his neck and shoulder with his teeth. The action caused Noctis to shudder, a low moan tumbling from his flushed lips. He leaned his head back, allowing Prompto more access to his throat, closing his eyes to better focus on the sensation. “…What we want to?”, The gunner supplied coolly before capturing his king’s lips once more on his way back up._

_This time, when their lips met, Prompto was pleased to feel hunger and lust finally bleeding through Noctis’ once-soft movements, his careful ministrations. Noctis took hold of his friend’s hips, pressing him into the wall, holding him still as he devoured that mouth, nipping and sucking and exploring those lips, returning the passion Prompto was exuding, rolling his hips into the blonde’s and drawing out delicious sounds that could barely be contained through his pleasure, his giddiness at having Noctis return his desperate affections. Prompto’s heart soared when those hips ground into him again, Noctis’ clothed erection present and serving as a pleasant distraction from the way his king was all but consuming him. He wasn’t that far behind._

_Prompto wanted to please him, to touch him, to taste him, in every way he could. He wanted to sear himself into his king’s very skin, like a tattoo that would never go away. So that he’d always remember how Prompto could do this to him, to make him lose his mind with need._

_As their lips broke to catch their breaths once more, Noctis looked down on him through clouded, blown-out eyes, flitting over his every feature, his every freckle. Prompto returned the look, licking a small trail of saliva that had once connected them. Noctis blinked through the haze, taking a small step back, and Prompto swallowed, dropping to his knees between his friend and the wall he was once pressed up against. The small gasp the gunner heard as he raised his friend’s shirt to expose his abdomen was like music to Prompto’s ears. The small moan that came next as he kissed over the taut muscle, even better._

_“Prom, what- ahh!” Noctis’ voice broke into another, much louder moan, and Prompto’s hand tugged at the waist of his pants, pulling the fabric down just enough to suck the skin just beneath his hip bone. The king shuddered, slumping over to brace himself on the wall once more. He couldn’t stop himself from squirming a bit, the gunner’s mouth on his sensitive skin ticklish and hot. The little scrape of teeth that came afterwards was pleasure tinged in pain, causing him to bite his kiss-swollen lips to contain the whine. His face was flushed impossibly at the thought of having Prompto in this position, sitting between his knees. Of all the things that mouth could do to him, with only just one, easy plea._

_“Like I said. We’re doing what we want. You want this… right, Noct…?” Their eyes met, Prompto’s searching, desperately begging in those sky blues. His hands rested over his king’s thighs, his face hovering a mere few inches away from the crotch of his jeans. Noctis groaned silently, feeling the hot puffs of breath against the area. Noctis looked so good, his face flushed heavily, his throat glistening from the swipes of Prompto’s tongue, his stomach still partly exposed, a small dark hickey just under his hip. It was an enticing site, and Prompto licked his lips as he looked up at the object of his desire._

_But just like his worst nightmare, instead of closing the distance, begging Prompto to continue, he pushed off the brick wall, taking a few awkward steps back. His swollen lips frowned, looking down on him with knit eyebrows as he held himself defensively, restlessly. “Prom… stop.”_

_Prompto flinched at the words. He tried not to, but he did. He broke eye contact, staring intently at the mark he had made on the man in front of him instead, before even that image began to burn his heart and he had to look at the dirty ground. Why was this happening? Everything was going so well. Nothing felt different. Nothing was_ supposed _to be different. “But… Why?” He couldn’t stop the sliver of hurt from sneaking through his words, shaking them. His hands gathering in his lap, fingers tugging and picking at his bracelets._

 _Noctis sighed, heavily, closing his eyes for a moment as he gathered himself. When he took a few wobbly steps back to lean against the opposite wall of the alley, putting even more space between them, Prompto felt his eyes burn and his fingers trembling. ‘_ No. Stop. Don’t! It wasn’t supposed to be this way! _’ “Prom, you…” He sighed again, looking away as well. “…We need to talk... About this. About us.” He didn’t wait for a reply. Even If he had, he probably wouldn’t have gotten one. Prompto was frozen where he sat, looking up at him now with a pained expression, eyes dark and glistening with unshed tears. ‘_ It hurts, Noct. Please… Please don’t make me hurt _.’ “We… We can’t do this anymore, Prom.”_

 _Prompto swallowed the lump in his throat, threatening to choke him. ‘_ Noctis… _’ “…Why? …What about us?”_

 _“Luna. She’s back, and- well, she never left, and- well… Prom, you know how I feel about her. You’ve been with me for_ years _. You know how much I love her…. I can’t just-_ stop- _loving her… Hell, the whole point of this trip in the first place was so that I could_ marry _her. I can’t- I can’t just… let her go…” His arms held himself more tightly, his voice pained and regretful, just beneath the attempted smooth exterior._

 _Prompto pushed up off the ground, standing on shaky legs. He frowned, trying with all his might to stop the tears._ ‘Please… _’ “Noctis, that was a marriage decided for you in order to save a nation that o longer exists.” He surprised even himself by the bite of his words, unintentionally letting some of that inner anger and confusion seep through. He didn’t know what sort of face Noctis had on as he stared down at the ground in contempt, but it was probably a mild shock. Still, he kept at it. He couldn’t contain himself. The floodgates had been opened. “You have a_ choice _now, damnit! You don’t have to do what people expect you to anymore! We could have just been happy! We could have lived our own lives, away from all that royal bullshit!”_

 _“Prom, I_ am _doing what I want.” There was a little bite to his words as well, his eyes steely and heated as they looked over him. “This was never about some political order that I had ‘no choice over’ and you know it. I love Luna. And this choice I made, to avenge Insomnia and take my rightful place on the throne behind my father, it’s what I_ want _to do! This ‘royal bullshit’ is my life, Prom! It’s something I chose for myself and no one else.”_

 _Prompto clenched his fists at his sides, finally jerking his head up to stare into those steely blue eyes, his own burning as they cut through his friend like knives. “If you love her so much, then what was_ I _, Noct? …Huh?! What the_ fuck _was I?” Prompto met his eyes and felt the wetness staining his flushed cheeks, but he didn’t care. He powered on, gritting his teeth almost painfully. “What was all of this we’ve been doing?!_ You _were the one to kiss me first, Noct, not the other way around! I was fine how I was, how we were…” It wasn’t entirely true, but not knowing what it would have been like to actually date Noctis had made it a hell of a lot easier to keep his distance. Now, he didn’t know how he’d continue on without his friend’s affections. He didn’t know what to do with himself, with his feelings. “…I was fine… just being your friend…” He let out a little hiccup, wiping the tears from his eyes pointlessly. “…I was fine…”_

 _The words were quieter, gentler. Noctis took a step from the wall, preparing to reach out to his friend, to comfort him, but he held himself back. He didn’t know if touching was such a good idea at this point. “I meant what I said in the car, Prom… I wasn’t trying to use you… I have feelings for you! They’re_ there _, they’re_ real _! I just…_ can’t _.”_

_Prompto shook his head, eyes sharp as they glared at his friend from across the alleyway. “And why can’t you?! Am I not good enough?! Is it something I’ve said, something I’ve done?! What’s the reason, Noctis, tell me!”_

_“You didn’t do anything wrong...” Noctis fired off defensively, eyes smoldering. “…I’m still going to be the king and sit in the throne someday, Prom! I have duties! Obligations! Eventually I’m going to be expected to produce_ heirs _!”_

 _Prompto shook his head in disbelief. “_ Kids _? This is about_ kids _?! You sure as hell didn’t have kids on your mind when I was jacking you off in the bathroom, Noct.” His king furrowed his brows and broke eye contact, crossing his arms over his chest once more as he chose to look elsewhere, falling back along the wall and increasing the distance between them once more. “So cut the shit. Give me the real reason, Noct!”_

 _“There_ isn’t _any other reason, Prom! Gods! I_ like _you! I really,_ really _like you! But Luna- I l_ ove _Luna! You were right next to me as I mourned her, for_ weeks _…!” The anger and hurt left his voice as he spoke, dwindling to sorrow as the shouts died down to little more than a bleary whisper. “…You were right next to me through the whole thing… I thought I would_ die _along with the loss of her and my dad… I thought there was no reason left to_ live _anymore…” His eyes met Prompto’s and now they were both crying silently. “…You helped me through it, Prom. You were there for me. You held my hand, you listened to me cry, you were patient with me! And after a while, I found myself thinking- ‘He isn’t Luna. He’ll never be Luna. But maybe he can be’…” Prompto bit his lips, trying to contain his heated retorts as he listened. “You were_ so _much like her, Prom! The blonde hair, the blue eyes, always trying to keep everything so positive… But then, suddenly, you weren’t like her anymore. You were nothing like her- and I was okay with that! I liked your dorky smile, your laugh, your clumsy personality… Suddenly, before I knew it, I was thinking of_ you _instead of her whenever we held hands... And it confused me! It scared me! And so I sat up on that roof to try and sort it out, to try and figure out these feeling I had for you.” He choked back a sob. “And then you came_ up _there. And I couldn’t help myself! I kissed you. I liked you, so I kissed you. And then before I knew it, I couldn’t get enough! I was_ drowning _in you! And just when I was prepared to stay at the bottom and forget about Luna, Iris said that Luna was_ alive _, and-“ He blinked away fresh tears, wiping them away with the back of his arm. “-and it was like I was yanked out of the ocean, breathing fresh air again! I forgot what it was like to know her, to think about her, and now that I remembered, I don’t want to forget again, Prom! I- I can’t forget about her. Not again…”_

_Prompto shook his head in a mixture of disbelief, of discontent. He was losing a battle with no positive outcome in sight. His heart hurt. He felt like he might die, but what could he do? He’d never win over Luna. There was nothing he could do, nothing he hadn’t already attempted, to change Noctis’ mind, even as the man stood before him, crying over it. The hollow emptiness this realization caused him was like a physical weight pressing down on his shoulders. He didn’t want to talk about this anymore. He didn’t want to stand in front of the love of his life, listening to why they couldn’t be together, how he loved someone else. He didn’t want to see the pain his king was going through over a stupid impulse decision they had made together what felt like forever ago and not long enough._

_Turning his back to Noctis, he tried to wipe the wetness from his cheeks, tried to rein himself in. His chest shook at he breathed, slow and deep, trying to calm himself. It took a few long, agonizing minutes, but when finally they both calmed down, standing in uncomfortable silence, Prompto spoke up. “…So… What now, then? …What do we do from here? …How do we act?” His voice was like gravel, deep and rough and so, so tired. “Normally, we sleep next to each other… we share our food… Won’t that be… weird?”_

_A soft noise could be heard, something mixed between a snort of bitter laughter and a scoff. “We don’t have to change anything at all, Prom… You’re still my best friend… That hasn’t changed…” Now it was Prompto’s turn to laugh, bitterly, as he sneered at the ground. He kicked a small pebble across the bricked ground, watching detachedly as it tumbled down the way._

_Friends._

_He came so far, had gotten a taste of heaven, of his one and only wish, only to have it spat back into his face, mocking him. He didn’t want things to change or be weird between them. He wanted to do all of those things with Noctis, like they had been. To joke and laugh and make fun of each other with light hearts and wistful smiles. Could they even do that, anymore? Wouldn’t it hurt?_

_Of course it would. It would hurt him, like the slow twisting of a knife, deep in his side. And he’d shoulder it, bear it, until there wasn’t any more fight in him. He’d do that for Noctis. Only Noctis. “…And what if we can’t?” His ears met silence. “…What if we fall back into… whatever the fuck this is?” He shrugged, gesturing vaguely at the two of them. “…What if we mess up and it only gets worse?”_

_Noctis was silent a long time. “…I don’t know, Prom…”_

_Prompto nodded, wiping the last of the wetness from his eyes. He hated this. There wasn’t any clear answer, no outline to follow, no battleplan. He hated not knowing what the future held for them. But one thing was certain, and that was that in the end, Noctis would be happy. He’d have his kingdom, he’d have Lunafreya, and he’d finally have his crown. “…Okay…”_

_The blonde was broken out of his dazed thoughts when he felt something on his hand. The familiar sensation of warm fingers slotting through his own, holding his hand tightly. His head snapped up, and he looked into deep blue eyes, full of raw emotion, full of life. His lip quivered and his brows furrowed as he choked on an abrupt sob. Noctis’ hand felt so nice in his own, so perfect. He wanted to feel it forever. He didn’t want it to leave him. The blonde couldn’t help himself, he crumbled under his king’s pitying gaze, lowering his head onto Noctis’ shoulder. He buried his face into the warm, familiar scent and feel of his shirt and cried. He could feel Noctis trembling as he held him close, trying his best to hold in his own sobs, hands gliding along his back. There were gentle whispers in his ear, but he couldn’t hear them._

_He wanted Noctis. He didn’t want to go back to being just friends._

_He loved Noctis._

_“Shh… Don’t cry, Prom… It’s okay… It’ll all be okay, you’ll see…”_

**…**

****

_The sun was beginning to set before they had collected themselves enough to continue on with their hunt for food. They walked the streets in silence, walking with a defined space between them, despite talking about how things between them didn’t have to change. They bought lots of different foods, grabbing them in Styrofoam take-out boxes and carrying them in large bags. Prompto was thankful for the weight of them, for the use of his hands. All he could think about was holding Noctis’ hand. His eyes were fixated upon them, where his friend was only a few paces in front.  But now he had a reason not to. He kept his vision trained not too far from their feet as he walked, letting the heat of the day take his mind off of his thoughts, counting the number of steps it was taking to get back to the Leville instead._

_‘_ …thirty-seven… thirty-eight… thirty-nine… Just keep counting. It’ll all be okay. Just focus on the counting.’

 _It helped to drown out the weak feeling of his heart beating in his chest, tired from the energy he’d exuded in order to let out his emotions. His lungs burned with every step._ _“…You’re my best friend, Prom… I don’t want to lose you over this…” Noctis’ voice was close, his shoulder grazing his own as they walked. When had Noctis gotten so close again? He furrowed his brows, trying not to think about it anymore and continue his counts._

 _‘_ …forty-five… forty-six… forty-seven… forty-eight…’

_Damnit, he’d thought he had no tears left. Thought he had cried them all out on his friend’s shoulder. But there his eyes went, feeling like thy were pounding; a dam holding back a flood. He wanted to run, in that moment. Wanted to run away and keep running, forget his life, forget everything that had happened to him, the shitty hand life had dealt him, the sick game the world was playing with him._

_“…Please don’t leave me… I need you here with me, Prom… I… I need all of you…” He detachedly heard the rough edge to Noctis’ voice, hoarse from his own emotions._

_Fuck._

_Prompto sighed, clutching the bags of food in his hands tighter. Until his knuckles were white, until his fingers were going numb. As he continued counting in his mind, he didn’t know what voice he was wearing, couldn’t hear himself in his own ears. “…Don’t worry… I’m not going anywhere, dude…“ He plastered on a smile, perfected by years of practice, masking his emotions just under the surface. “…I’ve told you that a thousand times before, remember?”_

_‘_ Don’t stop now. Come on. Keep counting… Fifty-nine… Sixty…’

_For a couple of steps, the pair continued on in blissful silence until finally the Leville was just before them, finally emerging from behind the other bricked buildings. “How happy do you think Ignis is going to be with the variety?”_

_Still smiling, the blonde shrugged. He thought about chocobos. How free they were, roaming Eos in wild packs. Just thinking about them made him feel light of his feet. He hoped his steps weren’t as heavy as his body was trying to let him feel. With the darting blur of feathers firmly in his mind, he eventually replied. “Hopefully pretty happy? I mean, he’d better be. After all, we got just about everything we possibly could.“_

_Noctis hummed in response._

 

**…**

_The door to their hotel room swung open with a small creak as they arrived back at the hotel room. The bags of food felt heavy in Prompto’s hands and his faraway eyes had to adjust for a moment as they stepped inside, toeing off their shoes._

_Their companions perked up instantly upon hearing their arrival, all of them circled around the small coffee table with cards in hand, just as they had suggested earlier. Gladiolus’ frustrated scowl towards their game immediately melted into a smile as he looked upon them, and he left his spot to meet the other men half way, taking a bag from his king’s hand. “Finally!”, he exclaimed, “Took the two of you long enough… What was the hold-up out there?”_

_There was a short silence and Prompto pointedly busied himself, plopping on the end of he and Ignis’ shared bed and pulling one of his own boxes of food out of a bag. The food smelled heavenly, but his stomach only reeled in reaction. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep it down. Noctis was silent as well, doing much the same on his own bed. With a little sigh, he kicked his body to be the one to react to the shield’s intrigue, before their strained silence went on for too long and more questions were asked. “Oh, you know, the usual. ‘Your Highness’ couldn’t find it in him to refuse any and every vendor that called out to him, asking for a favor from a traveler.” He smiled, making eye contact with his friend, but it was a mistake. Noctis’ gaze was heavy, tired, before picking up on the little white lie and starting to roll with it in tandem. Prompto looked back down at his plate almost immediately, the skin of his tattoo itching to be scratched._

_The other man picked up and ran with the jab flawlessly, years of similar playfully snarky remarks practice for such an occasion. He smirked at the blonde, squirming further into the lump of pillows at his back in a very unkingly, childish manner. “Says the guy who couldn’t decide what he wanted to eat! If I didn’t go ahead and grab one of everything, we’d still be at the market!”_

_Ignis gave a wry smile, abandoning the cards in his gloved hands in favor of the food that was handed to him by Gladiolus. “Boys, please, let’s stop our childish bickering.” There was a soft fondness in his tone, giving away that he really wasn’t upset, but his eyes scolded them anyways. “There’s a lady present.”_

_“I don’t see any ladies here.”, Gladiolus snapped back around a mouth full of rice._

_Iris scoffed playfully at her brother. “Oh, I am_ such _a lady.”_

_“Indeed. If I recall, there were many a boy looking her way as she passed during our little tour, wouldn’t you say, Noctis?”_

_“Oh, absolutely. She’s the town beauty, that’s for sure.” There was a dryness to the tone, a small telling of how he was in no way attracted to the younger girl, but only to those who knew. He tapped away at his phone, keeping his eyes off of the group so that his sugared lies wouldn’t be discovered._

_To this, Gladiolus’ smile dropped, deep voice incredulous. “Wait- really?”_

_Prompto slurped loudly on some noodles and wiped his mouth off unceremoniously with the back of an arm, ignoring the dismal look the advisor gave him from across the room. The food sat in his stomach uncomfortably, despite their savory flavor. “Oh, you bet! I think I overheard one of the stall vendors saying he was planning to propose?” At the shield’s horrified look, he snickered, unable to resist. “Or… was it a woman from the power plant…? Can’t remember.”_

_The older Amicitia moved to punch the inside of his palm threateningly, levelling his sister with a look. “Better not have been any proposing plans. I’ll have to kick their asses. Aint just anyone allowed to marry my sister.”_

_Iris giggled before scooting a bit closer to Ignis, gathering his arm in her own and resting a rosy cheek upon his finely dressed shoulder. “So then, what about Igster? Is he allowed to marry me?” The look Gladiolus gave the two of them was priceless as he stared, eyes widened._

_Ignis smirked sweetly, quirking his own head to rest atop Iris’ brunette locks. He held on of her little hands in his own, and Iris almost couldn’t repress the delighted snicker upon seeing her brother’s shoulders tense. “Yes, Gladiolus, what of me? She is quite the diamond in the rough. I’d love to have her on my sleeve.”_

_“Hell no.” To this, the entire room was howling in laughter, and even through all the terrible events of the last day, Prompto couldn’t stop the genuine smile from splitting across his face as he watched the shield wedge himself between them, choosing that spot on the floor to eat. “You’re only trying to rile me up because you’re frustrated about losing to Iris so much tonight.”, he accused his friend, shoveling a forkful of shrimp into his mouth. “You lost, like, what was it- five whole times? That’s unheard of for you.” This time it was Gladiolus’ turn to snicker along with the others as the advisor straightened._

_“What? I-“_

_Iris wasted no time in picking some of the meat out of her brother’s plate before he could put up a fight about it. “Heh. Who knew Iris was an even bigger card shark than Specs?” He made a futile attempt at swatting his sister away from his plate, giving her a lukewarm scolding glare at best._

_The advisor cleared his throat rather loudly, pink embarrassment dusting his cheeks as he shook his head. “I am not a-“_

_“Aww, don’t even try it, Iggy. We all know you count the cards.”, Prompto offered, jabbing his fork at a rather large piece of broccoli. The air around the group felt nice. He wanted to curl himself up in it, basking in its familiar, comforting warmth._

_A brief moment of silence fell, save for the sounds of forks scraping against Styrofoam as everyone continued to eat. “To each their own, I suppose…” The man would never admit it._

_The hotel room was alive with fits of laughter and chatter afterwards, and Prompto was glad the attention was off of him, watching with a heavy heart and amused smile at the way Ignis’ face went completely pink after being called out. It was rare, seeing the man so riled up. Refreshing, even. Prompto picked at his food, mostly. The flavor felt acrid on his tongue, but he didn’t want to raise any suspicions. Each bite went down harder than the last._

_When all the plates were empty and their bellies full, Gladiolus stretched, wrapping his arm around the little Amicitia on its way down, pulling her into a tight hug. “Okay, it’s beginning to get late. Time for little girls to get to bed.”_

_Iris pouted adorably, letting out a loud groan. “Ugh, do I really have to? I want to stay with you…”_

_Gladiolus frowned, his tone firm but regretful. Everyone could tell that he also longed to see more of his sibling. “…’Fraid so. We got some stuff to discuss.”_

_This time, it was a full-on frown that tugged on her rosy lips as she looked up at him, eyes large and reflecting the world. “But… You’re heading out tomorrow… right?”_

_The older brother’s hold relaxed, a large hand rubbing up and down her back. “…Yeah…”_

_“…C-can I see you guys off, then?”_

_“Or course you can.”, Noctis supplied, and the relief that flooded her was palpable._

_She hugged Gladiolus’ firm chest, holding him tightly and burying her face in his black tank top. With a small frown, Gladiolus hugged back. When she finally retracted, her eyes were glistening. “Okay... Tomorrow, then. Bright and early.” She stood up and made her way to the door, turning to wave at all of them before taking her leave. “Night, guys.”_

_“Night!”, everyone responded in kind, offering her soft smiles and little waves. She hesitated only a moment longer before slipping out silently, leaving even more silence in its wake._

_“Now that that’s done…” Ignis set his empty plate aside, crossing his arms over his chest as he regarded his king from across the way. “…What’s the plan from here?”_

_Noctis sat up a little straighter upon his bed. “…The plan? …Is that what we needed to talk about?”_

_Ignis nodded. “Correct. Now that we know of Lady Lunafreya not really being gone from this world, we need to reassess our situation, and figure out where to go from here.”_

_Prompto frowned, choosing this time to lay on his side, pulling out his phone, if only to have something other than Noctis to look at as he listened to the conversation play out._

_Noctis folded his arms. “The gameplan doesn’t change... We do what we’ve been doing; looking for as many royal arms as we possibly can, so that we can get Insomnia back. At the same time, we wait to hear from Luna… If she’s out there, she’ll send me her word eventually, like she always did... Hopefully, she’s escaped The Empire.”_

_…“And if she hasn’t?”, Gladiolus asked._

_The look in Noctis’ eyes was scathing hot with his resolve. “We free her ourselves, if we have to… She’s been locked up for too long. It’s time to end it.”_

_Ignis adjusted his glasses, eyeing his king thoughtfully. “So, then… you still intend to take her hand in marriage?”_

_Noctis nodded, and Prompto opened King’s Knight, needing something else other than a home screen to look at. The colorful images of the game were getting more and more blurry by the second. “…Yes. If she’ll have me.”_

_The advisor gave his king a little smile, nodding. Gladiolus stretched. “Right. So. We leave here, find a haven, and try our best to gather any intel on the Royal Arms as possible. In the meantime, we also need to focus on your training. You can still barely use the ones you already have. We need to continue building your stamina.”_

_Noctis nodded. “Sounds like a plan. Iggy, how are we on money?”_

_Ignis pulled a wallet from his bag nearby, opening the leather fold and silently counting the bills. “Not much… This extended hotel stay has cost us quite a bit. We have enough ingredients to get us by on food for a few days, but we don’t have money for much else.”_

_“Okay. Once we settle into a haven, we’ll pick up a few hunts. Nothing too serious, just enough to afford us more potions and bullets for Prompto.”_

_At the mention of his name, Prompto blinked away the sadness, throwing a thumbs-up into the air for their group. “Sounds like a plan to me.”_

_“Well. We best settle in for the night, then. We have a long day ahead of us.” Ignis gathered the empty take-out boxes from the others, dutifully placing them in a trash can before moving to tidy up the room further. “Is everyone packed?”_

**…**

_The sun was barely creeping upwards into the sky yet as they awoke and began gathering their things, readying for their departure. Prompto’s eyes burned from yet another night of barely any sleep. His limbs felt slow, his muscles and his mind groggy._

_As they descended the stairs, they were surprised so see Talcott and Jared up as well, standing in the lobby next to Iris to see them off. She wore a bright, cheery smile, but the closer they got, the more the façade crumbled, and she practically jumped into her brother’s arms, burying her face into his broad shoulder and crying. “I-I’m going to miss you so much, Gladdy!”_

_Prompto’s heart stung as he watched a single tear fall from Gladiolus’ eye. The man hugged Iris tightly, mouth a thin line and thick brows furrowed. “…Me too…” After a long few minutes, they reluctantly separated, Gladiolus setting his sister back onto the ground dutifully before wiping the wetness from his face. “I’ll come by and see you every so often. I promise.”_

_With a watery smile, the girl punched him weakly in his pec. “You’d better!”_

_Noctis squatted in front of Talcott, smiling at the boy who stood so tall and proud by his grandfather’s side. There was a little hint of Ignis in there, somewhere at his core; a sense of duty and unwavering affection and trust in his king. “It was nice seeing you, Talcott. I hope I’ll be seeing you a lot more in the future.”_

_To this, the boy beamed, practically bouncing on his feet. “You bet!”_

_Jared placed a hand on the young boy’s shoulder. “Go on, Talcott. Tell Prince Noctis.”_

_“You got it!”_

_Noctis quirked his head, gazing at the boy playfully through thick bangs. “Tell me what?”_

_“So! There’s this legend about a sword! And the sword’s supposed to be behind a waterfall nearby!” Talcott placed his hands behind his back, chin upturned as no small amount of pride exuded from him. “I heard the man who runs the weapons stall talking about it yesterday.”_

_Ignis stepped forward as Noctis stood. “Normally, I’d say that it would be foolish to place weight in childish rumors, but…” He tapped his chin thoughtfully, eyes cutting towards his king. “…Given our circumstances and the sheer difficulty of locating any of these Royal Arms, it wouldn’t be right to ignore this rumor… It may very well be one of the Lost Tombs…”_

_“Check it out, then?” Gladiolus asked, stepping up to the duo as well. Iris remained close to her brother, just inside his shadow. Prompto bit his lips as he continued to stand where he was, gripping the bag slung over his shoulder. They all looked so nice together, and for a brief moment, he was reminded of his friends sitting across the cafeteria, eating and chatting and knowing little to nothing of his existence. He remembered how he had longed to be a part of it, how it would feel to be one of them. And now, here he was, one of them yet not belonging. He was the odd man out, watching as if through glass at the happy little group._

_Noctis smiled a lopsided little smile, giving a half shrug. “Sure. We can head on over after securing a camping spot.” He raised his fist, offering a fist-bump to the boy. “Thanks for the tip, Talcott. You really helped us out.”_

_Talcott gasped at the king’s praise, turning to lock eyes with his grandfather as if to say ‘Did you hear that? Prince Noctis praised me!’. He turned back and bowed curtly to Noctis, remembering to be formal for once. “You’re welcome! I’m sure the sword will be there!” Giving another little bow, he reeled himself in. “Um… I’m sorry if it isn’t, though…”_

_Prompto swallowed thickly before stepping up himself, breaking through the glass and securing his place at Noctis’ other side. He was here. He was a part of this. “No worries, Little Dude!” He ruffled a hand through Talcott’s short sandy locks, earning himself a small giggle from the boy. “No matter what, it’ll be an adventure! And we love adventures- right Noct?” He looked to their king hopefully._

_Noctis smiled towards only him before showing it to Talcott next, and the brightness of his smile took his breath away. “You bet.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary for this chapter comes from the lyrics to "Hostage" by Billie Eilish.
> 
> Am I the only one who feels like Lestallum must smell terrible? Like... All that trash lying around everywhere... Bluh. Idk.  
> Like the story so far? Don't be afraid to throw in a comment or critique! ;)  
> Til next time, happy reading!


	6. Fire And Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can still remember The words and what they meant,  
> As we etched them with our fingers In years of wet cement.  
> The days blurred into each other, Though everything seemed clear.  
> We cruised along at half speed But then we shifted gears.  
> I looked up and saw you. I know that you saw me.  
> We froze but for a moment- In empathy.  
> We're all OK, until the day we're not.  
> The surface shines, while the inside rots.  
> We raced the sunset and we almost won.  
> We slammed the brakes, but the wheels went on.  
> Runaway, But what are we running from?  
> Maybe we've outgrown all the things that we once loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kicked my ASS and i literally rewrote it at least 3 times until my brain finally decided on a direction in which to take it. Sorry for not updating it in so long, but this was a huge part of the reason for that. Also, The Sims 4 had released their Seasons expansion and you KNOW I had to get that sims bug out of my system!!  
> I added a few more pages to the previous chapter as well, if you'd like to catch up on that first before reading this one. Nothing, like, SUPER important... Just a few more scenes explaining how they went from there to here.

_They rode in their usual spots; Ignis at the wheel, Prompto by his side, both Gladiolus and Noctis stretching out their limbs and relaxing in the back seats. The hum of the car sent a calming vibration through Prompto’s bones, his sleep-deprived mind amplifying it even more so. But he resisted the tug of sleep on his eyelids. Instead, he kept his eyes on the fleeting scenery that swept by them in passing. Occasionally, he’d look in the rearview mirror, and every time he did, he’d catch Noctis glancing at him._

_This time, the prince started in his seat quietly before physically shaking whatever thoughts he was having out of his mind, a soft frown turning on his lips. Noctis turned his wind-tousled head to the side and rested his chin on his closed fist. Prompto would have smiled at the fact Noctis had been caught staring all these times, but for now he couldn’t find it in him to care. He was bitter. Angry. Still hungover with a plethora of emotions since the ‘break-up’. He could feel the tug of gravity between them; their attraction to one another, clawing at their better judgement. And, for a fleeting moment, his heart thudded heavily in his chest at the proof that Noctis still wanted him in that small, subtle way. But then his spirits sank, pulling his body with it as he slouched in his seat._

_It wasn’t as if Luna’s return had wiped Noctis’ memory like a re-taped VHS. The moments, the memories, the touches, the tastes, they were all there, just beneath the surface. Noctis still had them, just the same as he did. Prompto wondered if those moments lingered in the back of Noctis’ mind just as it did his. When everything was too quiet, when he was left alone with his thoughts. Maybe it was just him._

_It was hard to make eye contact on purpose. To speak to Noctis. To joke around. It was hard, acting as if his entire world hadn’t crumbled to his feet in that alleyway. As if his heart wasn’t melting in the hot sun under his king’s heavy boot. Eventually, after the pain and the hurt subsided, friendship would come to them again and it would become their new ‘normal’. The thought left a bitter taste in the blonde’s mouth._

_Normal sucked._

_But, he supposed, he’d rather have the thick, staccato of friendship than the sickening quicksand of disappointment and resentment that was pulling him under and keeping him from taking a gulp of fresh air._

_As Noctis settled lower in his chair as well, Prompto watched through the little rearview mirror as the king finally just closed his eyes altogether, feigning sleep. Or maybe not feigning. No longer giving his eyes the option of lingering on the sun-kissed, freckled form in front of him. Prompto averted his eyes as well in kind, ignoring the sting behind them as he rubbed his wrist absently. He focused on the feel of the wind through his hair. The sound of Gladiolus’ book pages flapping in the wind. Ignis’ voice as he hummed that same Tenabraean tune he had in Noctis’ kitchen years prior. His face burned from more than just the heat as he thought back on it._

‘”…Well, I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere. No matter what…”’

‘“…Can you promise that so easily?”’

‘“You bet! Noct is my best friend!”’

_He could feel the water attempting to rim around his eyes again and suppressed a sniffle, leaning to rest his head in his arms along the door of the regalia. Even behind his closed eyelids, the world burned red. His world was on fire, and he was left to start over in its ashes._

_Even so, he stood by what he said back then. He wasn’t a coward. He loved Noctis. The feelings ran far, far deeper than just physical. He wanted to see Noctis happy. He wanted to be there for him. Fighting, laughing, camping, hunting. He wanted to see Noctis sit on the throne just as much as the next guy. He wanted, in every way, to see Noctis Prosper. And if Luna by his side instead of himself would help to make that happen, then he wouldn’t complain. Not aloud, anyways._

_But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t_ feel _. He felt ripped apart, left open for the buzzards to consume. The pain he felt was fresh and all-encompassing, trapped inside of him with no form of a healthy outlet. It was still their little secret, still completely hidden away from Ignis and Gladiolus. In hindsight, he supposed that had been a good idea. Best not to bother them with a small fling that snowballed into a giant fucking disaster. Save them the stress of having to deal with it on top of everything else happening to their lives and their homeland. He could look at the two of them and not feel ashamed of himself, not feel like they were looking down on him and judging him for his childish false hopes of something more. They could continue staying unchanged, as they were now. At least he was saved, in a way. In that one, solidary respect._

_But keeping Ignis and Gladiolus in the dark also meant that he had no one to confide in, no one to voice his feelings and concerns to. No one to hold him and tell him that it was all going to be okay, even if it wasn’t. It meant that he was alone in this, as he always had been. The only one he had to talk to about it was Noctis, and at the moment Prompto wanted anything but. Noctis was set in his opinions, and both of them were biased to their own emotions and experiences. Talking would get them nowhere. Attempts at bargaining and convincing wouldn’t make the world suddenly turn on a different axis. No, he had to shoulder this burden alone. And worst of all, he couldn’t afford to let them see him cry, lest he be outted._

_Ignis would surely have a field day; lecturing them both about doing stupid things behind his and Gladiolus’ backs, for not being considered trustworthy enough to have been told or to at least get a second opinion. Gladiolus would call them idiots for trying to make a romance work in the middle of a war where far too many things were still uncertain. Even worse than that, Noctis would be outted as well. He’d be angry and defensive to his other friend’s inquiries and reprimands. Hell, Noctis probably didn’t even know what he was anymore. Still straight, with only one fuck-up under his belt? Bisexual? It was anyone’s guess. But the king didn’t deserve to be forced to figure that out in front of the others. It would be too much for even Prompto to take._

_Prompto knew where_ he _was in all of this. Girls were pretty and wonderful. But, too many years being picked on and rejected by them gave the thought of being with one… less than appetizing. Not to mention, they had far different parts from him and he barely knew what to do with his own_ dick _let alone a whole other set of genitals. Dicks felt… familiar. Safe. Comfortable. But, then again, he didn’t want just any dick. Boys picked on him in school far, far more often and worse than the girls had. And the one boy who had almost forced him to suck his dick in the bathroom that one time had made him want to vomit. He was far privier to his own sex, but… Noctis was the only one he had ever had eyes for. Perhaps he was the only one he’d_ ever _have eyes for. Only time would tell, and Prompto wasn’t very keen to explore and find out. Not any time soon, anyways._

_Maybe love wasn’t in his deck of cards._

_Prompto opened his unfocused eyes, watching detachedly at the world whipping past him, blurring and melting. He needed time. Space. And if there was any way possible to obtain that, he’d be a lucky man. But with being constantly on the move or in training, on hunts for pay or for Royal Arms, it was highly unlikely that he’d get it. Still, he secretly prayed for a time where he could get away from it all and relax. Cry, without anyone around to hear it._

**_…_ **

****

_A camping spot was found swiftly, just a little way off of the road leading out the left of Lestallum and, conveniently, half way between the small town and the object of their intrigue. Nestled relatively safely within the Coernix Bypass, only a little less than an hour’s drive from Lestallum. The waterfall, though, was still a good hour and a half away, just to the northwest. Settled upon a mountain between two large bodies of water and an outpost._

_“Ah- is that what I think it is?” Ignis inquired, slowing the Regalia down as they came upon it, nestled between the road and the Gorge that separated Duscae and Cleigne. The loss of swift wind flow made the stifling humidity seem even worse, and Prompto grimaced. He could already feel the sweat begin to rise on his skin. The moisture in the air made his hair feel heavy and damp._

_“…What?” Noctis sat up, eyes blinking away the sleep rapidly as he looked around. Perhaps he hadn’t been faking after all._

_“That- over there. It’s a haven.”_

_“Yeah?” Gladiolus marked his spot in his book before looking to where the other three were and smiled. “Seems like it. Pretty good area, too.”_

_Ignis nodded curtly before veering the car off to the side of the road. “Best make camp quickly, then. Before it gets any hotter out here.”_

_As the engine shut off, Gladiolus snickered. “You know, you’d be a lot cooler in you’d dress less like a hardass and more like me.”_

_Everyone got out of the car, making their way to the trunk to retrieve their things. With a soft roll of his eyes, Ignis retorted, “No, thank you, I’d prefer_ not _to walk around half naked like the object of desire from some two-cent romance novel travesty…”_

_The two of them continued to make soft jabs and quick retorts to one another as their things were pulled out first, leaving the other two men to get theirs afterwards. Prompto waited quietly as Noctis went next, taking a few bags and slinging them over his shoulders. His hair was already matting to his forehead with sweat. Prompto tried not to stare too intently at the droplet that travelled down the back of his neck. Long-gone was his usual jacket, the sweat under his pits dampening the already dark fabric of his t-shirt._

_“Here.” To Prompto’s slight surprise, Noctis turned, facing him and offering him the camera bag. As Prompto reached to collect it from Noctis their fingers brushed, and he could feel his heart leap into his throat as they lingered perhaps a little longer than they should have. Indulgently. Stupidly. Prompto wanted to make eye contact, to see himself reflected in those deep blues, but when he looked up from where they were joined, Noctis was looking elsewhere, his mouth drawn into a tight line. Expression unreadable._

_Prompto mentally cursed the way his heart lept into his throat at the slightest touch from his King, intentional or otherwise. He cursed how, no matter how set in stone Noctis’ decision was, there was still that little glimmer of hope inside of Prompto that refused to be stomped out. That little leap of emotion that lead to a never-failing feeling of emptiness directly afterwards. The touch meant nothing. It_ shouldn’t _have meant anything. It shouldn’t have made him feel_ anything _. But it did. It_ still _did, and Gods only knew how long it would continue to make him feel._

_Their eyes met, then, after the moment of hesitance and Prompto’s lack on intention to move. The color in Noctis’ cheeks, flushed from the sun, was beautiful. The hesitant sweetness in his eyes took his breath away. The small, worried but genuine smile that crept onto his king’s face was so innocent and fresh, as if he was afraid of scaring the other off but trying desperately to keep him there. It was cloying; coating Prompto’s heart like thick honey until he could practically taste it in his mouth. He swallowed it down._

_Friends. He had to be a friend. He had to stop this childish pining, this stupid cycle of hope, loss, and anger. He was an adult, damned it._

_Prompto floundered inside his mind, trying to come up with something to say. In public- with Ignis, with Gladiolus- it was easy to start a conversation with Noctis. Easy to pretend nothing had gone on between them, that nothing was going wrong. They hadn’t had the opportunity to be alone since the day before. They had distractions that prevented them from facing this head-on. But now, finally somewhat alone, they couldn’t seem to find words. The awkward mood in the air was stifling, choking everything before it could be said. It was as if other than ‘sorry’, they didn’t know what to say to one another._

_Blinking and licking his lips, Prompto finally broke the standstill, disconnecting their touch, taking the bag, and slinging it over a shoulder. “T-thanks, Noct... I appreciate it.” His voice was small, a hoarse whisper. He still didn’t know what type of voice he should have. Nothing felt right on his lips. Noctis moved to the side, allowing him the space to get the rest of his things. He felt stiff, as Noctis didn’t make a movement to leave and walk with the others like the blonde thought he would. He waited, watching silently as everything else was gathered and the trunk closed behind them._

_“No problem…”, came Noctis’ eventual mumbled response, followed by the clearing of his throat. Then another small, barely-there smile. He was walking on eggshells, it was obvious. Afraid to hurt his friend any more than he already had. “…Let’s go. The others are already half way there.”_

_“Yeah… Right… Gotcha.” Prompto sighed as he walked, keeping in step with his king, staying close to his side more out of habit than anything else. It was awkward being so close to the other man now. Noctis didn’t seem to think much on their close proximity, though. If he did, he didn’t voice it. The weeds reached almost up to their knees as they walked, shielding the threat of small stumps and rocks and tickling the exposed skin of their legs. Prompto felt Noctis’ eyes on him, still. Just like he had been stealing glances in the car. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see deep blue. And as he turned his head to look back, Noctis made a little jump of surprise at being caught once more. Afterwards, he blushed from embarrassment and looked away._

_Prompto bit his lip as the depression washed over him in another heavy wave, ripping through his soul and tearing away what ease in his steps he managed to have so far. His brows drew together as he looked away as well, choosing instead to focus on the ground in front of him. He barely missed an exposed bit of root, tripping and catching himself on Noctis’ arm before he could fall entirely._

_“Woah- you alright?” Noctis’ hand fell atop his own, making sure the sweaty grip wouldn’t cause Prompto to let go and drop. His hand felt warm._

_“Y-yeah. I’m fine.” When Prompto righted himself, he pulled his hand back swiftly, wiping his palms on his jeans. He still felt those eyes on him, still wanted to see what expression they held. And still, he hated himself for wanting it. He wanted to scream. He wanted space._ Needed _space. He wanted Noctis to stop_ looking _at him like that._

 _Noctis chuckled at the sight of Prompto tensing from embarrassment, steadying his friend with a hand along the blonde’s forearm until he was sure he wasn’t going to fall once more. “…Idiot. Eyes ahead of you. Do you_ want _to trip or something?” There was no heat beneath the jab, just a comfortable familiarity, if only a little tired, rough-sounding, and clunky. “I don’t want to see how fast you can fall down this hill.” A little smirk played on his lips, his hands moving to tighten around the straps of his own bags. Prompto let out a small puff of air that loosely resembled a laugh. He could feel the material of his tank top sticking to the skin of his back, and the feeling was gross. His jeans felt too heavy and tight. The exposed parts of his legs itched from the weeds._

 _“Too late, dude. I’ve kinda already fallen, you know?” He had no filter. The words tumbled out easily, and he immediately pressed his lips tightly together, eyes pointedly not looking at Noctis as the other man’s steps faltered. Even so, it was odd. He didn’t regret the words at all. In fact, saying them felt good. He hardly recognized the biting tone, too drunk on his own brevity as more words just kept coming. “Also, I could say the same thing about you. You keep staring at me all day like that and_ you’re _gonna be the one to fall down the hill, not me.” He was an idiot. A fucking idiot. But, he couldn’t deny the ball of smug satisfaction that formed in his stomach as he finished saying it, as it visibly got under the king’s skin._

_He’d never tell Noctis that he loved him now. He couldn’t. Not after being left behind. He had to be a friend again, through thick and thin, through his own needs and wants. But this, this was freeing. Stupid, but freeing. It was admitting his feelings without explicitly saying them in a tone that Noctis would immediately recognize as serious. It was taking his pent-up frustrations and throwing them back in Noctis’ face like acid. He was a coward. He wanted more than anything to tell Noctis exactly how much he loved him; how it ran far deeper, longer, and purer than some almost-month-long fling. But he also itched to make Noctis hurt, in this moment. To make him feel even one fraction of the pain and longing he had been suffering through for far too long._

_A small, forced laugh came from Noctis. Quiet. Rigid. “…Hey… Stop foolin’ around, will you?” Prompto could sense the tenseness in his king’s shoulders even without looking at the man. He could also hear the strain and unease in his voice. Hurt, threatening to rip through the seams, the desperate plea for the past to be forgotten and left behind instead of marinating within the humid air between them. It made Prompto feel a little better, knowing he wasn’t the only one uncomfortable now. He was horrible for that._

_“Yeah. Sure… Sorry.” Prompto frowned as he watched the way the grass bent and crunched beneath the weight of his boots. He wondered if they’d ever bounce back to what they were before he crushed them. “…Just a joke.” He bit the insides of his cheeks as Noctis sped up suddenly, passing him to join the others._

_Finally, some space._

_But… Why did he suddenly feel so cold?_

**_…_ **

****

_“Let’s hurry up and set up the tent. The longer we wait, the more daylight we’re burnin’ by doing so.” Gladiolus deposited the large bag of tent parts onto the ground before rolling his shoulders, happy to be rid of their weight._

_“I concur with that thought, Gladiolus, but let’s not forget the importance of a good, balanced, nutritious breakfast.” Ignis slipped the straps of his bag off his shoulders and set it down much more gently than the shield had done his, only sparing the larger man a sharp cut of his eyes at the blatant lack of care for their items. It carried all his kitchen equipment, after all. Things that would cost way more to replace than a simple bungie cord, hook, or tarp for their tent. “After all, we don’t know what to expect once we arrive. Who knows? It could very well be like that time in the mines, where the two of you were gone for days while Prompto and I stayed at camp.”_

_Noctis rolled his eyes at his advisor’s worry over his nutrition. “Well, we were only gone for so long_ because _it was just the two of us that time… But yeah… breakfast sounds good. I’m starved.” He set his bag down with a sigh._

_Merely offering a half-hearted nod, Prompto ignored their mumbled morning planning, not interested at all in food. His appetite still hadn’t returned. Instead, he grasped his camera, staring in awe at the view of the gorge that cut between Cleigne and Duscae. its chasm was deep and jagged, with little specks of green from vines and shrubs growing along its rocky walls. They were far enough from the cliffside that there was no risk of falling in, but still Prompto found himself a little nervous at the prospect of being so close to it. On the other side of the road behind them there was a lake, large and deep, tapering off into a river that cut through the land. It would serve well for make-shift baths and clothes-washing. They could even boil it all down and cook or drink with it, once their supply from the rains ran out. He was sure Noctis would find time to go fishing eventually, too. The reflection of the setting sun over the crest of the water would be a nice addition to his photo collection._

_“Oh, wow… It’s gorgeous here.”, the blonde exclaimed softly, fidgeting with his filters._

_“Yeah?”_

_“I guess.”_

_“Indeed, it is. Perhaps we’ll have the opportunity to actually enjoy it later.”_

_He turned, looking around at the plains and trees that surrounded their immediate area. It was quiet and peaceful out here, the plant life swaying in the wind and little birds chirping from the trees. He could see a few helpful things that Ignis would likely want to gather. Some peppers, a few mushrooms, and look- even some wild, sweet onions! He wasted no time in raising his camera to his face, snapping shot after shot of the wildlife in all its natural beauty._

_“Hey, Squirt. You gonna help out or what?” Gladiolus grunted. The tings of a hammer on steel spikes ringed and echoed on the air as she shield secured one corner of the tent._

_“Yeah! Just- one more minute.” The blonde smiled, offering a thumbs-up over his shoulder._

_“There’s plenty to do, Gladiolus. He’ll do his part. Let him have some fun.” Ignis called out over the sound of clattering pots and pans._

_Noctis whined. “How come he gets to have fun, but all I get to do is train?” He gave his other two retainers a pouty look._

_Gladiolus snorted a laugh. “You play enough for all four of us, Princess.”_

_“Lest I remind you how many times this week I’ve let you sleep in?”_

_Prompto hummed, thoughtfully. “Lots.”_

_“See? Lots.”_

_The king groaned. “Fine. But after we check out this waterfall, I’m going fishing.”_

_“Gonna catch something for once?”_

_The conversations drifted into background noise as the gunner hummed softly to himself, zooming in on a particularly cool looking creature making its way into the forest. With another turn, his camera’s zoomed-in sight became blocked by something. Startled, he raised his eyes from the lens, eyebrows knitting together as he sighted the cold, steely wall of a compound of some sort. It looked unnatural; out of place and ugly compared to the rest of the view. How hadn’t he noticed it before? A tall tower, like a radio tower, shot up from the building’s interior. Even from this distance, he could just barely make out the feint, red glow of it. His ears began to ring, goosebumps breaking out along his arms. He couldn’t help but feel anxious as he gazed upon it. As if he knew it from somewhere. Crinkling his nose, he lowered the camera, turning to address the group._

_“Hey- what’s that? You know… over there?” He pointed a gloved finger._

_Gladiolus didn’t bother looking, too preoccupied with setting up their tent, and when Noctis turned to do it instead, the young king received a none-too-gentle smack on the back of the head for straying his attention in helping. “Eyes over here, Noct. This tent aint gonna put itself up.” Noctis groaned, but obeyed, shooting the blonde an apologetic shrug and leaving Ignis to indulge with a small frown._

_The advisor made his way next to the blonde, wiping the sweat from his brow with a clothed arm, sleeved rolled up to the elbows. “…Ah. That… It seems to be another fort, much like the one we crossed on our way out of Leide… Built here recently by The Empire after Insomnia’s downfall, no doubt…”_

_“Those Nifs sure do move fast, don’t they? Already putting bases all over our land… Tch.” Gladiolus grumbled to himself, jaw clenching as frustration seeped through his words. Though a few more familiar faces had turned up alive recently, his hatred for the nation responsible for helping with the downfall of their city and his family still ran deep. Prompto’s heart sped up as he listened. He bit down on his lips as he had to yet again remind himself that they weren’t talking about him._

_They didn’t know about him. He didn’t do anything. He was innocent. He wasn’t like the others._

_Prompto swallowed thickly, taking a moment to calm his heart as he gazed upon it. The walls rose high, higher than the last fort, and they were unable to see inside. But the knowledge that there were soldiers and MTs inside started the anxious feeling deep inside his gut all over again, and he looked to the skies, shielding the rays of the sun from his vision with a hand. His eyes swept over the blue, looking for any sign of glinting metal. “…T-think they’ll notice us…?” There were no air ships in sight, but that could change at any minute. The smoke of a campfire would be like a beacon, signaling their whereabouts. And once they soldiers recognized who they were, they’d never get any rest from the bombarding fleets there were sure to come. Even in the calm wilderness of the countryside, they weren’t safe._

_Ignis placed his hand on the blonde’s freckled shoulder as if sensing his unease. Or, maybe, the unease was written clearly on his body like a neon sign. When their eyes met he wore a small smile, tight at the corners. “…There is always the possibility. But… I don’t think we’ll draw much suspicion at the moment. Best to focus on preparing ourselves. Whatever happens will happen… Right?”_

_Prompto gave a small, jerky nod and tried to relax. Ignis was right. None of them could be sure of anything anymore and worrying would get them nowhere. They’d simply have to take everything life dealt them in stride. Well, whether he liked it or not, he was practiced in_ that _aspect, at least. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the breeze against his skin and the warmth of the advisor’s hand. It was like an anchor, keeping his fears grounded. Or at least maintained. When he opened his eyes, he sighed, taking in the earthy scents of the forest and wildflowers._

_Ignis had been the first to approach him, when they were in school. Whether it was from pity or genuine interest at the time, Prompto didn’t know. And, frankly, he was too afraid to ask. But just like that time, as well as many times after that, Ignis has always been there to pick him up and set him straight. He had always been the one to quell his inner daemons. He was an irreplaceable friend._

_The thought brought a feeling of happiness and warmth that felt ages old, breaking through the fog of his gloom. Suddenly filled with immense appreciation, he turned to the man, flashing him a hopeful grin and bringing the camera up between them. “Hey, Iggy... Wanna take a selfie with me?”_

_Ignis’ brows rose, his eyes twinkling behind the frames of his glasses. He looked between the blonde and his camera, then at the two men too busy to be bothered next to them. “…Me?” He wasn’t used to being the subject of Prompto’s little hobby, at least not solely. Mainly, it had all been group photos or candid shots when the sandy brunette wasn’t looking up until now. Ignis much preferred them to all stay focused on their tasks instead of in-battle photo-ops._

_Prompto shrugged, giving the taller man a sheepish smile. He gripped the camera a little tighter, fidgeting with the buttons. “…I know you’re not really so big on them, but…” ‘…_ but you’ve been a invaluable comfort to me throughout this journey, and I really appreciate you friendship and support _…’ It’s what he wanted to say, but he couldn’t, eyes darting away shyly as the other regarded him curiously and politely, awaiting a proper response. Maybe Ignis would think it was weird. He shrugged. “…I don’t know. I just really wanted to take one with you… Is-Is that okay?”_

_To Prompto’s surprise, the older man pulled him closer by the shoulder immediately, leaning his face in so that their cheeks touched. The blonde could smell the man’s cologne, mixed with the light scent of Ebony that lingered on his breath. “I’d love to. Just this once, though. I believe you’ve earned it, what with all the improvements you’ve made through training this past month.”_

_The advisor smiled, matching the gunner’s enthusiasm seamlessly, and Prompto flushed, nodding excitedly. Very rarely did Ignis enjoy posing for photos, and he was going to bask in the moment. “Awesome!” He turned his camera around in his hands and raised it, trying to determine in his mind if the angle was right and whether or not one of their heads would be cropped out by mistake. With a mechanical whir and a clicking noise, the photo was taken, and the gunner wasted no time in turning the camera in his grasp once more, eager to see the photo they had created._

_His smile only widened as he gazed upon it. Ignis’ pale skin seemed to glow in the morning rays, the green of the forest bringing out his eyes beautifully just as the sky brought out his own. To his relief, the man’s glasses escaped the sun’s rays, making the lenses clear and unreflective. Looking even closer and zooming in a bit, he stopped, squinting. Distantly, in the background, he could just make out a much smaller Noct, covering his mouth with a peace sign and Gladio flexing his arms, trying to get into the shot as well to photobomb it together._

_He chuckled and Ignis clicked his tongue and shook his head at them. “What ever happened to ‘being too busy putting up the tent’, huh, guys?”, the gunner teased, turning to face the men as Ignis went back to setting up his makeshift kitchen._

_Gladiolus merely shrugged, levelling him with a wolfish grin. “Sorry, we couldn’t resist.”_

_Noctis blew raspberries, rolling his eyes. “Loser… It was all your idea to begin with. Don’t rope me into it.” Prompto could see the smile he was trying to hide behind his stern tone just as much as he could see it was there behind his hand in the photo._

_Prompto smiled as he tucked his camera back into his bag and draped it over his shoulder. He was beginning to feel a little better. Perhaps Gladiolus would take one with him as well after everything got set up? “Alright! I’m done taking photos for now so, as promised, you guys need any help?”_

_“I’m fine, but you can help Noct on his side, if ya want.” Gladiolus grunted out, he attentions once more on his work as he began nailing in the second spike. “His noodle arms aren’t as good as mine at hard work.”_

_Noctis scoffed. “Hey! I_ got _muscle! You just- can’t see it, is all…”_

_Gladiolus laughed. “Riiight…”_

_Noctis looked up at Prompto with hopeful eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. He looked gorgeous. He needed an out. Prompto bit his lip and raked a hand through his messy blonde locks, eyes darting towards where Ignis was working alone. “Uh- actually, Noct, you guys look like you got that down-packed. I think I’ll just… help Iggy?” The blonde could see the way Noctis frowned, eyes flitting over his freckled features. His shoulders drooped. Even Gladiolus looked up from his work, eyebrow arching quizzically. Awkwardly, Prompto began backing away, scratching at the back of his neck absently under the unwanted attention._

_He needed space still. He just… needed_ something _to separate himself. To occupy his thoughts so that they wouldn’t linger on his king, even for only a moment._

_“Uh, sure, buddy… No problem.” Noctis turned, smacking his shield on the hand for getting distracted from his duty. “Hey-! Who said you get a break? If I can’t take one, neither can you!”_

_Noct threw a conflicted look over his shoulder at his friend, briefly, a frown tugging on the corners of his lips and eyes conveying thick emotions. As if trying to salvage the situation, he added, “...We can hang out later though, if you want? After we investigate the waterfall?” Prompto nodded, mutely, not chancing another look at Noctis, pain tugging at his heart._

_“Actually, a little help would be quite nice. Thank you, Prompto!” Ignis said, smiling at him, and the gunner forced another easy smile to his lips._

_“No problem, Igster!”_

**_…_ **

****

_They had a plan this time: Stay together. Don’t get separated, no matter what. It was the sole thing on Prompto’s mind as they approached the towering fall of water, little drops straying and pelting his vest as they crept around its edge._

_They stayed on each other’s heels; Ignis leading in the front, Noctis behind, then Prompto, and finally Gladiolus. The formation seemed to make sense when the advisor had come up with it during the car ride there. Ignis made the perfect leader, eyes keen and observative, able to make out the finer details that they may miss or point out the stirrings of trouble. With Noctis in the center, he was better protected. And with Prompto in the center as well, it would be harder to lose track of him like they had the last time. It only made sense that Gladiolus would be at the end, ready to take out any creature that dared to ambush them from behind, and a great asset in assuring Prompto’s safety, seeing as the blonde would be in arm’s reach. The only thing that they couldn’t account for was if they had to fight. No one knew what awaited them, or if they would even have to wonder about it to begin with. After all, there was the strong chance of nothing at all being behind the falls._

_Everyone waited with bated breath as they made their way around the waterfall, creeping closer to the backside as they carefully scaled the thin, uneven, rocky path that ran along the edge of the mountain, wet and slick from years of water erosion. Prompto gripped the wall in front of him desperately as he clung to its surface. Swallowing heavily, he tried his best not to place his feet too close to the edge and slip. Today was going to go differently than last time. He wasn’t lacking in bullets, nor resolve. He’d see this through to the end, in one peace. Dying wasn’t an option either. He’d emerge from this, standing tall, just like the others. He’d prove his worth to them, make them see that he could overcome obstacles and climb the ranks just as they had. He’d make sure he never had to listen to them call him weak as he listened in quietly ever again. He wouldn’t fail them. He wouldn’t fail Noctis. And as they made their way further back, they were surprised as well as relieved to actually find the entrance to a cave. The narrow path opened up, allowing them breathing room and the opportunity to spread out a bit._

_“Well, well, well… Perhaps something_ can _come from putting weight into childish rumors after all…”, Ignis mused aloud, if dryly, wiping specks of water from his glasses before calling his polearm from the Armiger._

_“Looks like the legend checks out.”, Gladio agreed. He manifested his own greatsword as well before moving it to rest along his shoulder with a simple roll of firm muscle._

_Noctis gave a small snort of a breath. “Yeah. Remind me to buy Talcott something nice later.”_

_“That, we shall. But let’s not get too overzealous, hm?” Ignis advised them all with a look, meeting their gazes. “…So far we’ve only found a cave. Nothing more. It still may not hold a Royal Tomb.”_

_Gladiolus nodded. “Right.”_

_“Got it.”_

_“Uh huh!”_

_As Noctis drew his blade, Prompto materialized his gun, the cold weight of the steel a comfort in his hands. Out of the sun and behind the shaded wall of rushing water it was immensely cool, and everyone visibly relaxed, walking into the mouth of the cave and steadying their steps with hands along cool rock. Prompto smiled through the oncoming darkness, swallowing down his nerves and feeling almost confident. It was just a cave. They’d done this before._ He’d _done this before._

_They moved in further until finally needing the aid of their flashlights, clipping them to their clothes and turning them on, and the deeper they delved, the colder it seemed to get. They could no longer hear the spattering of water against rock from the outside. A small shiver raced down Prompto’s spine and he held his arms closer to himself, trying to maintain his body heat. The close proximity of his friends did nothing to aid the falling temperatures. “…This place gives me goosebumps… Literally…” He felt a chilly draft fly through his limbs from behind and shivered once more. “Um… Maybe we should double back and grab some coats…?” As the words fell from his lips and echoed in the narrow space, the damp rock began to further mold into ice-covered rock with each new step. It didn’t seem like it would change any time soon as the chill never let up._

_Ever the tough guy, Gladiolus stretched, tanned skin rippling with muscle. He had to be the coldest one in there, what with his lack of a shirt, but he boasted, looking as if the temperature was not bothering him in the slightest. “What’s the point? Little chill won’t kill ya.” Prompto pouted, glancing behind and noticing how his nipples were hard and goosebumps rose along his tanned flesh. ‘_ Show-off…’

 _“Do we even_ have _winter jackets…?” Noctis asked, genuine curiosity in his tone as he looked to his advisor. If anyone knew the answer to that, it was him._

_Ignis shrugged. “Doubtful. We’ve had no reason nor need for them until now.”_

_Still, Prompto waited for some form of agreeance from the others with a light desperation. It felt like the inside of a freezer, his thin arms already beginning to shake. But much to his dismay, they continued to walk on carefully, eyes trained in front. Ignis was probably inwardly laughing at them all. He was the only one dressed fully, prepared the most for the drastic change in climate. Hearing no agreeance, Prompto gave up, sighing. “Well, on the bright side, maybe the cold will keep the Daemons at bay…?”_

_Gladiolus rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue. “Yeah. Because monsters like warmth…” The reply was sarcastic, but still, Prompto just shrugged it off and smiled. At least he was getting a response of some sort from somebody, instead of this frustrating silence or indifference. He couldn’t help it, he needed to talk, needed to take his mind off the many ways this could go sour and the rigid air that ripped through his vest like it was nothing._

_“…But what if they’re frozen?”_

_“Gentlemen, please.” Ignis chided in front of them, his eyes darting around the walls for any signs of daemons, grip on his polearm tightening. Noctis only snickered, his grip on his weapon tightening as well and then relaxing, apprehensively waiting for an inevitable fight._

_“Cased in ice…” This time, the shield’s tone took on a teasing, inquisitive air to it, as if he was imagining the very scenario, and he walked a little closer behind the gunner. His hot breath unexpectedly running along the nape of his neck made the blonde jump and fail to contain a small yelp. “…Waiting for something warm to pass by.”, Gladiolus finished, gnashing his teeth and grasping Prompto’s shoulder as if he had claws._

_“Gentlemen-“_

_Prompto recovered quickly, rolling with the joke. “Yeah! And then they jump out!”_

_As if on some sick karmic que, the cave rumbled loudly, pools of thick midnight-colored mist seeping up from the slippery ground. Before their very eyes, a whole pack of flan seemed to morph out of the icy floor. Their deep, demonic wails shook the very walls as their spongy, translucent bodies took shape, immediately coming for the group with outstretched arms and glowing eyes._

_“Alright!” Noctis called, excited to finally experience something other than the cold._

_Ignis was the first to defend. He was ready for a fight before it even appeared, and when it did, he wasted no time in jumping over the lot of daemons, sticking his landing despite the slipperiness of the floor. Turning on a heel, he wound the weapon back before thrusting it forward with everything that he had, spearing a flan right through its middle and out the other end. Through the see-through goop that covered them, they could see the polearm had visibly ripped through its heart. The beast cried out in pain as it melted right off the pole, forming a gooey, translucent puddle along the ground._

_The other flan ignored their fallen brethren, continuing to lunge for the rest of the group instead. Next in the line, Noctis didn’t let them get close. He threw his engine blade, impaling the closest flan and warping in a spark of blue that momentarily illuminated the surrounding area before reappearing in front of the daemon, grasping the hilt of his sword and kicking off of the creature. It wailed as it was shoved backwards, the sword dislodging as the daemon fell into its brethren, knocking them back a few paces as well._

_This allowed them a bit more room and Prompto jumped forward, ready to take over finishing the creature off. With careful aim, he shot twice, bullets finding home inside the stabbed flan’s head and brain. Just like the one Iggy took out, it melted to the ground with a wail. The gunner could hear the bullets fall to the ground from within its gelatinous body. He shot a few more while they were gathering themselves and bouncing back from the way they had fallen over one another. He was able to take out two more before he rolled out of the way, making room for Gladiolus to rush the rest of them, cutting them down with a wide horizontal swipe of his blade. The greatsword cut them clean in half, their split bodies slumping and melting in a symphony of deep groans and cries._

_With all of the flan taken out, everyone took a moment to collect themselves, breaths heavy from the unexpected exertion. It did good to expel the cold from their bodies for the moment, but Prompto could already feel the goosebumps creeping back through him._

_With a soft clearing of his throat, Ignis adjusted his glasses along his nose. “…Perhaps it would do us all a bit of good if we take this a little more seriously. Yes?” Seafoam eyes cut towards amber and blue-violet like a knife. “Then, perhaps, we will avoid most other surprises.”_

_Prompto slumped, eyes downcast as he gripped his gun loosely. “Y-yeah…”_

_Gladiolus scratched the back of his neck, frowning. “Sorry, Iggy… Was just trying to lighten the mood a bit. Not_ everything _has to be so dreary in here…”_

_Noctis shrugged, defending the other two with an even face. “Nothing wrong with a few jokes, right?”_

_The advisor sighed, turning and starting further down the cavern. “…Just be sure to be on guard then. We don’t know where the next enemy will appear…”_

_They all nodded, filing after him silently as they had once before, only the sounds of their boots impacting and crunching on the icy floor being heard above the whistling draft. Eventually, the ground ended in front of them, giving way to a slippery slope of pure ice, flowing downward and into the unknown. They all stood at its edge, looking, the light of their flashlights unable to show them what lay much further ahead._

_“Well… This looks sketchy.”, Noctis grumbled, absently kicking a pebble and watching it tumble down, into the abyss, no end in sight._

_Gladiolus smirked. “Or fun.”_

_“…I suppose there is nowhere else to go but downward.”_

_Prompto swallowed thickly, wondering what sort of situation they would end up in if they followed the trail ahead. What sort of monsters there would be. How far that slick slope led. Perhaps into a giant hoard of daemons, mouths open, ready to swallow them whole. Was it too late to say, ‘fuck it’, and turn back? There were plenty more Royal Arms to be found. Who said they had to get this one now? It wasn’t going anywhere. Even though he wanted to say all of those things, all that came out was a, “Ladies first.”, his voice cracking with his fear but thankfully everyone else ignored it well enough._

_Noct snorted a laugh, eyes meeting the blonde’s as he turned to face him. “And who’s the lady?”_

_“Well it aint me.” Gladiolus adjusted the weight of his sword along his broad shoulder as he regarded the two._

_“Certainly not me, either.” Ignis cracked a small, indulgent smile, seeming to finally give in to their banter._

_“Well, I’m a king, so I guess that leaves you, Prom.”_

_Prompto’s eyes widened, his mouth hanging open as he took a couple unsteady steps backwards. He didn’t get very far before he bumped into Gladiolus’ firm chest, halting his attempt of a sly escape. “W-what? Why_ me _?” He looked between all of them, eyes frantic._

_Noctis shrugged, his smile only growing. “Well, you are rather dainty.”_

_Prompto scoffed. “Dainty?!”_

_“Like a princess.”, Ignis added._

_The look the gunner gave the man was of pure, utter betrayal, his brows furrowed and mouth fell open as he eyed his friend incredulously. “Well, as your Princess, I order_ you _all to go first.”_

_Gladiolus barked out a laugh, the cave seeming to rumble with it. “Come on, Squirt. It can’t be all bad. We’ll all go down there, right behind you. Man up.”_

_“Easy for you to say! You all are trained! You can_ fight _whatever is down there.”_

_“And what do you call the stuff I taught you, huh? Was that not training?” The shield crossed his arms, quirking his head to the side as he asked. Those amber eyes were alight like fire, his tone a little aggravated around the edges._

_“N-no! That’s not what I meant, I-“_

_Gladiolus rolled his eyes before pushing the gunner by the small of his back, propelling the man forwards a few steps. “See ya soon!”_

_Ignis gasped, eyes cutting angrily at the shield. “Gladiolus!”_

_Prompto’s eyes widened impossibly as he stumbled, feet slipping on the edge. He tried to turn his body, desperately attempting to reach out for something to grab, anything to prevent his inevitable fall, and as his heart thudded heavily in his chest, the only thing in arm’s reach was Noctis’ thin wrist. Time seemed to slow as the blonde’s breath hitched, fear gripping his body and making him tense. The gun fell from his hand and shattered into particles of blue before he took hold of Noctis’ wrist instead. The king gasped in surprise himself before calling out a quick “Hey!”, and before anyone could react, Noctis was being dragged down with him, cursing as his ass made impact with the ice and his sword went back to the Armiger. The only thing Prompto heard before a terrified scream ripped its way through his throat was the sounds of Gladiolus’ deep laughter and Ignis’ thick, scolding words, accent coming out heavily._

_They faded away quickly, drowned out by the sound of skidding and rushing wind. The chute of ice was like a slide. Fast and winding, throwing their bodies around as it curved and dipped. Prompto’s grip on his king was like a vice as he screamed the entire way down. Noctis impressively stayed silent for the most part, clinging to the back of his friend’s jacket with his jaw clenched, only making loud grunts as they were jostled. After what felt like an eternity, the slide ended abruptly. The inertia had them flying a few feet before dropping hard onto more icy, hard ground. The pair skidded and rolled further still, until all the momentum left, and they were a heavy heap on the floor._

_Prompto groaned, eyes screwed shut in pain. His entire body hurt from being beaten by their journey and landing. His heart still raced, fear still clinging to his skin in a sheen of sweat, despite the chill. A heavy weight was atop him, preventing him from sitting up, and when he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Noctis above him, looking down at him with annoyance. The king had landed awkwardly above him, their bodies almost entirely aligned, and they had clung to each other on instinct as they had rolled through the cave floor. He could feel his friend’s ragged breathing against his face, could see it in the air between them. It was much, much colder now._

_“What the hell, Prom?!” Noctis accused, voice gritty and irritable. Their legs were tangled, Prompto’s hand still grasping his king’s wrist tightly with leftover fear and adrenaline. Noctis laid above him, his hands grasping tightly at Prompto’s jacket, where he had grabbed him back. Prompto’s heart skipped a beat, his brain short-circuiting at Noctis’ close proximity, mad or not. At the close connection of their bodies, of how the position would look under any other circumstances. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but before he could, Noctis’ glare quickly melted into a fond smile, eyes crinkling at the edges as he suddenly entered a fit of laughter. “Dude, that- that absolutely_ sucked _!”, he managed to say through breaks in his laughter, breaths short but deep._

_Prompto quirked his head, confused with the change of emotion, but he could feel the rumblings of laughter bubbling up inside of him as well, his love’s laugh infectious, until they were both a writing heap of giggles and smiles, laughing so hard that tears prickled their eyes and his stomach churned painfully from the strain. “Worst… Slide… Ever.”, he agreed through broken breaths, nodding up at him. Noctis’ weight felt nice atop him, and he silently prayed that this moment of light-hearted fun and gentle smiles would last forever._

_As they came down from their high, Noctis sighed heavily, his grip on the gunner’s vest loosening slightly. He groaned, rolling a shoulder. “Ugh… My body feels like a Behemoth just rammed me full-force…” He stared down at Prompto, eyes darting, and the blonde could see the wheels in his head turning, realizing how close they were now, how he was laid upon him. Prompto held his breath, watching, waiting for the king to rip himself away and create space between them. But, surprisingly, Noctis didn’t move._

_His mind raced. He had to reply, had to say something to keep this blissful scene going. “Is that what this feeling is? I thought maybe I_ died _!” Prompto licked his dry lips, and again his heart skipped a beat as his king’s gaze flitted there to watch the movement. He released Noctis’ wrist, a soft frown appearing at the way the man flinched at the movement. Perhaps he had held on a bit too tightly, in all the fear and excitement. His hand strayed to the top of the cold ground, instead. “…Sorry… Did I hurt your wrist at all?”_

_Noctis closed his eyes, another sigh tumbling from his lips. He lowered his head, resting it atop Prompto’s chest. “…I think I’ll be feeling it for the next few days, honestly. Your grip is pretty tight.”_

_Prompto’s heart was a mess, beating wildly within his ribs. He hoped Noctis couldn’t hear it. He could probably hear it. “S-Sorry, Buddy...”_

_“…It’s cool. Nothing I can’t handle.” Noctis’ body was impossibly warm amidst the cold and Prompto bit his lips as he shivered. Noctis laughed. “…Cold?”_

_Every passing second, the gunner became more and more surprised that the king hadn’t yet moved to put space between them. He blinked up at the roof of the cavern, watching the icicles glitter in the light of his flashlight. “Umm, yeah? Are you not?”_

_Noctis shrugged. “…Kinda… It’s getting worse, though.” A few long moments of silence passed between them, and Prompto didn’t know what was happening. This felt nice. Comfortable. Like home. He almost couldn’t remember what had them at odds to begin with. Almost. It sort of felt like they were proper lo- …friends again. “…We should get up.”_

_And of course, just like that, it had to end. Prompto closed his eyes, restraining a frown. “…Yeah… Sorry.” As an afterthought, he playfully added, “Ladies first.” A clever jab of payback for being called the princess earlier._

_They both laughed again together, Noctis lifting his head to meet his eyes once more and shifting to hover above the blonde on hands and knees instead of lying on him completely. “This again? I thought we’d already established that_ you _were the princess.”_

_Prompto shrugged and his laughter died down once more, bare fingers tingling, burning, as they scraped across the floor, trying with everything in him not to latch onto Noctis’ waist and cling. Noctis’ eyes were impossibly deep, his face so close and flushed from the chill and their fits of laughter. He looked beautiful. He always looked beautiful. When would he stop looking so beautiful?_

_“…Does that make you my prince?” It was a whisper. Feather-light and genuine. Just for his king. Just for his love. Prompto couldn’t help the small, sad, wistful smile that twisted his lips as he watched helplessly at Noctis’ brows furrowing. His mouth opened to reply before quickly shutting again. The blonde could see the wheels turning, see the emotion in those eyes change before they tore from his line of sight entirely. He balled his hands into fists at his sides, or else he really would tug the other man closer. Instead, he forced himself still as Noctis began to shift, distancing himself._

_Prompto knew, deep down, that he wouldn’t like hearing whatever Noctis had to say. Still, that ball of satisfaction grew a bit within him. It was fucked up. He hated Noctis feeling bad. He hated himself feeling bad. He hated them feeling bad, together. But, somewhere deep within him, he_ wanted _his king to suffer. He wanted Noctis to hear how he truly felt, in those little bits and pieces. It was like he was split in two. Part of him wanted to pull his friend down, smash their lips together, and then scream his love to him. The other half wanted to push him away and scream ‘how dare you do this to me?!’, then give him the cold shoulder. The mix of emotions didn’t sit well, causing his stomach to flip as Noctis roughly shoved himself up off the ground and off of him._

 _The king walked a few paces, one hand on his hip while the other raked through his dark hair, tugging at the roots in evident frustration. “What the_ fuck _, Prom?!” Noctis turned to face him, face scrunched up. “What’s going on with you?!”_

 _Prompto pushed himself up enough to sit, eyeing Noctis through his bangs. He frowned at the insinuation and scoffed, pointing a finger at himself. “Me? What’s wrong with_ me _?!”_

_“Yeah!” Noctis shrugged, exasperated, arms falling heavily at his sides. “Look- I get it- you’re-“_

_“No. Stop right fucking there.” Prompto pushed himself up off the icy floor, pointedly ignoring the way the soles of his boots scraped, almost slipping along the uneven, slick surface. The cavern was like an ice rink now, and his knees trembled as he straightened. “You_ don’t _get it, Noct. You just don’t. No matter how much you think you do, okay?”_

 _Noctis’ eyes squinted a bit as he listened. “Oh, yeah? Then fuck, Prom,_ tell _me! What don’t I understand?! Fuck-! I’m doing my best, here! I know I hurt you. I know you’re upset. But, hell, Prom, I’m trying to salvage this bucket of shit I’ve thrown us in! I-“ He didn’t get to finish, breath coming in sharp bursts as suddenly two loud voices cut over him, breaking their strangled moment. “Hey, Prompto! Noctis! Are you both alright?!” Both boys jumped at the sound of Ignis’ accented voice, calling to them from high above. It reverberated and echoed throughout the space, Gladiolus’ not too far behind._

_“’Course they’re alright. You don’t hear the screaming anymore, do ya?”_

_A scoff. “Ugh- What if they stopped screaming because they were now concussed?! What would you do then, huh, you big brute?”_

_Noctis bit his lip, sparing Prompto one last hesitant, turmoiled glance before calling back, loudly. “Stop fighting, you two! We’re okay! Just… sore.”_

_“What’s down there?!”, they could hear the shield call, voice still thick with the amusement Ignis seemed to be sorely lacking once more._

_“A whole lotta nothing.”, Prompto replied, cupping his hands around his mouth so that his voice reached them. He once again shoved aside the heavy ache in his chest, huffing a small breath and slowly moving further out of the way of their landing zone. The other two men would no-doubt need the room. He and Noctis didn’t look at one another as he ended up shuffling next to him. “Ice, ice, and- What do you know?- even more ice!”_

_They could practically hear Gladiolus shrug at Ignis before he spoke next. “Least it’s not daemons.”_

_“…Yet.”, Prompto offered, speaking only to himself as he once again called his gun from the armiger. It was just the two of them down there for now, and he’d be damned if he was going to let any of those daemons take Noctis from him. Even if their friendship was dangling from a thin, weak thread._

_“Daemon’s are going to be the least of your worries when we get back to camp.”, they heard Ignis huff. Prompto suppressed a snicker at their banter. They sounded like an old married couple._

_“We’re coming down!”_

_“Make room!”_

_“Kinda already did that!”, Noct responded, rolling his eyes. The sound of scratching against ice could be heard, steadily growing closer, accompanied by the shield’s holler of elation through the fall. Noctis turned to Prompto, looking at him with that same pitying, regretful gaze he had since telling the blonde they couldn’t be together. He opened his mouth to try and speak, but Prompto turned away from it. He didn’t think he could take that look right now._

_“…That was a joke, earlier… The prince and princess thing…” It was a lie. A bold, outright lie, and Noctis knew it. He knew Noctis knew it. But what else was he supposed to say? “…Sorry…”_

_Noctis sighed, the sound of his voice gradually becoming swallowed by the sounds of Ignis and Gladiolus growing closer to them. “…I’m sorry that I can’t be your prince, Prom…”_

_The gunner’s eyes stung, hearing those unexpected words. He was right, the words rung true, cutting him deeply, and he should have foreseen the pain it caused him coming from a mile away. He sniffled away the growing wetness in his nose, shrugging. His eyes itched, and he rubbed then with his arm. He could feel Noctis’ eyes upon him, making him feel small. He should have just kept his mouth shut. “…Yeah…”_

_“Just… We need to talk about this again… I guess… Later.”_

_Prompto nodded. His throat ached, trying to contain the lump that felt like it was stealing his breath. His finger around the trigger of his gun trembled, working its way through the other fingers in kind. “…I guess…”_

_Noctis called his engine blade to his hands, the fluorescent blue lighting up and reflecting off the slippery, iced walls. “Just- stay out of trouble. The faster we get through this, the faster we can get the hell out and… Settle all of this.”_

_‘Settle’. The word felt final. Heavy, like a physical weight along his freckled shoulders. “…Got it…”_

_Ignis and Gladiolus landed relatively safely a few moments later, and afterwards Ignis suggested they all remain quiet and don’t bother with unnecessary talking anymore. It was probably for the best. Prompto didn’t know what to say anymore, anyways. He didn’t know how to claw his way out of the pit he dug for himself. Instead, he kept his mind focused on battle, fighting the hoards of daemons that approached with everything he had._

**_…_ **

****

_He hadn’t been able to feel his fingers for upwards of an hour. Still, he tried his hardest to keep the grip on his gun, afraid that if he let his guard down for only a moment, his muscles would relax unknowingly and he’d drop it. Then again, maybe his hands were frozen to his gun? He wasn’t sure whether or not he could even pull the trigger at this point. Aiming had become closer and closer to impossible, his limbs shaking uncontrollably from the freezing temperatures. He couldn’t feel his nose, couldn’t feel his face, and he was pretty sure any sweat he had exuded during any of their battles around the dungeon had frozen to his skin and the tips of his limp hair._

_They were in their beginning formation now, walking single-file on slow, clunky feet. Noctis hadn’t spared him more than a few glances since their interrupted argument. The silence was hard, making working together close to impossible. So, instead, he had kept to the sidelines, shooting from a distance and trying his best not to get in the way as the other three swung, jumped, rolled, and impaled._

_“I-if… w-w-we d-don’t… find th-th-thissss th-th-thing soon, I’m gon-n-na… d-die…!”_

_Much more slowly than they had been walking when they first entered the cave, they rounded a corner, opening up to another large cavern. Prompto honestly couldn’t even tell if it was a new one or if they had been there before. For a while now everything was blurred and distorted, looking the same. Everything was snow and ice, reflecting their forms along the translucent surroundings. The hoards of daemons that popped up every now and gain also didn’t help with leading them in the right direction. Once they were almost sure of where to go next, the creatures would pop up, sending them into an abrupt battle, and their formation would change as they ran along the space, shifting all of their directions once more like a carousel. Like a game._

_It felt as if they were running in circles, led and deceived by the very cave itself, as if it was the thing orchestrating the onslaught of vile creatures within. They had been down here for hours and hours. Possibly an entire day. None of them truly knew. They were hungry, tired, and weak. But they couldn’t stop. No haven within the maze of caverns had yet to appear. There was no hope for a warm fire, no hope of a moment’s respite. They had to push each other onwards or else suffer a death to the beings that kept them just out of reach of their targeted treasure. Spirits were at an all-time low. Noctis hadn’t said anything besides the usual shouts or grunts of exertion from battle in forever, not even to spare a snarky remark or two. There was an unspoken thought between all four of them that perhaps this was all a wild goose chase. Perhaps there was no royal arm here after all, and this place would get the better of them and become their grave. Or maybe that was just Prompto thinking this._

_Gladiolus was breathing loudly for some time now, trying his best to will his breaths to be slow and even, trying to stay as normal and sane as possible. The normally tanned man was so pale, he almost looked blue, and he held a deathly tight grip on his sword, likely for the same reason Prompto did. It no longer rested over his shoulder when not in use, but drug along the ground heavily and loudly behind him, unable to muster the excess strength to hoist it upwards while not in battle. “G-guess we… s-s-s-s-should… h-h-have… got-t-t-t-t-tennn… jacket-ts… after… a-a-all…”_

_The statement was far, far too late to be relevant to Prompto’s previous argument about them, but even still, it was appreciated. Grimacing, Prompto turned to glare at the larger man, smugness reading through his bright eyes. “T-t-told ya!”_

_Ignis licked his dry lips once, wincing at the pain. They were cracked and raw, just as much as the others’ probably were. Though he was the best dressed for the occasion, he was still chilled to the bone, one hand grasping his polearm while the other tucked itself into his armpit for warmth, trying to heat up his numb fingers. The gloves did nothing to protect them, not after being down here for this long. He still led the group, dutifully, attempting his hardest to stand tall and look opposing and alright for his friends, but it was more than evident that all he wished to do was drop his weapon and huddle into himself. His clothes were frosted, making the fabric stiff and hard to maneuver in. “F-fear not… I t-think i-i-i… s-see a… door… jussst u-up ah-h-h-head…!” Either that or the frost along his lenses were making him see things. At this point, there was little doubt that anything they would see would end up being a mirage. They were skeptical to practically everything._

_At the mention of possibly being at the entrance to a Royal Tomb, Noctis pressed onwards, passing his advisor in his hurry. He was hunched over, arms close to his body and sword held carefully so that it would not accidentally cut him while doing so. Although, even if it did the king probably wouldn’t feel it, let alone notice. He had various cuts and bruises all along his exposed arms, the blood hard and frozen to his skin. His cheeks were scraped up and raw, as warping hadn’t been easy in here. He would always slip and slide, tumbling to fall either on his ass or flat on his face, even in the best of times. He tried to remain fast and light on his feet, but in the end it did him more harm than good. He walked with jerky steps, trying his hardest to will his body into continuous motion. He didn’t have the mind to steady his breathing like Gladiolus. His breaths were short and ragged, his head pounding in the chill. “I-i… s-s-s-s-see it!”_

_Indeed, just up ahead was a door. Large and immaculate, carved in stone. Prompto’s eyebrows attempted to raise as he gazed upon it, blistered mouth parting in awe. It was the first time he had made it with the group to finally see one other than when they were alongside Cor, and it looked ancient and timeless all at once. He could practically feel the magic energy radiating within, causing his heart to hammer. “H-h-hurrrry up-p-p, D-D-Duuude!”, he whined, watching Noctis as he tried to pull the key from his pocket with disobedient fingers. He hated the cold, now. He was sick of it. They all were. The need to be under the sun again, melting his skin off, was gnawing at his patience. He could care less at this point about being quiet or listening to Ignis’ rule of not indulging in small talk. He was going crazy, as he was sure they all were, shifting uneasily on his feet._

_“S-Shut up, I’m t-t-t-t-trying…!” Finally, Noctis procured the key and tried his damndest to push it into place inside the keyhole. His entire body felt slow and sluggish, continuing to give in to almost uselessness. All of their bodies were._

_Prompto watched silently. He stood as still as he could, body trembling all over. His senses were dulled, entirely unable to feel_ anything _. If it wasn’t, maybe he would have felt the movement along his ankles, the scaled body that began wrapping itself around his legs. Only when it was too late did he realized what was happening. The serpent’s tail wrapped around him tightly and tugging him, until he was knocked off his feet entirely, caught off-guard._

_“AH-!” It was all he could manage to get out, a short yelp before his body fell, head smacking into the hard ground, causing him to bite into his tongue, shutting his hopes of making words as pain blossomed through his head and the taste of blood coated his tongue. His gun left his clutches, skittering across the floor._

_Gladiolus was the first to realize what was happening, turning as fast as he could to reach for the other man. “Prompto!”_

_The gunner looked up towards the man through bleary, unseeing eyes. He could barely make out the others turning as well, opening their mouths and saying his name, but everything was warped. There seemed to be at least three of each of them. He reached a hand out, hoping to grasp one of them, but they were suddenly too far away. Whatever had his legs tugged violently, pulling him away from the others until they were no longer in sight. He screamed as the harsh, unforgiving scrape of the ice along the ground drug against his skin, dragging his tank top up and exposing it to be scraped and bleeding. His numb cheek also bloomed with the pulse of pain. In the back of his mind, he knew it was getting much the same treatment. Everything was going dark._

_“N-Noct!”, he called, helplessly, his fingers scrambling to catch something, to stop his descent into the dark recesses of the cavern. His lone light barely illuminated the area, half-pointing towards the ground as he was drug away._

_“PROMPTO!!!” He could hear his name being called. He was sure it was by Noctis, but then again, maybe he couldn’t be sure. It sounded so, so far away. Muddled, like he was hearing it from under water. Even so, he grit his teeth before mouthing the man’s name back. He couldn’t get sound to come out, not through the jabs of pain coming at him from all directions._

_After a few more rough, jerky tugs, the movement stopped, and the scaled tail that had the blonde by the ankles finally released. Prompto’s breaths came out in short, sharp bursts. He felt dizzy. He could vaguely feel the wetness of tears travel down his cheek and between his eyes as his hands roamed, trying to find and pick up his gun, but it had been left behind. Was it tears? Perhaps it was blood. Swallowing, he winced and inwardly cringed at the coppery taste that coated his throat._

_“…W-Where…?” Even his thoughts were only forming in broken parts, his brain struggling to break through the slow-motion sensation that the cold had been putting him through for what felt like an eternity now. Slowly, oh so slowly, he managed to scramble, pushing himself onto his knees to sit up. With his flashlight no longer blocked by the ground, he could finally make out his surroundings, but only in sections. The room was large, but he couldn’t discern if it was new or not. For all he knew, he could just be back in one of the caverns they had already traversed._

_With a slow turn of his body, Prompto’s eyes widened as they met the form of what had dragged him off. His eyes roamed up the creature, starting from its large, long, scaled tail. He expected the head to be that of a snake as well, but his entire body trembled almost violently as he instead was met with the head of something that could almost be called human. Large and bulbous, mush larger in scale than a human’s head. The face resembled that of a woman, skin pale as death, blue veins running and visible just beneath the surface. Long hair fell from atop its (her?) head, tangled and stringy, like rope, though beaded and decorated, as Galahdians often did. It caused him to question just what had happened to the creature. Could it possibly had been human, at some point, ages ago? The mystery of it made his brows furrow as terror ran up his spine._

_It was big. Very big. Through its milky white gaze, the creature stared down at him, unseeing; blind. It seemed to use its other senses to ‘see’, having lived in the darkness of the caverns for so long. Still, the stare sent fear pulsing through the gunner’s veins as that mouth opened and grinned wide, showing off rows of sharp, jagged teeth. He could feel puffs of the daemon’s breath rush over his skin, the smell like death itself._

_Swallowing, Prompto tried to crawl backwards, tried to create as much space between him and the serpent as possible, but whimpered pathetically as his back immediately made impact with the wall of the cavern, the back of his head slamming against it, sending pain throbbing through his skull. He was trapped, nowhere to go. Panicked, he tried calling his gun to his hands once more, but the magic only flickered, sparking for a moment and disappearing. He was out of magic. Ignis had the ethers. Heart hammering away almost violently, he cursed._

_“W-what do you want with me?!” He yelled through chattering teeth, but the daemon didn’t answer him, merely drew closer, face inches from his own. He closed his eyes as the monster brushed its face against his own, nuzzling him. Prompto whimpered, hating the feeling of it touching him. What the hell was happening, why wasn’t it killing him? Why wasn’t it eating him? “G-Get away!!” He urged, pressing himself against the wall even further. The snake daemon hissed, backing away, but only just so. It still remained close, surrounding the blonde possessively._

_“Prompto!”_

_At the sound of Ignis’ voice, Prompto perked. The adviser didn’t sound too far away at all, and that meant that the others were not far either. With as much strength as he could muster, he screamed out, ignoring the sharp growl of a hiss he earned for it. “I-I’M HERE!! HELP!!”_

_Within the next few seconds, he could see beams of light emitting from the other side of the cavern, the sound of scraped, slightly slow steps accompanying it. Noctis and the others were drawing in close, and the daemon roared out in warning, tail curling and wrapping almost protectively around the gunner. Though Prompto was still endlessly confused in the daemon’s actions, something in him told him that the others shouldn’t get so close._

_“It’s a fucking Naga.”, Gladiolus cursed through gritted teeth, body visibly straining to hold his greatsword in a battle-ready stance. “What’s a Naga doing in here?!”_

_Ignis cursed silently as well, chest heaving, and ragged breaths made visible by the chill. He seemed just as desperately tired as Gladiolus, body sluggish as he readied his polearm. “I’m not certain. Normally, serpents need warmth to survive. P-perhaps this one has adapted.”_

_Noctis’ eyes flitted between the daemon and his friend before he growled, calling his sword to his hands. “It’s about to adapt to this ass-kicking I’m gonna give it!”_

_Warmth sparked in Prompto’s gut, his bleary eyes widening, but it was short-lived. The creature, a ‘Naga’, they had called it, made itself seem bigger, its mouth opening and bearing its jagged teeth in warning. It hissed, loudly, and through it, there was the feintest sound of actual words, and they all had to actively focus in order to hear what the creature was saying. “…My… Baby…”_

_Prompto clenched his fists at his sides. “L-Like… hell!”, he protested, but the Naga paid him no attention._

_“Noct-!!” Ignis attempted at warning his king, but Noctis would have none of it, winding his arm back swiftly before throwing his engine blade at the Naga. It landed deep within the creature’s body and there was a spark of blue before Noctis was right at the hilt of the sword, pulling out and kicking off the Naga’s body, propelling himself into the air in order to deliver a fresh wave of downward strikes._

_The Naga screamed, sharp and unholy, as it was cut deep, and when Noctis began to descend, that long, thick tail swatted the king out of the air and into the wall like a fly. Noctis fell limp, coughing and sputtering from the pain the crash caused. His sword landed not far from him, clattering loudly before dissipating._

_“NOCT!!”, the blonde called, and he scrambled to go help the man, but was blocked as that tail fell heavily between them. Growling, the gunner began throwing weak punches upon it. “MOVE!!”_

_Gladiolus was next to rush the daemon, and when that tail swiped in order to do the shield much the same as his king, he was more than ready, slicing upwards and managing to cut off the end of that tail. The Naga writhed and screamed, temporarily forgetting about Prompto as it curled in on itself. Taking the small window of opportunity, Prompto rushed towards Noctis as fast as he could, grasping him and pulling him close._

_Ignis moved swiftly, rushing to join Gladiolus, jabbing his weapon into the beast and causing it to scream in a mixture of anger and pain once more. It began engaging them in battle, the sounds of the fight merely background noise as Prompto jostled his king into consciousness._

_“Noct! Noct, are you with us?! Hey-! Don’t give up on me yet!”_

_Noctis blinked furiously, head spinning as he gazed up and into the eyes of his friend. “P-Prom…? …What-?”_

_“This is no time to be confused, dude! Get up!”_

_A loud mixture between a hiss and a scream erupted, drawing both of their attention just in time to see Ignis and Gladiolus hit the wall just as Noctis had earlier. Their bodies slumped to the ground with grunts and groans, weapons warping back to the Armiger, and once more the Naga’s attention was on Prompto. Its expression was one of possessive anger as it sensed the boys so close together. This time, the daemon’s milky white eyes rested solely on the blonde, and something told him that the creature wasn’t pleased at all at being disobeyed. It opened its mouth, growling, before lunging straight for him, the intention to bite evident._

_Prompto’s eyes widened before screwing shut, bracing himself for impact with his arms shielding his face, body tense. But Noctis was there, between them, a willing shield for his friend. And in the next second a blood-curdling scream erupted from the king, the Naga’s teeth sinking deeply into the flesh of his arm before wrenching the dark-haired man from the blonde’s side. Prompto gasped, almost unbelieving of what was happening. Noctis had thrown himself between them, had willingly protected Prompto with his own body._

_Noctis hung from the Naga’s mouth, blood trickling down the exposed skin of his arm, as his free arm worked with all its might to punch and scratch at the daemon’s death-white face. “Leave Prompto alone, you- fucking- fuck!!”, the king growled out, looking the beast straight into its unseeing eyes, pushing the pain to the recesses of his mind._

_“NOCT!!” Prompto screamed out, dread clutching his heart like a vice. He couldn’t feel his arms. He couldn’t feel his hands. He could barely see straight. “LET HIM GO, YOU BASTARD!!”_

_Ignis glared at the creature, using his polearm to help him rise to his feet. “Prompto, shoot!!”_

_“I-I can’t! I’m all out of Mana!” He practically sobbed on the words, choking, as he looked to the advisor. Noctis was bleeding. Noctis was in pain, he was hurt. And he couldn’t do anything at all, couldn’t even call a gun to his hands._

_“Not any more, you aren’t! Here-“ As the Naga was preoccupied, slinging their king around, Ignis threw a small vial across the way. It landed, skidding and scraping and rolling until it made impact with Prompto’s leg._

_The gunner wasted no time in lunging for it, cracking the glass between his fingers. He needed to use both hands, unable to muster the necessary strength in just the one. The glass of the vial disintegrated once broken, the neon blue liquid seeping into his skin. He could feel the thrum of the magic, pulsing, like a heartbeat, renewed. Prompto grimaced, doubling his efforts at calling his weapon and raising his gun, trying his best to steady it. The pistol jerked in his hands, his aim unsteady as his body refused to stay still. He cried out, frustrated, heart pounding in his ears. Noct was still clinging to the Naga, punching it when he could, stabbing it when he was able. There was blood. So much blood. Why couldn’t he just do one fucking thing right? Why couldn’t he just aim?_

_Noticing Prompto’s hesitance, Gladiolus called out, his deep voice rumbling. “Shoot, now!! You got this, Prompto!!” The shield struggled to rise higher than his hands and knees. They were all so weak, so sluggish and cold._

_Panic rose in the blonde’s throat as Noctis was thrashed around once more, like a chew toy in the mouth of an angry dog. Even still, the king held tight, wrapping his legs around the scaled body so as not to be slung off._

_Prompto swallowed, looking through the sight on his gun, but no matter where he tried to aim, Noctis was engulfing the shot. He blinked away the water in his eyes as he screamed out. “I-I can’t! N-Noct, he’s- He’s right there!”_

_“Prompto!”, Gladiolus called out, like a warning, like a lifeline, and Prompto clung to it._

_“W-What if I-“ He swallowed.” What if I s-shoot him?!”_

_Noctis cried out as the daemon’s jaw clenched, gripping his arm even tighter. More blood splattered to the floor. Even through the agony, the king met eyes with his friend, teeth grit and brows knit. “Just DO it!! Forget about me, just SHOOT!” Noctis screamed out in pain from another sharp bite and dropped his dagger to the ground, helplessly, suddenly losing grip on his consciousness. He looked pale, so much paler than before._

_“N-Noct!” Prompto tried calling, but the other man didn’t answer. He was hanging from the Naga’s mouth, limp. He was dying. Everything in Prompto’s body told him that Noctis was dying._

_“Prompto, it’s okay! I have a Phoenix Down, but only just one! We can use it to bring him back, if we must, but hurry!” Prompto’s vision kept switching. Between Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis, and the Naga, unable to focus. He didn’t have a lot of time. Noctis was losing himself. He was losing his best friend. In the back of his mind, the fear of shooting Noctis, of physically injuring the man, sent jolts of fear down his spine to pool in his gut uneasily. But the clarity of what Ignis had told him, the relief of knowing that even if he did, Noctis would be okay in the end, unclouded his mind like a ray of sun. Finally, he had found his resolve._

_Prompto grit his teeth and closed his eyes, unable to look and witness the chance of him putting a bullet through his love. He fired off one, two, three rounds. He heard the inhuman screams of the Naga and he swallowed, opening his bleary eyes a few moments later. The shots, luckily, had not hit the king, although the man had been dropped upon the bullets’ impact, left to writhe on the ground lazily, half-conscious, clutching his ripped arm. The Naga’s attention was on Prompto now, angry and bleeding, winding up for a strike._

_Without the threat of hitting Noctis, Prompto swallowed, glaring as he rose onto unsteady legs. He could care less about what the daemon felt. He could care less about why it had even entertained the thought of protecting him and calling him its own. It had hurt the only person in the world that mattered. The only person in the world that pulled him from his hell of a life, who gave him purpose, a will to live and be all that he could be. And the Daemon was going to die for it, Prompto mentally swore. The Naga would be sent straight to hell, and Prompto would be the one to personally take it there._

_“DIE, YOU BASTARD!!” He fired off shot after shot, each one impacting the Naga’s body in one area or another, and when he ran out of bullets in one clip, he switched to another. The Naga sank lower to the floor with every hit, until it was ‘staring’ up at Prompto from below. The gunner took a moment, staring back, breathing hard with adrenaline. In the back of his throat, he could taste the remnants of his blood, tongue throbbing dully inside of his mouth. He spit the mixture of blood and saliva onto the daemon, eyes alight with a fire the others hadn’t yet witnessed, and smirked in victory before blowing the last few bullets straight through the Naga’s head, right between the eyes._

_And just like that, the battle was over. There was no shrill cry of pain, no pitiful writhing. Just silence, as its body blew away like dust in the wind. Prompto felt hollow, empty. The gun was still in his hands, pointing towards the ground. Thick, deep black blood was pooled and running along the ground beneath him, mixed with the splatters of Noctis’ bright, rich, red. It smelt like copper and garbage, burning his nose and the trail down his throat, but he paid it no attention. He paid the cold no attention, the way his hands trembled violently, firing off nothing at all, but he kept trying. He kept pulling the trigger, killing the Naga over and over inside of his mind._

_“Hey…” Prompto jumped, startled, as a large hand gripped his pale arm firmly, fingers smearing in the drying blood of his scrapes. The fresh pain brought him back into the here and now. His head snapped to the point of contact, brows furrowed, confused, before snapping up to meet pools of rich amber. Gladiolus was there, by his side, his face a hard picture of concern, but also something else. Something Prompto couldn’t quite place. Fear? Pride? Worry? It was too much to think on. The gun was suddenly too much of a weight in his hands. He could feel his grip on it loosening, and when he looked down, expecting to see and hear it clatter noisily to the floor, he was surprised to see the shield’s other hand atop his own, slowly and carefully taking it from him. “…It’s okay now, Squirt. Prom- it’s okay… It’s over…”_

_Prompto nodded, watching Gladiolus as he took the gun and sent it to the Armiger himself. Another large hand was placed on his shoulder. It was as if everything was playing out in slow motion. All the adrenaline, the fear, the rage, had all drained from his body, leaving him an empty shell. He felt absolutely exhausted. His breath hitched under the caring touch, the firm embrace. The shield’s hands acted like an anchor, tethering him to reality. He only withed the contact was warmer._

_“Prom- hey… You with us…?” Gladiolus’ voice was deep and rough, just as ragged and tired as he felt. As they all felt. Prompto felt another hitch in his breathing, his face scrunching up as he looked to the larger man, nodding. His image melted and distorted through the tears. They were alone now, in the darkness. Broken, beaten, ripped apart, but alive. Barely. Blue-violet eyes focused further than Gladiolus, behind him, where Ignis was crouched above Noctis. The advisor’s back was facing towards them and he couldn’t see Noctis’ face. Only his long legs, laying limply along the bloodied ground. A pale arm and hand, laying not too far from it, half closed up. Ignis was murmuring something Prompto couldn’t hear, couldn’t understand. Then, a bright, red-orange light that lit up the cavern like fire. Soon after, the king’s fingers twitched, his legs moving to curl inwards towards himself. He could hear his king suck in a large gulp of air before coughing and sputtering, jostling Ignis._

_‘_ Alive _’, Prompto’s brain told him, ‘_ Noct is alive _’._

_“Noct!” Without a second thought he rushed to Noctis. He was by his side in an instant, ignoring how much his body protested. The king’s eyes were screwed shut, hand clawing a tight hold into his shoulder. The place he wanted to touch was too painful. His left arm was in bad shape, flesh torn and ripped, exposing bone. Fresh blood was pouring from his arm, joining the mess beneath them all. Prompto tugged on that hand as Noctis writhed, crying out and screaming in pain. His shouts echoed in the cavern, bouncing off the walls and the ceiling, playing his screams over and over. Prompto felt like he was in hell, hearing it. He caused this. He was the one who got Noctis into this situation. Prompto licked his lips as he clutched Noctis’ hand, Ignis holding down the other as he inspected the wounds along the arm. “Ignis- what’s wrong?! What’s happening?!”_

_Ignis grunted as Noctis shifted and jerked in his arms, his body actively trying to run away from the pain. “I administered the Phoenix Down. But I have yet to heal the wound. Prompto- Gladiolus- hold him down, quickly. I need to administer the potion.”_

_Prompto barely understood how the advisor could keep such a clear head through all of this, how he could remain so calm. Prompto was a blubbering, frantic mess as he moved quickly, holding Noctis down to the ground by his shoulders, his head cradled in the blonde’s lap as it thrashed. Gladiolus moved to his king’s legs, holding him down by his ankles and straddling his thighs, holding his legs down with his body._

_“Just a potion? Fuck- He’s gonna need more than that, Ignis.” Worry laced Gladiolus’ words, and Prompto blinked back more tears as his eyes flitted between the three of them._

_With Noctis as restrained as possible, Ignis pulled a potion from the Armiger, the fluorescent neon green of it lighting up Noctis’ features and making him look sickly. “It’s the best we got, for now. We’ve used up almost all of our resources.” He brought the bottle down on a particularly nasty section of the wound, crushing it and watching carefully as the liquid began to seep through Noctis’ skin._

_“Fuck…”, Gladiolus breathed, and Prompto didn’t know what expression he held._

_“Iggy- Is this going to be enough?” Noctis’ cried hit a crescendo as the potion was crushed and ground into him, thrashing particularly powerfully, and Prompto almost lost his grip on their king before Noctis altogether went quiet and still._

_They watched as Noctis’ body repaired itself, but only minimally. The torn muscle and skin shifted, setting back into place, and the bone was no longer exposed. Blood no longer poured, but they couldn’t be sure of how repaired the tissue actually was, underneath. Noctis still looked like he would need stitches, buts of flesh here and there still open, pink and angry._

_“It’ll have to do, I’m afraid… The rest will have to heal on its own, the same as you had to after being poisoned…” Ignis’ mouth was a thin, firm line on his face, glasses askew and partially broken as he glanced between the other two retainers. “This is going to set us back a bit, I’m afraid…”_

_Noctis’ eyes flew open then, breaths coming out rough and quick, his skin shining with sweat. He looked between all three of his retainers and then tried to move his injured arm. “Fuck-!” He cursed, the arm moving an inch or so before he let it fall back to the ground._

_Gladiolus raised himself off of his king, turning to meet his eyes. “Noct, how are you feeling?”_

_Noctis squinted up at him, frustrated, but only because of the pain. “Like shit.”, he supplied, words clipped. His chest rose and fell heavily with the strain of restraining his cries._

_Ignis nodded. “How is your arm?”_

_“I can’t-“ The king swallowed, finding words as his eyes began to shed tears. “I can’t move it well.”_

_Again, Ignis nodded. Without a word, he removed his suit jacket and wrapped it around his charge, creating a makeshift sling. “This will have to do, for now. I apologize.”_

_Blearily, Noctis nodded, choosing to look at his injured body instead of his advisor._

_Prompto shifted uneasily beneath Noctis’ head, looking at the older men. “W-We have to get back to that door. Noct needs to gather that weapon so we can get the hell out of here!”_

_“Yup.”, Gladiolus agreed, jerky arms moving to tug their king to his feet despite the screams of protest and the wet tracks that ran down impossibly pale cheeks. “Come on, Noct. You gotta be strong, okay? You gotta get through this.”_

_Weakly, Noctis adjusted his weight on his wobbly legs. His eyes remained on the ground, observing the pools of blood with a strange sort of disconnect. Prompto watched the man shuffle, slowly, leading the way out of the cavern with hushed, hisses of pained breaths. Prompto could feel his own cheeks growing wet again as he moved without even being asked to Noctis’ side, slinging his good arm over his shoulder to help steady him. Noctis groaned, eyes shut tightly and brows knit together, and Prompto swallowed down the rush of guilt he felt for causing Noctis to become hurt like this. “C-Come on… Noct… L-Let’s… go… You c-can… do it, Buddy…!”_

_Ignis moved to Noctis’ left. “W-We’re almost done, Noct. You h-h-have to… remain strong!”_

_Gladiolus walked at the rear, a hand shoving lightly at his king’s back whenever his steps began to falter. Together, they made their way back to the door of the Royal Tomb._

**…**

_The doors unlocked, with the help of Gladiolus, who ended up fishing the key out of Noctis’ pocket for him and putting it in the keyhole himself. The cold had grown even harsher still, perhaps one last angry lash towards the defilers who dared to nab the Royal Arm. Their teeth were chattering._

_Noctis walked inside. Slowly, jerkily, weakly. He held onto his injured arm, limp and hanging by his chest. Prompto moved to go after him, to help him, but was stopped by Ignis’ arm, outstretched in front of him._

_“T-there’s… no n-n-need… to ent-ter.” Prompto sighed, looking onward instead. He watched with a heavy heart as their king stood in front of the ancient coffin, carved with the image of whatever king had been laid to rest there, and whatever weapon it held in its stony grasp began to glow. “It’ll b-be… done… s-s-soon… He has t-to… do this… hims-s-self…”_

_And it was. The weapon rose to the air briefly, shimmering like stained glass before slamming into Noctis’ chest, throwing him backwards to land on the ground and slide outside of the tomb’s entrance once more. As his body impacted the ground before them, he coughed and sputtered, wincing in pain and grasping at his chest._

_Prompto saw the little trickles of blood that fell to his chin from his mouth and he bit his lip with worry, his hands balling into fists at his sides. Noctis didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve to have to take so much pain, to be tested like this. Instantly, he felt remorse and shame for the little jabs he had made earlier, for the way he had been purposefully hurting Noctis with his own childish anger. “Y-you… ok-k-k-k-kay… Noct…?”_

_Noctis nodded stiffly, wiping the blood away with the back of his arm with another wince. “I’m… fine…” His voice was gruff and hoarse. “L-l-let’s… go.”_

**_…_ **

****

_Getting out of the cave wasn’t nearly as hard as it had been getting in. They had slain all the daemons, either that or now that the Royal Arm had been acquired they were no longer needed, leaving the way out clear and undisturbed. Ignis threw a few Fira spells, breaking them against the ground to burn as long as it could. A fantastic idea, quite possibly the trick that ended up saving them. They gathered around it every few hours when they could, warming their frozen bodies enough to loosen them up and press onwards. Whenever the chill began to get the better of them again, he’d break another. This continued until they finally emerged from the mouth of the cave at the back of the waterfall._

_When they emerged from around the watery mass it was pitch black. Night had fallen, the humid air warm, the sound of crickets and frogs sounding out all around them. The stars shone brightly from above, like silver. Prompto cracked a smile, chancing a quick glance at Noctis before looking to the others. “We did it! We made it out alive!” The smell of wildflowers and pine filled his lungs with every inhale, and he sighed as almost immediately he could feel the chill seeping from his bones._

_Ignis sighed as well, wiping the frost from his lenses. “It’s grown dark… We’d been down there at least twelve hours…”_

_Gladiolus stretched, groaning as his stiff muscles began to unwind. “…I’d say this calls for a celebration dinner... Cup noodles, anyone?”_

_Ignis glared half-heartedly at the shield at his suggestion of cup noodles. “Soup would be more filling, not to mention healthy. I believe it would be the perfect thing to warm us all up. Noctis is also going to need far more nutrition than a mere cup noodle to help heal those wounds.” Ignis looked to his charge, ignoring Gladiolus’ pout. “Wouldn’t you agree, Highness?”_

_Noctis clicked his tongue at the formal nickname, but he smiled all the same, his steps coming to a halt with the aid of Prompto at his side. “Iggy, you don’t have to call me- ARGH!” He stumbled, swaying and almost falling over as he grit his teeth. Despite the blonde’s firm hold, he tugged his wrist out of that secure grip to clutch his head._

_Caught off-guard, Prompto straightened before moving to help his king once more. “Noct!” In an instant, everyone was there, ready to catch him in case he fell and trying to ascertain what had suddenly happened. Noctis screwed his eyes shut, wincing in pain. Prompto’s eyes were wide as he watched, his gloved hands grasping his friend’s shoulders tightly. “Noct! Noct, are you okay?! What’s happening?!” He looked to Ignis and Gladiolus, who were also looking on with faces twisted with concern. There were no answers to be found within them. Still, he asked. “Iggy, what’s happening?!”_

_Ignis shook his head, a firm hand planted along their king’s back. “I-I’m not quite sure. He seems to be having a headache.” He crouched, trying to get on Noctis’ level and meet his eyes. “Noctis. Noct! Can you hear us?” The only response he got was another angry cry of pain, the younger man’s hands grasping at the roots of his hair and tugging._

_Gladiolus frowned deeply. “Looks like it. But… why? Why now?”_

_“Prompto bit his lip. “You think it could be because of how long we were freezing in there?”_

_Ignis shook his head. “If that was so, we would all be having it.”_

_Noctis winced and screwed his eyes closed tighter before his breath hitched and he was suddenly blinking rapidly, ragged breaths slowing down steadily and his hands falling limply at his sides. Prompto shook his shoulders a bit, trying to gain his attention. “Noct! Noct, are you okay?!”_

_The king seemed to be confused, at a loss for where he was or what was happening. He looked around him, at their surroundings and all of their faces, trying to focus and figure out exactly where he was and what was going on. “…What did I…?” He started, but couldn’t finish, biting his lips and looking around in confusion once more. “…Where was that…?”_

_Gladiolus broke through the crowd, tugging everyone off him a little less gently than he could have. “Give him some space.” Reluctantly, they did so, and immediately Noctis seemed to breathe a little easier, though his eyes continued to dart along, frantically trying to figure something out. What it was, no one had any idea. Gladiolus stood in front of him after a moment, catching his scattered attention. “Noct… What do you mean ‘Where was that’? Can you elaborate? Did you see something just now?”_

_Noctis swallowed, thickly. His shoulders rose and fell with his evening breaths. “…I don’t know, I- I think it was… I think I just had some sort of- of a vision…?”_

_“…A vision…?” Ignis quirked his head in thought, arms crossing over his chest. “…Of what?”_

_Noctis shook his head, eyes distant as he looked to the ground. “I-I don’t know. It was weird. I saw… I saw a hole in the ground…? Something was burning… I think- I think it was… the meteor?” The more Noctis spoke, the surer, yet, unsure he was sounding. Prompto didn’t know what to make of it. None of them were afflicted like this, none of them had seen visions while inside of the dungeon of a cave. It was strange… Was it because he was the King of Lucis? Was it because of his connection to the crystal? It was anyone’s guess._

_Ignis’ brows rose. “You saw the Disc of Cauthess?” Still a little unsure, Noctis offered a stiff nod, body straightening to finally stand properly. He winced again at the movement, blinking back the remnants of pain._

_It hurt Prompto to see Noctis in so much pain. Even when they were fighting off the hordes of daemons within the dungeon, he had toughed through it, ignoring the pain. Now, out here in the open, he looked small. Weak. Frail. Vulnerable. All of the things Noctis normally wasn’t. The visions had shaken him, leaving him confused and unsure. “Hey… Maybe we should go ahead and head back to camp? …Soup or no soup, I think Noct needs to rest…” Prompto offered, and the others nodded in agreement. Hell, they all needed a rest. He met eyes with Noctis and gave him a small, reassuring smile. Noctis just continued to stare back, face unchanging, unsure. As if he even had to figure out who his friends were and what they were all doing._

_“Yeah. Sounds good.” Gladiolus nodded. “The three of us can take up hunts while Noct is out of commission… Once he’s patched up properly, we’ll train a bit before going back to Talcott for more information on possible other Royal Arms…”_

_Ignis agreed. “Once we’re back at camp, I’ll see what I can do to help speed the healing process along.” He looked to his charge, eyes soft and mouth tight. “…Let’s go, Noct.”_

_Reluctantly, Noctis nodded, shifting his weight on his feet. “…Yeah… Okay. Let’s go.” He accepted and allowed, wordlessly, Prompto grasping the wrist of his good arm and pulling it over freckled shoulders. The man still felt far too cold to the touch, and Prompto bit his lip, keeping his eyes on the path ahead so as not to accidentally trip the two of them over a fallen limb or large rock._

_It was a long way back to the Regalia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary for this chapter is brought to you by some lyrics from the song "Audience of One" by Rise Against.  
> I wonder if anyone gives these songs a listen after each chapter? I wonder if I've turned anyone on to a song they maybe didn't know existed until now?  
> We're just gonna... PRETEND the daemon kidnapping Prompto happened in the Glacial Grotto... I thought that that's where it happened, but upon watching that dungeon's walk through half-way through that scene I was typing, I realized that it did NOT happen in this dungeon.... oops??  
> As always, thank you so so much for sticking with this long as hell story. I'd appreciate to hear what you're thinking about this chapter or what lies ahead!  
> Thanks!  
> 'Til next time, happy reading! ;)


	7. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm building this house on the moon, Like a lost astronaut.  
> Looking at you, like a star From a place the world forgot.  
> And there's nothing, that I can do Except bury my love for you.  
> I'm a cast away, and men reap what they sow,  
> And I say what I know to be true.  
> I'm living far away, on the face of the moon.  
> I've buried my love to give the world to you.  
> I long to hear your voice, but still I make the choice To bury my love in the moondust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been foreverrrrrrrrr...  
> Have a new chapter!  
> And a long-ass one at that!  
> I went waaaayyyy past my 30 page minimum this time around, but for good reasons!!  
> There was a lot I wanted to cover in this chapter, and I suppose you can call it... filler...? But I needed to pack all of my character development in here before the next chapter, which will cover meeting Ardyn officially and also the fight against Titan. Otherwise, this story will have wayyy too many chapters... More than it will already have...  
> This chapter may seem a little jumpy... There are quite a few times skips in this one, just like Chapter 1 had.  
> To be honest, I'm still not entirely happy with this chapter. Maybe I'll go back and edit it later. But for now, I'm tired of being on this part of the game so HAVE it! lol

_Prompto gazed into the fire as it crackled, popped, and danced in front of his unseeing eyes. His trembling fingers clutched his knees tightly as another blood-curdling wail from their king sounded from behind him, overpowering the cascade of idle chirping from the crickets and frogs in the distance._

_Noctis was in the tent, doing his best to lie still as Ignis stitched up the remnants of his wounds with nothing to lessen the pain or dull the senses. Prompto could hear Ignis, distantly, as he tried to detach himself from Noctis’ anguished cries, latching onto any other movement or noise around their camp. Tried to fight the urge to rush in there and hold Noctis and sooth him and tell him that everything would be okay. The older advisor was whispering hushed praises and apologies. His voice was rough and choked sounding, like he was on the cusp of tears. Prompto’s fingers felt numb from how hard he was grasping his legs, physically willing himself not to just outright bolt. It was killing him. He couldn’t just sit and listen. To wait, like an obedient dog. He wanted to_ move _. To be_ useful _. But, as it was, Ignis was the only one of them with any real sewing skills so the stitching job was his and his alone. He and Gladiolus would just be in the way so they’d just have to wait…_

_“…Hey…” Startled by the sudden deep voice coming from his side, the blonde jumped from where he sat, blue-lavender eyes snapping up and meeting warm amber. It was Gladiolus, staring at him with a mixture of sullen emotions he couldn’t entirely sort out and quite frankly was too strung-out to even try. Another scream from the tent and the shield visibly cringed through it was evident he tried not to, wringing his large hands where they sat in his lap. He was nervous and unsettled. Prompto had forgotten Gladiolus was even there, being lost in his thoughts and worry._

‘What if Noctis doesn’t heal easily? What if his arm won’t be strong enough to hold a sword or a bow anymore? What will we do to rid Eos of the Niflheim influence then?’

_Prompto remained silent for a long while, studying the tight line of the shield’s mouth while waiting for Ignis’ soothing words to win over his charge’s cries as the needle repeatedly weaved through bloodied skin. When it was relatively silent once more he whispered back a meek, “…Hey…”_

_Gladiolus seemed to relax a bit now, slumping further into his battered and worn camping chair. “…How are you holding up?”_

_Prompto frowned, shimmering eyes glaring into the flames. What kind of a question was that? Why was Gladiolus worrying about him instead of his king? It made no sense. The gunner felt tired of constantly being worried over and babied. He was a man too, wasn’t he? “What does it matter how I am?! Noct is the one in pain… Gods, listen to him, Gladio! He’s hurting!” Prompto turned his head to look up at the larger main, his face a mirror of pain and guilt and worry. And just beneath the surface, so, so much love. “And it’s all my fucking fault…”_

_Gladiolus’ brows furrowed. “You’re fault…? How is it your fault?”_

_Why was the shield torturing him? It was obvious, wasn’t it? If Prompto wasn’t there, he’d never had been dragged off. They never would have had to fight the Naga. Noctis wouldn’t have been bitten. “I shouldn’t have hesitated back there. With the gun. I-!“_

_The sentence was not able to be completed, cut in half by the bellow of a deep baritone. “Don’t you_ dare _talk about yourself like that.” Prompto paused, taken aback by the solid words that flew at him like stones. Gladiolus’ stare was boring into him, the resolve in his eyes as hot as the forgotten flame before them. “Don’t you_ ever _talk about yourself like that, Prompto. Do you hear me?” They stared at one another in tense silence. “What happened today- that Naga- it couldn’t be helped. You did_ nothing _to bring that on.”_

_Prompto swallowed, blinking back the pain in his eyes. Gladiolus was lying. Lying in order to make him feel batter. To placate him. He fucked up back there, and he knew it. He was scared. Scared of hitting Noctis. Of killing the one person he has ever loved. And it almost caused him to almost lose him still. “But- I-“_

_Gladiolus raised a hand, successfully shutting the gunner up once more. The man shifted in his chair, turning to face the younger man more directly and leaning with his elbows resting on his knees. “We fought. We_ all _fought to save you, and then to save Noctis when it came down to it. It was_ you _who took the Naga down, Prompto. Not me, not Iggy, not even Noctis. You._ You’re _the one who saved Noctis. Without you, if you weren’t there, Noctis would have been dead and then Ignis and I would have been next. You’re a Gods-damned hero, Prompto.”_

_The gunner turned in his chair to meet the other man as well, staring up at him with wide eyes and quivering lips. Him? A hero? He couldn’t fathom it. “But- I’m not as sure of myself like you guys are! I- I almost couldn’t do it! I almost couldn’t pull the fucking trigger!” Tears made their way down freckled cheeks before being wiped away by a gloved hand._

_Gladiolus snorted a hollow, bitter, scorning laugh. “You think_ any _of us are sure of ourselves?!” The question came out of left-field, leaving the younger boy frozen. There was a raw, open fear in the shield’s eyes that simultaneously worried Prompto and took his breath away. Right now, Gladiolus didn’t look like himself. It was like looking into a mirror._

_“…” Prompto  hesitated. For as long as he knew, all of them had always been confident. Strong. Unbreakable and inseparable. As if anything in the world could happen and they’d still be standing tall, as if it was nothing more than a mere mosquito bite. Sure, they had a few rough times that threatened to break them… But the wanderlust and awe-struck adoration Prompto remembered feeling for the trio as a child never left him. He carried it. Always. So to hear even a hint of the opposite was jarring, leaving him suddenly unsure. Did he really know them all…? Were they really the people he thought he understood? “…Well… Yeah… Aren’t you? …You have to be…”_

_Gladiolus shook his head. “Of course we have to be… Ignis, Noctis, and I have been trained for a long time now for war and attacks and what to do if Niflheim ever attacked Insomnia... But we weren’t trained for_ this.. _. We didn’t expect to be trapped outside of Insomnia with no help and no clue about what we are going to do next... We weren’t trained to roam the country sides of Eos for months without end, forced to run ourselves rampant just to afford a decent bite to eat and a warm bed to lie in every once in a while… Forced to hide our identities from the locals so as not to be discovered and sold out, attracting the soldiers… And we especially weren’t trained to do it all with a civilian who had no previous training until recently...” Prompto inwardly flinched at that, eyes treading downcast to stare at his lap. Gladiolus sighed, turning his face to stare back into the fire. “You know what I mean. Please don’t take that the wrong way, Prompto. You aren’t like that anymore…” The blonde nodded. He understood. He would become exasperated and paranoid as well._

_“…We may be strong, Prompto… but we are all just as lost and worried as you are… No one can predict the future or how this will all turn out… All we can do is try and hope for the best.” Their eyes met once more, and this time the shield offered up a small, sincere smile. “…But, personally, I think you’re stronger than any of us here, Prom... You’re keeping up and defending your own just like a true Glaive when you had the choice not to. When you could have just stayed in Insomnia and lived a normal life, Or- well- at least you would have, if the Niffs didn’t attack… For that, along with saving us back there, you’re a Gods-damned hero… At least to me. And I’m as fucking proud as I’ll ever be to say you’re my friend and ally.”_

_Tears prickled the blonde’s eyes again and he rubbed at them with his knuckles. A dull fluttering appeared in his heart. The man’s genuine and honest words touched him, bringing warmth. Prompto still didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t want to admit to having any power of any significance just yet. It still seemed too unreal, too out of reach and ludacris for someone like him. But even still, he accepted the compliment with a small smile and nod of his own. “Thank you, Gladiolus… Truly. I… I think I needed that…” He sniffled away the remnants of his concerns as Gladiolus rolled his eyes fondly and that smile turned into an all-out grin._

_The shield gave a shrug of his broad shoulders. “No problem, Pipsqueak… Any time. You’re our friend, after all.”_

_With the new line of conversation that had come and gone, neither man had realized how quiet their king had gone behind them. Through the following silence, the ruffling of the tent flap sounded and the next second Ignis was there, dress shirt stained with blood and shaky hands that moved to clean his glasses more out of habit than any real need to clean them. Without the protective lenses the other men could see how red and puffy his seafoam eyes were. The light of the fire made the wet trails that lined his cheekbones glisten as well._

_“…How is the Princess?”, Gladiolus chanced, voice gruff with concern and weary from the day’s events._

_Ignis placed the wiry frames back in place and Prompto was both unnerved and impressed with how passive he managed to look as he gave each of them a lasting look. He sighed. “…Noct is asleep right now… Passed out from the pain… I have stitched him up the best I could. All that’s left is for him to heal…” They nodded in understanding. The advisor shook his head and rubbed at his temples. “…We have a bit of spare coin left… shall we make a quick run to Lestallum? I’d like to try and restock our potion supply. Or at least get something to help our king heal more easily and lessen the pain…”_

_“Sounds like a good idea to me.”_

_“I apologize… Soup will have to wait, I suppose…”_

_“Don’t stress it, Iggy. I don’t think it would sit well right now, anyways…” Prompto nodded absently, pulling his knees closer to his chest. How could anyone eat with what Noctis was suffering through? “How long do you think Noct will be out?”_

_Ignis shook is head. “It’s anyone’s guess…”_

_Gladiolus stood up then, stretching and scratching his scalp. His hair was knotted in places and greasy. The blonde didn’t even want to know what his own hair looked like. “Well then we’d better make it a quick trip… Prom, you comin’?”_

_Prompto shook his head. “I’m good. You guys go… I’ll be here in case Noct needs anything.”_

_Ignis nodded. “Alright. You have our numbers. Call us if anything happens.”_

_Prompto smiled. “Will do, buddy…”_

_He watched them through the whisping smoke of the fire as they made their way up the hill and towards the Regalia._

**…**

_The inside of the tent was dark, the buzz of the insects muted and the warmth of the fire unreaching, shivers and goosebumps down the blonde’s spine but Prompto didn’t care. He sat on the floor of the tent, shivering in the corner next to his king and watching silently as he slept; peacefully, for the most part. Every so often Noctis would groan or writhe and Prompto would hop to his knees and lean over the man, brushing strands of sweat-matter hair out of a pale face and shooshing him, soft and soothingly, until his features evened back out and his breathing became deep and gentle once more._

_From beneath the heavy pelts and layers of blankets that covered Noctis Prompto could vaguely see the injured arm that was peeking out. The stitches looked uniform and precise as the wound shown pink from half-cleaned blood and irritated. Carefully, he took Noctis’ wrist and moved the arm back under the blankets before tucking him in and sitting back in his corner._

_“…You having a nightmare, dude…?”, he whispered fondly and snorted a small laugh when Noctis grunted and moved to curl into the warmth of the makeshift bed. “…Or are you still having those headaches…?” He sighed, leaning back into the wall of the tent when naturally no answer came. The cold of the night was getting the better of him, but Noctis needed the blankets more. “It’s okay… It’s all okay…”, he whispered, watching him sleep for a long while as he let his thoughts run wild._

_It wasn’t okay, though. And anyone who said it was, including himself, was a damned liar._

_Why only Noctis? Why just him?_

_“…It’s that damned crystal’s fault...” It had to be. All of it. If it wasn’t for that crystal Noctis’ father wouldn’t have been so weak at the time of the attack, burdened for years and having his strength zapped just to keep up the shield that protected his nation. If it wasn’t for the crystal, Noctis wouldn’t be fighting to get it back from Niflheim’s hold, constantly on the run and grieving his fallen people and family. He wouldn’t be trapped in a stupid war. He could have been free, unpicked by a benevolent rock that decided his fate at birth. But no. He was here. Suffering. Prompto silently cursed, balling his hands into fists at his sides. “…You don’t deserve this, Noct…” But he wasn’t helping Noctis’ situation in the slightest, was he?_

_No._

_Prompto bit his lip. Even through all of this shit happening- the world crumbling and going to hell all around them as they scattered and ran to pick up the pieces- Noctis was strong and brave, accepting his fate. He fought; selflessly and for his people. All Prompto had done was wallow in his own pity at the unfair hand life had dealt him by bringing someone as wonderful and perfect as Noctis into his life, only to have him snatched away by his king’s promise to love another. He’d been angry and bitter. Lashing out at Noctis, even though his friend had done nothing wrong. He was driving a wedge between them, slowly but surely, with his spiteful comments and double-edged admittance of love. He regretted how he acted up until now. He regretted the person he had become when they were in that cave, clinging to each other in the cold. He wasn’t fit to be by Noctis’ side. He didn’t deserve him._

_“…I’m sorry, Noctis…” With a long sigh, Prompto closed his eyes. They were tired. His whole body ached and he was tired of the cold being the only sensation on his skin after dragging his body through that icy hell the past half a day._

_“…Mm…P-prom…?”_

_It came so quietly, weak, and groggily that Prompto almost didn’t catch it. But when he looked over and saw a pair of deep blues squinting up at him through the darkness he didn’t hesitate to scoot closer and run a hand through black bangs, same as he secretly had for the past hour. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m here buddy… Are you alright…? Do you need anything?”_

_Noctis groaned and took in a hiss of pained breath when he tried to move his arm. “I… I don’t know… my head and arm are fucking killing me… Do we have any water?”_

_The gunner moved towards the corner of the tent where all of their bags were piled. Sure enough, Ignis had a few bottles stashed away. He returned, handing it to his king. “Here ya go, buddy.” Noctis took the bottle and unscrewed it with his good hand. With Prompto’s help he sat up a bit so that he could drink from it more easily. Prompto frowned as Noctis flinched and moved his good hand to hold his forehead. “…Are you still having those headaches?” He capped the bottle once Noctis was finished and helped him to lye back down._

_The king nodded. “Yeah… But… It’s not just the headaches. I keep seeing these…_ visions _…? Dreams…? Who knows…” He was quiet for a while, eyes darting to random parts of the tent as if searching for something that was lost. Prompto let him be, choosing to sit quietly and let him work out what he wanted to say next. “It’s… strange… I had this dream… I was in an endless field of sylleblossoms… Sleeping…”_

_Prompto smiled softly, resting his chin on his drawn-up knees. “Wow… You’re lazier than I thought. Even in your sleep you’re dreaming of sleeping… Haha…” There was no echo of laughter from Noctis. Just that small, troubled frown and crease in his brows. “… Anything else happen in this dream?”_

_“…No… That’s what was so weird about it… I just… slept.” Noctis sighed, turning his head to look up at his friend better. “…Where’s Ignis and Gladio?”_

_“They went out to buy a few things… Want me to call them?”_

_He shook his head. “No… Just wondering…” It was silent for a long while. “…Hey… Prom…?”_

_“…Yeah?”_

_“…Are you alright…?”_

_Prompto forced himself not to roll his eyes like an annoyed, petulant child. Though he succeeded in that regard, there was no hiding the rough edge of irritation in his voice as he replied, “What’s_ with _you guys?!_ You’re _the hurt one. I should be asking_ you _that, stupid…” Did they really intend to coddle him this much?! He was over being coddled._

_Noctis shook his head, cautious to the blonde’s abrupt attitude change. “No- Not that… Earlier?”_

_‘_ The cave. The fight. _’ Prompto’s eyes widened and his heart began hammering in his chest. In an instant, he was reduced to an insecure, stuttering mess, afraid of what his king thought of him. Of what his best friend wanted to bring up. “O-oh. T-that! Psh… Yeah!”_

_Noctis had promised back then that they’d talk about it. He just didn’t expect it to be so soon after an injury like this. He foolishly thought it would get postponed. Hell- maybe even forgotten about entirely (he hoped)! He wasn’t mentally prepared. The words ‘Settle’ began ringing in his ears. Over and over. In an instant- with a mere softly-spoken sentence filled with intrigue and genuine concern- Prompto was torn in half all over again. His skin wanted to deflect the topic. Rip itself from his bones and fluttering organs to float on the breeze to some place safe from this double-edged sword of a topic. From this pit of unluckiness and despair that was his life. But while his skin itched to leave, his bones felt like pure lead. Rooting him to the floor and demanding closure to this fucked-up marathon of running away from his problems Prompto had forced it through all these years. For an end to it all._

_Noctis’ stare, even and with a determinated glare of deep blue, held firm and Prompto’s breath began to shorten. “Bullshit.” The king’s tone had just as much bite as Prompto’s had earlier. There would be no deflecting this time. “Cut the shit, Prom. This is affecting you, isn’t it? More than you’re letting on.”_

_Prompto swallowed but it didn’t help open his airways at all. An excuse. He needed an excuse. Any excuse. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Noct. I was just grumpy! I-“_

_Noctis stopped those words by reaching over and grasping the gunner’s tank top in his fist, “Come on, Prom… Talk to me. You said that I didn’t ‘get it’… What did you mean by that?”_

_The gunner found it increasingly hard to hold eye contact so instead he looked elsewhere. He had been a horrible friend. He was still a horrible friend; fawning and caressing his friend as he slept. Indulging him fantasy even though Noctis’ heart belonged to another and this reality could never be anything more than what it was. “Y-you…! I…!” The words were getting lost in the numerous things that wanted to come out all at once. Here did he even start? What should even be said? What should be left out? Was it too late to create another lie? The tent seemed to be spinning around him. He took a steadying breath before closing his eyes and centering himself._

_The grip no Prompto’s tank top tightened and tugged, trying to draw him closer. “Prom…?”_

_“I-I’m sorry. I haven’t- been a very good friend to you- at all.”_

_To Prompto’s surprise, Noctis chuckled. “You?! …In case you hadn’t noticed, neither have I… The first time you went with Gladiolus and I on that hunt all I did was yell and berate you for getting in the way and getting injured until the big guy told me to stop…” His smile dropped off, though. Because of course it did. This talk was supposed to be a serious one. “…I ignored everyone and stayed in my own head after Insomnia fell, leaving you to take care of me even though you shouldn’t have had to… And worst of all, I-“ Even in the darkness, Prompto could make out the pink flush that crept onto Noctis’ cheeks and the king shuffled further under the blankets to try and hide it. “…I kissed you out of nowhere and without your permission… I was such an asshole, Prom! I asked you to be with me and not to mention it to anyone... And then I stopped it out of nowhere just as quickly as I started it…! So… I’m sorry... You have every right to be mad at me.”_

_“Noct- no. Don’t say shit like that. Stop.” Noctis looked like he was going to say something more, but Prompto shook his head before raking a hand through blonde fringe. “It was all me. I’m the scum of Eos!”_

_Wait. Was he really coming out with it now?_

_“Prom-“_

_Fuck. He was really going to come out with it now._

_He screwed his eyes shut. So hard that he was seeing white just to overpower the creeping nausea as his stomach twisted into knots. He could feel himself beginning to tremble in Noctis’ clutch. This was it. This was when he’d lose his best friend. The only person he’d ever loved. His reason for living up until now. “Ever since I met you, that day in front of the school, I’ve- for fuck’s sake, Noct- I’ve loved you!”_

_Noctis opened and shut his mouth abruptly as he stared up at Prompto, who refused to look at him still. Shock was written all over his face and his eyes were large and disbelieving. “Prom, why didn’t you-“_

_All the oxygen in the tent didn’t feel like enough at all suddenly. It was entirely too hot, yet he was shaking as if it was freezing. “Fuck, Noct, I- I didn’t even_ realize _it until it was staring me in the fucking face so hard that I thought I would go_ blind _! But that’s what it was! Love-! I think- fuck if I know!”_

_Another tug. This one more insistent. “Prom. You aren’t-”_

_Funny enough, once the floodgates were opened, there was no stopping it. Noctis couldn’t fit in another word. The gunner tore himself from that grasp, turning his body away from the man in the bedroll. “I couldn’t get you out of my head! Every single day- I wanted to talk to you but I was so_ scared _to. I was afraid that you wouldn’t want to be my friend and you’d find me disgusting and pathetic. That you’d ignore me, just like you ignored everyone else. Hell, in the beginning you actually did!”_

_He took a breath and ran shaking hands through his hair and down his face. Part of him wondered what Noctis thought. Another part of him didn’t want to know. There was no more tugging. Noctis was silent. Listening. “But then- it was like a fucking miracle. You took me to the infirmary when I passed out that day and-“ He licked his lips. “It only grew from there, Noct! I wanted to be with you… To kiss you and hold you and call you mine… I had wanted it for so, so long, you have no fucking idea!”_

_“So when you kissed me that day on the roof I wanted to do everything I could to keep you. To have your eyes never stray from me. To have your heart...” His breathing was coming out panicked and shallow. He didn’t know if he could live with the uncertainty anymore so he turned and chanced a look at his love. Noctis was still staring up at him with large eyes and not saying a gods damned thing, finally resigned to just listening. Although he looked like Noctis was ready to open his mouth and say something at the next chance he got. So Prompto kept going. He didn’t need Noctis to berate him. He knew what he had done was wrong. He could berate himself._

_“I’m_ scum _, Noct! The lowest of the low! The entire time we were friends I was secretly lusting after you! I had ulterior motives the whole time! I wanted to be_ so _much more than your friend and you didn’t know a damned thing about it! Fuck! I fucking-_ jerked off _on a near nightly basis, just imagining you kissing me!” He had to laugh at his own stupid, virgin-addled mind. He probably sounded like a pervert. Maybe he_ was _a pervert. “But I was okay, you know? It was okay. It was all just a fantasy back then- a dream. It was easy to keep it a dream. After all, you loved Luna all this time and didn’t look at me like a lover at all. But Gods- I didn’t fucking deserve you. I still don’t. Not after what I’ve done and… who I am!”_

 _Beneath the slew of confessions, Prompto’s mind jumped to the barcode on his wrist. The thing that signified him to be inhuman. A Nif monster, just like the ones that destroyed everything his friends held dear. The enemy. His nails scratched at the inked skin until it began feeling raw and painful. He couldn’t confess to him or the others about_ this _. Not yet. Maybe he would lose Noctis after this, but he wanted to salvage what he could from all of this. He didn’t want three people hating him all at once. It would be too much for him to handle._

_“Prom. Hey. Lis-“_

_“You loved Luna. You_ still _love Luna. But I couldn’t_ respect _that!_ Fuck _, Noct- I was borderline_ happy _when I thought she had died! Fuck, I don’t even_ know _her like you do! And there I was, sleeping next to the guy that was supposed to be her Gods damned_ husband _! Kissing- and touching- and- and-“ He swallowed. He didn’t want to think of the rest. He couldn’t think of the rest. “She doesn’t fucking_ deserve _that, Noct! She still doesn’t!” Out of the darkness, a clammy hand grasped Prompto’s wrist, prying the nails away from his tattooed skin that was beginning to leak blood and drawing him out of his madness with a firm tone._

 _“Prom. Stop- Breathe!” The gunner did so, struggling, fingers trembling as Noctis rubbed a thumb over them gently until the blonde had calmed down moderately enough for the king to get some words out. “It’s okay. I understand. I didn’t before, but I do now… What we did was much,_ much _more important to you than I had realized…” Noctis paused for a moment, unsure if his guess was right but hoping that it was. “…Right?”_

_Prompto felt the lump in his throat begin to grow and tighten and he nodded, attempting to swallow it down futilely. The warm, calloused skin of Noctis’ hand felt so nice even though he felt like he was sitting inside of an incinerator. He wanted to grasp that hand back. To hold it tightly and never let it go. But he held himself back. Just because he had confessed, it didn’t mean anything. Not really. It was throwing him inside of a hurricane of chaos and anxiety, but the predicament still remained the same. They still weren’t lovers. They probably wouldn’t even be friends anymore. The other shoe was going to drop, he just knew it. The tears burned his cheeks as they fell, filled with the shame of his actions up until now. Noctis’ fingers were distracting and confusing. If he was going to yell and kick Prompto out of the tent and out of his life, why was he acting so gentle? It made no sense. He should just go ahead and get it over with already._

_“Prompto… Why didn’t you just- tell me? Right from the start?”_

_“How_ could _I, Noct?!” The gunner’s wide, frantic eyes stared down into his king’s equally wide and concerned ones. He pulled his hand away from that comforting embrace. “Is that even a question?!”_

_Noctis frowned. “Yes. It is.”_

_He scoffed. “Yeah, great idea! ‘Hey, Noct, I love you! Never mind that I’m a guy. Or that I don’t have a single cent to my name and I’ll never be anything anyone can compare to you. Or that I’m of no royalty or nobility whatsoever!’”, he mocked, throwing his hands up in frustration. “Oh, yeah. I’m sure_ that _would have gone over well with your dad.”_

_“It doesn’t matter what you are or aren’t, Prom. I-“_

_“You_ what _, Noct?! Huh?! Well, go on!” He stared hard at the frustrated and frazzled look on his love’s face at being interrupted over and over again. “Tell me how fucking well it would have went! Tell me about how happy your dad would have been to find out you were with a nobody. How all of Insomnia would have celebrated your marriage to some foreign Nif bastard- someone from the sole enemy of the nation. Tell me about all of the lovely children I would have fucking birthed for you!”_

_Noctis scowled at that. “I’m not a fucking idiot, Prom. I know that nothing could have come from it!” He watched as Prompto sat in stubborn silence, arms crossed and eyes focused on something on the ground that wasn’t him. “I know that, okay?! But didn’t you think that I had the right to know?!” He did. He had every right. “For fuck’s sake, Prom- I could have at least helped you!”_

_Another scoff. “And how would you have done-“_

_“I could have let you down before it got this bad!” Noctis blinked back his own tears and tried to keep his words steady as they began to waver. “I could have helped you to get over it all! To help you find someone who would be better for you! To treat you the way you deserve to be treated and not just tossed aside like I inadvertedly fucking did to you!” Prompto choked on more tears as he looked down at his king’s pained, watery eyes. Once again, that hand found his own freckled one and held on tightly. “I could have helped you to be_ happy _!”_

_“Noct… I-“_

_“You deserve to be happy too, Prompto. You deserve it so fucking much and it_ kills _me that I’m not able to give it to you.” The look of anguish and helplessness in Noctis’ eyes utterly broke Prompto’s heart. The words broke it even further. But nothing can be repaired if it wasn’t broken in the first place. “I like you, Prompto. I do. We’ve been through so much… When I kissed you that night, up on that rooftop, it was wonderful. And everything we did after that was even better. Not because it was sexual and fun and- fuck-_ amazing _. But because it was_ you _.” He couldn’t stop the tears that fell on his hand as it gripped his friend’s tightly. He couldn’t stop Prompto’s broken sobs and stilted breathing. He could barely move from his spot on the bedroll without assistance. “You aren’t ‘_ nothing _’, Prom. You aren’t scum, and you sure as_ hell _aren’t some ‘Nif bastard’… You’re amazing! You’re bright and funny and quirky and so, so fucking_ vibrant _…”_

_Prompto shook his head as the world spun around him through the bleary wetness around his burning eyes. It wasn’t true. He wouldn’t accept it._

_He_ had _to accept it._

_“…I’m sorry, Prompto… For all of this- the whole situation… You’re my best friend. And I care for you now just as I did when I had you in my arms... I’m sorry that I couldn’t see your feelings before… And I’m sorry that I can’t return them now…”_

_Prompto wished he could just stop crying. He knew Noctis was too, but he couldn’t see it. He was almost blind with them. He sniffled and tried to hide his face as they fell, one by one, to land on the tarp of the tent floor and on Noctis’ vice grip. Maybe he was just as scared to let go as Prompto wanted him to be._

_Maybe he should stop wanting these things._

_“Noct, I-“ He could barely get anything out through his sobs and hiccups. “I love you._ So _much, Noct... I love you…!” It was out. It was finally out. He wanted to say it. Over and over again, it was the only thing running through his mind._

_Noctis tried to reach up and wipe the tears from Prompto’s eyes, but once his injured arm got more than a few inches off the ground, he whimpered in pain, flinching beneath the blankets. He wanted to comfort his friend. To finally stop the tears that continued to fall like a steady rain. “Prom- hey- shhh… Hey, hey… Come here… I can’t reach you…”_

_Without any words, Prompto fell onto his king’s chest, sobbing into the pelts as Noctis ran the fingers of his good hand through silky blonde locks and hugged him close._

**…**

_“…I understand… if… if you don’t want to be around me anymore, Noct…” Despite those words that assured the exact opposite, Prompto held Noctis’ midsection tighter from above the blankets, burying his face into the soft fur of the pelts. He closed his eyes, tired and sore from crying for what felt like hours and focused on the sound of Noctis’ heart beating, slow and rhythmically. It felt strange, being so calm and quiet after admitting almost everything. Maybe this was what coming clean felt like. What peace felt like. Still, Prompto couldn’t shake off the worry that clung to him like a second skin. He doubted that it would ever leave him. Perhaps this was just the calm before the storm and the real fight was had yet to begin. “…And… If you want me to leave, I-“_

_“Shut up, Dork. I don’t want you to leave. You’re my best friend.” Noctis gave a soft, lopsided, lazy smile as vibrant blue eyes jumped up to look into his own. They were still broken. The pieces were still being picked up and arranged. But, somehow, things were beginning to feel just a bit brighter... maybe. He still had a place with his king. He was still wanted, despite his past and his feelings. His secrets and doubts. “But… Are you sure that you still want to be around_ me _after all the bad shit I put you through…? I was kind of being an ass… And towards the end there I kind of ignored you, even though I promised that nothing would change…”_

_There was no hesitation. All of it was forgiven. It was forgiven the moment the Naga attacked and Prompto realized what worse things there were that could happen than a disagreement and a sour breakup between long-time friends._

_“Yes. Absolutely. I’d_ die _for you if I needed to, Noctis. Same as Ignis and Gladiolus would.” The smile the blonde received and the way Noctis hugged him tighter with his good arm made butterflies and warmth spread through Prompto’s stomach. Even still, every silver lining had a cloud. And nothing good lasts forever. It was time to end the circle of torment, no matter how desperately Prompto wanted to hold on to it. He sighed, taking the time to choose his words carefully. “…But…”_

_The king frowned. “…But?”_

_“…I think I need some time for myself. Just for a little while… while you’re healing, I- I need to learn to do a few things on my own... To not be so dependent on you and the others…” He sighed again. “…To give my heart some time to heal… and… to give you your space and allow you to love Luna without anything holding you back…”_

_“Prompto, you’re not-“ One pleading look, begging for his king’s cooperation had Noctis shutting up in an instant, and he gave in to that pleading request. Noctis solemnly nodded before turning his eyes to stare up at the ceiling of the tent. “Yeah. That sounds like a good idea, Prom…”_

_They laid there for a while longer in silence, just platonically hugging each other and listening to the creatures singing in the night and the crackling of the fire whose warmth didn’t reach them. Distantly, the hum of the Regalia’s motor cut through the nature and Prompto groaned as voices began drawing nearer. He would have to get up and separate himself. For good._

_“…Guess I’d better get up… Iggy’s gonna need help with the soup.”_

_Noctis chuckled as yet again, the blonde’s actions proved contradictory to his words. The gunner was still pressed close to his chest and running gentle fingers up and down his hurt arm, careful to avoid the healing wound. It felt nice. Comforting. It almost got rid of the constant aching in his skull. “…Fuck ‘em. Gladiolus can help Specs with the soup. You should sleep. I’m not the only one who’s had a rough time recently.”_

_Prompto allowed his eyes to drift shut, enjoying the way Noctis’ laugh jostled his body and vibrated through his ear and his chest. Just this one, last time… he’d indulge himself. Even though it was stupid. If Ignis or Gladiolus said anything about their close proximity they could just blame it all on the cold. Yeah. That could work. They always used to share a blanket while gaming in Noctis’ old apartment anyways. Not to mention the countless times they had shared a bed before all of this mess._

_“…Yeah… You’re right. Fuck ‘em.”_

**…**

_The sun was only just creeping above the horizon when Prompto awoke, groggy yet better than he could remember feeling in a long, long time. The crisp yet humid morning air filled his lungs as he stretched and inhaled deeply, looking out from the camp and at the endless hills and roads before him. He sat along the flat rock of the haven and spread his legs before stretching his arms until his fingertips touched his toes._

_It was incredibly odd being the first person awake. Normally, Ignis was up well before sunrise. But at the same time it was understandable. Ignis was more than likely the last person to sleep the previous night and the near-death experience in that frozen cavern was enough to wipe out even the most hardened warrior. For now, he was alone._

_After stretching, Prompto sat there a while, just staring at the sunrise. Even with the early hour he could already feel the heat beating down on his pale skin; a prelude to the inescapable sauna that the moggy rainforests were sure to become in any hour. He sighed before pushing himself to his feet. He felt slow. Groggy. For the first time in a long while since they departed from Insomnia, it was time for a run. And maybe afterwards, a dip in the lake for a little bath. He wanted to wash off the Prompto from before and start fresh. And this was the first step towards that._

_“You’re up already, huh?” Prompto turned and smiled a toothy grin as he watched Gladiolus crawl out of the tent and stand. His hair looked to be an absolute mess, more so than usual. “Mornin’.”_

_“Morning, Big Guy. And yeah. I felt like running today. Is that cool?” It wasn’t as if Prompto needed permission. He was a grown man, after all. But it wouldn’t hurt to double-check. After all, they were in a situation where anything could happen. Best to let someone know where he would be before heading out. It was safer that way._

_Gladiolus shrugged, looking towards the roads with one hand shielding his eyes from the rising sun. “You’ll have to watch out for speeding cars…” But, as always, the roads were looking very clear and deserted. Not many people travelled along them since the capitol fell and the Nifs roamed the skies in search of the missing prince everyone assumed was dead. The world was almost deemed too dangerous for regular civilians. “…But it should be fine.”_

_Prompto nodded, moving to grab his camera from next to his camping chair. “Thanks.” It had been a while since he’d taken photos as well. Maybe it would help to distract him._

_“Mind if I join you?”_

_Prompto turned, staring at him with mild surprise. Gladiolus? Wanting to come along? It was almost a shock. The only times they’d been alone together usually tended to only be due to negative things that had to be discussed. Like the bullies that gave him that bloodied lip. Or the news of Luna’s return. Or, more recently, the Naga attack. In the back of Prompto’s mind, he wondered if the older man was coming along just to give him another lecture about something or check on his mental health. If not anything else, Gladiolus was protective. Like the older brother he clearly was._

_After a second, Prompto blinked away the surprise and responded. “…Really? You wanna come along?”_

_The shield smiled. “Are you kidding me? I’ve been trying to get Princess to go running with me for forever! He never seemed interested, so I just gave up and over time just sort of… stopped. It would be nice to get back into the swing of it, you know?” He rummaged through one of the bags before pulling out two new bottles of water. He threw one to Prompto, who only fumbled it a little before finally grasping it properly. “Would be even nicer to do it with a partner. Someone to help push the limits.”_

_Prompto laughed. Gladiolus looked so excited and puppy-like, how could he say no? And maybe it would give him the opportunity to learn more about Gladiolus and get to know him better. Recently, the blonde had come to realize just how much he didn’t know Noctis’ advisor and shield. They were Prompto’s friends and he hardly knew anything about them other than the obvious. If he was going to break away from Noctis for a while, it would be a good idea to focus on other people and other things._

_“Suits me just fine. But I’ll warn you- I’ve been running for_ years _now. Don’t think I’ll let you win so easily.” He winked, flexing the muscle that was still only just barely noticeable._

_Gladiolus laughed, long and loudly, until he remembered that the others were still asleep and stifled it with a hand over his mouth. When he was sure he hadn’t accidentally woken anyone up, he spoke in a quiet tone. “Oh, so this is a competition now? What happened to a friendly run?”_

_Prompto smirked. “Friendly runs don’t push you now, do they? Let’s go, Buddy.” They began the trek up the hill and onto the road with vigor and excitement. “First one to stop running is a rotten Flan!”_

**…**

_“Water?” Prompto took the offered half-empty bottle of water gratefully, downing it in only a few seconds. His own was laying empty on the asphalt of the road, long-since drained and abandoned. They were tired and sweaty, their tank tops practically soaked through and clinging to their skin. The thought of taking a dip in one of the lakes was seeming more and more like a great idea. “Whoa, whoa! Pace yourself, Prom. You’re gonna end up choking if you go at it like that.”_

_Prompto peered up at the larger man from where he was bent over, hands grasping at his knees and breaths coming out deep and harsh. Maybe it had been longer than he though since he last ran. Or maybe it was the lack of food recently that had zapped him of his energy. He made a mental reminder to try and eat something. “Yeah- sorry. Guess I should have- paced myself more.”_

_The shield shrugged with a laugh after wiping down his face with the front of his shirt. He hardly looked affected at all, apart from the sweat. He didn’t even finish his water. As if the whole four miles they just breezed through was child’s play. Well, it probably was. He had been athletic for far, far longer than Prompto. The differences shown well. “You’re the one who wanted to race. And I got to admit, you look even more like a chocobo when you run with everything you got.”_

_“Hey!” The blonde pouted, straightening back up and pushing his bangs out of his face. Funnily enough, they stayed in place. He probably looked like a wreck. Or like Ignis. Or like a wrecked Ignis. “I don’t look like a chocobo!”_

_Amber eyes crinkled at the corners with his sly smile. “Do too.”_

_“Do not!”_

_Gladiolus began laughing again as the blonde only pouted further. Eventually, even Prompto began laughing. He felt good, friendly jabs aside. It was quiet and clear out here and he felt secluded without the afterthought of feeling alone as well. He felt… different, right now. Foreign, but in a good way. Like he was building something inside of him to be bigger than what it was before, even though nothing in particular was happening. It was a good feeling, and he found himself feeding off of it, climbing it higher. It was nice to have a clear, easy conversation again. To not be continuously stifled by the looming fog of doubt and unsureness that seemed to follow the foursome wherever they went nowadays. The skies were clear and there didn’t seem to be a single airship or predatory animal in sight. If Prompto cared to, he could almost close his eyes and believe that he was in a different world entirely._

_“Hey… Want to take a picture with me?” Prompto smiled at the look of confusion that shown through amber eyes and the way the larger man raised a thick eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips._

_“Sure, but where did this come from? You just got done running yourself to the brink of exhaustion! I thought maybe you’d want to rest for a bit?”_

_“Nah. I’m good. I bounce back pretty well, normally.” The gunner shrugged and grabbed his camera from his camo pants, looking left and right for a good spot to take the shot. “I just- I dunno- I kinda thought that I don’t have a lot of pictures of us, you know? I took one with Iggy the other day. Guess it’s your turn now.” He grinned up at Gladiolus, who returned it in kind._

_“Hmm… We don’t do we? Better change that then.”_

_“Yup!” He felt like the very sun itself as he stood next to Gladiolus and turned the camera around for a selfie, capturing the Disc of Cauthess and the rocky cliffs behind them under a vibrant blue sky. Once captured, the blonde looked the photo over in his hands._

_“I thought you only wanted to take pictures of Noctis?”_

_Prompto froze in place for a moment. He swallowed, eyes darting between the photo and the shield as his heartrate sped up. Was he found out? Maybe he shouldn’t have slept so close to Noctis last night after all. Fuck. “…Haha- why?” He hoped he didn’t sound as panicked as he felt._

_The shield shrugged before leaning over him to admire the gunner’s handiwork as well. “I dunno… Your camera was always pointing towards him most of the time.”_

‘Casual, Prompto. Casual. You’re jumping the gun on this. He doesn’t know. He didn’t know. And there’s no reason to know anymore. It’s over. Put it behind you. Move on. You got this. You can do this.’

_Prompto cleared his throat and put the camera back into one of his pockets as his brain scrambled to come up with a reason that resembled normal. “Well I came up with this whole picture thing as a gift to Luna for her and Noct’s wedding day, remember? Figured she’d want to see her hubby’s face instead of our ugly mugs, ya know?” It wasn’t a lie, not entirely. That was the plan… originally. Noctis had just been so damned handsome and photogenic. Guess he hadn’t paid attention to just how much of his camera roll was actually occupied by their king. He needed to change that as soon as possible._

_Gladiolus merely nodded and stretched. “That makes sense. But hey- and I may be biased here- but I don’t have an ugly mug.” And just like that, the dread and paranoia lifted from the smaller man’s shoulders and he found himself smiling and laughing again._

_The secret lived to die another day._

_Gladiolus began walking down the road back the way they came and Prompto was quick to catch up and walk alongside him. “Fair enough, Big Guy.” The scenery around them didn’t change much. Long, open roads with only one or two cars to get out of the way of. Large, open fields and gigantic clusters of rain forest. Roaming herbivores, moving in packs and eating the brush. Still, Prompto took pictures of it. All of it. Until suddenly they were only halfway back to camp and his camera’s memory was already full. “…Hey… Gladiolus?”_

_The man who had been walking along in comfortable silence until now turned to look at his friend with a small smile. “Yeah, Squirt?”_

_He flushed, remembering the kind and surprisingly honest words that were said to him around the fire the previous night. He could still scarcely believe that it happened. He wasn’t used to knowing that someone looked up to him and admired anything that he did. “I just wanted to say thank you again… for what you said last night. It… It- it really helped me…”_

_“Don’t thank me for speaking the truth, Prompto.”_

_“I was wondering- I mean. If it’s okay? I was thinking that- maybe… you could… give me a bit more training…?”_

_Gladiolus furrowed his brows a bit, confused. “I don’t know if there’s much more to teach you right now, Prom. You handle that gun like a pro. Don’t get me wrong, you could still use a bit more practice on your aim, sure! Hell, even Noctis could use a little refresher. But-“_

_“No. Not… Not that.” He watched meekly as the tattooed man opened and then closed his mouth, patiently awaiting Prompto’s next words. “I want to learn how to handle other weapons. I want to be more useful to you guys. And to myself as well, I guess… If-if that’s… okay?”_

_Gladiolus levelled him with a look. “…You sure, Prom? Because we aren’t asking you to do more than you can han-“_

_“I can handle it. I promise.”_

_The shield smiled after a while and placed a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “Absolutely. We can get started on it today, actually. It’ll actually work out pretty well for the time being. Noctis is out of commission, which frees up my time. I have plenty of time to train you more often now. At least for a little while. We can drive to the nearest weapons dealer after breakfast and-“ The shield groaned, long and drawn-out, interrupting his pleased rant. “Wait…  forgot… Ignis spent the last of our money on ingredients and potions… Sorry, Prompto. It’s going to take a few hunts to afford a new weapon for you to choose from… Unless you want to practice with one of Noct’s weapons? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you borrowing them for a bit. It’s not like he’ll need them right now anyways.”_

_Prompto shook his head, undeterred. “No, no! That’s fine! No rush. Maybe we can just stick to hand-to-hand combat until then? I’m kind of useless without my gun anyways… It would be a good opportunity to switch it up a bit. In case I ever run out of mana again and can’t summon it from the Armiger.”_

_Gladiolus smiled. “I can do that. We’ll also keep doing this. The running. It’ll help build your stamina. We’ll do it every morning now, okay? But from now on, you’re going to pace yourself. No more running four miles straight with no water or breaks. I’ll throw together a workout plan for you and tell Iggy to change your diet a bit.”_

_A feeling the gunner hadn’t felt in a long time suddenly reared its ugly head and Prompto found himself grasping the fat along his side with two fingers before forcing himself to stop, shoving the hand in his pocket._

‘Stop it, Prompto. That’s not what he meant… You’re fine. You’re not… like that anymore.’

_“…Sounds great. Thanks, Big Guy.” They let the conversation lull into an amiable silence once more for a few minutes. They were almost at the campsite now. Prompto could see the Regalia shining under the sun’s rays. He could also just make out a lazy, wispy trail of smoke rising up into the clouds. Ignis must have started breakfast already. He almost didn’t want the trip to be over yet. He was enjoying talking about nothing. “You know… I don’t really mind people saying I look like a chocobo… I wasn’t really mad at you earlier, when you were teasing me.”_

_“I know you weren’t upset. If you actually got upset, I wouldn’t have teased you about it.”_

_“I actually get kinda happy when someone tells me that… Chocobos are my favorite animal. Always have been, for as long as I can remember!”_

_Gladiolus perked up, smiling down at him with intrigue as his eyes gleamed with humor. “Oh, yeah?”_

_“Yeah! They’re so vibrant and cute and fast and free... Well- the wild ones are, anyways. Haha… I always wanted to ride one, but my parents were always too busy to take me to the ranch…”_

_“So you’ve never ridden one before? Ever?”_

_“Nope! I wouldn’t even know the first thing about how to ride one... Haha.”_

_“I was the one who taught Iris how to ride chocobos.” Gladiolus chuckled at the surprised look his friend gave him; practically gawking with his mouth wide open and hands drawn up to his chest in excitement. “Yeah. It’s true. We were visiting our grandparents when they lived out here in the country. Pretty close to Wiz’s, actually… Well. She was pouting and crying all day long, begging to ride one. But as soon as I placed her on top of one, she started freaking out! She kicked me and hit me and screamed at me to take her off of it.”_

_“Woah, that’s crazy! Haha. How did you get her to stop?”_

_“It was simple. I just sat on the bird with her and kept her in my lap. I let her hold the reins along with me. I was the one who was really steering it, but she didn’t seem to notice. After a while, she calmed down and actually began to like it. Next thing I knew, she was commanding me to hop off and let her do it herself.”_

_Prompto laughed. “Oh, wow! You were such a great big brother, Gladio.”_

_“I sure was.”_

_“Well. Maybe one day you can teach me to ride someday too!”_

_The gleaming smile Prompto offered made Gladiolus beam brightly. “I’d be happy to.”_

**…**

_“Ah! There you are. I was wondering where the two of you went. I was just talking to Noctis about whether or not I should start a search party…” Ignis smiled up at the two men though his eyes were sharp as the duo trudged down the hill and into the haven looking like they had just run a marathon. “…Running off without telling anyone where you went, I see?”_

_“Ha, ha… Very funny.” Gladiolus brushed the strategist off with a simple wave of his hand, plopping down heavily into his camp chair and kicking off his shoes before going for another bottle of water nearby. “Come on, Ignis. If you were really worried, you would have called us or something. As it stands, my inbox is as dry as the Leide desert.” The three boys snickered a small laugh as Ignis rolled his eyes at them, stirring the heating leftovers from the night before on his portable stovetop._

_“Oh, Iggy… Always such a worrywart.”, Prompto playfully punched the man on a shoulder before crossing the haven and plopping into his own seat. On his way, he met eyes with Noctis. The man looked tired, as he always did in the mornings. Prompto could see the freshly changed bandages covering his king’s wound. He was happy to see that the injury didn’t look as bad as he thought it would. Perhaps he’d heal faster than they anticipated. He hoped so. When their eyes locked, Prompto looked away quickly. His heart hammered in his chest and his cheeks heated as he recalled his messy and horrible confession. Noctis knew he loved him now. It was strange, but the warmth that threatened to take over his body needed to be stamped down. He couldn’t keep doing this to himself._

_He needed more distractions._

_“I have the right to worry, you know.”, Ignis chided before passing a bottle of pain pills and a glass of water to his charge with a whisper to take his medicine._

_“Yeah, you just don’t have the reason.”, Noctis supplied, grinning up at his advisor’s chastising gaze before grimacing at the command to take his medicine. “Gladiolus is super strong and Prompto slayed a Naga. I think they can handle themselves, don’t you?”_

_“…I suppose you’re correct, Highness…” Ignis conceded with a weary sigh. Once everyone had a bowl of leftover soup in hand, he sat down himself and dug in with the others. “So, what was it that the two of you were up to?”_

_Gladiolus looked up over his soup bowl to meet his Ignis’ keen eyes. Try as though he might, everyone could see through his attempt at feigning impassiveness. His eyes shown with curiosity and the worry of a mother. “Just a run.”_

_Noctis slumped in his chair with a disgusted scoff. “Ew… Yeah. Leave me out of that. I’m good…”_

_“I wouldn’t allow you to indulge even if you wanted to.” Ignis smirked into his bite of food. “You’re not so much as taking one step out of this haven until you’re rested up and completely healed.” He pointedly ignored the groan of annoyance Noctis gave as the others giggled at his despair. “And then after that, you’ll have to go through the necessary rehab to get yourself used to combat again. Only then will we continue the search for the Royal Arms and take back Insomnia.”_

_“And Luna.”, the king added._

_“Yes, and Lady Lunafreya.”_

_“So… Where do you think she is?” Gladiolus set his empty bowl down on the haven floor and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head._

_“It’s just a hunch but… I think… she might be at the meteor…”_

_“Why the meteor?” Prompto asked around a mouth full of bread. He quirked his head. “There’s no place to stay and sleep there... No shelters or havens… Right?”_

_“Not only that, but it seems as though The Empire has built a large wall around the area, keeping out all civilians…”, Ignis added solemnly, I overheard a couple in Lestallum talking about it in passing. Not just them, either… Quite a few workers and stall runners were gossiping about it as well… It seems to be more than just a wild rumor…”_

_Noctis shook his head. “I… I don’t know… Back at the cave entrance, I had that vision… And just recently, when I woke up, I saw the meteor in my head again.”_

_Gladiolus frowned, levelling his king with a hard, concerned look. “I don’t like these visions.”_

_“I dare say, I don’t either…”, Ignis conceded. “Noctis- have you seen anything_ else _during these headaches? Any other clue as to why you’re suddenly seeing these visions?”_

_Noctis thought on it for a while before setting his half-eaten bowl aside. It seemed he had lost his appetite. “Yeah, actually…. There’s this… guy- thing? Creature? No- God. Yeah… Yeah, I’m sure about that... It’s an Astral.” His eyes began to dart around the camp, as if searching for that vision once more._

_“A God?” Prompto swallowed down his bite and shared an incredulous look with the others. “How do you know that?”_

_“It- he? Yeah. I think- he… He was_ huge _. Bigger than the meteor, even… At first, I thought that he was a rock, but… there were these… eyes. Red ones- like lava- staring at me… I could hear him in my head. As if he was right in front of me, but- I… I can’t understand it at all…”_

_Gladiolus furrowed his brows further. “That sounds like Titan.”_

_“Titan?”, Prompto asked._

_The Astrals were never really his specialty. He hardly knew a single thing about them, not even their supposed looks or forms. They didn’t exactly teach anything about them in school; separation of education and religion, naturally. His parents certainly hadn’t been around much to preach to him about them._

_Prompto never took the time to consider the probability that they could be real. A childhood spent in a lonesome hell, along with the realization of his origins, was enough to drive any thought of a God or Goddess right out of the metaphorical window… What deity would just sit back and watch as anyone suffered? As_ he _suffered? As he was beaten by his classmates? As he was ignored almost to the point of negligent abuse by his parents?_

_No… Prompto preferred not to believe in any of that._

_But now, seeing for himself the magic that ran through Noctis’ veins, gifted to him by the crystal... well… he didn’t know_ what _to think anymore..._

_Ignis nodded before gathering everyone’s bowls to wash. “That sounds about right. The legends do say that Titan was the one that stopped the meteor from destroying Eos, blocking it with his own body… It seems that all people see when they visit the meteor is nothing but a large mountainous structure of sorts… And if you’re suddenly getting visions of this God, it would only make sense that Lady Lunafreya would have something to do with it.”_

_“Yeah! Can’t your girlfriend speak to the Gods?”, came Gladiolus’ deep voice._

_Noctis blushed furiously at his shield’s blunt calling of he and Lunafreya’s ‘romantic’ status. He scowled at him like an embarrassed child. “S-She’s not my girlfriend, idiot!” The larger man merely laughed at his charge’s frustration with no hint at remorse. Prompto fought the urge to scowl at the romantic title, worrying his lips as he struggled to keep the jealousy at bay. Noctis cleared his throat pointedly before continuing. “And yeah... She can.”_

_“From what I’m gathering out of this, it seems as though Lady Lunafreya is using Titan to communicate with you, in hopes that you will come. Perhaps she is waiting for you there, Noctis.”_

_Prompto pursed his lips. “I dunno… I mean…_ There _of all places? Why not use the Astrals to tell Noct to meet her at someplace_ fun _? Like an arcade?” He squirmed away from the exasperated stare Noctis gave him afterwards, with Ignis’ own not far behind. He shrugged it off. “I mean… You just said it. The Empire have locked the whole place down- no way in or out. Why on Eos would Luna go somewhere like that after_ finally _escaping The Empire’s hold? She was free, right? …If I was a prisoner, I’d never want to go anywhere near my captors ever again…”_

 _Once again, Ignis was the point of reason and logic, supplying the supposed answers everyone was searching for. “I believe Titan is the sole reason that she would even consider chancing it. He must have an important role in Noctis’ future and the retaking of our nation. I believe Noctis is to confront Titan and receive his blessing. If Noctis has the blessing of an Astral, he would become_ much _more powerful than his current state. That could be what the Oracle is thinking… Of course, that’s just my speculation.” The advisor adjusted his glasses as the others regarded him silently._

_“Well, no matter what the reason, I’m going. As soon as I’m healed and back to fighting like normal, we’re going.” The group smiled towards their king and his bravery._

_“Well, naturally. She is your beloved after all.”_

_“Go get ‘er, Stud.”_

_“…Duh, Dude.”_

_Noctis smiled back, grateful for their friendship and support._

_Prompto tampered down how his heart soared at the sight of it._

_He needed more distractions. Fast._

**…**

_“Hey, Iggy What’s on the menu for lunch today?”_

_Prompto rose from his camp chair, peering uneasily up at the face of the advisor who just mere minutes ago had just come back from a rather difficult hunt along with Gladiolus, looking to be rather scratched and bloodied. The older man had tried to put it off, acting as if he was fine, but the blonde could see right through it. His blue-lavender eyes noted the limp in his step from a twisted ankle and the way one eye was closed more than the other, the skin around it puffy and tender. He just knew a bruise would appear on the surface of the skin around it any minute now. The potions did their job of repairing the scrapes but there was no hiding the wrecked state of his dress attire nor the dried blood that was spattered through it._

_“Nothing too extravagant. Just some seasoned Chikatrice breasts on rice with a side of greens. I thought I’d enact some form of revenge on our previous hunt.” The advisor smirked mischievously at his makeshift kitchen where he had the raw meat sitting on a cutting board and the proper pots and pans set aside for use._

_“Oh no you don’t!” Prompto stopped him before he could get any further, grasping the taller man by his shoulders and steering him in the direction of his chair instead. He ignored the curious looks from the other two men; Gladiolus looking up from his latest novel and Noctis looking up from his mobile game. Ignis and Gladiolus had begun charging it whenever they could, allowing their king a form of entertainment as he was forced to sit around all day and do nothing. “You’re not doing anything on that twisted ankle.”_

_Ignis opened and closed his mouth like a dumbfounded fish a few times, flushing up at blue-lavender orbs with a mild embarrassment at being found out. He thought he had hid his discomfort well, but he underestimated how perceptive their youngest friend was. “I-I assure you, Prompto, I’m fine. My ankle hardly hurts at- AH!” He had to stop mid-sentence with a yelp of pain as Prompto grasped his ankle, moving it to rest in the seat of his own camping chair. When the gunner looked at him with a proud and gloating grin on his face, he knew it was over. “…Fine… You’ve bested me. But I’d like to know exactly what you expect to be done about dinner then?” Gladiolus perked up and seemed to be ready to make a suggestion, but Ignis shot him down in an instant, foreseeing his thoughts before they formulated. “And it will_ not _be cupped noodles.”_

_The shield slumped back into his chair, raising the book to shield his face from view with a pout. “…Spoilsport.” Noctis chuckled. The sound was lovely._

_Distractions._

_Distractions._

_Cooking._

_Cooking could be a great distraction._

_Prompto straightened before putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest. “I’m gonna cook for you guys.” To this, he had everyone’s attention once again; looks of uncertainty and dread passed around him like a hot potato. He vaguely felt like he should be offended._

_Ignis cleared his throat “Um- that… Well..” He couldn’t seem to turn the blonde down, staring up into hopeful puppydog eyes. He sighed. “Alright.,, But do allow me to help you, please.”_

_“Yes!!” He didn’t wait any longer to take Ignis’ place at the makeshift kitchen counter, staring down at the raw meat and ingredients with excitement. His hands danced in the air, unsure of what to do first. “Hey-help me through this?”_

_Ignis sighed, but it was all for show. He couldn’t mask the fondness in his eyes nor the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. It warmed his heart and pleased him to see one of his friends expressed an interest in cooking. Even if it was much belated._

_Better late than never._

_“First, put the water to a boil. You’ll need it to cook your rice. While that’s boiling, work on cutting the Chikatrice breasts into strips. They will cook much faster that way…”_

**…**

_“…Hey...”_

_He found himself at the haven once more, silently overlooking the pictures he had taken from his routinely morning run, but looked up at the voice of his king. It had now been a few days since the injury. Gladiolus and Ignis were gone, like they normally were at this time of afternoon nowadays, off to track a particularly grueling yet rewarding hunt. It was the perfect time of day for it. The sun setting, turning day into dusk, so that by the time the two older men reached their destination it would be nightfall and the daemons would finally be prowling. With the other two men at the haven with them, everything was easy. He had his running and now he had his daily cooking lessons. But whenever they left, it never failed to leave him and Noctis trapped. Locked in silence and sitting through the ‘space’ they were trying to give one another._

_It was awkward. Prompto and Noctis hadn’t spoken to each other alone since the night of the confession. It was easier for the both of them that way. That’s what he told himself, anyways. If they didn’t talk, they couldn’t accidentally say something that would only inadvertedly tug on their heartstrings. So it came as a surprise when he looked up to find Noctis staring at him, slumped down in his chair and very obviously trying not to fidget. He seemed worried over something, slowly gnawing at his plump, perfect bottom lip and-_

_Prompto shook those thoughts from his head before they could take a life of their own and drag him in another direction. Noctis’ lips were none of his business anymore. “…Yeah?”_

_“Um- well… How’s the- um- you know…?”_

_Prompto licked his lips just to give himself something extra to do and looked back at his camera. “Oh… It’s… going.”_

_“Oh…”_

_“...Yeah…”_

_“That’s… good.” There was a silence, for a time, and certainly not the most comfortable one he’d ever sat through. Noctis was still looking at him and Prompto tried his best to focus on his hobby, but all he could think about was what Noctis must be thinking about while looking at him. The many images in front of him faded into the background as every inch of his body was tuned to the man across the camp. “…Hey… Can I… talk to you..?”_

_Again, Prompto looked up to meet deep blue. His king seemed even more unsure now, and he began to pick at his clean bandages. “Stop picking at your bandages. Iggy will be pissed… But, um, yeah. Sure.” He set down his camera and turned in his chair to better face Noctis and give him his full attention. “What’s up?”_

_Noctis frowned and looked away for a moment, forcing himself to keep still. “I’m worried.”_

_Prompto snorted a laugh. “Yeah, I can tell at least that much… What are you worried about? Your healing?” The king shook his head. A negative. “The visions?” Another definite no._

_“No. The dream.”_

_“What dream?”_

_Noctis gave a frustrated sigh. “You know. The one I had about a week ago…? Where I was sleeping.”_

_Prompto blinked. He remembered, finally. “Oh. That one.” He thought for a bit. Why was Noctis bringing it up now? “You’re still having it?”_

_“…Sometimes…”_

_“Aaaand…?” Getting Noctis to talk when he was unsure or doubtful was like pulling teeth, even when he was the one that brought it up._

_Noctis just sat there for a while before meeting his gaze. “…It’s still always the same. It’s always just me- but not the me I am now- me as a kid again… sleeping in that field.”_

_Prompto shrugged. “What’s wrong with that? You’re just sleeping. And it’s only just a dream, right?” He wished Noctis would hurry up and get out with it. The more he talked, the more he was beginning to love every sound and the way that velvety (albeit irritated and upset) voice washed over him and made him feel special. Especially when they were alone. Like nothing else but them mattered and all they had was each other. The purple and pink hues of the falling sun highlighted his friend’s features, lighting him up like a fallen Astral. It reminded Prompto of the day he realized he was hopelessly in love and the memories were threatening to kick his heart into overdrive and send him spiraling back into that darkness he was trying so hard to rise from._

_“It’s- I don’t know- It’s… unsettling. People don’t normally have those dreams… right?”_

_Again, Prompto shrugged. “I dunno? I haven’t, but maybe Iggy or Gladdy have? …Have you told them about your dreams, Noct?”_

_Noctis shook his head. “…No…”_

_“How come?”_

_“…I don’t want them to worry. You know how Ignis can be… And Gladio is hardly the ‘dream interpreter’ type.”_

_Prompto gave him a kind, reassuring look, trying his best not to look his best friend directly in the eye. “You should tell them. It’s not good to hold it all in, you know? If something is bothering you, you need to tell us… We can’t help you if you don’t.”_

_Noctis sighed. “…Yeah… you’re right... Sorry.”_

_Prompto smiled before turning back into his chair and picking up his camera once more. “No problem, buddy. Besides. Maybe this is nothing. It’s probably just nerves and stress.”_

_“Probably…” Noctis went back to playing King’s Knight. They remained in each other’s silent company until the other half of their party returned._

**…**

_“Hey, Iggy? Where did you learn to cook?”_

_Ignis’ eyes widened from behind wiry frames. He paused midway to take the freshly washed and rinsed dish out of Prompto’s hands, staring at the blonde rather dumbly until he was able to kick himself back into gear, earning him a soft chuckle. “W-Well, this is certainly coming out of nowhere... Why do you want to know?”_

_Prompto shrugged as the plate was finally taken from his grasp and he quickly set to work on another. It was quiet that night, with only the firelight to keep them company. Noctis had clocked out much earlier than normal, seeming to be asleep seventy percent of the day now. At first, Prompto was worried. But then Ignis reminded him of how much he was asleep during his own healing process and then he felt better. Not to mention he was also plagued with those odd dreams and near constant headaches and visions. It was enough to make anyone catch up on any sleep they could. As for Gladiolus, he was out on an easy solo hunt. Nothing he had to be out too late to accomplish. After all, they began their one-on-one training beginning tomorrow._

_“I dunno. Just curious…” He handed his current plate to the advisor. “I kind of realized that I don’t know a lot about you even though we’re friends…”_

_Ignis smiled. “I see.” Finally, the dishes were clean and dried. “Let’s move to the fire, shall we?” They sat. “As you already know, I’m not originally from Insomnia. I’m from Tenebrae.” Prompto nodded, leaning forward in his chair and resting his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. “My parents were nobles there. They were often times quite busy, more often than not… It left me with a lot of free time after my after-school lessons as well.”_

_“What types of lessons?”_

_“Oh, just the normal things... Ballroom dancing, etiquette, piano. Those such things that nobles need to know, but don’t get offered in normal school.” Prompto nodded. “Luckily, there was a young boy a little older than me that lived next door. We became friends by chance one day while I was on my way to one of my lessons. He also happened to be the child of a very successful line of restaurant owners and bakers. Some that had even worked for royalty in the past. I showed an interest for the art and so he took me under his wing and taught me what he knew about the wonderful art of cooking.”_

_Prompto’s eyes widened, sparkling with wonder. “Oh, wow! That sounds so neat! How old were you when you met him and started cooking?”_

_“Let’s see… I would have been around nine.”_

_“Nine?!” When Prompto was nine, all he knew was an empty house and not a soul to talk to. With nothing but a barcode on his wrist and childish imaginings of what it was or what it could mean. Ignis was very blessed to have found a wonderful and cool friend like that at such a young age. To have something to look forward to even though his parents were hardly around. They had led entirely different lives._

_“How old was he?”_

_“Oh… perhaps… fifteen? If I’m remembering correctly, that is. Of course, I didn’t start cooking on my own until after Noctis was in my care. It would have been far too dangerous. Though… the thought of doing so anyways was always in the back of my mind.” He laughed as he remembered his past self, so full of wonder and life yet ever still the incarnation of rules and regulation. “Until then I’d only ever watched him and took notes. I got to taste every dish once it was done, too. That was the best part.”_

_Prompto did his best to smile. It wasn’t entirely too hard. After all, Prompto was happy for Ignis. He’d never be upset at Ignis for his childhood. But it was becoming increasingly difficult to tamper down the jealousy and anger he felt towards his own adoptive parents and every child that cornered him and tormented him. It didn’t have to be like that._

_He took a slow, calming breath, hoping the advisor wouldn’t read into it too much. “T-that’s… so cool, Iggy!” It’s ok. They were dead now. And if they weren’t, at least they’d assume that_ he _was and would no longer be looking for him around every corner. And the relief that washed over him at that thought was like bitter medicine. Only a temporary heal, but satisfactory as it worked its way through him._

_Ignis smirked. “’Cool’, indeed… I missed him dearly when I first moved to Insomnia in order to start my new life as Noctis’ advisor…”_

_“Do you ever hear from him…?”_

_“…Not since Insomnia’s fall… I believe he thinks of me as dead, like most others from the Citadel… But we used to send each other letters. He’s in Altissia now. Has a quaint little restaurant and bar somewhere near the canal channels… ‘Maahgo’, I believe it’s called.”_

_“’Maahgo?” Prompto quirked his head._

_“Yes. In Old Tenabraean it means ‘Paradise’.”_

_Prompto smiled wistfully. He loved hearing about Altissia. It sounded so beautiful and fun. He could only imagine what sort of place this restaurant was with an exquisite and unique name such as that. He could imagine the water, the lights, the flowers that were said to grow up the sides of the buildings and the immaculate architecture that his school’s history and geography books did a poor job at showing. But remembering that Altissia was no longer in their plans like it had been during the beginning of their journey wiped the smile from his face on Ignis’ behalf. “I guess… with everything that’s happening right now, you won’t get the opportunity to see it anytime soon…”_

_Ignis’ smile was sad, but he managed to sound hopeful. “I wouldn’t say that, Prompto. You’ll never know what the future has in store. And who knows? We’re looking for Lady Lunafreya... Perhaps, once we’ve found her, Noctis will want to put the marriage plans back in action.”_

_Prompto laughed, but inside his heart tightened. “Yeah! I’ll be looking forward to it!” Like a toothache. “Thanks for telling me all of this, Ignis… It was nice.”_

_“It was a pleasure, Prompto.”_

**…**

_“Prom?”_

_Prompto was almost asleep. Almost. But Noctis’ soft voice, gruff from sleep and from the remnants of another headache, was more potent than that first cup of morning coffee, and even though his eyes were heavy and his body fatigued from the day’s activities, his soul answered for him. It was like his very heart was smiling. Singing. He remembered many a morning back in high school after late-night gaming sessions where they had fallen asleep on the couch in the middle of a match. Noctis was always so adorably groggy and disoriented in the mornings and the look on Ignis’ face as the advisor had to practically peel him from his living room furniture was to die for. The lecture that came afterwards, not so much._

_But Prompto didn’t move. He laid still, trying to keep his breathing in a semblance of slow and even, giving off the illusion of sleep. He trampled down those butterflies. Noctis would be fine._ He _would be fine. He just had to keep distancing himself, he was sure. The feelings would go away eventually._

_After a long while, between Gladiolus’ deep snores and Ignis’ soft exhales, he heard Noctis’ sigh of resignation and the shuffling of blankets as the king settled into bed reluctantly. “…Night.”_

_He didn’t answer, but the words were mouthed back. ‘_ Goodnight, Noctis. Sweet dreams, Buddy. _’_

_He didn’t remember sleeping afterwards, but when he awoke, he felt like he hadn’t slept at all. He didn’t know if Noctis’ dreams were good or not because he didn’t ask. And frustratingly, he still didn’t feel any further away from his feelings. It just left him feeling guilty and empty._

_Breakfast came and went, and Prompto tried not to acknowledge the eyes that bore into him. He didn’t say anything to Noctis and in turn, Noctis didn’t try to say anything to him other than a hesitant “Good morning.”_

**..**

_Prompto’s heart was pounding in his chest as his legs hit the pavement in a rapid, steady movement. Sweat dripped from his hair line down into his eyes and he had to wipe them away with his arm. The wind did little to nothing to cool him as his lungs burned with every sharp, deep intake of breath._

_“Don’t give up now, Prom! We’re almost there! You’re doing great!” A few feet ahead of him, Gladiolus was running at just the same pace. Frustratingly, like always, the man seemed to hardly be breaking a sweat at all. Like it was all so easy to him._

_“Like hell I am!”, Prompto shot back. He was beginning to regret the ‘clever’ idea he had to race the older man. Stupidly, he felt like he’d be able to win. Guess he needed more practice. “I’m sweating bullets over here, man!”_

_Gladiolus laughed between bursts of breath. His hair, tied into a ponytail, swayed with his steps. “Sucks to be you, I guess!” The comment was made in jest, and the blonde smiled despite the feeling that his lungs were going to burst like a balloon and his legs were going to fall clean off his body. In actuality, he was pretty proud of himself. Every day they ran a little farther from the camp. Today they were going for ten straight miles with no break in between._

_“Story of my life!” He could practically_ feel _Gladiolus grinning triumphantly at his discontent, even though his couldn’t see the man’s face. His steps had almost a little skip in them now, light and playful. It delighted and overjoyed Prompto just as much as it frustrated him to see Gladiolus this carefree and lighthearted. He had decided to forgo his usual t-shirt or tank top this morning. Prompto’s eyes were drawn to Gladiolus’ back. He watched the wings of the hawk etched into his tanned skin move as he did and for a moment it was almost as if the man was flying._

_Maybe it was the lack of clothes and modesty that made him so aerodynamic? Prompto inwardly laughed at the thought. It was worth a shot, wasn’t it?_

_With a loud cry, Prompto went to work pulling his own shirt up and over his head before holding it in his fist as he ran. The shout caught the shield by surprise, causing him to stumble and almost trip. And when he looked back at the gunner with an expression that teetered between scared to death and confused, he actually_ did _trip._

_“Gladio!” Prompto watched him tumble and roll across the road until finally coming to a creeping halt. He slowed to a jog and made his way over. “Hey- you okay?!” He seemed a little scraped up, but otherwise okay. Still, the blonde couldn’t help but to fret over him, falling to his knees and looking him over. His hands hovered over tanned skin, unsure of where to touch or if he should touch, considering he didn’t even know if Gladiolus was in pain or not. For all he knew, the man could have a broken rib or a broken arm._

_The small burst of laughter Gladiolus let out was like a physical blanket of relief and it settled over Prompto’s shoulders like an old friend. He watched Prompto continue to fret for only a moment longer before pushing his hair out of his face. “That was a dirty trick you pulled there, Squirt.” Gladiolus peered up at Prompto through squinted, playfully distrusting eyes that shone with mirth._

_Prompto laughed, voice still laced with the remnants of panic, as he stood up to look down at the heap of muscle that was Gladiolus, sprawled out on the road like roadkill. It was dangerous to be here like this; a car could come around the corner and hit the two of them head-on, but neither of them could find it in them to care at that moment. He raked the hand that wasn’t still holding his discarded shirt through his hair, pulling it out of his own face. Breathlessly, he replied, “It wasn’t a trick, but I’m glad to see that you fell for it- literally.” Prompto extended that hand, offering it to Gladiolus._

_Gladiolus hesitated. His brows furrowed contemplatively as his eyes roamed over Prompto’s exposed upper body. “Just… Didn’t expect you to take your shirt off, is all.”_

_“Oh.” Prompto’s eyes widened for a second and he looked himself over as well, suddenly self-conscious. He lowered his head and bit at his lips as his two sets of eyes looked over uneven tan lines, clusters of freckles, and jagged vein-like lines that travelled across the skin just above his hips. Tentatively, he ran the pads of his fingers over them as if he was following a map._

_What must Gladiolus think of it? These little imperfections. Nobody else in Lucis from what he had seen had freckles. The kids used to tease him about them. They called him horrible names. One particularly bothersome girl once had a few of her friends drag him into the girl’s bathroom and proclaim that they were all specs of dirt that needed scrubbing off. They had held his arm under the tap, setting it as hot as it could go, until his skin turned flushed and angry at the treatment and he was a mess of tears. That was a particularly bad memory. One of the first that he could remember of his school life, actually. Dating back to primary school._

_Sometimes, more often than he’d like to admit to himself, he still took those words to heart. He was dirty. He must be. Tainted from birth._

_A split second later, as if sensing the thoughts bunching Prompto’s gut into knots, he sat up with enough speed to draw the blonde’s attention back to the present. “Not- that I meant anything by it. It’s fine! You look fine. Better than fine, actually. You’re uh- you’re shaping up pretty nicely! Must be from my amazing training, huh? Haha.” He put on a smile, uncertainly, as Prompto stared at him for a long time. “…Sorry. I just- didn’t want to say the wrong thing… I guess.” He scratched at the back of his neck. “…It’s, uh… the first time you’ve taken it off like this... And hey- I’m sorry about a few months back- at the motel. I should have knocked before just barging in like that. I should have-“_

_Prompto shook his head and raised his hands, silencing the shield. “No. It’s cool. I’m… I’m okay now.”_

_Gladiolus’ brows furrowed. “…Yeah?”_

_Prompto nodded and gave a small shrug. “Yeah… I mean- don’t get me wrong. I still don’t…_ like _it… But… It’s me, you know? And I can’t change that, so… best to get over it… Right?”_

_Gladiolus merely nodded at the smile and false look of confidence Prompto tried on. He still wasn’t entirely convinced; the blonde could tell. But in the next instant the shield was smiling widely. “Right.”_

_Prompto smiled back. “Welp. We’d better get out of the middle of the road.’_

_“Oh- yeah- probably, huh?” Gladiolus pushed himself up and Prompto raised shortly after and they both wiped the dirt from their pants. “Let’s call it a day then. You did good! Sorry I kinda cut the run short today. But hey- we almost made it to ten whole miles straight!”_

_“Next time, I’m going to cream you.”_

_“You wish, Pipsqueak.”_

_Prompto kept his shirt off the entire way back to camp._

_He brushed off the compliments of his defining muscle from Ignis._

_He pretended not to notice Noctis’ gaze of surprise from across the camp._

**…**

_“Hey, Prom. How’s-“_

_Sorry, Buddy. Gotta go. I’m late for training!”_

_“…Uh- yeah. Sorry. I’ll still be here… when you get back?”_

_“Yeah- yeah, that sounds great. See ya then!”_

**…**

_“AH-!!” Prompto startled awake, blinking the sleep away and looking around the tent frantically as his eyes attempted to adjust._

_“W-what’s… going on?!”_

_As his eyes adjusted to the darkness and the bright, glaring lights from a cellphone, he could make out Noctis, hunched over in pain, grasping his head in his hands and gritting his teeth. Ignis was at his side, running a soothing hand up and down his back and frowning. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, seafoam eyes squinting to see what he was doing. The need to be by Noctis’ side won over the need to see clearly. Gladiolus was sat up as well, rummaging through one of the bags in search for pain medicine. He was using the light his phone gave off to aid him._

_“Noct…”, Ignis called, trying to coax his charge into sitting up straight. The king growled, weakly swatting the older man away with his good arm. “You need to take your pain medicine, Noct. Sit up. It’ll help.”_

_Noctis hissed in a breath, huddling further into his lap. “It doesn’t help, Ignis. Just- just stop looking, Gladio. It’s pointless. Fuck- this hurts.”_

_This was the third night this week that Noctis’ headaches had woken them all up. Prompto frowned, worried for his friend. Tentatively, he placed a hand on a trembling shoulder. This one seemed to be one of the worst ones their king had experienced yet. “…Any visions this time?”_

_“Yes… It’s that Titan guy again- fuck! I need to get better. I need to go to the meteor so that I can stop all of this.”_

_Gladiolus clicked his tongue, crossing his arms. “Nothing we can do to help that along, Princess… It’s going to take as long as it takes. We just have to be patient. You’re doing well so far. Just keep relaxing and don’t bust those stitches. They’ll be out soon enough.”_

_Noctis growled again, becoming increasingly irritable from the pain. “I know that! I’m not stupid.”_

_“Noct…”, Ignis fretted, wanting to lecture his charge about his temper but also understanding in his unstoppable pain. He settled for a weary look and a sigh. “Prompto, I apologize that you’ve been woken up by this again… Try to go back to sleep…”_

_Prompto gave Noctis’ shoulder one final squeeze before lying back down. It was a long time before finally Noctis was able to lye back down as well. Prompto didn’t sleep until then. Instead, he stayed still and listened to Noctis’ telling of another of his dreams._

_“I had that same dream again, Specs… Before the headaches and visions woke me up again…”_

_“…The Sylleblossoms?”_

_“…Yeah…”_

_“You still sleepin’ in ‘em?”_

_“…Yeah…”_

_“It sounds like nothing, Noctis. Probably just a fever dream… I wouldn’t look too much into it.”_

_“…I guess…”_

_“Just go back to sleep, Princess. It’s just a dream. Keep your mind on the real world.”_

_“…R-right…”_

**…**

_“Hey- How much salt do I put in this?”_

_“One teaspoon, if I’m remembering correctly.”_

_“Thanks, Iggy!”_

**…**

_“Your stealth is terrible, Chocobutt. I can hear you coming from a mile away.”_

_Prompto scoffed from his crouched position behind Gladiolus. The shield was a few feet in front of him, back turned, awaiting the inevitable strike that he wasn’t supposed to hear coming. “What?! Uuugh!” With a dramatic flop, the blonde fell to the marshy ground in defeat. “This is hopeless!”_

_Gladiolus turned around to face the gunner with a deep laugh. “It’s only hopeless because you_ think _t’s hopeless.”_

_“Don’t try to reverse-psychologize me, you brute!” Prompto pouted as all he received in return was more laughter. “I’m serious! I’m being as quiet as I can! IT’s not working!”_

_“That’s what_ you _think.” The shield sat next to his friend in the dirt, looking down at him as he laid there in his childlike frustration. He was more than used to it. He had done it when he was learning and Noctis had done it more times than he’d ever seen anyone do it. Being frustrated and upset was a natural part of overcoming and growing in anything that you do. Prompto would get over it in due time. “First of all, your steps are clumsy.”_

_“Clumsy?! How?! I know exactly where I want to go!”_

_“Yes, of course you know exactly where to go. It’s your feet that don’t. When you walk, it’s messy. You don’t realize that you slide your feet when you sneak, Chocobutt. You have to pick them up off the ground. The higher you step, the less likely you are to drag them and be heard.”_

_The blonde nodded, taking it all in with a grain of salt. “Okayyy… Anything else?”_

_“Yeah, actually. Your technique when you take me down.”_

_Another pout, this one accompanied by a roll of lavender eyes. “But I_ haven’t _taken you down yet… I haven’t even gotten_ close _…”_

_“I know.”, Gladiolus responded with a smug smile and a vibrant gleam in his amber eyes that the blonde couldn’t help but chuckle at. “You aren’t quite there yet, but you’re getting better. It’s only a matter of time before you do get to me and go for the take-down…” The shield’s expression turned serious then. “Listen… It’s been a few weeks since that time you had to fight real people and not just monsters and animals… how do you feel?”_

_Prompto looked up at the canopy and watched the birds fly through the branches above their heads and pretended to think about it for a second. The people weren’t the problem, although that’s what everyone thought. It was the MTs. Those inhuman creatures that stared him in the face with those glowing, emotionless red eyes. Whose limbs moved like machine parts and whose blood came our putrid and black. What he should have become. What he truly was inside. An outsider. A Nif creation born out of hatred._

_“…I think… I’m a little more…_ okay _… with fighting them.”_

 _“And the thought of_ killing _them?”_

_He couldn’t answer right away. He remembered how terrified he was of them. How ineffective his shooting had been at taking them down until the very last second and how he very easily almost died. Their armor was too strong. They didn’t think like regular human beings. It was as if they were puppets; told what to do and executing it flawlessly while someone in the background pulled the strings. They didn’t seem to make mistakes like Prompto did. They weren’t afraid of anything like Prompto was._

_It was strange. He should hate them, like everyone else seemed to. He should be_ disgusted _by them. But all he could seem to think of is how scared he was of them, of becoming one of them, and how empathetic he was towards them, towards what- who- they really were. He shouldn’t be, but he was. How could he be mad at people who were created and dissected upon against their will? Who were contained and brought up like lab rats? People who, if given a choice, would have chosen to run far, far away and never look back? If anything, he felt the incredible urge to save them all. Though he knew that wouldn’t be possible. Prompto was lucky to have been saved by chance._

 _No. If he_ had _to kill them, he didn’t want to spend time messing around and hoping to shoot the right spot, messing up and causing pain until he eventually got it right. He wanted to give them an easy death; as quick and as painless as possible._

_“…You see, that’s what I thought.”_

_“Huh?” Prompto pulled himself from his thoughts and blinked up at the tattooed man. How long had he been silent?_

_“You aren’t ready to kill one yet.”_

_“…No. I’m not… I’m sorry.”_

_Gladiolus shrugged before helping to pull the gunner into a sitting position. “Don’t be sorry. It’s fine. Everyone goes at their own pace. In any case, this was what I was going to talk to you about. Your technique after you are finally able to approach me from behind without being noticed. I’m going to teach you a way to incapacitate people without having to kill them. I’m not sure if it will work on MTs, but… it’s at least a start.”_

_Prompto smiled. “Yeah? And how do you do that?”_

_Gladiolus pushed up and onto his feet, tugging the smaller man up with him. “I’ll tell you once you can actually get to me, Squirt.” He grinned. “Back into position. Again.”_

**…**

_“Hey, Prom.”_

_Prompto paused his search for his camera upon seeing his king approaching. His arm looked a lot better. That was good. The stitches were finally ready to come out. Ignis would be seeing to that once night came. He looked up from his king’s arm to his eyes. When was the last time they had spoken alone? Prompto couldn’t rightly remember. But what he_ did _notice was the way his heart_ almost _failed to flutter at the handsome man before him. Where a storm of butterflies used to take residence in his chest, a strange, almost calm took its place with the exception of a fond warmth. Noctis looked handsome. He sounded dashing. He always did. But this time he was… less so?  That was… good. It should be good. “Oh. Hey, Noct. What’s up?”_

_Noctis kicked his boot against the smooth, rocky ground and shrugged, lamely. “Nothing much… Just thought it would be cool to catch up? You’ve seemed so crazy busy lately for some reason. We haven’t really gotten to talk in a while, so I-“_

_“Prompto!” The two men looked to the distance where Ignis was busy loading up the trunk with bags of supplies. “Don’t dawdle. We’ll lose sunlight!”, the advisor warned firmly, shaking his head at the younger man’s lack of hustle and time management._

_“C-Coming, Iggy!” Prompto quickly located his camera before zipping the bag back up and standing to face Noctis._

_The smooth indifference of Noctis’ face fell and the corners of his mouth tipped downward into a clear frown of disappointment. “Oh… I didn’t know you were going somewhere.”_

_Prompto shrugged, shifting his weight between his feet. This was awkward. Why was this so awkward? “Oh- yeah- sorry, Buddy... Iggy is letting me go on a hunt with him. Gladio says I’m doing really well in my training and they think I can handle a little more now than I used to.” His voice conveyed a calmness that simply wasn’t truly there. Prompto was happy to be able to help more. He was proud to be called better than he was a mere two weeks ago. On the inside, he was itching to get out there and give it all he had. But he saw the upset and the distress in those eyes, so he toned it all down. “They say that if this goes well, they’ll begin taking me on even more hunts while you’re out of commission.” It was exactly what he wanted. More things to help as a distraction from the man that tried to invade his thoughts near daily._

_Noctis frowned further. “…Oh.”_

_The sound of Ignis blowing the Regalia’s horn startled the two boys, and Prompto turned on his heel. “Sorry, Noct. I gotta go... Maybe later?”_

_Noctis watched him leave, waving at Prompto’s back as he became smaller and smaller in the distance. “…Yeah… Maybe later.”_

**…**

_Prompto nearly jumped out of his seat, startled by the object that fell from seemingly nowhere and directly into his lap. Gladiolus bellowed out a laugh as he watched the blonde have a mini heart attack._

_“Gladiolus! You scared the shit out of me!”, Prompto whined, but quickly settled back into his chair when he deemed that what had fallen into his lap was not a large insect out for his blood. “…What’s this?”_

_Gladiolus smiled fondly before shrugging. “I saw that in a shop the last time Ignis and I made a run to Lestallum. Though you’d like it.”_

_Prompto sat up in his seat and beamed down at the gift. It was a book. Brand new and with crisp pages and a hard cover. He read over the title and brushed over it with the pads of his fingers, ignoring the stares of intrigue he was receiving from Ignis and Noctis. “Loveless…?” He hugged the book to his chest and quirked his head._

_“Yeah. Just came out recently. Don’t let the name of the book fool you. It’s a story of friendship and love, circled around a murder mystery. Where words have power and everyone has an alias. Supposed to be really good. The shop owner was raving on and on about how great it was. Supposed to be a best-seller already, from what I’ve heard… Thought maybe you’d like it.”_

_Prompto tightened his hold on his present and smiled softly, loving the way just this simple trinket alone made his heart soar and the whole day ahead of him seem a whole lot brighter. “Like it? I love it already!”_

_Gladiolus smiled from ear to ear, his cheeks tinting with a curious yet beautiful flush of pink. For the briefest of moments, his amber eyes flickered to the ground before meeting Prompto’s with a small nod. “Good to hear.”_

_Prompto blushed himself. “Thank, Big Guy… Truly.”_

_“Any time.”_

_Noctis pouted with nothing short of a scowl from his chair. “Hey- what’s the big idea? You’ve never given me a present before!”_

_“You’d want a book, Noctis?”, Ignis asked._

_At this, the king seemed to deflate a bit. “Well… No, but-“_

_“Aw, hush up, Princess. It’s nothing. Really.”_

_Noctis didn’t seem convinced. He practically glared at Prompto through squinted eyes. “…Whatever.”_

**…**

_“Prompto, would you mind accompanying me this evening? The Regalia needs more petrol and I was hoping to also attend the sale happening at the marketplace today… if that’s quite alright? …Gladiolus is off on that hunt and I wouldn’t want to push Noctis to carry the ingredients before his rehab begins tomorrow.”_

_Prompto looked up at Ignis from where he was nose-deep in his new book. He had received it only a few days ago and he had somehow already made it more than halfway through, finding time to read it in between trainings and hunts and even staying up far later than he ought to. “You bet!”, he replied with a smile._

_Ignis sighed in relief. “Thank goodness. I thought I’d have to make two trips.”_

_Noctis tried to protest, exiting the tent where everyone had assumed he was taking a small nap. “Specs, I’m probably good to carry a few ingredients. I’m-“_

_Ignis raised a hand and shook his head, silencing his charge. “Sorry, Noctis. I simply don’t want to push you.”_

_The king groaned. “You aren’t_ pushing _me, I can-“_

_Prompto frowned. “Don’t worry, Noct. We won’t be gone long.”_

_Noctis scowled at the two of them. “…Whatever. Go.” He disappeared back into the tent a second later, leaving a tense silence behind him. Prompto stared after it with a frown._

_Ignis cleared his throat. “Let’s go… shall we?”_

_Prompto nodded and set down his book as the advisor grabbed up the car keys. “…Yeah.”_

**…**

_The road between their haven and Lestallum looked the same as it always did whenever the group made trips back and forth for hunts and shopping yet, even still, Prompto found himself getting lost in the beautiful scenery that swept by the two of them, settling into his normal pose of laying his hard on his crossed arms on top of the door next to his seat. He smiled as the cool breeze jostled his hair and cooled his skin._

_“We’ll park at the patrol station just outside of Lestallum. Two birds with one stone, and all that. The marketplace would just be a quick walk away.”, the advisor offered, never taking his eyes from the winding road as the car climbed steadily along the rocky cliffs._

_“Sounds great.”_

_There rode in silence until they arrived at their destination. Once at the gas station, they both exited the vehicle. Prompto happily looked around the small shop as Ignis filled the tank. Afterwards, they both made their way into the small city. It was still just as cluttered and thriving as it always was. People, both residents, patrons, and passerbys alike were walking along the crowded alleys, making Ignis and Prompto’s short journey a much longer one._

_“Ugh… What’s drawing in the crowds?” The blonde crinkled his nose in distaste when someone wasn’t watching where they were going and ran into him. Now he was nursing an aching shoulder. “…Asshole…”_

_Ignis merely frowned at the foul choice of language, but he knew that any chastising he had in him would most likely be shrugged off, so he bit his tongue. The farther they ventured, the more people seemed to appear, like weeds in a thriving garden. He clicked his tongue, distastefully. “There are so many people here… We could easily become separated.” Casually, Ignis grabbed Prompto’s hand, directing it to grasp onto the inside of his elbow, like how a Lord would escort his Lady._

_Prompto didn’t realize what had happened until it had already been done. One second he was staring and smiling at a pair twins giggling and splashing each other with water from the fountain until their mother caught on to what they were doing, and the next second he was clinging to Ignis’ arm and leaning into his warmth. But when his brain finally did catch up to the action, he tripped over his own feet, causing even Ignis to stumble, and blushed horribly; both at the almost intimate way they had suddenly began walking and at the strange feeling like suddenly everyone was watching them. Ignis took the little slip-up in stride though, recovering from his stumble and holding firm so that the blonde next to him would not fall entirely. As an extra measure, he placed his gloved hand atop Prompto’s own gloveless fingers._

_“I-Iggy-!” The distraught and embarrassed squeak in Prompto’s voice made him want to die._

_He stumbled again as he walked, distracted and overwhelmed by seemingly anything and everything. He just couldn’t get himself together. Ignis’ hand, though trapped in his favorite gloves, was warm atop his own. The advisor wasn’t wearing his suit jacket today so his silk dress shirt was soft and nice and the arm beneath the fabric was strong. Prompto could feel the muscles that helped to keep them both from falling on their faces from Prompto’s terrible case of sudden jelly legs. He hardly got the opportunity to be this close to Ignis, nor any real reason to until now. But now that they were so close that their shoulders and arms brushed as they walked, Prompto could take in his cologne. A soft, flowery fragrance. Something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. It wasn’t anything he’d ever smelled before, but it was nice. As a matter of fact, the longer he stayed close, the more he discovered that he rather_ liked _being like that with Ignis._

_Maybe he was touch-starved._

_And who wouldn’t be? Years of being around Noctis like a conjoined twin at every opportunity he had up until they left Insomnia had him spoiled. The ‘relationship’ he and Noctis shared only worsened it. He craved to be held, to be touched for any time longer than just a high five or a simple hug. To simply be_ wanted _. Years of closeness with the one he longed for after years of nothing but loneliness as a child was a blessing. And now, to force himself to stop altogether, to separate himself from the one man that occupied his thoughts for so long was… difficult. Far more difficult than he thought it would be. Even with the full schedule Prompto loaded himself up with- the runs, the training, the cooking lessons, the hunts- Noctis was at the edge of his mind. Hovering. Waiting for the slightest opening to rush in and consume him._

_Ignis looked back at the gunner, smirking at the silly flush that flooded Prompto’s freckled face. “Hold on tight.” Prompto nodded, dumbly, mouth hanging open slightly as he stared up and wiry frames, perfectly styled hair, and high cheek bones._

_As they began to weave their way through the crowds once more, the journey at once became easier. People turned their heads to glance at the two men as they walked past. Prompto tried not to pay them any attention, but it was almost impossible. Ignis and he looked like a couple to them, he was sure of it._

_The gunner scooted a little closer to the older man, close enough to whisper in his ear. “I-Iggy…! Isn’t this seeming a little… I dunno… intimate?”, he pouted, blushing even more as a stall vendor that they passed gave him a congratulatory wink and nod._

_Ignis spared him a quick glance and a chuckle. “People can think what they want.” The smile faded as fast as it had appeared though, leaving a serious expression in its wake. “…Speaking of people thinking things…”_

_Prompto swallowed. The mood had definitely just changed. He held Ignis’ arm a little tighter, hoping it appeared more so due to the fear of getting separated rather than the anxiety that was taking him over and the fear of being let go. “…Y-yeah?”_

_“You’ve certainly been keeping yourself rather busy as of late.” They turned down a smaller alley, this one far less crowded. It allowed them to stand a little further apart, but the narrowness still kept them trapped. Ignis chanced another look at his friend, noting the way the blonde had begun to gnaw at his bottom lip. “You also haven’t spent a lot of time with Noctis as of late… Usually, the two of you are joined at the hip... Sometimes rather literally.” Keen seafoam eyes tried to infiltrate lavender-blues, but Prompto wasn’t looking at him. Instead, ahead of him. Stubbornly and nervously. “…Nothing has happened between the two of you, has it…?”_

_“O-of course not, Igster! Haha...” The laugh was rough and stilted, and Prompto inwardly cringed at how fake it sounded, even to himself. He should be better than this. He used to be better at this. He had to try harder. “I just- you know- wanted to give him some time to heal and rest up! Not to mention, I could use a little training. We both know that. And I’ve gotten a lot better!”_

_Ignis hummed a pleasant tone in acknowledgement, but the thin line of his lips and the crease in his brow told otherwise. They took another turn down another alley. At last, there was no one in this one. It was wide and spacious and Prompto took the out as soon as he could, letting go of the advisor’s arm and shoving his hands in his pockets as they separated._

_“That may be true, but…”_

_“Don’t worry, Iggy. When Noctis heals all up, we will be just as frustrating and grating to you as we always were.” Prompto smiled, trying his best so that the man would take his word for it and drop the discussion. It only seemed to work a little._

_“Don’t I know it…” Ignis sighed. “I suppose I’m just worried that you’re going to burn yourself out… Your runs last longer and longer each morning, sometimes lasting well into the afternoon… You push yourself during your training… You insist on helping me with every meal now. Sometimes you even make them all yourself. Don’t get me wrong- I enjoy the help and it has even been a pleasant surprise now and again to be able to sit back and relax instead of cooking for all of you… I just get the distinct feeling that there’s something you’re running from…”_

_Prompto swallowed. Hard. He almost forgot how to breathe. “Nah- nothing like that. Just- improving myself in any way that I can!”_

_Ignis nodded. “Just… do me a personal favor and spend a bit more time with Noctis? He has nothing to do all day, and I’m afraid he’s rather frustrated with it… He isn’t used to not being able to do anything he likes. And he certainly isn’t used to being separated from you for so long…”_

_Prompto frowned. “Yeah… Sure, Specs.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_In the next minute, they were finally at the market. The upbeat music that played on the speakers and the way the stall venders were shouting, trying to draw attention to their wares did an excellent job of quelling the conversation for the time being. Ignis shopped and bartered for the various ingredients he had come for, and he was right in bringing someone. By the time they were done shopping and walking back to the Regalia, both of their arms were stuffed, carrying large brown paper bags. They popped the trunk and put the items away before taking their seats inside the vehicle. Ingis started up the engine._

_“Prompto.” He should have thought better than to assume that the conversation would end there. The idiot._

_“…Yeah?”_

_“…You do remember our conversation at Galdin Quay, don’t you…?”_

_How could he forget? The way the stars had twinkled like diamonds, how low he had felt sitting under them, how warm Ignis was and the way his tears had stained the older man’s shirt until there were no more left to spill. “Of course. I’ll never forget it…”_

_The smile that graced the advisor’s face was sad. “…It still stands, you know…” He pulled off onto the road and began their journey home. “…I do wait for the day where you feel like you can talk to us and let us know what is going on inside that head of yours…”_

_They wouldn’t want to know. They just didn’t know that yet._

_Prompto frowned and chose to look out at the rolling hills instead of towards the man that seemed to somehow know far more than he rightfully should. “…Idiot… There’s nothing to tell.”_

_Ignis smiled a small, hopeless smile. “Ah. My apologies, then. I will drop the subject.” Prompto almost began to sigh in relief, but then Ignis continued on, “…He’s not the same without you, you know.”_

_Prompto scoffed under his breath. He knew how Noctis used to be, back before they became friends. He knew how dull and lifeless the boy had been. How cold. Stoic. Never talking to anyone other than the two whom remained by his side to this day. The memory came with a bitter taste, but he was loathing to believe any of what Noctis was now was in any part due to him. It could have been anyone. Prompto just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Nothing else to it._

_He rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed. “Iggy. We’re fine! I swear. Listen. I promise to spend the whole day with him tomorrow. Okay?”_

_To this, Ignis nodded and his shoulders visibly relaxed. “Thank you, Prompto.”_

_“Yeah, sure. Whatever.”_

**…**

_Ignis was right._

_Prompto didn’t want him to be, but gods damned it, the man was right. He had been leaving Noctis to himself far more than he should have. Even now, with the two of them alone at the haven, the silence was thick with tension and almost suffocating. Noctis was sitting slumped in his chair, playing King’s Knight and ignoring Prompto. His fingers were mashing at the keys angrily and he’d growl and huff in frustration whenever he lost. All of the dungeons were harder without someone else in your party. That someone used to be Prompto._

_He wiped his sweaty hands off on his filthy skinny jeans shortly after standing. After gathering his words and attempting to calm his nerves, he approached his king, slowly and quietly. “…Hey…”_

_Noctis didn’t even look up from his phone. He just tapped away at the buttons, perhaps even more furiously than before somehow, scowling down at the screen. He acted as if he hadn’t even been spoken to._

_Ok._

_Prompto deserved that._

_He had maybe… perhaps… possibly… took this ‘staying busy’ charade entirely too far. As in from ‘reasonable space apart’ to ‘I cannot allow myself to even make eye contact’ level of avoidance. Possibly even to the point that they barely looked at each other anymore the past few days, even with Gladiolus and Ignis around. Surprisingly, no one had brought it up yet. Then again, Noctis in general had grown increasingly quiet the longer his headaches and visions raged on. So perhaps they had both chalked it up to that. But Prompto knew the real reason. Noctis was mad. And rightfully so._

_He tried again. “Hey, Noct… What’s up?”_

_Instead of answering, the royal merely huffed an annoyed breath. Incredulously, he actually rose from his chair, turned it so that it wasn’t facing Prompto at all, and then sat back down in it._

_This time it was Prompto’s turn to huff in frustration. “Noct, come on- don’t do this.”_

_He sneered. “Do what?”_

_“…You know what, Man. Don’t-“_

_“-Ignore you?”, Noctis supplied, suddenly turning to glare up at him through thick bangs. “What, like_ you’ve _been doing to_ me _this whole time?”_

_Prompto’s heart ached at that cold look in his eyes. “…I’m… I’m sorry for that…”_

_“Oh, are you?”_

_“Of course!”_

_“’Cause it seems to_ me _like you’re out having so much fun with your two_ new _best friends that you’ve forgotten all about me! The person who_ actually _your best friend!” The statement cut deep, hurting Prompto to the core and forcing his guilt to bleed out. Still, Noctis continued, spitting his words like venom. “You said you needed some time to yourself. I understand that. I get that. But this?! This has gone way past that, Prompto! It’s like you the me!”_

_“I didn’t mean to have it go this far, I just…” He exhaled, shaking his head. He felt so small, trapped in that stormy gaze. “…I was scared… I don’t hate you, I swear!”_

_Noctis’ glare let up a fraction, and he frowned. “Prompto… I miss my best friend… I miss_ you _.”_

_“…I miss you too… I’m sorry. It’s over now. I’m… I’m good.” Was he really, though? Maybe. Maybe not. It was certainly true that he didn’t feel quite as attracted to Noctis as he originally had been. But the feelings were still there. But perhaps this was the best he was going to get. So he’d accept it and work with it._

_He watched as Noctis’ frown slowly melted away to be replaced by a hesitant hopefulness. Not entirely a smile, but something that looks way more pleasant to look at than a dejected scowl. “…Yeah?”_

_“Yeah. Promise… I’m all good now.”_

_Noctis stared at this friend for a long while before finally sighing and looking away. “…Sorry… I went off the handle there.”_

_Prompto shrugged and sat sown on the ground next to his friend, resting his head on a warm leg. He missed the physical contact. “Nah… It was justified. I was acting like a whole ass…” He pulled his phone out. “…Need some help beating that dungeon?”_

_“Please and thank you.” They played King’s Knight for hours. Until well past dinner and Gladiolus and Ignis had already retired for the night. As the hours melted from night to early morning, they concluded their gaming adventure with twin yawns. Prompto’s head was still nestled against his king’s leg as his eyelids began to slowly drift shut. But before sleep could try to drag him under, Noctis’ voice sounded, soft and groggy and oh so content. “…I missed this…”_

_“Me too.”_

_“Hey- Gladio is letting me start my rehab tomorrow. Afterwards, do you want to go fishing?”_

_“Will Iggy let you go?”_

_“I’m the king. Does it matter?”_

_They both laughed. “I guess not. Fishing it is.”_

**…**

_Prompto laid in the grass, book held up to his face but eyes glued to inked feathers on tanned skin. Which was a shame, because he was almost finished with the book. There were only a few more pages to read, but he couldn’t seem to focus on it at all. He swears, he read this same paragraph about twenty times. Gladiolus had decided to go shirtless again today and as they rested and ate lunch in the fields, Prompto had time to stare at every inch of the immaculate bird of prey that covered Gladiolus like a protective shield of ink._

_“You like it?” Prompto startled, blue-lavender eyes snapping up to meet warm amber. How long had the shield been staring? How long had he known he was staring right back? Prompto’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He was about to apologize, but Gladiolus nodded towards the book in his hands with a smile. “You’re almost done reading it. That was fast!”_

_Oh. He was talking about the book._

_Prompto set the novel aside and decided to focus on his lunch that had until now gone untouched. “Yeah! It’s really, really good!” He occupied himself with a bite of the apple he had brought along, using the time chewing to contemplate all he had read so far. “I wonder if the author is going to come out with a second novel soon… From what I’m reading, I don’t think there’s any way the mystery can be concluded in only a few more pages.”_

_Gladiolus followed Prompto’s lead and grabbed up his sandwich, taking a rather large bite. “I dunno ‘bout that. I’ve read stories where the final page held more information than the entire rest of the book! I think anything can happen in a fantasy like that.”_

_Prompto’s eyes widened a fraction as he thought about that. “Wow. I guess you’re right.”_

_Gladiolus smiled. “Hey- mind if I borrow it when you’re done?”_

_He nodded. “Are you even asking that? Of course you can, Dummy! You bought it for me in the first place!” They laughed and sat in a companionable silence as they worked their way through their lunches._

_Again, Prompto found himself staring at the immaculate art permanently imprinted on the shield’s body. Clinging to toned arms and broad shoulders. Crossing wide pecs and falling down a muscular back. And then, seamlessly and with surprising interest, his mind began to drift beyond that._

_How would those arms feel, wrapped around him like a protective wall? How different would that voice sound if it was soft and gentle, just against the shell of his ear? Had Gladiolus ever kissed anyone? Was he good at it?_

_Prompto’s eyes widened when he realized just what it was he was beginning to think about. He didn’t like Gladiolus like that… did he? Wait- who cared?! Gladiolus didn’t think of him like that anyways. It would never happen._

_It was time for a subject change, maybe, before the older man caught him staring again. Why was he staring so much? It wasn’t anything he hadn’t already seen before._

_“Hey- your tattoo- when did you get it?”_

_Gladiolus looked up at the sky in thought. “Hm… let’s see… It was as soon as I graduated high school, so- two years before you graduated? Yeah. That sounds about right.”_

_Oh yeah. Duh. The blonde clearly had never seen Gladiolus with a tattoo while in school so of_ course _it had to be after. He inwardly kicked himself for the dumb question. “Oh.” He took a bite of his own sandwich as he continued to admire it. “…How long did it take?”_

_“It took four days.”_

_Prompto almost choked. “Four days?!”_

_Gladiolus laughed. “Hey- don’t choke!” A large hand patted him on the back a few times. Then it lingered. Then it went away. “And yeah. One day to do the outlining and then another two for the shading.”_

_“Did… Did it hurt?”_

_The shield shrugged with a smile. “Of course. The shading especially. But I really wanted it, so I sat through it.” He watched as Prompto nodded. Wordlessly, he held his arm out. “You can touch it if you want.” Prompto’s eyes sparkled as his hand hovered over the offered arm for a moment. Then he ran his fingers over the feathers, slowly and gently. “The pain may not have been a problem, but the upkeep was awful. Haha… Iris had to help me apply the ointment to it afterwards, every four hours. And then the_ peeling _\- Gods, it was the worst feeling in the world because I wasn’t allowed to scratch it!”_

_Prompto smiled at that. He could imagine a little Iris complaining about having to help but doing so anyways because she loved her brother. “Have you been able to see her any recently?”_

_Gladiolus put his arm back down and stuffed the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth. “Yeah. A little. I’ll stop by for a quick hug every now and then. Every time I see her I feel like she’s grown so much… you know?” Prompto nodded. He didn’t know. But he could imagine. “You’d look good with a tattoo.”_

_The statement caught the gunner entirely off-guard, and he flushed, looking away with downcast eyes. He already had one. And he hated it. He wasn’t keen on getting another. But… “…You think so?”_

_Prompto didn’t look up to see what sort of face Gladiolus wore. “Yeah.”_

_He smiled. “…What do you think I should get?”_

_There was silence this time, and when Prompto finally did look at Gladiolus he only blushed harder at the way the shield was looking over his body, studying him with a strange expression that he couldn’t place. He felt naked in front of that gaze. And the strange part was that he didn’t dislike the feeling. It was… pleasant? “Maybe… your back?”_

_“My back?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Where on my back?”_

_“Turn around.” They locked eyes for a brief moment, and something in Prompto melted at the hard gaze he as receiving. Gladiolus had that confident smirk on like always, sure, but those_ eyes _... They were just as intense as the sun, burning him with their intensity. He didn’t feel like small, jumpy, quirky, lame ‘Prompto’ in that moment, but something… more. Gladiolus was looking at him with intrigue and approval and pride. He didn’t feel like Nif garbage. He felt… like a gem, awaiting appraisal. Somehow, his soul wanted to do anything the man requested of him. He wanted to please and be praised in return, from someone he looked up to so immensely. So, of course, Prompto followed the orders after only a moment’s hesitation. Once Prompto’s back was turned to the shield, Gladiolus scooted closer, until Prompto could sense him merely inches behind him. “Can I touch you?”_

_He laughed, pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them with his arms. “Uh- yeah- go for it, I guess?” Prompto sat, awaiting the inevitable touch, but he still couldn’t help but to jump a bit when he felt warm fingers ghosting over his sides and stopped._

_“Um- Can I… take this off?”_

_Prompto bit his lip and nodded, giving his consent. His shirt was lifted, up, over his head, and then set gently to the side. He stared out into the distance ahead of him, focusing on his breathing as suddenly his heart began to speed up. Why was he getting so worked up? Gladiolus had touched him before. This should be nothing._

_This time, he was readier for the eventual touch. Four fingers, and then eight, started at his lower back and glided upwards. They left trails of warmth behind them as they roamed up and over frail shoulders and then down thin arms. The blonde tried not to shudder at the feel of them. It was nice. Eventually, he realized Gladiolus’ hands weren’t moving anymore. What sort of face was the shield wearing? One of disgust? One of disappointment? Did e suddenly decide that Prompto’s skin wasn’t worth the effort a tattoo involved? He could feel his stomach begin to drop, so he opened his mouth to move things along. “W-what would you suggest I get?”_

_“Wings.” The answer came with no hesitation, as if it had already been thought about and determined a long time ago, and Prompto looked back over his shoulder at Gladiolus in surprise. Gladiolus, surprisingly, became quite unlike himself in that moment. He looked away, and for the second time in not even two weeks, a beautiful blush spread across his tanned cheeks. He even seemed shy, in a way, going to scratch his arm and shuffle a bit where he sat. the other hand stayed splayed across his shoulder blade, and Prompto was surprised o find that he didn’t mind the continued touch. Much lie with Ignis in the market, it was… nice. Calming. He missed physical contact. He missed being looked at like he was worth something to someone. “Not to sound biased or anything, but… I think wings would look lovely on you.”_

_Prompto felt like a freshly ripened tomato as he stared at the man who, for some reason, still couldn’t look him in the eyes. “L-lovely?!”_

_Gladiolus started immediately, throwing his hands up defensively with wide eyes and an even redder face than before. “I meant- it would_ suit _you! Oh, geez- I think I’ve been around Ignis too long. I’m sorry, Prom.” It made sense. It did sound like something Ignis would say. He probably shouldn’t be feeling so… confident… after that phrase. But, selfishly, he clung to it as Gladiolus rambled on. “Not like mine, of course. Mine are a bird of prey’s. You’re… gentler than that… Nicer…”_

_Their eyes met and Prompto’s mouth went dry. He probably shouldn’t push this conversation, but… he attention was feeling nice. It almost felt like… No. No, it was impossible. Gladiolus couldn’t feel that way towards hm._

_“So… What kind of wings, then?”_

_Again, even though Gladiolus looked about as embarrassed as the gunner had ever seen him, he replied with a straight, honest face, “Angel wings.”_

_Prompto didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything._

_An angel? He was hardly so pure._

_The moment passed, and Prompto put back on his shirt. They finished their lunch in awkward silence and then jogged back to camp. He didn’t answer Noctis’ questioning about why his face was so red afterwards. He tried to ignore the way his heart still refused to settle._

**…**

_“Breakfast?” Ignis offered up a steaming hot cup of coffee. Nowhere near as potent as Ebony, but it was all the small selection at the gas station had._

_Prompto smiled, but shook his head. “Sorry, Iggy. Gladdy and I have a hunt today. We’re actually about to leave.”_

_The advisor set the coffee mug down and raised an inquzitive brow. “Oh?”_

_Prompto blinked. “…What?”_

_The advisor merely smiled a knowing smile and turned to stir the oatmeal that was slowly cooking on the portable stovetop. “Oh, nothing… Have fun.”_

_Prompto furrowed his brows as he backed away, watching Ignis. “O…kayyyy…” That was… weird. “Tell Noct I said ‘good morning’ for me?”_

_“Naturally.”_

_“Oh! And that I’ll watch him train after lunch today?”_

_Ignis nodded. “Of course. Stay safe out there.”_

**…**

_“Hey, Prom?”_

_“Yeah, Buddy?”_

_Prompto and Noctis were sitting back-to-back as the king fished quietly and Prompto looked over the pictures on his camera from the day. They had been there all day, chatting amiably as the sun began to set behind them. The lake was reflecting the lovely oranges of the sky. He would almost miss it. Ignis had mentioned that in only a few more short days they’d be able to head to the meteor and search for Luna. For once, Prompto was excited at the prospect. He was ready to live the same ol’ scenery. He was itching to test his new skills out there._

_“You’ve uh… You’ve been spending a lot of time with Gladiolus…”_

_Instantly, Prompto perked up, squinting his eyes. What was the deal? It was nothing weird, right? “Uh. I guess? Yeah. We’ve been training a lot. Although- I guess it’s more than training. We sort of… hang out?” If that was the word for it. All they really did was get to know one another better. They had been sharing stories, recently. Prompto got to hear a lot more about Iris. She finally didn’t feel like a stranger anymore, which was nice. And Gladiolus listened to his rants about his weight or chocobos or his thoughts about mundane, boring things. “I dunno. It’s dumb. We just talk about random stuff… Why?”_

_He could feel Noctis shrug against his back. “I dunno, you just seem… close.”_

_“Close?” This time Prompto turned shifted and around to fully to stare at the back of Noctis’ head. “I mean- I guess…? He’s my friend. Same as you and Iggy.”_

_“Yeah. Sure. Friends.” Prompto could practically hear the eye roll in his king’s voice._

_Prompto furrowed his brows. “Hey- what’s up?”_

_Again, Noctis shrugged lazily. He continued staring out at the lake and not at Prompto. “I dunno… You’ve been coming back to the camp… different.”_

_“Different?”_

_“You’re always blushing and stuff.”_

_Prompto scoffed. “I do not!”_

_Noctis looked back and leveled his friend with a look. “Prom- you’re doing it now.” Prompto’s hands flew to his cheeks and much to his surprise- and annoyance- Noctis was right. His face was heated and his heart was pounding. Noctis rolled his eyes and turned back around. “See? Told ya.”_

_Prompto shoved at his friend’s shoulder with a huff. “Shut up… You’re crazy.”_

**…**

_“Prom! Wanna go fishing again today?”_

_Prompto watched Noctis approach him, fishing pole already in hand and that lazy, gorgeous, lopsided smile gracing his pale face. The gunner frowned, apologetically. “Sorry, Dude… Gladdy asked me to help him with something today.”_

_Noctis peered at him through squinted eyes. “…’Something’? Well, what is it?”_

_Prompto shrugged. “I dunno. It isn’t a hunt that I know of... Just said he was going to do something tonight and wanted me to come along.”_

_Noctis rolled his eyes. “He’s_ clearly _going to ask you out, Prom…”_

_Prompto’s eyes widened. “W-why do you say that?!”_

_Noctis sent his fishing pole back to the Armiger. “It’s obvious, Prom. He’s been fawning all over you recently… The runs together, the book, your training, and now this? Clearly, he likes you.” The royal looked to the ground and found a small pebble to kick. “It’s kinda gross, actually.”_

_Prompto frowned as the words met his ears. ‘Gross’? It was unfair. He wasn’t ‘gross’ when it was Noctis fawning over him. It wasn’t ‘gross’ when Noctis spent all his time with him. Besides, Gladiolus didn’t even like him like that. They were friends._

_A spark of anger burned inside of him, and he replied with an irritated rasp, “No. He doesn’t, Noct. That’s impossible. You’re being ridiculous.”_

_“Do you like him?”_

_Prompto scoffed. “What does it matter?”_

_Noctis just stared at him, undeterred. “Well, do you?”_

_He didn’t know. He wasn’t sure of anything anymore. But it certainly wasn’t any of Noctis’ business. “I don’t know- yes? No? Maybe? I haven’t really thought about it!”_

_Noctis stayed silent, just studying Prompto’s face. “…Ok. That’s fine, then. Just wondering.”_

_Prompto placed his hands on his hips, squinting hard at his friend. “And what’s that supposed to mean? ‘That’s fine’? What, like I need your permission?”_

_“No, you don’t need my permission.”_

_“I know I don’t.”_

_“I’m just saying, I don’t think the two of you wouldn’t be a good couple, is all.”_

_That spark of anger was quickly being fed into a spreading wildfire. The blonde scoffed. “And just why not?”_

_Noctis smirked. “I thought you said you didn’t like him like that.”_

_The triumph that Noctis was exuding was making Prompto, for the first time ever, want to outright punch him in his smug face. He refused to be pigeon-holed like this. He wasn’t going to let Noctis put words in his mouth. “I don’t. But I still want to hear your answer.”_

_Noctis groaned, annoyed, clearly wishing the conversation would end. Well, that was too bad. He shouldn’t have started what he didn’t intend on finishing. The gunner continued to glare expectantly with his hands on his hips until Noctis answered. “The two of you are too different. He’s- like- twice your size! And he could crush you! And he’s super tan and you’re super pale- you’d look weird together! And he’s always so sure and you’re always questioning everything. Not to mention, you’re fighting styles are completely different! He’s a hardened warrior and you’re- well- you!”_

_Prompto felt like knives were being thrusted into his heart at the words. None of those reasons were real reasons at all! Noctis was pulling them right out of his ass. There had to be some reason all of this was coming up. It almost sounded like…_

_“You sound like a jealous ex, Noct.”_

_At this Noctis glared right back, crossing his arms over his chest. “Am not.”_

_“Oh, yeah? You haven’t named one legitimate reason. It’s all hot air! Admit it.”_

_“I won’t. Because it isn’t true.”_

_“Hey, Prom. You ready?” Gladiolus appeared, cutting off anything either of them were planning on saying next. A small bag was slung over his shoulders and the keys to the Regalia in hand. He looked between the two, taking in their angry stances with a worried expression. “Everything… alright over here?”_

_Prompto sent one last cold look to Noctis, whose glare seemed to finally falter and let up a bit. “We’re just peachy, Big Guy. No problem at all.” He turned on his heel and marched over to the shield, grabbing his arm and pulling him along. “Let’s go.”_

**…**

_“Are you okay?” Gladiolus side-eyed Prompto as he buckled up in the driver’s seat and put the keys in the ignition._

_Prompto knew he was still frowning, and he tried to will away the sick, guilty feeling that was sticking to his soul like glue. He shouldn’t have yelled at Noctis. He could have handled the situation a lot better- both of them could have. But, at the same time, Noctis was way out of line. He had no right to try to tell Prompto who and who not to date._

_Wait- stop that. They weren’t dating. Noctis was just reading into things too much._

_“No, it’s fine. We’re cool. Noct was just being grumpy… He’ll be cooled off by the time we get back.” He hoped. They had only just got over their falling out last week. Having another argument this soon was concerning. The car started up, and Prompto closed his eyes, focusing on the vibrating hum of the engine._

_“If he’s awake by the time we get back.”_

_“Huh?” Prompto opened his eyes and watched Gladiolus as he pulled onto the road and started them on their way. “What are we even doing tonight?” He hadn’t been lying when he told Noctis that he didn’t know what type of outing this was. He was equally as excited as he was nervous and apprehensive._

_Gladiolus smirked and settled back in the seat, driving with one hand as the other rested along the top of the door next to him. “You’ll see.”_

**…**

_“Frogs.” Prompto looked at his friend incredulously as he was handed a pair of gloves. “We’re hunting… frogs.” He didn’t know what he had expected. A hunt. A late-night spice run for Iggy. A surprise dinner with Iris and Talcott. Astrals forbid, maybe even the actual date that apparently had Noctis’ royal panties in a wad. Searching for frogs in a muddy pond was the very last thing he would have imagined._

_Gladiolus laughed at the disappointed look on the gunner’s face and he began putting on his own pair of gloves. “Yeah. It’s a special task for a friend.”_

_Resigned to his fate, Prompto sighed before moving to put on the gloves. “A friend?”_

_“Yeah. Sonia. She’s a fantastic wildlife scientist. Used to be at the Citadel all the time until a few years ago. She wanted to move and be closer to nature. In hindsight, it was a good move on her part. After all, she didn’t get obliterated...”_

_Prompto clipped on the small flashlight Gladiolus handed him. “I guess… Still, though. Why doesn’t she go out looking for them? She’s the one researching them.”_

_Gladiolus secured his light and turned it on. “These frogs are special. They only come out at night. Seeing as Daemons tend to roam around at night, it kinda makes frog hunting difficult for your average Insomnian.” Prompto rolled his eyes at the smirk he was given. “Better roll up your jeans. They’re about to get muddy.”_

_“Yaaayy…” Despite the light sarcasm, Prompto smiled as he set to work in shoving up his skinny jeans until the finally settled just above the knee. When they were properly set to go, they waded around the lake, walking slowly and listening out for the sounds of croaks and ribbits. It was actually pretty fun. Gladiolus was super serious, shooshing Prompto and staying statue-still until they heard a frog. Then they’d wade out a little in that direction and the scene would play out all over again. Finally, they seemed to be getting somewhere. The croaks and ribbits were now louder than they once were._

_“Hey- wait- did you hear that, Prom?”_

_“I sure did!”_

_“Its gotta be…” The shield turned his flashlight towards a cluster of tall grass, just at the edge of the lake, and grinned when two reflective eyes stared back. “There!” In the next second, the shield was lunging toward the creature. The first attempt failed. The frog jumped away, leaving Gladiolus’ hands in the muddy ground before he pushed off and tried again. Prompto laughed aloud as he watched him jump and lunge and grab at the slimy thing, trying his damnedest to catch it. “Damn you! You aint getting’ away from me yet!” With one final lunge, Gladiolus hurled himself at the from, landing himself completely in the water, but he did it. He had it in his gloved hands was it croaked and struggled. “Prom, give me the bag!”_

_Prompto did as he was told as fast as he could as he continued to laugh until there were tears in his eyes. He pulled the bag out of the Armiger and held it open as a sopping wet and dirty Gladio all but slam-dunked the frog inside. Once properly stored, Prompto sent the bag back into the nothing. “You look- hahahaha! You look like one of the fish Noctis catches!_

_Gladiolus pouted as he brushed wet hair from his face. The action only smeared more dirt onto his cheek and Prompto laughed even harder. “You laugh now, but you’re getting the next one!”_

**…**

_With four frogs in the bag, there was only one left to find. This one seemed particularly crafty. The men could swear that it would croak in one place, and when they got there it would croak in another entirely separate place. By this time, after spending what felt like hours chasing and jumping for frogs, Prompto was tired, wet, and muddy. They could both use a good bath._

_“I wonder what Sonia needs these frogs for, anyways?”, Prompto mused aloud._

_Gladiolus shrugged. “Dunno. Whatever they’re for, I hope she’s happy with them. They’re just about to drive me nuts!”_

_Prompto laughed. “We could always just give her four and call it a night.”_

_Gladiolus shook his head. “Nah. We’ve spent all this time out here already, what’s a little more, right?”_

_Prompto smiled back. “Right.” The stayed quiet for a moment, listening for the frog and then following the sound of its noises. “You know… I really like that side of you, Gladiolus.”_

_Gladiolus stopped. “…Yeah? …What side of me would that be?”_

_Prompto stopped as well and shrugged. “I dunno... You just- you’re a great guy. You never give up. Even when it would be easy to, you know?”_

_Gladiolus smirked. “A great guy, huh? I like the sound of that.”_

_Prompto laughed and smacked the shield’s shoulder playfully. “Modest, aren’t you?”_

_He grinned. “Modest? That’s not in my vocabulary.”_

_Prompto rolled his eyes, but his smile gave away no ire. They went bac to listening and hunting for a moment before Prompto broke the silence again. “I’m kind of jealous, actually.”_

_“…Oh?”_

_Another croak, another direction change. “Yeah.”_

_“Why?”_

_“The ladies love you. Whenever we go into town or stop and get gas, no one can take their eyes off you. The men want to be you and the women want to be_ with _you. It’s gotta be awesome.”_

_Another brief silence. Another ribbit. Yes, they were getting close to it. This time, for sure._

_Gladiolus shrugged. “No, you don’t. I promise you that. It’s more of a curse than a blessing, really.”_

_“Really? I can’t imagine why. No one had ever even given me a second glance growing up.”_

_Gladiolus got quiet again, but this time it seemed to not just be about the frogs. He stood there for a long while, visibly debating. Prompto just left him to it. Maybe he has spoiled the light and happy mood of the night with his depressing bullshit. Maybe he was debating on whether or not to just give up the search and call it a night after all._

_“It’s a curse because none of those girls matter. I only want one person to look at me like that.”_

_Prompto licked his lips as he listened. Why did he feel so put down at the prospect of Gladiolus having someone special? He pushed it back and continued. He didn’t want to put him down. The night had been going so well. He would act enthused._

_Wait. He had to act? Shouldn’t he already be enthused?_

_“Well, that’s dumb. But hey- I didn’t even know you liked someone! Is it someone I know?” He looked up at the shield, who was glancing between him and the water. “Is it Cindy? Oh! Could it be this Sonia lady?!”_

_After a second, Gladiolus smiled softly. “Nah… No one like that. Those girls are a dime a dozen. Mine is special…”_

_“Special, huh?” Prompto though back, trying to remember anyone like that in their lives. “Is it Monica?!” Monica was strong. She had been around Gladiolus probably far longer than any of the other girls. Sure, she was a bit older… but Gladiolus could be into that kind of thing, right?_

_“Not even close, Chocobutt.” He raised a hand, stopping Prompto as he listened. They were almost right on top of it._

_“I give up. Who is it, then?”_

_“Well, it’s-“_

_“There it is!!” Prompto interrupted, pointing wide-eyed at the slippery little frog that was crawling its way up the shield’s shirt. Without any hesitation, the gunner lunged for it, properly knocking Gladiolus over and back into the water. Prompto almost missed it, but against all odds, he managed to get his gloved fingers around its belly and hold it as he fumbled in the water, getting himself wet and dirty as well. “Gladio! Get the bag, I got it!” Gladiolus, still a little dumbfounded, did as he was told and once the frog was properly stored, they both grinned triumphantly._

_“Great job, Prom!”_

_“Thanks!”_

_The shield extended a hand, helping the other man up. “Looks like I’m not the only one who could use a bath now, huh?”_

_Prompto rolled his eyes and let go of Gladiolus’ hand once he was back on his feet. “We can take one as soon as we get back to the haven. But first, let’s get these froggies to Sonia!” He started to turn and walk off in the direction of where he thought the Regalia was but was stopped by a firm yet gentle grip of a hand on his wrist. He turned back, looking up at his friend. “…Gladdy? You okay?”_

_Gladiolus wasn’t looking at him. He glanced off somewhere else, rubbing the back of his neck. “Um- about that…”_

_“…Yeah?”_

_“There was kind of… something I wanted to ask you…”_

_Prompto swallowed. “…Yeah?”_

_“Yeah...” Gladiolus took a deep breath before locking eyes with Prompto. And for the third time, the gunner witnessed a lovely pale pink dusting tanned cheeks. “…If you liked someone, how would you let them know?”_

_Prompto tried not to frown. “Me? Well…” All he had to go off of was Noctis. And he hadn’t even started that relationship. He had no experience with these sorts of things. “Sorry to tell you, but I’m not really an expert in those sorts of things…”_

_The weight in Gladiolus’ stare was heavy and full of meaning. Prompto could tell that it was important, but the look was like a book written in another language. He couldn’t read it. “Try. Think really hard.”_

_Prompto blinked up at that amber stare before closing his eyes. “Okay… Well… I’m sort of a wimp… I get scared- and nervous- of acting on my impulses when it comes to people I like… I fumble my words… and I can never seem to sit still… So… I guess, in a perfect world, I’d just come right out and say it in the most obvious way possible.” He opened his eyes and blinked up and Gladiolus again._

_Was he standing a bit closer?_

_That grip on his hand was still there, firm and warm, and Prompto’s heart began to stutter. “The most obvious way possible, huh?”_

_He swallowed, nodding slowly. “Uh- yeah.”_

_“Define ‘obvious’.”_

_“You know. Like- in a way that couldn’t be misinterpreted as normal friendship.”_

_Again, it seemed like somehow Gladiolus had gotten closer without even realizing it. “Such as…?”_

_“A kiss. No one can mistake a kiss.”_

_Gladiolus smiled a bit. “You sure about that? My special someone is pretty dense sometimes… I’ve been trying to give off little hints for a while now, and they haven’t picked up what I’ve been putting down.”_

_Prompto laughed. Awkwardly. Breathlessly. The conversation and Gladiolus’ body language were confusing. They were pulling his thoughts in separate directions. The shield was a few mere inches away from him now, and with the way his wet clothes were causing him to shiver he began to want the man even closer. But at the same time, the shield had someone that he liked. It wouldn’t be right to want to be so close. “Yeah… I’m sure. Absolutely.”_

_“A kiss it is, then.” Slowly, the hand that had grasped Prompto’s wrist slid up his arm, over his shoulder, and up his neck until it was cupping a freckled cheek gently. Prompto’s eyes widened and his heart felt like it would stop entirely when another hand joined it, cupping the other cheek. His mouth went dry as amber eyes drifted shut and Gladiolus’ face bent down and leaned closer. The shield stepped forward, closing the gap between their bodies._

_He couldn’t believe what was happening. It all felt like a surreal dream. Everything was moving in slow motion, yet it was over in the blink of an eye._

_The realization had finally downed on him as warm lips met his own. Gladiolus wasn’t hesitant in the slightest. He kissed Prompto firmly and damned near perfectly, successfully erasing every thought in the blonde’s mind except one._

_Noctis was right._

_Prompto could stop this. He had time to stop this. After the brief kiss, Gladiolus pulled away and opened his eyes, staring down into lavender-blues with uncertainty. Prompto’s hands moved from their place at his sides and slowly rested them on Gladiolus’ chest. All the actions leading up to now was clear. The wanting to spend time together, the gift, the gentle way he had ran his fingers over his skin, the beautiful blush on his face- all of it. This entire time, Prompto had felt just as uncertain as Gladiolus now looked._

_But fuck uncertainly._

_Prompto tugged on that tank top, pulling the shield closer and standing on his tip-toes to meet those lips a second time. This time, he kissed back, giving Gladiolus as much as he got. When they finally separated, both men breathing breathlessly, Gladiolus smiled. “I like you, Prompto…”_

_Prompto smiled back. “I like you too, Gladiolus...” He kissed him again. Soft. Chaste. “…Sorry it took me so long to find out.”_

_Gladiolus laughed and their foreheads met in a wet, tangled, muddy mess. Either of them seemed to care how dirty they were. “Better late than never.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary for this chapter comes from the lyrics of "Moondust" by Jaymes Young. If you want to listen to it, I personally suggest the stripped version.  
> I tried to search and see if "Maahgo" meant anything but couldn't find a clue so I just made it up myself. Hope that's alright!  
> Enjoying it so far? Questions or concerns? Or maybe you just wanna tell me how much this story sucks? lol  
> Comment and really lay it on me! I can take it! Give me your best shot, I dare you!!  
> :D


	8. Half Empty or Half Full?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I love the thought of being with you...  
> Or maybe it's the thought of Not being so alone.  
> Man,  
> Fuck,  
> I really love being in love,  
> But also really love not crying on the phone.  
> The second one's way sadder the the first one,  
> But...  
> I don't know,  
> I love the thought of being with you...  
> Or maybe it's the thought of Not being so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM!  
> Back atcha with another chapter WAY faster than anticipated!  
> I honestly meant for this chapter to cover more ground. I wanted to have it play out all the way up until Titan, buttttt.... my hand slipped and I ended up filling it with more filler shit... lol  
> Enjoy anyways!!

_“You ready to go, Squirt?”_

_It was dark, coming up on three in the morning. But in the light of the dash as the Regalia thrummed to life with the turn of a key, the shield’s silhouette was exposed for what he was. Prompto’s eyes adjusted and took in the playful, neon-tinted, gleam in amber eyes. Like fireworks on New Year’s Eve. They were vibrant, stealing the breath from his lungs. That strong, stubbly jaw housed a sly, lopsided, Cheshire cat grin. His toned body was relaxed. Confident. Pleased. He looked every bit like the cat that just got the cream. And who wouldn’t after a secret make-out session in the middle of nowhere?_

_It was a good look on the man. Incredibly good._

_“Yup!” Prompto smiled, sheepishly, as he reached for his seatbelt and buckled himself in. He felt giddy and light-headed. He was on cloud nine, staring at his boyfriend- his fucking_ boyfriend _! He could hardly believe it, but the burn on his face from where Gladiolus’ stubble had scraped and rubbed around his mouth and the way his lips felt swollen and tingly from their shared kisses was more than enough proof to show him that everything was real. Part of him wished the feeling would never go away._

_Gladiolus veered onto the road completely from where they had been parked along the side and the cool breeze that washed over them made Prompto shiver._

_“Want me to put the top up?”, Gladiolus asked, noticing the way the blonde huddled into himself a bit._

_“Please.”_

_With the push of a button, the roof of the Regalia slid into place, leaving them in a still silence. “Care for some music?” Prompto nodded, and a few seconds later the radio was turned on, automatically playing music from whatever song Noctis had happened to leave in the disc drive. “Just have to drive a little ways up the road to this outpost and drop these frogs off to Sonia. Then we can head back and wash up.”_

_“Can I meet her?”, Prompto chanced, looking up at Gladiolus with puppydog eyes and a hesitant smile. He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. Sonia was Gladiolus’ friend. Not his. But he had to admit that anyone who could somehow convince the gruff shield to go wading in knee-deep bog water for frogs in the middle of the night was someone he was more than curious about._

_Gladiolus smiled. “Interested in her?”, he teased._

_Prompto crinkled his nose with a pout. “Ew. No. I just-“ He shrugged. “I dunno… I’m curious? I don’t know her, is all.”_

_Gladiolus laughed, deep in tone but light in spirit, before unexpectedly finding Prompto’s hand in the dark. Their fingers laced together and the gunner’s hand was brought to Gladiolus’ lips. Prompto blushed furiously before is hand was deposited back to his wet lap and Gladiolus’ back to the steering wheel. “Was just kiddin’. ‘Course you can meet her.”_

_Prompto shared a smile with his boyfriend for a second, and when the shield turned his attention back to the road fully he snuggled further into his seat, watching the world glide by the high beams as the music changed tracks. The smile that graced his face until the point of near pain began to fall away slowly when soft piano tones floated through the space between them. When the somber vocals kicked in, it fell off entirely. Prompto’s heart plummeted into his stomach when he recognized the song as the one Noctis had played for them when it was just the two of them on that seemingly normal sunny day in the middle of the Leide desert. Against his better wishes, he began to think back on the once fond memory. Noctis’ lips on his own. Noctis’ hands along his sides. He felt so warm, back then. So light._

_Now, he felt like he was freefalling. Plummeting._

_Through the past few weeks as Prompto had been trying to separate himself and his feelings from Noctis, he had plenty of time. Plenty of late nights to relive it all. Pinpointing the telltale warning signs that he had never noticed before. He red flags that would have told him that it all would end badly; had he chose to see them rather than that adoring look in his previous lover’s eyes._

_The whole point of Noctis bringing them to the car in the first place was to indulge in Prompto’s lips and touch as he hid him from the rest of the world. He had been a secret. And not a proud one, either._

_Prompto’s hands gripped the fabric of his jeans tightly. He didn’t want to, but he couldn’t help but see similarities in that moment and this one. The way Gladiolus had pulled them out in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night, away from prying eyes. The Regalia. The song. He swallowed, feeling as though he might be sick. The little voice in is head was telling him everything he desperately didn’t want to think about. That Gladiolus was the same. That he wanted to hide Prompto away like a delicate secret. That he was actually ashamed of Prompto. That he was just a tool of experimentation; whether it be on a surgical table or in someone’s arms. A delicate cake to be eaten and selfishly hidden away from all others who might want to partake._

_“Prom?” Gladiolus’ voice startled him, pulling him from his spiraling thoughts so fast he thought he might actually vomit for real. His eyes snapped over to meet the older man’s. Gladiolus’ brows were furrowed in concern and he kept looking between the road and Prompto. “You alright?”_

_Prompto looked away quickly. “Yeah. I just- I don’t like this song. Can we change it?”_

_Confused, Gladiolus nodded. “Um. Sure. Sorry.” Prompto bit his lip with a frown until the song was turned off and the CD was ejected entirely. Instead, the tattooed man turned on the talk radio. Prompto didn’t know what was being talked about and he didn’t care. He clung to every syllable of every word, listening to everything and also not listening at all. “Never cared for that album anyways.”, Gladiolus mentioned with a shrug. “Is this cool? All Dad ever played in the car was talk radio, haha… He was an old soul… It kinds of helps me feel closer to him sometimes…”_

_“Yeah.” Prompto didn’t hear the question, but he hoped his answer would be enough. Altogether, the moving asphalt and the blend of the greens of the trees as they flew past was making his head reel and throb. The feel of the Regalia and even the smell of the leather interior made him squirm. He didn’t want to be here anymore. He wanted to be home. Not in his uncomfortable, stifling cot on the hard tent floor in some haven in the middle of gods-damned nowhere. But in his bed, in Insomnia, where he was alone and relatively warm and safe. He wanted to cry._

_After what felt like forever, they finally arrived at the outpost. When the Regalia was parked, Prompto bent over to rest his head on the dash, holding his stomach as his eyes screwed shut. He focused on his breathing._

_In... Out… Yeah, that’s it. That’s how to do it... In... Out…_

_“Hey- Prom- shit, you okay?”_

_More words that he listened to but didn’t hear. He couldn’t even tell they were coming from Gladiolus. “Yeah.”_

_“What, are you carsick?” The warm weight of a large hand upon his back broke through the wall of doubt that had formed between them, but just barely. He at least realized how badly he was shaking compared to the perfect stillness of the appendage. “Shit, Prom- Sunshine, you’re shaking like a leaf! Why didn’t you tell me you were so cold?!”_

_“Yeah.” The silence that followed that answer for a while was concerning, and he took an extra deep inhale. He had answered wrong on that one. He fucked up._

_“Here- I’m gonna turn up the heat.” Warm air blew past his eyelids and ruffled his drying bangs before breezing over his shoulders and down his shirt. “Shit- I should have brought you a jacket. I didn’t expect us to get this wet out there…”_

_“Yeah.”_

_Another brusque, uneasy silence. Prompto swallowed heavily and wished he had answered right that time. He just wanted the words to stop._

_Gladiolus cleared his throat quietly, looking his boyfriend over worriedly. “…I know you wanted to meet Sania, but I think it’s better that you stay in the car... I’ll be right back and then we can get you bathed and into bed… You want me to get you anything from inside the gas station? Some water? Any medicine?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Ok- hold tight, Squirt. I’ll be back in five.”_

_Prompto heard the car door open and then close before finally he attempted to open his eyes and try to relax._

_This was fine. Everything was fine. It was a slip-up. A regret. What’s one more penny tossed into this fountain of misfortune, anyways? They’ll go back to the haven and then it would be like nothing had ever happened. Gladiolus will act like nothing more than a friend and Prompto will play along. He was good at pretending. The next time he had Gladiolus alone, he’d discuss how all of this was a big mistake and that they should stop. No feelings hurt. No ill will. Just… moving on. In the meantime, he needed to relax. He needed to actually pay attention to what was happening._

_The first thing he noticed was his knees. The floodlights from the parking lot was almost blinding compared to the darkness behind his eyelids, but they were more than enough to allow him to see the sorry state of his favorite jeans. Soaked and caked with so much mud he could hardly see the coeurl print embedded in them. He frowned as a hand moved absently to pick at a little patch that had already dried and crusted. He sat up in order to look down at his shirt. It wasn’t in any different of a state. The thin fabric was wrinkled. His arms were still damp as well._

_When looking at himself got boring he turned his attention to the radio, finally giving it his full attention. He still couldn’t rightly say what was being talked about but what he did know was that it was boring. Something about day and night cycles and changes in- something or another. It was too much to follow, coming into the middle. So he shut it off._

_After observing himself, he finally raised his head, dazedly, to look out of the windows around him. The harsh parking lot lights caused him to squint a little as he took everything in. There wasn’t much to see. A small weapon store built into the back of some guy’s truck. A general goods trader whom had also somehow fit her entire business in the back of a truck. A Kenny Crow Diner which he crinkled his nose at due to various other Noctis-related relations that had happened in one. And then a gas station which Gladiolus was standing in front of, talking to a woman Prompto hadn’t seen before._

_Oh. It must be Sania._

_By all accounts, she was very lovely. She was another foreigner, much like himself. She had dark, curly hair that was tied loosely into two little pigtails at the base of her neck and exotic, smooth-looking caramel skin. Large, circular, black-framed glasses worked well in just barely hiding dark chocolate eyes and long, thick lashes. Her outfit was a bit strange and dated, oddly enough. A green poncho resting atop a purple shirt and high-waisted jeans with a floppy, orange hat. But Prompto could still see the appeal. She was precious._

_Sania accepted the frogs and chatted with Gladiolus animatedly, smiling and practically bouncing on her toes at the sight of them. She couldn’t be too much older than Gladiolus, probably. She had maybe five years on him- tops. Prompto frowned with furrowed brows as the exchange ended with an apologetic frown from the shield and a thumb pointed at the gas station behind them. Sania looked disappointed, and then surprised, and then suddenly she was looking at him. Prompto’s eyes widened and he startled a bit. He wasn’t expecting the happy little smile and wave she gave him before holding up the bag of frogs with a thankful thumbs-up, but he was able to plaster on a small smile and a wave back before feeling the overwhelming need to lie back down and hide._

_He closed his eyes again and focused on his breathing. Gladiolus didn’t like Sania. She wasn’t someone the shield secretly liked. He had even told Prompto that himself._

_‘_ Gladiolus could be lying _.’_

_He shouldn’t wait until later. He should go ahead and end this now. He didn’t want to be hidden away anymore. He wanted to be loved, damnit. Truly loved. Openly._

_“…Prom?” Oh. When had Gladiolus came back? Prompto blinked open his eyes just in time to watch a hand settle over his forehead and a worried frown etched in tanned skin. “Hm… No fever… Better not risk it, though.” The hand moved away, and then the blonde was blinking down at a bottle of water and a small bottle of pills. “Here. Take two of these. It’ll help settle your stomach.” Prompto did as he was told without complaint. The medicine tasted horrid as it dissolved on his tongue. He downed over half the bottle in one go just to wash it away. “There… Feel better?”_

_It was impossible. Medicine didn’t work that fast. But he nodded his head weakly anyways and continued to stare out the window until his boyfriend (?) finally started up the car and began their drive back to the haven._

_It was silent for most of the ride back. Prompto sat there, biting his lip and fiddling with his bracelet, trying to muster up the courage to bring up the topic. When he finally had, he opened his mouth, but was swiftly and unexpectedly cut off._

_“Looks like Princess and Ignis are up.”_

_“H-huh?” Prompto sat up in his chair. It was true. In the vast emptiness of the dark, starry sky, they could see the telltale wisp of campfire smoke that rose to join the roaming clouds. Even though it had to be no earlier than four in the morning, the fire was still burning strong. Ignis and Noctis were still sitting around the campfire. It seemed like the advisor had been coaxed into a late-night game of poker by his charge. He was slumped over in his t-shirt and sleep pants, sitting cross-legged across from Noctis. He was slumped and rubbing at his eyes but sharpened and looked up upon hearing the thrum of the Regalia’s engine steadily approaching. Noctis noticed about a split-second later as well. Dressed down in his own t-shirt and boxers, the king perked up and let his cards fall abandoned to the ground._

_Gladiolus shut the car off. “Hm… Thought they’d for sure be asleep by now. None of us are ever up this late… Wonder what the reason is.”_

_“Who knows…?” He knew. He’d bet money that Noctis wanted to stay up just to prove himself right about Gladiolus’ ‘crush’ on him. He’d also bet money that Ignis was up only because Noctis was. Time passed slowly as the two of them just sat there a minute, watching the other two watch them. Prompto tensed more and more as the seconds ticked by. He was running out of time to end this for good, quickly. To clear the air and draw the line in this ‘relationship’ that should never have started. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them and turned towards the shield, ready to finally follow through, he stopped._

_Gladiolus was looking at him, his gaze heavy and filled with a fondness and adoration that Prompto felt horrible for feeling good about. Despite himself, his heart fluttered as those amber orbs wandered over him. Studying him. And his breath caught in his throat when a hand came up to move a few stray strands of muddied hair behind his ear. Afterwards Gladiolus allowed his hand to linger there and his thumb brushed softly over a freckled cheekbone._

_Gladiolus leaned forward, slowly, and his eyes flickered down to where Prompto licked his lips, suddenly feeling like his mouth was dry. “You feeling okay…? Did the medicine help at all? You aren’t shaking anymore.” Prompto could only nod. Words weren’t coming to him. The shield smiled. “That’s good. I was worried about you back there.”_

_Prompto averted his eyes, attempting to escape that mesmerizing gaze but still feeling the waves of intent and emotion from it. Very quickly, he was becoming overwhelmed and his body was betraying him, gravitating towards that bulk of warmth and affection. “T-thanks…”_

_Gladiolus shrugged. “Nothing to thank me for. I care about you, Sunshine... Always have.”_

_Prompto frowned. “Gladio, I-“, he tried to start, working around how he wanted to word this, “I don’t exactly know… what to do about all of this…”_

_That hand resting on Prompto’s face steered it up and coaxed lavender-blue eyes to look at him once more. “…You’re scared of what the others will think of you.”_

_The gunner blinked up at his friend, dumbly. “M-me?”_

_“Yeah. I mean- we haven’t exactly all sat down and talked about our sex lives, yeah? Not that I ever expected any of us to. Noct is head over heels for that Luna girl and Iggy, well-“ He let out a little chuckle and an affectionate eye roll that the advisor thankfully would never know about, considering the delicate topic. “Iggy is… Iggy. But you… you’ve always been something of an enigma. But I just had this gut feeling… I’m glad to see that I was right. But-“ He frowned, taking in Prom’s tense posture and large, doe eyes. “I don’t exactly know how comfortable you are with, uh… This.”_

_Again, all the gunner could do was blink, confused. This wasn’t the way he was imagining this conversation going. Shouldn’t the roles in this conversation be reversed? “…’This’?”_

_“Yeah... This. Us.” Gladiolus stared at Prompto expectantly, worrying his scarred face with a frown. “I mean- Gods, I’m not the best at this sappy shit, but- I was kind of hoping that there would be an… ‘us’? If that’s cool with you, I mean.” He shrugged, looking away in a brief exposure of doubt. “I just- I don’t know… I like you… Kinda wanted us to be exclusive.” Their eyes met again, and Prompto’s heart simultaneously melted and broke at his proposal and the worried yet hopeful look in those burning eyes. “But I don’t want to push you or assume things. So- yeah. The ball’s in your court.”_

_Prompto licked his lips and looked away. “Do you mean… exclusive, as in… ‘secret’?”_

_Gladiolus pulled back a bit. Prompto could feel his face heating up and he hated himself for it. For expecting the worst in this man. This man who had shown him nothing but tough love and kindness. Still, he had to ask. The voice in the back of his head, whispering to him that he was nothing special and that he wasn’t deserving of anything more than friendship, was fighting for attention. He liked Gladiolus. That much was more than apparent. Prompto couldn’t deny the way his spirit soared and his heartrate increased around the larger man. Especially recently. Despite how different Noctis had said they were, there was no denying the similarities as well; though they may few and far between.  Prompto didn’t mind that they were different at all. It was nice. Refreshing, even. He enjoyed listening to Gladiolus’ point of view on things._

_Gladiolus’ brows furrowed as he straightened and considered the man in front of him. “…Secret?” Sheepishly, the gunner nodded. He could feel his stomach tie into knots again and his palms were growing sweaty. “Prompto.” His name was said firmly, demanding attention, and he complied, hesitantly gazing into deep amber as his heart ran wild in his chest. “I don’t want there to be any doubts with this. I want you. And I’m not ashamed of it.” The air left Prompto’s lungs and his eyes widened. Did he just hear that right? Surely he didn’t. “If you want- that is, if you don’t mind being mine- we don’t have to hide a single thing.”_

_Prompto was smiling. He must have been smiling, because steadily the worry in the shield’s expression melted away to be replaced by a bright grin. One that stole all the air from Prompto’s lungs and made his heart sing. Another hand joined the first, cupping Prompto’s face tenderly. All at once, the weight lifted from his shoulders and the voice in the back of his mind was snuffed out, replaced by the relief and the solidarity of a confirmed, real relationship. One that the shield would be proud of. The kind that the blonde had been wanting for as long as he could remember. Even if it wasn’t with the person he had originally intended._

_“I don’t want to hide!” He couldn’t say it fast enough. His hands clamored, feeling for the older man’s shirt and then drawing it into his fists, tugging Gladiolus closer, until he was practically in Prompto’s lap. The shield couldn’t help but to laugh, enjoying the way his adorable blonde couldn’t hide how much he visibly wanted to be near him in that moment. “I want to be yours.” Gladiolus’ forehead fell to rest upon his own and Prompto could swear that he felt tears trying to spill over from the amount of sheer happiness that was bubbling over inside of hm. He closed his eyes, ignoring everything that wasn’t the man right in front of him. Noctis’ stare was surely still trained towards the two of them despite the darkness that covered and shrouded their actions within the Regalia. Eventually, sometime very soon he was sure, Prompto would feel the massive amount of guilt that would come with this._

_But not right now. Right now, all he wanted to know was Gladiolus._

_“Kiss me.”, he begged, voice a breathless whisper. And Gladiolus obeyed._

Gods _, did he obey._

_He didn’t need to be asked twice. Prompto had barely finished speaking the words before those hands dragged his face closer, closing the distance. Lips crashed down on his own. A low growl emitted from deep in Gladiolus’ throat, quiet but possessive, and it sent shivers down Prompto’s spine as that mouth moved against his own. Gladiolus kissed him hungrily, devouring him. Prompto abandoned his grip on the brunette’s shirt and his hands glided up to grasp that muscular neck and thread through muddy, tangled hair. In kind, Gladiolus’ snaked their way around the gunner’s waist, hugging him close. Prompto was breathless with the skill Gladiolus seemed to have, reducing him to a moaning mess of need. He flushed as every scrape of teeth or flick of his tongue seemed to draw out a new, embarrassing, needy little whine. Prompto could barely keep up and eventually, he stopped trying altogether, giving his mouth up willingly for Gladiolus to taste and explore._

_But after a long while and altogether much too soon the brunette pulled back, parting their kiss-swollen lips. Gladiolus laughed at the dazed look in lavender-blue eyes as he swiped the saliva that lingered on the blonde’s pouting lips with a calloused thumb. After a few steadying breaths, he rasped, “We still need to get you out of those wet clothes, Sunshine.” He kissed the gunner’s forehead. “We need baths, too. You’re gross.”_

_Prompto furrowed his brows at first before he deciphered the playful jab for what it was. Then he snored out a quiet laugh and shoved his boyfriend’s broad chest playfully. “You’re grosser.”_

_“Oh?” Gladiolus grinned._

_“Yup! Totally.”_

_Gladiolus smirked as he pulled away from the other man and opened the driver’s side door. “Let’s let Ignis be the judge of that.” He climbed out._

_Prompto still sat in the car a short while longer, trying to will away the blush on his cheeks and mentally prepare himself for what was about to come. But once exited the Regalia and met up with the other man once more, all of it was undone with the simple gesture of Gladiolus’ hand covering his own as they began their trek down the grassy hill and to the haven._

_He didn’t look Noctis directly in the eyes once they arrived. He couldn’t. For some strange, gods-forsaken reason, he felt as though he was cheating. He shouldn’t feel that way but he_ did _. After all, it was only recently that he outright told the royal that he loved him and the emotions he had exuded that night were still raw and open, holding on tightly to his sleeve. With his eyes downcast, staring at the luminescent blue magic etched into the rocks he could feel the royal’s eyes boring into him and it made him feel shameful and sick as well as hot all over and he held Gladiolus’ hand a bit tighter. The little squeeze he received in return did little to quell the feeling, but he couldn’t help but smile at the comforting action all the same. He hoped Noctis wouldn’t hate him for it._

_“Ah. I was wondering what was taking the two of you so long to come down.”, Ignis mused aloud as he looked the two of them over. His face remained passive but if someone were to look really hard, they’d notice the small upturn of lips right at the corners of his mouth._

_Prompto could feel Gladiolus shrug. “Yeah- sorry, guys. Had to run an errand for a friend. Didn’t expect it to take so long.” Prompto wasn’t sure of what expression was in the advisor’s eyes but the light tone in Gladiolus’ deep voice told him that so far everything remained the same. It gave him the courage to look up a bit. His eyes flickered to look into wiry frames. “Figured you guys would be asleep by the time we got back, so we took out time.” With a proud smirk, Gladiolus tacked on, “Could ya blame me?” Prompto could feel warmth creeping up his face at the proud, happy aura that the shield was practically dripping with. Even though the implications of the words were unmissable, the gunner smiled a bit broader with the statement._

_“No, I suppose not. The two of you are quite lovely together, I must say.” Tired but still sharp eyes drifted between the two men then, taking in their shared disheveled appearance. “But what I can blame you for, Gladiolus, is your awful appearances.” A weary sigh left the advisor’s lips. “It seems I’ll be doing a lot of laundry tomorrow.”_

_Gladiolus chuckled. His hand was still holding onto Prompto’s smaller one tightly. “Yeah, yeah. I know. We were going to head out and bathe as soon as possible.” With that, Gladiolus let go of Prompto’s hand to disappear inside the tent to grab the supplies they would need._

_This entire time, Noctis hadn’t said a word. The gunner moved to rub the back of his neck as he shifted on his feet. Again, his eyes met Ignis’ for a brief moment. “Um- Sorry for keeping you up so late and worrying you…”, he offered meekly. Even he was unsure of who he was speaking to._

_“It’s quite alright, Prompto... Noctis couldn’t sleep regardless and I just wanted to be sure he was alright. So we would have been in anyways… Right, Noctis?”_

_Prompto swallowed heavily as he forced himself to look at his previous lover. Noctis was sitting, nonchalantly and lazily, staring up at him with the most neutral and noncommittal expression that the blonde could ever remember seeing. “Yeah.”, he agreed, deep stormy eyes boring into Prompto’s very soul. The gunner was frozen, lost in that gaze. It was like looking into the night sky. “So… You and Gladiolus, huh?”_

_Prompto nodded. “Y-Yeah.”_

_Noctis pursed his lips, as if in thought. A show for Ignis. “Hm. Didn’t see that coming.”_

_Again, Prompto nodded. He didn’t know what else to do. “Yeah.”_

_Then, Noctis’ mouth formed the smallest of smirks. “Cool.” Gladiolus emerged from the tent holding a bundle of bath supplies which he shoved into Prompto’s hands with a chaste kiss to the temple. “Hey- you treat him right Gladio, you got that? That’s my best friend you’re dating. Hurt him and I’m gonna hurt_ you _.”_

_Prompto’s eyes widened, not expecting such kind words after the last conversation they had. Gladiolus laughed, answering before Prompto could even figure out what he wanted to say in return. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Princess.” The shield placed a hand on the blonde’s lower back, giving him a gentle nudge. “Go wash up, Prom. When you come back, I’ll go next.”_

_Prompto looked between the two men who had his heart briefly before moving to do as he was told, still a little dazed and confused._

_Ignis stood up with a stretch and a yawn. “Alright. It’s late… Or, shall I say, early… We’d best pop off to bed. We’re going to need our strength soon.”_

**…**

_A rustling from nearby caught Prompto’s ear in the middle of his sleep._

_Noctis and Ignis had already retired for the night by the time he got back from his bath and changed. He had put on his pajamas as silently as he could, knowing what a light sleeper Ignis was. And when he was finally under the blankets and comfortable, he drifted off into a deep, dreamless slumber until now._

_Prompto’s eyes blinked open groggily and he regarded the large shadow settling in next to him with sleepy confusion. “Mm… Gladdy?”_

_A hand came out to card through his blonde hair, pulling the fringe from his face. The touch was warm and gentle, pulling a contented sigh from Prompto’s lips. “Yeah, it’s me. Sorry. Did I wake you up?”_

_Prompto shook his head, even though the answer wasn’t true. He turned over to lay on his side, searching the near-perfect dark for amber eyes. “No.”_

_He heard a soft scoff of a chuckle. “Liar. You sound as sleepy as I feel, Chocobutt. Go back to sleep. You’ll wake up Iggy.”_

_Prompto’s hand searched in the darkness, gliding over the tarp flooring of the tent and over the creases and folds of the blankets until it landed on a firm bicep. He smiled. Gladiolus’ skin was still partly damp from his bath. It was warm and soft, raised ever so slightly in certain places, indicating without eyesight where his tattoo was settled. Prompto traced over each line, memorizing the feeling of the man across from him. Every so often, he’d find nicks in the skin; little scars from past battles, each with their own story to tell._

_Gladiolus’ body felt entirely different from Noctis’._

_He didn’t know this body._

_He didn’t know the man in front of him._

_“What’s up?”, Gladiolus asked quietly as searching fingers brushed over his shoulder to rest along his neck._

_Prompto honestly didn’t know, himself. He just wanted to feel him. To know that he was there- that he was real. So instead of answering, he asked, “…Can I come closer?”_

_Gladiolus’ hand carded through his hair once more and lingered, massaging his scalp as he considered the request. “…’Kay. But only if you promise me you’ll try to get some sleep.”_

_Prompto nodded. “I promise.”_

_“’Kay… C’mere.” The gunner shuffled, gathering his pillow and blanket before depositing them directly next to the shield. “Better?” Prompto’s heart began to beat wildly as they became close enough for their knees to bump against each other. One of Gladiolus’ hands fell to rest along his hip as his own hands settled over his boyfriend’s pecs._

_“Yeah.”, the gunner whispered. Finally, he was close enough to see him a little clearer. He could see the half-lidded, tired yet curious eyes, looking him over. The lopsided smile. The dark, damp hair that fell messily in waves._

_Prompto had to admit that Gladiolus was handsome. He was rugged and manly. He could still clearly remember the day he had first met the man. It was the same day he had met Noctis, right there in the school courtyard on that first day of high school. Why hadn’t he noticed the man until now? He had always been there._

_Prompto wondered what his life would have been like if he had suddenly fell for Gladiolus instead of Noctis, way back then._

_“You’re not sleeping like you promised.”_

_Prompto pursed his lips in a tiny pout. “You aren’t either.”_

_Gladiolus shrugged. “Got a lot on my mind.”_

_Prompto knew the feeling. “Want to talk about it…?”_

_Gladiolus sighed, long and thoughtful. “You first.”_

_The gunner bit his lip. There were so many options to choose from. He was so quick to dive into this relationship, but it had just become frighteningly obvious that even with the past few weeks spent getting to know the other man, he still barely knew a thing about him. He knew Noctis. He knew Noctis like the back of his hand. But this body, these eyes, this voice… they were strangers to him. They did wonderful things to Prompto. They made him feel happy and confident. Made him feel wanted and cherished. But they were also foreign, and he struggled to grasp what all those wonderful parts of Gladiolus did to him._

_Would he know all these parts of Gladiolus like he knew Noctis? How long would it take before his king was washed from his memory like a tidal wave and he finally broke through the surface? How much longer would it take before Noctis wasn’t popping up in every afterthought? How much longer until Gladiolus took up all the free space his heart had to offer?_

_Noctis wasn’t an option anymore._

_“…Why me?” The question was uttered before he even truly realized what he was saying but he blinked up at the older man expectantly at the silence that settled between them afterwards._

_“It’s always been you, Sunshine.” Gladiolus smiled and Prompto blushed under the safety of the darkness as the hand that rested at his hip glided up and down to caress his side. “When we were in high school, I wanted to protect you. You were so frail and weak, but you had a kind heart… I think I fell for that gentle soul… The feeling only grew from there, same as you did.”_

_Prompto swallowed heavily as his heart drummed loudly in his chest. “Y-you never told me.”_

_Gladiolus frowned. “I’m sorry. Things with me were… complicated… back then. I had a duty to serve and protect Noct. On top of that, I was constantly training and working at the Citadel… I wouldn’t have had time for anything significant. And you deserved better than that.” He shrugged. “But now, with everything the way it is, I figured it was worth a try.”_

_Prompto bit his lip and tried to will away the tears that threatened to fall. He was speechless. All this time… All this time, he had someone that would have returned his affections, if only he had offered them. But stupidly, he had been stuck on someone who would never see them. It was too late turn change that. “Your turn.”, he offered, trying his best not to sound like he was upset. “What’s got you up?”_

_Gladiolus sighed. “I’m scared.” Those amber eyes flitted over Prompto’s face, taking him in. “I’m scared that now that I have you, I won’t be able to protect you.” The shield moved to cup Prompto’s cheek like he had so many times that night. “I’m still Noct’s shield first and foremost… If something were to happen, and both of you were in danger, there would be no choice… I’d pick Noctis. And it kills me. I don’t want anything to happen to you, Prom. Or Iggy, Iris, or anyone…” Gladiolus stared into Prompto’s eyes, wide awake now, and the emotions that the shield conveyed through just his gaze alone was heavy and raw. Desperate. “Prom- if anything like that ever happens, I want you to run. Okay? If ever there’s a situation where times are getting too tough to handle, you need to run and get out of there.”_

_Prompto frowned. “Glad-“_

_“Promise me. I need to hear you say it. Please.”_

_Prompto stared for a short while longer before eventually nodding. His hand covered Gladiolus’ own, removing it from his face to just hold between them. “Yeah. I promise.” He understood Gladiolus’ worries. No one knew what was in store for them. Anything could happen, and it was terrifying if thought about for too long. The shield’s fear was a valid one, and more than a little realistic. Prompto scooted a little closer until he was hooking his arm around Gladiolus’ midsection tightly and his face was buried in his neck, breathing in the scent of his shampoo. “Don’t worry, Gladdy. I promise.”_

_Gladiolus held him tightly for a long while. “Thanks, Sunshine.”_

_After a little untangling and reshuffling, they eventually fell asleep._

**_…_ **

****

_“Prompto. Come now, it’s time to get up... We have to pack up camp.” Ignis’ eloquent voice whispered, and a firm, jostling hand on his shoulder shook him until his eyes were cracking open and blinking up at the advisor._

_Prompto groaned, feeling as though the sleep he got wasn’t nearly enough. Welp. That’s what he got for staying up until four in the morning and then spending another hour talking to his boyfriend. Odds are, all of them only got about four hours of sleep or less. “I’m up, I’m uuupp…!” The blonde weakly swatted at the hand on his shoulder before groaning. When he sat up and looked around, Gladiolus and Noctis were nowhere to be found. He rubbed at his eyes with a yawn. “…Where’s the guys?”_

_“Already at work packing away a few things.” Ignis crawled back out of the tent, leaving Prompto to get dressed._

**…**

_“So, what’s on the planner for today, Igster?”_

_Ignis adjusted his glasses. “First off, it would be wise to meet back up with Talcott and see if there have been any more leads or rumors about other royal arms… From there, we should eat a light lunch and then start forming plans for how exactly we gain access to the Disc of Cauthess.”_

_Gladiolus nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”_

_Noctis stayed silent for the most part, irritable and tired from lack of sleep._

**…**

_“Prince Noctis!” Talcott beamed upon seeing the group of men enter The Leville after such a long amount of time. Without hesitation and ignoring the chastising stare of his grandfather from his outburst, the young boy made his way around the check-in counter as fast as his little legs would carry him until he was standing right in front of his king. “Welcome back!”_

_Luckily, Noctis was much more awake by this point, and he smiled down at Talcott as he rested his hands on his hips. “Thanks for the tip, Little Guy. Really helped me.”_

_Talcott’s eyes sparkled and he bounced a bit where he stood. “Really?!”_

_Noctis nodded and ruffled the boy’s short, chocolate hair. “Yeah. We owe you, Talcott.”_

_“You’re welcome!”_

_Iris appeared then, running down the stairs until she was throwing herself into Gladiolus’ arms with a giggle. The shield picked her up and spun her around mercilessly, until she was wailing and begging to be put down. After she regained her composure and balance, she blinked deep brown eyes up at Noctis. “Hey, Noct! Feelin’ better?”_

_Noctis nodded and tried to squirm away from her sultry stare without being overtly obvious. “Much better, yeah.” Even Ignis smiled and almost had to stifle a laugh at the overtly obvious crush the young Amicitia seemed to have. It was too sweet, watching Noctis interact with her like every bit a gentleman but having a nice layer of panic hidden just beneath the surface._

_Jared shuffled his way over from behind the register and Noctis was saved by the bell. Tired eyes looked the king up and down, lingering on his new, barely-visible scar. “You’ve done well, my boy.”_

_“Thanks, Jared.” Noctis turned his attention back to Talcott. “You haven’t happened to hear any more rumors about weapons in strange places, have you?”_

_To this, Talcott frowned apologetically. “No… Sorry, but I haven’t.” The foursome frowned in near perfect unison, along with a disappointed sigh from Noctis and a dejected grunt from Gladiolus._

_Ignis clicked his tongue with a shake of his head. “Well… I suppose that’s that…” He looked to the group. “Lunch, anyone?”_

_Noctis’ stomach, as if on que, grumbled loudly. “Please.”_

_Prompto startled a bit when suddenly his midsection was scooped up by Gladiolus and he was pulled close. With his other hand, Iris was pulled into a squeezing embrace with a little squeal of surprise. The action drew the attention of the others in the group, and they looked at the man expectantly with mixed expressions. “Sorry, Ignis. You and Noct will have to eat lunch alone today. Got me something special planned.”_

_Ignis merely looked between the three of them with a small smile and nodded his consent. “Naturally. Have fun and_ do _try not to spend too much... A lot will be happening these following days.” The advisor rolled his eyes at the disbelieving scoff her received from the shield upon his reasonable request. “We’ll meet back up in…” He looked to his watch. “…an hour or so?”_

_Gladiolus nodded with a grin. “Sounds doable.”_

_Noctis placed his hands in his pockets, shifting his weight between his feet as his eyes bounced between the two men. “…Just don’t take too long... Luna’s waiting.”, he finally offered in a mumble. Prompto could tell that he was feeling left out, and his heart clenched at the barely audible sigh of disappointment he gave that nobody else seemed to notice._

_“Wouldn’t dream of it.”, Gladiolus answered honestly, and he waved a quick goodbye before dragging his captives away._

_Prompto couldn’t help but to look back over his shoulder to catch one last glance at Noctis, and when he did he noticed the man grasping his head in pain again and Ignis coming to his side immediately, settling a hand on the king’s back and whispering soothing words. The advisor searched into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a bottle of pills, offering them to his charge. Noctis merely grimaced and knocked the bottle to the ground as Ignis watched on wish frustration and imminent patience. Noctis said something he couldn’t hear and Ignis glanced up and met eyes with Prompto as he left. Prompto frowned, and in the next second he was turning around a corner into an alleyway and the two of them were gone from sight._

**…**

_“Oh… My… Gosh… Gladdy…_ Seriously _?!” Iris looked up at the large cup noodle truck with a mixture that fell somewhere between outraged disbelief and utter disappointment. A look Prompto supposed only a sister could make after a childhood spent watching the man slurp down cup after cup as if it was the lifeblood of his whole world. She knew her older brother all too well though and was ready to counterattack the tongue Gladiolus stuck out at her with a powerful middle finger of which he gawked at, as if he was in shock of where she learned such behavior. Prompto watched the exchange and snickered. He would bet good gil that that person had been Gladiolus._

_“What’s wrong with this?”, Gladiolus asked, and he directed them towards a small table nearby. Made entirely from iron and a bit rusty and rickety, but otherwise a nice location. Only a few paces from the brightly decorated food truck, nestled around a few similar tables along the broken road. A few potted and not entirely wilted plants decorated the area with a splash of much-needed color and fragrance. The nearby buildings casted a nice shadow over their table, shielding the party from most of the heat beating down on their bodies._

_Iris flopped into her seat with a roll of her eyes. “I thought that after you left the house and hung out with Ignis more, you’d learn to like stuff better than this.” Her overtly dramatic reaction to her brother’s choice of lunch was purely for show, and it shown in how she scooped up the cup noodle menu that was lying on the table to look over hungrily as soon as the teasing words left her glossy lips._

_Prompto didn’t mind cupped noodles. He had eaten them quite often. More so out of necessity than taste though, due to lack of funds and any cooking skills in his childhood. But he didn’t by any means hate them. If anything, he was actually rather excited. It was another opportunity to allow his and Gladiolus’ worlds to align. He sat into the seat across from the young Amicitia, saving the middle chair for Gladiolus, but the shield chose to remain standing for the time being._

_“Hey- I_ do _like other stuff.” Gladiolus retorted, grinning cheekily from ear to ear. “I just like this the best.” He leaned over his Sister, looking down to skim over the menu in her hands. “See anything you like?”_

_Prompto smiled to himself as he got a good view of their faces directly next to one another. Usually, Prompto had a hard time believing that the two of them were related without actually having heard it from the two of them directly. But now, the similarities were prominent and showing. From their shared grins to their beep brown locks. Iris was much paler than her older brother, but that was most likely only due to how often the older Amicitia had been outside camping and training in his youth. And Gladiolus’ eyes were a different color than his sister’s. But those long lashes were the same, as were their ears and even their brow shape- though Iris’ preferred to keep hers much thinner and traditionally feminine. They were two peas in a pod, that was for sure._

_Prompto frowned to himself a bit afterwards when he thought about how well the two of them gelled and then how he, well… didn’t. Watching them together made him realize just exactly how terrible he was at talking to new people and making friends. After all, it took a full year and then some just to get close enough to Noctis to form more than a few sentences! He didn’t have any siblings, so he couldn’t even imagine how he would have acted as an older brother. He didn’t have that natural protective instinct. Just a fight or flight timebomb, ticking away constantly, prodding him to choose one side or another in any instance he came across. It was a struggle just choosing the ‘fight’ side more often than not._

_Looking between the two of them, it made him nostalgic, remembering when Noctis and he would go to diners after school. Noctis would always choose to go to places like that when attempting to skip out on lessons and run from his advisor, knowing that greasy, fast-food restaurants would be where the prim and proper Ignis would think of to go absolutely last out of most other options. Noctis would always share the same booth seat as him and he’d always lean in close to Prompto, same as Gladiolus was doing to Iris now, attempting to make his selection from Prompto’s menu instead of one of his own. It never failed to make Prompto’s heart beat wildly, and he’d stutter out his choice when the waitress came to collect their orders. Noctis would always laugh that beautiful, silky laugh before teasing him about how awkward he was around others. Prompto’s face would flush and he’d brush it off. Noctis never knew that it was him who made him that way, not the girls._

_He blinked away the memory and pushed down the pain in his chest, coming back to the real world and catching just the end of what Iris said next._

_“Yeah! The grilled chicken ramen with egg yolk!” Iris pointed to the tiny image of her desired meal on the menu happily._

_Gladiolus nodded before looking to his boyfriend. “How ‘bout you, Sunshine?”_

_Prompto startled a bit, suddenly realizing that while watching the two’s amusing yet somehow loving exchanges he had entirely forgotten to think about what he’d like to eat. Hurriedly and with a little flush of embarrassment he looked over the tiny colored menu for something he knew he might like. “Um- I guess I’ll get the… akai kitsune udon with fried tofu? Yeah. That.”_

_“And drinks?”, Gladiolus asked._

_“Lemonade!”_

_“Um…” Shit. He forgot to look over the drink menu, too. Great going, Prompto. Way to look like an absolute idiot in front of your boyfriend’s sister. “Surprise me?”_

_Gladiolus nodded and gave the blonde a wink only he would know about. Prompto tried very hard not to blush even harder. “Coming right up… You guys stay here. I’ll be right back.” When he left, Prompto took a calming breath, watching him as he went._

_His hair looked beautiful in the sun, freshly washed and brushed out from the previous night. It fell down his broad back in long waves. His usual leather jacket did nothing to hide how bulky and muscular he was underneath, and the leather pants he wore clung to him in all the right places, accentuating his ass nicely. Prompto licked a swipe across his bottom lip and he allowed himself to ogle his boyfriend momentarily and, perhaps, for the first time. The way Gladiolus kissed him, hungrily and fiercely and far more skilled than he and Noctis’ experimental fumbling, had him wondering just what else the larger man could do well also. Gladiolus surely wasn’t a virgin like he or Noctis was. It was most likely entirely impossible, right? Not with those looks and all that muscle and finesse out on the battlefield or the training grounds._

_He pictured what it would be like to let that mouth dominate him once more, in a more secluded and intimate setting. To let large hands roam over every inch of his body as he offered it up willingly, unable to do anything more than moan wantonly and grasp the bedsheets in his fists as his toes curled. He imagined that skilled tongue lapping over heated, freckled skin until he was practically begging for it. Groans of desire that would set his body on fire from inside out. Thrusts of wide hips that would have Prompto shaking and the bed creaking loudly._

_But, then again…_

_Prompto could be wrong about that just the same as he was about Gladiolus not liking him to begin with._

_Maybe he was just as unskilled as Prompto was. Perhaps they would explore each other together, learning just what the other liked and disliked, slowly, savoring every new sensation. Exploring fingers that seemed to work magic deep within him and gentle kisses along his neck and collar. Slow, rhythmic thrusts that would hit deep and brush against all his sensitive areas, igniting a spark that would consume his body and fizzle out like fireworks, over and over again. Strong arms that would hold him close as their labored breathing faded out to a languid melding of lips and tongue. And then, just like the push and pull of the waves, one they came back down they’d start it all over again._

_Gods, it had been forever since he’d had thoughts like that. Not since high school, when he’d get lost in himself late at night in his room, alone, thinking the exact same things about Noctis._

_He still wondered about Noctis._

_“I’m glad to see that you’re feeling better.”_

_“H-Huh?” The gunner’s eyes widened as he blinked and turned to Iris a little too quickly. Oh, Gods. She had caught him staring. He squirmed and tried to force the sudden tightness in his pants to go away as quickly as possible. He was a horrible human being, lusting so openly while his boyfriend’s sister was sitting right across from him. He ought to kick himself. What if Gladiolus hadn’t told her about their relationship? Ignis and Noctis knew, but they were merely friends. Friends were different. They weren’t your flesh and blood. What if Iris would be disgusted with them? Prompto looked to the top of the table to avoid Iris’ bright, inquisitive brown eyes as they took him in._

_He needed to calm down._

_Iris giggled at his reaction, seemingly none the wiser. “Before, when I first met you, you’d been sick… Are you okay now?”_

_Prompto mulled the question over in his head before deciding on, “…Relatively.”_

_Leaning on the table with crossed arms, she gave a relieved yet still mildly concerned look. Like the answer sated her, but didn’t vanquish the lingering doubt. “That’s good! I was really worried... Gladdy was, too.” Prompto smiled at her. It was odd to know that someone he hadn’t even known until that day had been so worried over him. He hardly felt worth the time or thought. Nonetheless, her concern made him feel very grateful and cared about. Butterflies began taking flight in his stomach as he entertained the idea of being another piece in the Amicitia puzzle, filling that void in his heart where a real family should have been. Maybe he could have that with Gladiolus and Iris. “So- Has he asked you to be his boyfriend yet?”_

_Prompto practically choked on air. He gawked at Iris, who merely gave another giggle at his reactions. Welp. There went the assumption that Gladiolus hadn’t said anything about his feelings. “Y-You know about it?!”, he squeaked._

_The young Amicitia rolled her eyes with a smile. “Are you kidding?! Of_ course _I do! Who do you think finally convinced him to pop the question, huh?”_

_Prompto’s face felt entirely too hot as he regarded her cocky and proud body language. “O-oh!” Exactly how much had Gladiolus talked about him to her? The shield admitted to Prompto that his feelings ran farther back than simply the past few weeks, but how much of that internal turmoil had he spoke to his little sister about? What secrets and hidden knowledge did she hold, and for how long? The gunned desperately wished he already had a drink in hand. His throat was feeling entirely too dry from this conversation and the shield hadn’t even reached the front of the line yet. Prompto took a small breath to gather himself and answer Iris’ question. “Well- I-In his own way, yeah.”_

_“That’s great!!” Iris sighed wistfully as she placed her head on her hands and blinked up at the blonde. Prompto could tell that she was purely happy for her brother. Perhaps- and this was just wishful thinking on his part- she was happy for him, too? Iris looked him up and down, taking in his clothing style and his body as if he was the most interesting thing on Eos. “He usually likes the bigger, tougher guys, though. So I was actually pretty surprised when he told me that he liked you.” She admitted with a smile that stretched from ear to ear._

_Prompto smiled a shy, hesitant smile back. The insight on Gladiolus’ usual preferences was new and interesting, even if they made him feel more than a little self-conscious and unsure. Gladiolus had liked strong, bulkier men, like himself? That was news to him. The gunner rubbed a hand along one of his arms as he thought, feeling the lack of anything much to that taste. Sure, he had bulked up a bit since high school, especially these past few months on the road… But… maybe Gladiolus had settled?_

_Iris’ eyes widened slightly and her brows rose when she could see the wheels in Prompto’s head turning. Quickly, she sat up, flailing her hands about, trying to stop the negative thoughts before they had much time to form. “But you’re_ really _cute! And you seem pretty nice, too. So I like you… Prompto. Right? That’s your name?”_

_Prompto nodded, meekly. “…Yeah. That’s me.” A small silence fell between them then. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say next or where to lead the conversation, so he took the lull in conversation to look back out at Gladiolus. The shield was finally ordering now, smiling like a kid in a candy store as he pointed to the various menu items. Prompto couldn’t help but to smile at the scene._

_So, Gladiolus_ had _dated people before him after all. So he had experience. That was one question out of the way. But… how_ many _people? And for how long? Prompto wondered just which numbered notch he was in the older man’s belt. He turned back to Iris. “Um- before...” The girl smiled as she awaited the rest of his question politely, clinging to every word. …”What type of guys did Gladio date?”_

_“Let’s see…” She thought on it for a moment, tapping a perfectly manicured nail to her lip rhythmically. “…Nobody?” Concluding, she shrugged._

_Prompto furrowed his brows in confusion and the smile fell from his face. “No one? At all?”_

_Iris frowned as well, suddenly losing her bubbly attitude in place of something much more somber and subdued. She looked at her brother and for a moment Prompto could have sworn her eyes grew a bit darker in color. “…Well, Gladdy has never really been the ‘romantic’ type… He never tried dating, even though he had lots of admirers…”_

_“But… I thought you said he preferred muscular, strong men? …How would you know that unless he dated them?” Now he was even more confused._

_Iris’ eyes flickered to Prompto briefly before flying back to her brother. A curious shade of bright pink began spreading across her cheeks. “There were always guys coming and going late at night… That sort of thing?”, she admitted, refusing to look back at the man next to her. Prompto blushed as well and he looked away from Iris as suddenly the reason why became evident. They weren’t boyfriends, merely partners in… bedtime activities. Eventually, after a clearing oh her throat, Iris continued quickly, “But! I don’t think he was serious about any of them…” Prompto nodded, taking it all in. Then, “Oh! Wait! I think there_ was _one, actually!”_

_Prompto couldn’t help but to jump as suddenly Iris sat straight up, placing her hands on the table and leaning in closer. He blinked. “One?”_

_She nodded. “Yeah! He was the only one I’d seen hanging around for longer than a few days. And he actually stayed for breakfast sometimes instead of leaving before anyone woke up like the others normally did, so…” Again, her pale face flushed in embarrassment as she chatted about her brother’s assumed sex life with his new boyfriend. This topic was entirely too inappropriate. “…I_ assume _they had dated, at least…”_

_Prompto leaned in, curious despite his brain telling him that this was none of his business and to leave well enough alone. “Who was he?”_

_Iris shrugged, slumping back into her chair. “I dunno. Never learned his name. Some cutie from the Glaives. Long braids, tattoo under the eye, nice butt, and the most gorgeous, icy blue eyes!”_

_Prompto’s eyebrows raised at the description. Whoever this guy was, he sounded amazing. Why would Gladiolus quit that? Maybe Iris knew? “Oh… Well… Why did it end?”_

_Iris shook her head and looked to Prompto apologetically. “Sorry, Prompto... I don’t really know that either… You’d have to ask him that yourself.”_

_“Oh… Okay.” Because of course he did. How would he even go about that?! He wasn’t supposed to know about any of this in the first place!_

_Iris chose the small silence to change the subject; much too embarrassed to continue talking about her brother’s sexual conquests. “So, he calls you ‘Sunshine’?” The new topic was safe enough._

_Prompto smiled meekly with a little nod. “Y-Yeah.” He had only began using that particular nickname after they had kissed, but the term of endearment was sweet and it made him overflow with warmth whenever he heard it. It was far more loving than “Squirt” or “Chocobutt”. Although, Prompto had to admit that he also enjoyed hearing those nicknames. Maybe he just enjoyed being called anything other than his name. Maybe for just that small window of time, he enjoyed thinking of himself as “Squirt”, “Dude”, or “Sunshine”. Those people were better than he was. Those people were anything he wanted them to be._

_Iris absolutely gushed, doing a cute little happy dance in her seat. “That’s sooooo adorable! Oh my gosh, you guys are just too cute together!” Then, out of nowhere, she leaned over the table and closer to him, eyes wide and sparkling with adoration for the pair.” Hey- have you told him you love him yet?!”_

_Again, Prompto almost choked on the air in his own lungs once the question had been uttered. Eyes wide, he stared at her without seeing her at all. Did he?_

_No._

_He didn’t._

_Gladiolus was a mere penny in the huge fountain in his heart. And the waters that flowed throughout that fountain was dark, like the night sky. Noctis was the fountain itself and he’d never thought to allow another person near it until recently. Hell- he had hardly thought of it at all. Gladiolus was gruff, but sweet in his own way. He was handsome and rugged and could cut a man clean in half with one swipe of his broadsword. He made Prompto feel included and comforted and warm. Prompto enjoyed being around him and he couldn’t deny an attraction to the man. His kisses ignited something in him that left him wanting for more and his grasp had him wanting to follow him anywhere with all his trust._

_But when Prompto thought beyond that- beyond the purely physical attraction? When he set aside what was happening around them; this obnoxious war and these trying times, and just focused on the possible future for them?_

_There was nothing. His mind was blank. Empty._

_“Hey, what’s all the commotion over here?” Gladiolus appeared between the two, one hand holding a stack of cupped noodles and the other carrying a holder full of drinks, Iris settled down and back into her chair._

_“Nothing!”, she supplied, far too fast and cheerful to be the truth._

_Gladiolus eyed her curiously before ultimately shrugging whatever thoughts he had off. Prompto was still staring tonto space as the shield sat his order down in front of him before sitting in his won seat. “Prom- Hey. Sunshine. You with us?”_

_Prompto blinked and nodded, slowly. He didn’t dare look at Gladiolus. “Yeah- sorry. Lost in thought for a bit.” He could smell the noodles, hot and delicious, and he grabbed up the chop sticks, grateful to finally have something to do with his hands. He used the methodical movements of eating to distract himself and not too long after Iris did as well, looking a little disappointed. She was probably upset about not being able to hear the answer. If Gladiolus noticed the strange mood in the air, he didn’t mention it._

_He chuckled, ruffling blonde locks affectionately. “You airhead.” Prompto smiled out of reflex. “Don’t spend too long eating. There’s one more stop before we meet back up with Ignis and Noct.” The shield broke apart his chopsticks and opened one of the three whole cups on noodles he had ordered for himself; hua diao pickled vegetable beef noodle._

_“Really?! Where are we going next?!”, Iris piped up around a mouthful of her lunch, shielding her mouth with a hand._

_Gladiolus smirked. “Nuh-uh. This time it’ll just be me and Prom.”_

_Upon hearing his name, Prompto looked up at the man behind blonde lashes. The shield smiled softly at him and winked, and the gunner couldn’t help but smile back, even though he hadn’t heard a damned word that Gladiolus had said._

_“Spoil sport!”, Iris pouted, but it was mostly just for show._

_“Hey- don’t pout. You’ll be going back to The Leville with Talcott and Jared. I’ll see you off before we leave again.”_

_“….Okay…”_

_“Hey… It’s okay. Nothing is going to happen out there. We’ll be fine and back before you know it.”_

_“…Yeah…”_

_Prompto was going to try. Try and hope with everything that he had that someday, preferably soon, he’d fall in love with Gladiolus._

**…**

_“Where are you taking me?”_

_Prompto watched Gladiolus’ back as he was dragged through the alleys by his hand, weaving through the patrons and pedestrians gracelessly. The blonde almost tripped on his own feet from the shield’s brisk speed. Clearly, he was excited to get to whatever they were getting to._

_Gladiolus turned to look at him, sparing him a quick flash of amber. “You’ll see. We’re almost there.”_

_After a few more turns and a couple shallow flights of stairs, the shield finally came to halt and let go of Prompto’s hand. He stepped up to the counter of a shop and rang the bell, awaiting the attendant who seemed to be deep inside. With the shield’s back further away, Prompto could see in front of himself more clearly, and he stared up in wonder and awe at the many weapons that were hung just around the small counter, showing off various pieces that sparkled in the sun ad caught the eye._

_Excitedly, Prompto stepped over to observe them up close. He smiled as his fingertips danced over the intricate carving of a large shield. Afterwards, his eyes flitted over a polearm and also a set of large shuriken. “Wow… This stuff is all so… pretty.”, he mused aloud. There was no doubt in his mind that any of these pieces were worth far more than any of the weapon that the foursome had on hand._

_Gladiolus looked to his boyfriend and smiled to himself as he watched him touch over each piece individually. “You think?”_

_He nodded. “Yeah.”_

_“That’s good, then.” Prompto turned, opening his mouth to ask why, but at that moment the shopkeeper decided to make his appearance, emerging whilst wiping his hands on a dirtied rag._

_“Yeah? Whatcha need?”_

_“Order for Argentum?”_

_The shopkeeper smiled. “Ah, of course! The piece you ordered. Got it right in back. One sec.” The man disappeared once again, this time walking with purpose._

_Prompto grasped a muscular, tattooed bicep and quirked his head. “Argentum? That’s my name.”_

_Gladiolus smiled a handsome, lopsided grin. “Imagine that.”_

_The blonde’s brows furrowed, but before he could say anymore the shopkeeper was back, holding a small black, briefcase-like box. He set it on the counter before turning it to face Gladiolus. “Just finished it this morning. Hope it’s to yur likin’.”_

_Prompto watched with rapt curiosity as Gladiolus opened the latches on the case. Slowly, he lifted the lid to reveal a single revolver, nestled atop red satin. He took it out of the case and Prompto’s eyes widened, following the weapon as it was lifted from its protective case and deposited- surprisingly- right into his gloved hands. He gawked and looked between Gladiolus and the weapon repeatedly. “Um- it’s I-it’s-“_

_“Yours.”, Gladiolus finished, enjoying the look on his boyfriend’s face. “Bought it for you a while back. Go on, check it out.”_

_He couldn’t shoot it; that would have been impossible in the middle of the city. Not without causing a disturbance and quite a bit of panic anyways. So instead, Prompto turned it over in his hands, looking over every detail with wonder and awe. It was expertly crafted, shining in the sunlight and made from a metal that reminded him of pure gold but seemed much more durable. The grip was made from a deep brown leather, making it more comfortable to hold. And up the grip and along the top of the barrel were carved flowers. The bottom of the magazine had a small, thin chain attached, and connected to the other end of that chain was a small golden medallion in the shape of a sun. Prompto held the medallion in his hand, rubbing his thumb over it. It was so shiny, he could see his reflection in it almost as clearly as if looking into a mirror. He turned it over in his hand and a little gasp of delighted surprise escaped his lips when he read the inscription on the back of it._

_“To my Sunshine…”, he whispered it aloud, barely audible, “…whose light reaches even the darkest of places.”_

_“…You like it?” Gladiolus’ voice almost didn’t reach him as he was entirely consumed with looking and feeling the gun. But eventually, finally, Prompto looked up to him and took in his hesitant, uneasy expression. “I came up with the quote and requested the flowers. They’re Gladiolus…” The larger man looked away and raised a hand to rub along the back of his neck nervously. “…I’m sorry if it’s too lame. Or girly… Or if I overstepped a boundary but putting those specific flowers on it…” He shrugged, lamely, still unable to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. The shopkeeper tried to make it seem like he wasn’t listening in on the private conversation, looking away and humming a little tune to himself. “I promised you that we’d experiment with different weapon types, but… I dunno… This seemed fitting.”_

_Prompto’s mouth opened and closed a few timed, looking back between the weapon and Gladiolus. “B-But-! I-It’s so expensive looking! Ignis said not to spend a lot of money, and-“_

_“Don’t worry about that. I saved that money up myself. The group funds are safe.”, the shield assured._

_Awkwardly, the shopkeeper chose this moment to interject with a clearing of his throat, ready to end the sap and clear his stall to make room for more paying customers. “About the payment…”_

_Gladiolus started and flushed from embarrassment. “Oh- sorry.” He turned and took the necessary gil from his pants pocket, paying for the custom artifact. Prompto tried not to think about the large amount of bills that were slid across the counter, nor how many hunts Gladiolus had done in order to save up for the weapon. “This should cover it. Keep the change.”_

_The man smiled with a nod, pocketing the wad of cash. “Will do. Enjoy, fellas.” And with that, the man was gone, leaving them alone._

_Gladiolus turned to face the gunner hesitantly, still all too aware that the man hadn’t voiced an opinion on whether or not he liked his gift or not. Prompto could see the uneasiness in his expression and the tenseness in his shoulders, and it hurt him to see his boyfriend that way. He blinked rapidly as he felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. The gift had come entirely out of nowhere, catching the blonde off-guard, but it hadn’t been unwanted in the slightest. He held it close to his heart and shook his head vigorously, physically expelling any idea at all that the present was disliked. On the contrary, it was the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever given him in his entire life. No matter what it looked like, it was wonderful and above all appreciated._

_Prompto’s gut rolled. He was ashamed of himself. It was obvious that Gladiolus liked him far more than he liked the shield in return at this point in time. He wanted to be closer. He wanted to show him that he cared, even if it wasn’t as much as he’d like. It would come in time… Hopefully. He was sure of it._

_Prompto banished his new weapon to the Armiger before grasping his boyfriend, burying his face in his broad chest. “I love it.”, he whispered, and he could feel the dampness of his falling tears against the other’s skin._

_Gladiolus held him back. “Prom?” He was confused, feeling the teardrops on his chest and the way Prompto’s body seemed to tremble._

_Prompto got himself together in record time, not wanting to worry the other any longer. He sniffled away the rest of his tears, looking into amber irises directly. “Sorry if I worried you, Big Guy. I’m okay- just… shocked, I guess... No one’s gotten me anything like this before…” He smiled sweetly as a hand moved to brush a lingering tear out of the corner of his eye. Not too long afterwards, the brush of warm lips kissed the spot as well. “…I love it. I promise. It’s perfect.”_

_Gladiolus pulled back, looking far more relaxed now that his worries had been dashed away. “That’s good. I’m glad you like it.”_

_Prompto looked over the man, feeling so much joy and gratitude for everything he had done for him that he could barely contain it. He wanted to thank him properly. To show him exactly how he felt about the wonderful surprise and the man himself._

_Coyly, he tugged at the man’s leather jacket, pushing himself up on his tiptoes to better reach that mouth, but he fell just short. “…Kiss me?”, he whispered the plea, lips brushing against a firm, stubbled jaw. He left delicate little chaste kisses where he could, awaiting the shield’s response._

_“Always.”, he replied, voice overflowing with affection, and then finally those lips descended upon his own._

_It was much too short. Far too chaste. Prompto’s heart was already beating wildly in his chest from that alone as his boyfriend pulled back, flushing and looking around him cautiously. Reluctantly, the blonde fell back to the flats of his feet. “We should stop. This is hardly the place for this…”, the tanned man observed, wary of the passing patrons that looked at the two of them curiously or disgusted._

_He couldn’t give a single damn about any of those people anymore. They didn’t matter. Prompto clung to his boyfriend’s jacket more tightly, an urgency swimming in his lavender-blue eyes. “Don’t stop…!”, he all but pleaded, and he leaned in to place hot, little kisses along an exposed pec. He could taste saltiness, and he couldn’t tell if it was from his previous tears or the sun’s heat beating down on them. “If here isn’t okay, then let’s move. But please- don’t stop…”_

_Gladiolus’ brows raised, hearing the words leave the blonde’s lips. But his amber gaze burned hot as he looked into those ocean eyes, brimming with desire. Sharply, he nodded, taking Prompto’s hand in his own. “Ok. I got it… Follow me.”_

**…**

_If anyone were to ask Prompto later where exactly they had ended up, he honestly wouldn’t be able to give them an answer. Everything around him was a blur as all he focused on was the man just in front of him, tugging him down various stairs, turns, and through groups of faceless people. He only knew that they must have made it to the desired location once the walking finally stopped._

_Gladiolus turned to face him swiftly, eyes burning like fire, and then Prompto was guided backwards until his back collided with the sun-warmed brick of a nearby wall. Gladiolus took a step forward with every step Prompto had taken backwards, and soon enough the shield was as close to his front as the wall was to his back, leaving him utterly and deliciously trapped. The blonde licked his lips in preparation as two hands grasped him by either sides of his neck, thumbs resting just under his cheekbones, and the urgent force in which Gladiolus’ mouth met his own afterwards was enough to send the back of his head colliding with the brick, but the small spike of minor pain was hardly noticed at all in comparison with the burning heat of Gladiolus’ kiss._

_Gladiolus’s kiss was nothing like Noctis’. So different in fact that for a brief moment, just after closing his eyes, Prompto was startled. Noctis’ was soft. Hesitant at first, before slowly gaining confidence in what he was doing and conformation that Prompto wanted it too. Inexperienced, but eager. Lazy, but dominant without particularly trying. Gladiolus kissed like he lived. Like himself; strong, confident, and withholding nothing within reason. It was far from unwanted, though. Much the opposite, in fact. Just… jarring, surprisingly. The differences were jumping out at him now of all times, when he least wanted them to. This was really happening. Prompto was with someone other than Noctis. He was kissing someone other than Noctis. And he was_ happy _for it._

_So then… why was Noctis still popping up in his mind? How come, when his eyelids were closed and everything went black, it was his king that he envisioned in front of him, for the briefest of moments?_

_Prompto’s hands found their place on his boyfriend’s sides as Gladiolus’ mouth moved against his own vigorously and deeply, and when Prompto’s mouth parted after a sensual nip to his bottom lip, the shield’s tongue delved inside. It was hot, sliding against his own, and that heat travelled straight through Prompto’s body to pool at his groin. A little moan of pleasure erupted through his throat and then one of Gladiolus’ legs was parting his own. Gladiolus rumbled a low groan of approval when that leg brushed up against the gunner’s erection, growing steadily beneath his tight jeans. Prompto blushed and couldn’t help but to buck his hips, chasing that friction as it tried to leave. He looked desperate, he was sure of it, but he could hardly find it in him to care. His fingers roamed up and down Gladiolus’ bare sides from underneath that leather jacket and felt up every bump of muscle and rib bone before gliding lower and grasping wide hips as if his life depended on it._

_He missed this. He missed physical affection, and the sudden overflow of attention that had his head spinning and his knees weak. He wanted more._

_With every flick of that tongue or nip at his lips or even that little grind of a muscular thigh against his throbbing cock, he was going insane with need and desire at a rapid rate that almost surprised himself. Or, at least it would, had he cared to think on it at all. As it were, he was much too occupied with the mass of body heat and affection that had him in a vice grip. Prompto was pent up like no one would believe. He hadn’t cum since jerking off in that Kenny Crow Diner, and he desperately wanted to in that moment, location and civilians be damned. He honestly didn’t know how Gladiolus was remaining so cool and collected by comparison. The blonde himself was falling apart at the seams, becoming willingly unraveled under his boyfriend’s sweet caresses, releasing little mewls and moans of pleasure._

_Maybe it was due to the older man’s vast experience. Those strong hands continued to hold Prompto’s head still as that mouth dominated ad claimed his own and the prospect of being completely shielded from the rest of the world by Gladiolus’ bulking body as it surely would have looked to anyone else made Prompto want to be bold and give in to those desires. There was a big part of Prompto that longed to please and be praised, and he wanted to thank the shield for his new present whole-heartedly. Prompto could think of just the way…_

_The gunner’s hands had been behaved up until this point as they grasped and scraped along Gladiolus’ sides and hips, restless from the pleasure but unsure of where to fall. But slowly, oh so slowly, one of them began to delve lower, along the waistline of his pants, over his belt buckle, and then finally down to cup the rather impressive erection the other man was sporting beneath the leather of his pants. Prompto could hear the hitch in Gladiolus’ breathing; a little gasp of unexpected pleasure before that possessive growl met his ears. The sound, just like when the blonde had heard it before in the Regalia, had his body suddenly burning up and his already furiously beating heart pounding inside his heaving chest. As Prompto had done earlier, Gladiolus rocked into Prompto’s palm, chasing the touch, the warmth, and the pressure._

_Gladiolus’ kiss became more frantic after that. A little less coordinated and sure. Finally Prompto was beginning to see the man become unhinged and, feeling a surge of bravado and adrenaline, he moved his hand to grasp Gladiolus’ zipper and tug it down._

_Prompto’s brows furrowed when Gladiolus’ lips parted from his own suddenly. When they didn’t return instantly, the blonde’s eyes fluttered open to look up at his boyfriend in a dazed confusion. Heavy, sharp breaths rushed from his oxygen-deprived lungs as he swayed on his feet a little. Gladiolus was looking down at him with confused, almost startled, amber eyes beneath furrowed brows. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were glossy with saliva. Prompto couldn’t help but think that even this way, frustratingly worried, the man was handsome._

_“Hey- woah. Prom. What are you doing?” The deep baritone was somehow a few octaves lower still, gritty from arousal and breathless._

_Of course Gladiolus was concerned. And why wouldn’t he be? It hadn’t even been a full twenty-four hours since they’d started officially dating and here Prompto was, unzipping his jeans in public in the middle of the gods-damned day and feeling him up. It was perfectly logical to expect things to be taken slowly. To build up their relationship brick by brick until it became a structure that they could house their feelings in, shading it from the storms of life and allowing it space to grow into something more. Still, Prompto couldn’t help but pout at the sudden loss of attention._

_Prompto didn’t let the look deter him. More than anything in this point in his life, he was exhausted by those looks of concern from his three friends. He’d gotten them more than he cared to admit. He was an adult, damned it. A highly inexperienced one, but an adult nonetheless. He knew what he wanted, and he was going to go after it._

_Blushing from nerves, he broke free of Gladiolus’ grasp on his face to place little, open-mouthed kisses along his neck. With the eye contact broken and his affection-drunk conscious growing surer and bolder, the gunner’s gloved hand slid inside of the opening the unzipped zipper made and from there he was able to stroke and feel along Gladiolus’ dick more closely. With only the thin material of Gladiolus’ boxers between their skin Prompto could feel every throb, synced up to the shield’s rapid heartbeat, and again a breathless groan of need could be heard in response, only spurring the blonde on. It was hot in his hands and a little damp spot could be felt at the head._

_Prompto smiled against tanned skin. “Getting you off.”, he supplied with the barest scrape of teeth against his boyfriend’s pulse point. The tone was nonchalant and casual; the exact opposite of how he truly felt. As if it was the most obvious thing in the world, though he felt like he might died if his heart sped up any more._

_From beneath his roaming lips, Prompto could feel Gladiolus swallow before he grasped the younger man’s freckled wrist, prying the hand away from his member. “You don’t have to.”_

_There it was again. The concern. The kid gloves in which he was always handled._

_Prompto frowned, refusing to look up at the man. If he did, he knew it would all be over. Those eyes, that look, that tone, would convince him to stop. But he didn’t want to stop. All of the memories he had of Lestallum up until now had been bitter and horrid. Tiring. Prompto desperately wanted to rewrite them. To banish that image of himself on his knees in front of Noctis. Of Noctis pushing away and saying no. He didn’t want a repeat of that- didn’t know if his heart could even take it. No. He wanted his to end correctly. Happily. With Gladiolus._

_“…I know.” Those little kisses, after a moment’s hesitation, began to travel lower down Gladiolus’ chest until coming to a nipple. His tongue swept over it and he inwardly smirked at the adorable way the shield twitched at the action. “I want to.” He did it again, the flat of his tongue brushing slowly and languidly over the hardening nipple before nipping at the bud with his teeth. “…Don’t you?” He occupied the hand that wasn’t in Gladiolus’ grip in much the same way, swiping his other nipple with the pad of his thumb before rolling it between his fingers._

_Gladiolus had to prop his arm up on the wall behind Prompto in order to keep his balance. He closed his eyes for a moment, biting back another groan of pleasure. “Are you kidding? ‘Course I do, but… Prom, we really shouldn’t be doing this here…”, he tried to reason in a rough whisper. Amber eyes flickered left and right, warily keeping watch for passersby. So far, they were lucky to not have seen any but Lestallum was a big little city and the population was almost more than it could handle most days, what with all the immigrants being taken in. The remaining civilians that had escaped Insomnia’s downfall. It was only a matter of time before someone would walk by and discover them._

_Taking advantage of Gladiolus’ distracted gazes, Prompto sank to his knees, ignoring the rough scrape of the ground and peppering little kisses down the tattooed man’s abdomen as he went. He could feel the muscles clench beneath his ministrations and the hand that grasped his thin wrist was finally beginning to loosen and then it let go entirely, moving up to join the other hand that was bracing against the wall. Finally, feeling as though he had won, face flushed and lips kiss-swollen, Prompto chanced looking up at his boyfriend._

_And damn, if it wasn’t the most intoxicating scene he’d witnessed yet. Well- other than Noctis’ face as he had orgasmed._

_Gladiolus’ arms were folded, cradling his head as he leaned against the wall, looking down at Prompto’s large lavender-blue eyes that bat up at him from beneath blonde lashes. His mouth was parted slightly. His chest, spotted with wet remnants of kisses past, was heaving with every sharp intake of breath at the sight of the blonde on his knees in front of him. He looked erotic, brows furrowed in arousal as amber eyes flitted over Prompto’s every feature. Prompto watched Gladiolus lick his lips and swallow, contemplating. Finally, he spoke. “…You done this before?”_

_Of course he hadn’t. But he didn’t want another chance to seem inadequate. Another reason for Gladiolus to stop him. They both wanted it. So why not indulge?_

_He lied. “”Uh- yeah, actually… a bit?” He watched the larger man’s eyebrows raise slightly and quickly tacked on, “But it was a long time ago, so… sorry if suck- Pun not intended.” Prompto had seen porn before, sure. What teenager hadn’t, especially when he never had to worry about his parents walking in on him watching it and giving him ‘the talk’ afterwards? He could figure out what to do well enough. He knew the basics._

_Gladiolus let out a little chuckle at the unintentional pun and it did well to ease some of the tension from his body, allowing him to relatively relax. “Gotta tell me that story some time…”, he offered, smiling softly down at his beautiful blonde. Prompto swallowed and nodded up at him._

_Great. Another lie he’d have to come up with to get him out of the first one… Wonderful. Good job, Prompto. You’re on a roll._

_With only one more deep breath of hesitation, Prompto continued on with his task of freeing Gladiolus’ dick from its confines. His fingers trembled as he unbuckled and loosened Gladiolus’ belt first, pushing the strap of leather to the side before pulling the leather pants and his deep grey boxers down next in one fell swoop, until the waistband of his pants settled just beneath the swell of his ass. Prompto’s face heated impossibly as, inch by slow, torturous inch, Gladiolus’ dick was exposed to him. He could feel amber eyes boring down on him from above, and the thought made his own cock twitch in the confines of his jeans._

_When Gladiolus’ dick finally sprung free from his boxers, Prompto actually gasped. It was much different from what his imagination had prepared him for. Unlike the rest of Gladiolus’ skin, he was a few shades paler beneath his clothes, revealing hints of past pale, traditionally Insomnian skin. For some reason up until now Prompto had assumed that the entirety of Gladiolus was bronze. Prompto had only seen Noctis’ erection for all of a minute, but already he could tell that his boyfriend’s had more length and girth. It bobbed heavily between his legs as Prompto admired it, the tip flushed as red as Gladiolus’ tanned cheeks and already a bead of precum was beginning to leak from the slit._

_“S-Sorry…”, the shield mumbled down at him, and the gunner could hear the insecurity in his deep voice. “...about the tan lines…”_

_Prompto took Gladiolus’ dick in his hand and gave an experimental pump from base to tip, squeezing ever so slightly. He watched, captivated, as that bead of precum glossed over the cut tip before falling to the ground. When he chanced a glance upwards, Gladiolus wasn’t looking at him, choosing to look at a particularly interesting spot on the ground instead. Silently and patiently, he was awaiting Prompto’s reassurance that he wasn’t strange. “…I don’t mind. It’s you. And hey- at this point, we all have tan lines.” He knew Gladiolus. And he knew that Gladiolus was stubborn when it involved things that he thought were right. Amber eyes flickered over him and he opened his mouth as if to argue, but Prompto wanted none of it._

_He leaned in timidly, licking a slow, languid swipe over the tip of the brunette’s dick. He took his time taking in the musky, bitter taste on his tongue for the first time. And Instead of words, a surprised moan fell from the shield’s lips before he tampered it down. Prompto swallowed it down, pleased with the reaction that he had gained, and when he leaned in to go again he sucked on the tip lightly. When he added his tongue again, swirling it over the head, he was surprised to feel Gladiolus buck forwards a bit, attempting to push himself in further. Prompto pulled away and looked up._

_“Sorry Prom.“ The shield swallowed. Prompto didn’t think it was possible for Gladiolus to look more red. “You just look so good like that, and I didn’t think, so I-”_

_Again, Prompto shook his head, sending his boyfriend what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “No, it’s okay... I liked it.” And truly, he did. It was finally an unmistakable sign that he was doing something right. That he was pleasing him. If anything, he wished Gladiolus would do it more. He wanted to draw out more reactions like that. “…Is I okay if I keep going?”_

_Again, Gladiolus glanced left and right before looking back down at the blonde between his legs and nodding sharply._

_Prompto turned his attention back to the needy member in front of him and this time when he took it into his mouth he tried to take a bit more in. He covered his teeth with his lips and flattened his tongue, allowing his lips to slide halfway down easily. He stayed there for a second, figuring out his to breath through his nose and adjust to having his jaw so wide, and then started up a slow, steady rhythm. Gladiolus’ cock was hot and heavy in his mouth, and his own member twitched with almost every bob of his blonde head. Gladiolus smelled of sweat and musk and it was already making his head spin. Soon enough, Gladiolus began to thrust shallowly into Prompto’s mouth as it descended on him and the blonde outright moaned. Gladiolus made a noise of his own as the vibrations travelled through him._

_The gunner felt sexy. An unknown and unfamiliar feeling that didn’t quite fit well on him, but he embraced it and loved it all the same. Like he was being used in the best way, yet, still in control. It was heady, making him feel drunk on the sensation. They could be seen at any moment and it was such a rush. It fueled him to go just a bit faster. To try harder. What he couldn’t fit in his mouth from fear of gagging and ruining the moment, he took into his hand. Prompto wrapped his fingers around Gladiolus’ dick at the base, stroking up his shaft in time with his mouth as it continued to suck and lick along the underside. With his other hand, he grasped at Gladiolus’ thigh._

_Not much longer Gladiolus was having trouble withholding his low groans and gasps of pleasure. One of his hands left the wall to thread through messy blonde locks, guiding the smaller man to go faster and Prompto complied, closing his eyes and allowing himself to be led, focusing on the feel of Gladiolus on his tongue. Every twitch of his dick and taste of precum that was being coaxed out of him. He could feel Gladiolus’ thighs begin to tremble._

_Would Noctis be like this? Would he act this was? Thrust this way? Tremble this way?_

_“Prom- Sunshine, I’m about to cum. I- I don’t wanna-“ He wasn’t able to finish, choking on a groan as that hair in Prompto’s hair began to tug sharply on his roots._

_Prompto could understand the meaning as clear as day, even though it was incomplete. Gladiolus didn’t want to cum in his mouth. Or, more accurately, he was embarrassed or possibly even worried about doing so. But if the gunner pulled off now, he’d get cum in places that would be hard to clean up; his hair or his clothes in particular. It would be hard to explain to everyone why he suddenly had to change clothes and there was absolutely no chance in hell of being able to take a shower or wash up. So instead, he stayed latched on. He sucked faster and harder, heart pounding and cock throbbing in anticipation for what was finally coming._

_Gladiolus’ member somehow grew harder before pulsating, and then next he was cumming. Prompto was caught off-guard. The first spurt, hot and thick, shot at the back of his throat. The blonde swallowed down the overtly bitter, salty substance and tried not to choke. Somehow, he managed to hold back his urge to cough and to prevent a repeat offense he pulled off and opened his mouth until just the tip of Gladiolus’ cock was resting on the flat of his tongue. With watery eyes, he looked up at Gladiolus as numerous other spurts of cum washed over his tongue._

_He looked gorgeous; eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open ever so slightly in a muted moan of pleasure. A sheen of sweat made his face and body glisten and the pink flush of arousal covered him all the way down to his chest. When the shield finally finished he pulled back. His softening member slid off Prompto’s tongue and down his chin before falling between them. He cracked open amber eyes, peering down affectionately at his boyfriend. Prompto closed his mouth, feeling the pool of cum mix with his saliva, diluting the strong taste, and then he swallowed the evidence down._

_Gladiolus licked his dry lips at the sight, cock twitching with a renewing interest that wouldn’t be taken care of. “That was-” He struggled to form words, trying to steady his rapid, harsh breathing and slow his racing heart. “-incredible.”_

_Prompto’s cock still pulsed with a need that was almost painful at this point. He longed for those hand all over his body once more. To have them bring him to the precipice of desire until he felt like he might die from it. He wiped the saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand. He wanted to thank the man for his kind words. To perhaps even request the release of his own that he now so desperately wanted. But instead, what came out instead was, “Better than that Glaive?”_

_Gladiolus’ brows burrowed in confusion. He didn’t understand how Prompto knew about him. He opened his mouth to question it._

**_BANG!_ **

_What sounded like a trash can being knocked over, hitting the ground hard, rang through their ears and they both flinched at the harsh, echoing sound before tensing at the possibility that another person had caused it. ‘_ Please just be a raccoon or something. Please be a raccoon. _’, the blonde thought frantically to himself. But his hopes evaporated once a hushed and pained, “Shit! Fuck!” made itself known._

_Two heads snapped to their right, and as their eyes met the source of the commotion, Prompto could feel his heart fall straight into the floor with a sickening thud. Noctis was standing at the end of the narrow alleyway, eyes wide as they frantically bounced between the two men a ways in front of him and the trash can he had accidentally backed into right behind him. Gladiolus cursed under his breath before moving to pull his pants up and tuck himself away, but Prompto was frozen. It was as if the ground had fallen from beneath him, leaving him stranded in a sea of unbreathable air._

_Noctis was shuffling uneasily on his feet, as if debating whether or not to flee. His hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly. He couldn’t seem to look either of them directly in the eyes and his face was red. “I- Um- Sorry, I- I mean- Um-“ The king tripped over his words, brows furrowing, and he bit down on his lips before trying again. “Ignis sent me to look for you guys. I-“ He swallowed, looking between his friends and the ground. “Lunch break is over. Time to regroup.”_

_For one second. For just one, fleeting second, it seems as though Noctis’ eyes look directly into Prompto’s, and the blonde opened his mouth. What would he say?! He had to say something. The seconds were ticking by, and with every word that left the king’s mouth, he was taking a tiny step backwards, away from the awkward scene. With every passing moment, Noctis was slipping from his fingers. He didn’t want him to leave. He needed to apologize. Grab him. Hold him. Tell him that he didn’t mean anything by it. It wasn’t the way he wanted it._

‘It was supposed to be you. It was always supposed to be you…’

‘…Why wasn’t it you?’

_Gladiolus beats Prompto to the punch, running a hand through his hair and pulling it out of his face with a frustrated sigh. “Noctis, look. We-“_

_It didn’t matter what Gladiolus was going to say, because it was too late. Noctis turned on his heels quickly before walking away quickly. He only stopped for a moment, head turning over his shoulder to say, “We’ll be at the Leville when- Um- you know. When you’re done. Bye.”_

_And with that, he was gone._

_And after feeling so happy and full and free, Prompto now felt entirely empty inside._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary comes from the lyrics to "Peach Scone" by Hobo Johnson and the Lovemakers. You can see the entire song live on youtube if you want to give it a listen. I think that version is best.  
> WHHHYYYYY is there so much dialogue all the time?!?!?!  
> Hey, I tried. Next time on Do Me Damage: Ardyn!  
> Until next time, happy reading! ;)


	9. Nightmares and Tantrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To breathe the name Of your savior In your hour of need,  
> And taste the blame If the flavor should remind you of greed.  
> Of implication, insinuation, and ill will,  
> Till you cannot lie still.  
> It's all a game, Avoiding failure When true colors will bleed.  
> All in the name Of misbehavior And the things we don't need.  
> I lust for after no disaster can touch us anymore.  
> And more than ever, I hope to never fall Where enough is not the same it was before.  
> Come feed the rain,  
> 'Cause I'm thirsty for your love, Dancing underneath the skies of lust.  
> Yeah feed the rain,  
> 'Cause without your love, my life Ain't nothing but this carnival of rust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is LONG overdue. It is also 3 pages short of my normal 30 page minimum standard I try to stick to with this fic.  
> I've been so busy with this wedding I have coming up on May 1st that I have had NO time to type until recently!  
> But without further ado, enjoy!!

_“…Prompto? …Prompto.”_

_The blonde blinked up at his boyfriend, staring up at amber eyes in a daze as the rest of him bordered on hysteric. The air was thick and hot around them and yet, he shivered. Felt it right in his core. The sticky, salty bitterness that clung to the back of Prompto’s throat and lingered on his taste buds didn’t coax his swallow into feeling any less tight. Noctis had seen them- had seen_ him _\- but for how long? Had the king only seen the ending, or had he caught the whole act? Neither thought helped because all in all, each scenario looked bad and there would be no lying about what had gone on. The circumstantial evidence was there, plain as day._

‘Oh my Gods… he hates me. He’s disgusted by me.’

_The words in his own mind stabbed through him like knives._

_“Squirt?” Gladiolus’ hand was outstretched, awaiting him to take it. How long had he been staring at it? “Here. Get off the ground.” Prompto felt hollow inside as he took the man’s hand, allowing his body to be lifted from the rough, cemented ground and small traces of garbage, yet despite the emptiness inside of him his body felt heavy as if made of lead. When Prompto was finally on his own two feet he had to grip a tattooed bicep for support as his body swayed and his knees felt like they were going to buckle and send him falling back down._

‘Noctis pushed me away, before… Was he disgusted by me then, too? Was he _always_ so disgusted by me and I just… didn’t see it?’

_The thoughts wouldn’t stop no matter how hard he wanted them to. He wanted to vomit. The feeling burned in his stomach and up his throat even as Gladiolus’ concerned voice broke through the haze. He couldn’t quite feel his heart, yet somehow, he knew it was beating a mile a minute. He could feel his veins pulsing with it and could hear the blood rushing in his ears, attempting to drown Gladiolus out. Still, he blinked up at amber eyes and drawn brows._

_“You okay? I mean- you’re_ not _okay. I know_ I’m _not okay, because-well- you saw. That is,_ Noctis _saw. But, I mean, we’re all guys, right? We have the same- stuff. Down there... It isn’t like we scarred him for life, right? …Maybe?” Gladiolus ranted towards Prompto, but the blonde was fairly certain that it was more towards himself than anyone else at this point._

 _Prompto swallowed down his anxiety and fear over what Noctis might think of him. He laughed and nodded, inwardly collecting the shattered pieces of himself from the ground. “I-I… Yeah. I think so…I just- didn’t expect that?” His cheeks were burning. He was embarrassed and consumed by a shame that Gladiolus had yet to know. And hopefully, with any luck, he never would. Prompto couldn’t shake off the feeling that he had_ cheated _on Noctis. And with the way the king had stared, wide-eyed like a deer in the headlights before running off as quickly as he could, it didn’t help to alleviate the feeling one little ounce. It was the_ last _thing he wanted his king to see. He felt like an empty shell after feeling so impossibly full just moments beforehand, and the shift in mood was drastic, threatening to drag him under. “But- I mean, I don’t know about Noct? He might be upset, but… he’s probably more embarrassed than anything.” Prompto blushed, unable to stop his eyes from raking over his boyfriend’s larger form, flitting between what he knew laid inside those leather pants and the bits of still-flushed skin that peeked from his tank top. “Well, he saw you’re-_ you know _… down there.”_

 _Gladiolus closed his eyes, tilting his head towards the sky with a heavy sigh and red cheeks as his hands ran through dark, unruly brunette locks. “Shit. You’re right. I knew we shouldn’t have done it there…”, he grumbled, but there was the slight hint of a smile in the corners of his mouth. That Cheshire grin that told the world without words that he was content and sated. And as their eyes met again, he added, “But_ damn _, was it worth it.”_

_Prompto laughed, backing away from his partner with a weak slap to the larger man’s upper arm. He tried not to sway as his legs still attempted to disobey him. The image of Noctis’ horrified face still clung to him like a dark shadow that he desperately wanted rid of and his pants still felt entirely too tight from their prior romp. “Glad to hear.”_

_“Well… As much as I’m going to want to avoid this awkward meet-up...”, the shield began, taking a small step away from the blonde with a reluctant roll of his eyes._

_Prompto nodded. “…Yeah. We should probably get going...”_

_The walk back to The Leville was long and mostly silent. Gladiolus held Prompto’s hand the entire way there, both men walking with hurried steps despite their want to take their time and avoid meeting Noctis’ eyes, but that was as close as they allowed themselves to get what with the awkwardness their last tender embrace had caused. With tense shoulders and faces like they’d been caught stealing sweets before dinner, they rounded the corner and arrived._

_Noctis, Ignis, and Iris were already gathered at the front entrance, ready to head out and give their goodbyes. In the distance, the advisor could be seen looking at Noctis worriedly and grasping his king’s shoulder, questioning something in a hushed tone. Noctis could be seen shaking his head adamantly, shooing away the man’s evident worry with a few frantic waves of his hands, held in the air between them like a barrier. The tips of his ears were pink and Prompto could only imagine what color the rest of him was. When they came closer still, Ignis’ head raised to meet them and he stepped away from Noctis reluctantly, his eyes sharp behind his lenses._

_Prompto’s heart beat so hard he feared he’d pass out when Noctis eventually looked over his shoulder towards where Ignis had been looking in their direction. And he was right- the man’s face resembled a ripe tomato and his eyes were still wide with what he had seen. The look was brief- a mere blink in time- but those dark eyes made Prompto want to disappear._

_Surprise, remembrance, awkwardness, and then… what, exactly? hurt? Anger? Resentment? Disappointment? He wasn’t sure. But the emotions cycled faster than one could comprehend before Noctis hurriedly looked away once more, head tilting toward the ground to avoid further eye contact. Ignis opened his mouth as if to say something, but Noctis suddenly flinched. His hands few to his head, cradling his face and hissing out a pained breath._

_Another headache._

_Whether it be from true reality or the chance at prolonging their awkward reunion, Prompto didn’t know. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know. But the sight hurt him all the same. He wished Noctis wasn’t in as much pain this round as he had been the last. When the two men finally were alongside the others, their king had even drawn the attention of their younger members, who crowded him with a newfound concern._

_“…Not again…”, they could hear Noctis plead to himself through gritted teeth, wanting and waiting for the visions and the pain to end._

_Iris gasped, stepping in closer and placing a comforting hand on her kings arm. “What’s the matter? You alright?” The younger Amicitia had been kept in the dark about Noctis’ visions for now. No point in worrying her unnecessarily. So as soon as Gladiolus could, he stepped away from Prompto to place himself between them, firmly shoving Noctis a bit further away from his sister and more towards Ignis’ awaiting arms._

_Always his own version of a gentleman, the shield interjected roughly, “He’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” Iris didn’t seem convinced, eyes lingering on Noctis as his hand slowly left his aching head to rest weakly at his side. His eyes remained downcast, looking towards the pavement beneath his feet with shaking breaths. Still, she nodded, giving into her older brother’s wishes instead of indulging her own curiosity over the situation. And with that out of the way, he turned to Ignis. “Time to take a closer look at this so-called ‘Disc’.”_

_Prompto bit his lip, looking between the two men. Thankfully, anything Noctis was feeling in lieu to Gladiolus’ and his little ‘show’ in the alleyway was remaining well hidden, or at least relatively so._

_Ignis nodded curtly, grasping his charge gently by the bend of his arm as if to help direct him while he was out of sorts. The man was used to it by now, having looked after Noctis for the better part of the last month._

_Prompto perked then, suddenly coming up with an idea. They didn’t know what would be in store for themselves once they got to their destination. But they could scope out the area from a distance first. And what better way to do it than nearby? “Well, look no further than the outlook. We can use those little- viewer things?”_

_Ignis pushed up his wiry frames with a gloved hand. He offered the blonde a small smile, praising him for his input that actually seemed of use. The look actually made Prompto happy. Enough to give a genuine smile back and to help lift some of the heavy thoughts that rested on his shoulders for a bit. Even Gladiolus seemed to be a little more energized. “…No substitute for being on site, but it would be a start… Let’s see what we can glean.”_

_Iris frowned, eyeing them with a pout. The first chance she got, she latched herself to her brother. “You’re leaving again?” Deep brown eyes began to water. “But- you only just came back! I thought we’d at least get to spend a few more days together…”_

_Gladiolus looked to the others apologetically before turning to kneel in front of his sister. He grasper her frail shoulders before looking her in the eyes as she rubbed away at the tears that were rapidly gathering. He frowned as little hiccupped sobs escaped her lips. “I’m sorry, Iris… Noctis has a duty to carry out and I have a duty to carry it out with him- just like Dad. Lunafreya might be near the meteor and if she is, we gotta get her out. She’s our friend, and more important than that, The Empire has had her in their clutches since she was a child… You understand…? The place is overrun with Niffs… It won’t be safe for you and I’ll be damned if I lose you like we lost Dad.”_

_Iris nodded with a sniffle, barely restraining the sobs she all but wanted to scream out. Before the dam could break, she shoved herself into Gladiolus’ arms, burying her face into his neck. And the shield held her tightly in turn, brows drawn and eyes glassy with the emotions he himself was struggling to maintain. But he had to be strong. Not only for his sister, but because he was a shield. He, if anyone, needed to be the least emotional. He needed to accept his duty no matter what else it got in the way of. He’d see her again- he’d always make sure to see her again._

_“Promise me that you’ll come see me again soon? You and Prompto? And Noct and Ignis…?”, the younger Amicitia pleaded through a muffled, wet voice. She clung to Gladiolus with everything she had, not wanting to let him go, and the sight tugged at all the other mens’ hearts in unison._

_“I promise. Always.”_

_After a long while more, Iris finally pulled herself together. She parted with flushed, glossy cheeks and red-rimmed eyes. “…Be safe out there… okay?” He voice wavered but she stood, strong._

_Gladiolus nodded, giving her the most honest and sure look that he could. “Always.” He quirked his head towards the hotel just a few steps away, where Talcott and Jared were working diligently, helping guests that were just checking in. “Don’t forget, Iris. Just because you aren’t able to be with us and help us out on the field, you still have an important job. Jared and Talcott are going to need protection. And you’re the only one who can give it to them.”_

_Iris nodded and despite her sadness at seeing her brother leave again, she smiled brightly. “I’ll protect them.”_

_Gladiolus ruffled the top of her hair affectionately, smiling at the little pout she gave at the action before rising back to his full height. “I know you will.”_

_Loathe to interrupt the sad and heartwarming scene before him, Ignis placed a hand on a large, tattooed shoulder. Over wiry frames, he gave Gladiolus a look. “…Best we shove on, Gladiolus…”_

_The larger man sighed. “Yeah… You’re right.”_

_From the silence, Noctis glanced up. By now the pink had mostly receded from his fair cheeks but he shuffled the weight on his feet restlessly and awkwardly. “Sorry, Big Guy…”_

_He shook his head, dismissing his king’s apologies. “No need, Noct... Come on... Let’s get you better, yeah?”_

_Gladiolus was the one to start their journey first, passing by Noctis quickly while ruffling the boy’s messy locks. He didn’t look back, as though doing so would cause him to change his mind and never leave again. Which would probably have been what would have happened, seeing as as soon as his back was turned Iris was a bubbling mess again, covering her face with her arms and trembling and she stood in place, her brother slowly getting further and further from her grasp. Noctis followed second, muttering something under his breath in irritation but the tone held no ire. A small smile cut across his face at the familiar, playful action and Prompto smiled as well before falling in place behind him. The blonde gave Iris a small, silent wave goodbye that went unnoticed as Ignis brought up the rear._

**…**

_Luckily for the foursome, the lookout area they were searching for was conveniently close to the parking lot and the walk there was familiar and easy. The mid-day sun was hot on their backs as they treaded through the dwindling crowds. The further towards the lookout they got the fewer people there were, despite the strange yet pleasing assortment of food carts and brightly-painted benches along decorative plants and trees. The space was open and spacious, with a view that made it seem as if there was no part of Eos out of view from where the small city sat atop the tall cliffside. It was picture perfect and Prompto’s fingers itched to take a few pictures, but he refrained. Perhaps the travelers were more interested in what the market had to offer nowadays than the sights? Or perhaps it was off-hours and the rush hours had already passed them by?_

_In any case, it was strange. But even stranger was the sole figure that could be seen just across the lot. His back was turned, hiding his face from view as he looked through the pay-telescope in front of him, but there was no mistaking who he was just by his strange attire alone. The entire group of men slowed in unison, Gladiolus sparing a careful look and jutting a thick arm out, verbally telling them all to stay behind him and keep cautious. The hair on Prompto’s arms stood and a cold chill ran down his spine as he took in the large and thick overcoat, intricate details sewn in, that seemed to stretch all the way to the floor like a gown despite the heat. Deep, maroon locks the peeked out from beneath a lopsided fedora and above a frilly, white collar._

_Noctis squinted, shielding the sun from his vision to gander a better look. “Wait- that’s-“_

_“The man from the Quay it seems, yes.”, Ignis finished Noctis’ sentence._

_Gladiolus frowned, eyes never leaving the figure, body posture like a lion, stalking it’s prey. He hadn’t forgotten how the man had all but threatened them all those months ago, back before the world was so complicated. It seemed even more complicated now. “What the hell is he doing here?”_

_Prompto rubbed along his arms, willing his goosebumps to return to nothing. He just couldn’t place it. Couldn’t put his finger on it. But the man seemed… familiar. Far too familiar than someone he had only met once, yet he knew deep in his heart of hearts that once was all it had been. Whenever the gunner’s eyes landed on the man a strange, deeply-imbedded fear threatened him in a chokehold. Unnaturally, Prompto took a step back, almost colliding with Ignis’ chest. There was only one word floating in his mind, and that word was ‘run’._

_But there was no reason to run… right? He stayed. “Um- maybe it’s just a coincidence? I mean- lot’s of people visit Lestallum, right? It’s practically a one-stop shop for anything you could need now that Insomnia’s gone… Maybe he’s just enjoying the sights?”_

_Gladiolus clicked his tongue. “Whoever he is, he gives me a bad vibe…”_

_“You aren’t the only one, Big Guy.”, Noctis concurred, meeting his shield’s gaze briefly with an untrusting one of his own._

_“Let’s stay on our guard… He hasn’t quite given us a reason to distrust him as of yet, aside from the general bad vibes…”, Ignis offered, adjusting his glasses. A telling sign of the man smoothing over his own anxiousness over the situation._

_Prompto let out a breath of relief, knowing that he wasn’t the only one who felt… off… by the man’s presence. He shrugged. “Yeah. It isn’t like he could possibly be here for_ us _, right? That’d be crazy.”_

_But, as if on some strange que, the mysterious man straightened and turned abruptly with a flourish, his coattails twirling in an arch around him before falling to rest by his pants legs again. His golden eyes glinted mischievously, his stubbly face painted in a mocking grin. The group halted in their stride. Prompto barely missed running into Gladiolus’ back, and it was as if the man took delight in knowing that they were on edge, wary and cautious of his presence before even speaking to him. His eyes roamed over each of them one by one, and when they met Prompto’s that absurd feeling of dread formed deeper the blonde’s gut than before._

_Those eyes bore right through him; stared into his very soul, as if he knew all of his darkest secrets. Noctis, his origins, his childhood; all of it. Defensively, the gunner reached towards Noctis’ sleeve, seeking that familiar comfort of his best friend, but he stopped himself._

_‘_ No- not him. It can’t be him anymore. _’_

 _His hand hesitated, hung in midair for a heartbeat, before reaching out towards the shield instead, grasping at the back of Gladiolus’ tank top in front of him with searching, frantic hands. His barcode tattoo felt like it was_ burning _. He felt_ naked _under that gaze. Open. Vulnerable. And he wanted desperately to feel as though he was safe and protected- But then Gladiolus instinctively moved, wrenching out of Prompto’s desperate grasp, his tattooed body coming entirely between the stranger and his king instead, until the smaller man could barely be seen by those searching eyes, leaving Prompto open to them instead._

 _Prompto moth opened in a frown, his eyes widening in disbelief. His hand fell limply at his side as he watched his boyfriend-_ his _boyfriend- move to protect another man. Sadness burned behind his eyes, but he blinked it away with a shake of his head. It shouldn’t have come as such a surprise to him. Gladiolus had told him that it had to be this way. But still, the pain was sharp, cutting a jagged line through his heart._

 _‘_ You’ll always come second. That’s just how it has to be.’

 _His body shivered, his freckled form now perfectly in view of the man that gandered at him now like some pitiable, cornered animal. Like a lost pet that was now found by it’s abusive owner. He didn’t know that face, but he_ knew _this man. Or, more accurately, this man knew_ him _. Knew him even better than Noctis even knew him, and it_ scared _Prompto to no end. He couldn’t comprehend the urge to run far away that flowed through his very blood, but he wanted to. He wanted to yield to it. To run far away and never look back._

_A gentle hand fell to his shoulder then, and Prompto startled before a familiar, friendly voice whispered close behind him. “You’re shivering.”_

_Prompto closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. “Yeah. Just- scared.”_

_Ignis nodded, squeezing gloved fingers around a freckled shoulder protectively. “Don’t worry, Prompto. We have you.”_

_As if remembering he had lines to speak in some grand play and it was now his scene, the man flipped a metaphorical switch. His brows rose, his expression morphing into one of delighted shock despite the good five seconds he took eyeing them, and he raised a gloved hand to wave hello to them all. The white ruffles of whatever dreadfully tacky shirt he wore under his ridiculous coat floated in the afternoon breeze. “What a coincidence!”_

_Gladiolus stood straighter, chin tipped up as he looked down on the man with flared nostrils. “I’m not so sure it is.” He didn’t even try to mask the disbelief nor the irritation in his deep tone, amber meeting gold like the spark of an igniting fire._

_There was challenge in the air, and the maroon-haired man merely tipped his head down, looking up at the shield through long, unruly bangs and a lopsided grin. Slowly, almost as if attempting to_ seem _casual, he began walking in a half-circle around them. His eyes cut to the distance, towards the Disc of Cauthess. “Aren’t nursery rhymes curious things…?” It was as if he hadn’t even heard Gladiolus’ thinly-veiled threat. The man walked languidly. Carefree. At once, Prompto glanced towards his king, that feeling of dread growing larger by the second._ ‘Nursery rhymes…? But… why-?’ _“Like this one: ‘From the deep, the Archaean calls… Yet on deaf ears, the Gods’ tongue falls. The king made to kneel, in pain, he crawls…”_

 _Prompto gasped, eyes widening. ‘_ Titan! The headaches _!’ The rhyme described Noctis’ situation to a concerning T. This man_ knew _. Knew that Noctis was the supposed dead prince. Knew of the Astral that plagued his mind and body to the point of utter fatigue. Knew that they were more than just a mis-matched group of travelers and hunters, but were instead the retainers of a growing, upcoming king. But-_ how _?!_

_Noctis’ eyes widened in shock before plastering on a glare. His hands flexed, opening and closing at his sides as if itching for a fight. “Fuck.” Around him, Gladiolus and Ignis shared a heavy look._

_But the Niffs had not yet found them. Had not so much as looked in their direction since they had overtaken and broken their way through the last base. If this man_ truly _knew, he had not sold them out. So then… could he be trusted? Could he be here to_ help _? Judging by the way Gladiolus the rest of the group was shifting, prepared to pull a weapon and cut the maroon-haired stranger down if need be, Prompto highly doubted it._

 _But… Noctis was in so much_ pain _… If he knew of such rhymes and legends, perhaps he’d know of a way to make those headaches and visions stop once and for all…?_

 _It was a longshot, but it was at least_ worth _a shot. And he’d stand against the Astrals themselves for Noctis._

_The blonde pushed himself out of his protective circle, stepping towards the stranger with as much courage as he could muster. He felt Ignis reach for his arm, attempting to keep his friend distanced from the intruder of their flock. Could feel Gladiolus’ wide eyes linger over him, but he ignored it all even as his heart drummed heavily in his chest. His palms began to sweat as those eerie, golden eyes looked over him once more. The look was terrifying; as if he was looking at an old friend, but also as if he was sizing up a lamb for the slaughter._

_“S-so- How do we keep him on his feet?”, Prompto asked, voice smaller than he wanted but loud enough to get the words across._

_For a moment, the man said nothing. But then he smiled that creepy, all-knowing smile. “You need only to heed the call. Visit the Archaean and hear his plea.” His gaze shifted from the blonde before him back to Noctis, his lopsided smile growing into a full-blown grin, teeth and all. As if he were waiting for this moment. “_ I _can take you.”_

_Gladiolus reached for the gunner then, pulling his boyfriend back into their group and away from the ‘danger’ before them with a strong tug. He grasped a freckled hand firmly. Prompto inwardly flinched at the disapproving look the shield shot him briefly before turning to face Noctis fully. “…We in?”, he asked, clearly not agreeing with the suggestion, but this was Noctis’ fate, Noctis’ fiancé, and the choice was all his. Only his. Gladiolus would follow his king obediently, despite what he felt about the situation personally._

_Noctis turned his back to the stranger, blocking out the heavy, foreign gaze that seemed to bore into their very bones. He shook his head. “I don’t know…”_

_Prompto swallowed. Shrugged. Grasped Gladiolus’ hand tighter. “…We can take a ride, right? It’s just a ride.”_

_Gladiolus scoffed. “With_ him _?” Prompto’s answering shrug was far less than he wanted to hear. He sighed, frustrated. His king was giving him no help either. “Fine- say we do take this ‘ride’… If we do, we watch our backs. None of us leave our sights.”_

_Ignis nodded slowly, mind already running through an imaginary game plan. “…Could be fair enough… If we are in one vehicle than it should be easy enough to keep watch over one another…”_

_But, ultimately, the decision still laid with Noctis. Their eyes turned to their king, awaiting his answer, and after a long moment of silence, he finally nodded. “Okay… Let’s- let’s do it.” None of them were sure if this was the right choice or not, but choices, as it was, were limited. The Disc would be crawling with soldiers and M.T.s. The more ‘help’, the better. And realistically, despite the man’s off-putting demeanor and strange, flamboyant body language, he hadn’t given them a reason_ not _to trust him. Not_ really _… More confidently, Noctis turned back towards the unknown man. He stood tall. “Ok. We’ll take your help… Take us there.”_

 _The man clapped his hands together in a sickly sweet delight. “Oh,_ splendid _! A wonderous choice indeed.” He bowed low to the king before straightening. “Now- I’m not one to stand on ceremony, but such an occasion calls for an introduction. Please- call my Ardyn.” Without awaiting their replies or polite reciting of their own names, Ardyn strode by, already making his way towards the large parking lot and expecting the foursome to follow him like well-behaved sheep. The gesture irked them, Ignis especially, but they reluctantly began following him all the same. What other choice did they have? “Come with me- to the car park. That’s where I left my automobile.”_

 _“Duh… where_ else _would you have parked your car?”, Noctis muttered sarcastically under his breath._

_Ignis grunted, dipping his head as his eyes stayed pinned to this ‘Ardyn’ character. Because that’s what he truly felt like. A character. A mere projection._

_Ardyn didn’t seem to hear but if he had, he didn’t let on. Continuing, “She’s a dear old thing… Pales next to your ‘_ Regalia’ _, but she’s never let me down.”_

 _Another chill ran down Prompto’s spine._ ‘Not only does he know who Noctis is, but he also knows the name of Regis’ car? Something is seriously up… Just who is this guy?!’

_Gladiolus looked over his shoulder to catch Noctis with a concerned grimace. Noctis gave the same look to Ignis afterwards, and Prompto looked on in trepidation as the advisor mirrored it with one of his own and another stiff nod. It seemed that they, too, didn’t miss the implications. Whoever this ‘Ardyn’ was, he knew about them far more than he let on and had probably been watching them for Astrals-knew-how-long… The more Prompto got to know about the man the more he felt like following him was becoming the worst mistake they could all possibly have made. But when Noctis nodded for them all to continue following with a hard look, it was evident that the king was willing to take the risk. Luna was on the line, after all._

_And Luna meant everything._

_Ardyn continued, flouncing in the front of their little group with long, confident strides. Before him, a stylish car that resembled a much older version of The Regalia sat at the end of the lot. It shone in the light, telling of the care that went into it. Either that, or to show the amount it was hardly used. Without a single speck of dirt or filth, the car was colored a shimmering maroon- the same shade as the mysterious stranger’s wavy locks. Down the center, a single white racing stripe. Though it was hard to believe a man like that would ‘race’ it._

_“Unfortunately, there’s not enough room inside of just one of our cars for all five of us.”, Ardyn tutted, dramatically disappointed. When at last he reached his intended destination he turned, his coattails twirling with him. Despite the regret in his voice, that face was still painted with that unnerving, crooked smile. “At least not comfortably. So, we take two vehicles- a convoy of sorts! …Shall we?” No answer came straight away and he reveled in it. “Oh, I know! How about we make this fun, hm? Allow me to do the honor of assigning your driver! I choose…” He looked over them all for a third time in such a short span, but it was almost obvious who he wanted when he took all but two seconds to decide, “…You!” He pointed a gloved finger at the crowned prince himself._

_Gladiolus didn’t even try to cover the venom in his voice as he spat out, “Like hell he will.”, to the group, turning away from what he could only describe as a ‘jester’ entirely._

_“Gladiolus-“_

_“You tellin’ me you’re gonna allow this, Iggy?! For this guy to tell us what to do like he owns us?!” The advisor was cut off with an incredulous raise of thick eyebrows and an angered flash of teeth._

_Ignis sputtered a moment, shaking his head. “Of course not! But-“_

_“Can the two of you stop talking about me like I’m not here?!” Noctis hissed, glaring at his friends with arms crossed. “I can make decisions of my own. I can drive. I’ve done it before.” He stepped toward Ardyn, pushing past Gladiolus’ protective form. He stared up challengingly at the man. A small smile mocked the other’s own. “Fine by me.”, he agreed._

_Ardyn nodded. “You drive your car, and I’ll drive mine. With that decided, let us be off!”_

_“Wait.”, Noctis demanded. He raised his hand up on objection. “How do I know we can trust you?”_

_Ardyn’s eyes glittered, his grin growing almost predatory as he replied happily, “You can’t. But… perhaps you’d like to assign someone to accompany me on our little journey…?” His smile fell to an imitation of a pout. “It’s painfully obvious to me now that you don’t trust me. Though I have done nothing to warrant the thought…”_

_“Yet.”, Noctis finished for him, eyes sharpening into defiant slits._

_Prompto swallowed and took a step closer to his friend, slipping out of Gladiolus’ grasp. “I-I’ll go.”_

_Surprised, everyone turned to look at the blonde with mixed expressions._

_“No. Not a chance. Absolutely not.” Gladiolus growled, bristling._

_“Ardyn clicked his tongue with a shake of his head, disappointed. “Aww… Am I_ really _that untrustworthy…?” The words were dripping with a hidden smile, mocking them all._

_“You stay out of this.”, Noctis barked. He turned to Prompto, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. He still couldn’t meet the blonde’s eyes, stormy irises darting about a patterned tank top. “Prom- why? Let Ignis or Gladio go. They can-“_

_“They can what-? Do a better job than me?”, Prompto challenged, brows drawing angrily._

_Noctis’ eyes widened, finally staring into oceanic blues. “What? No! I-“_

_Prompto shook his head. He ignored the dusting of pink along pale cheeks. “No way. I can handle this, Noct! I’ve spent the last month training and working out every day! I’ve come a lot farther than that night in that stupid cave, Noct. I’m not a kid. I can handle myself just fine.” He stared at his king in tense silence and for a moment Noctis’ eyes faltered, struggling to remain locked onto the gunner’s without looking away. No doubt due in no small part to what he had witnessed earlier. Prompto persisted. “How hard can it be? All I’ll be doing is sitting in a car with him.” He sighed. “Please, Noct- let me do this for you. Let me do more than just sit on my ass at camp and play King’s Knight.”_

_Gladiolus grunted, shaking his head in objection, and Prompto watched him with a betrayed expression as he spoke. “Prom, he could drive away with you. He could-“_

_“Fine.” Gladiolus’ and Prompto’s brows raised and the shield’s mouth hung open as they watched their king nod suddenly, speaking up with finality. Prompto smiled. “Fine... I’ll let you.”_

_Ardyn chuckled. “Oh, no need to fight over little old me...”_

_Noctis cut him a glare. “Don’t flatter yourself. No one’s fighting.”_

_“Least of all over you.”, Gladiolus finished, but his words only seemed to make the stranger chuckle silently, unperturbed. The shield didn’t even look at his boyfriend as he stalked by, making his way to the Regalia in a bout of irritation, leaving his lost battle behind._

_Ignis sighed, rubbing at his aching temples with gloved hands. Prompto frowned._

_Ardyn moved to the passenger door and opened it wide, gesturing towards the seat with a swooping bow and the flourish of a hand. “After you, then.”_

_The blonde hesitated, eyes lingering on Gladiolus’ and Noctis’ retreating backs as they both made their way into the car, Ignis close on their heels. He had made so much progress. He’d improved so much. Gladiolus even bought him a new gun. So… why? Why couldn’t they just… believe in him?_

**…**

_Ardyn’s maroon-colored sports car hummed quietly, the Regalia idle not too far from the blonde and his dubious driver as Noctis and Ardyn spoke to one another over the sounds of the motors. The inside was every bit as pristine as the outside, looking to have been possibly locked up somewhere in storage until just recently. A fine layer of dust covered the black dash and moderately uncomfortable velvet, deep purple upholstery. Prompto crinkled his nose, withholding a sneeze. The material of the velvet stuck to the palms of his hands uncomfortably where they gripped, palms sweaty from more than just the summer heat. His body hummed with the pulse of the car and he focused on it, barely listening to the two men converse._

_“This isn’t a race.”, Ardyn started, smirking. The king looked visibly uncomfortable and almost nervous; hands flexing along the grip of the steering wheel, adjusting the mirrors far more than necessary, forgetting until prompted by Ignis to buckle his seatbelt. Prompto frowned, watching it all play out silently._

_It wasn’t a hidden secret that the crowned prince of Insomnia didn’t drive often. He was lazy at heart, spoiled even more so if someone were to care enough to dig deeper. As long as Prompto had known him, Ignis had driven them both anywhere their hearts desired- within reason, of course. And the gunner didn’t need to ask Ignis to confirm that that had been happening_ long _before he joined their little group. Noctis was visibly nervous at being behind the wheel. The handful of times that he had driven, it was always just from the Citadel’s parking decks to the front of the building. He had never been allowed to drive it around the civilians. Regis had seen it as ‘unsafe’. For who, now that was the_ real _unanswered question…_

 _Noctis cut Ardyn a cold look before catching Prompto in his vision and forcing his gaze to soften as the maroon-haired man continued, “Lose sight of me, and you’ll lose your way. And absolutely_ no _tailgating, please. An accident will spoil the trip. And I have such…” Ardyn looked towards Prompto, one the blonde missed but everyone else in the Regalia_ definitely _didn’t. “…_ precious _cargo…”_

_Noctis huffed. “Alright, alright, let’s hit the road already!”_

_Ardyn smirked as Ignis chastised the king for his poor manners. “…As you wish. Drive safely now.”_

_Prompto turned his head and continued to watch his friends as Ardyn pulled out in front of them, leading their small convoy at a steady pace. The wind whipped his hair and he did his best to push it out of his eyes. With his other hand he gave the three men a little wave and a semi-confident grin. Only Ignis waved back, stiff and brief. They all seemed to be in concentration mode, watching the mysterious man like a hawk. Brushing the disappointment off, he turned back around to sit properly with a quiet sigh._

_He swallowed, feeling his heart leap in his throat as suddenly the realization that he was entirely alone with this strange, mysterious man hit him rather belatedly._

_He couldn’t explain it, but something just felt… off. Even with the warm sun falling through sparse canopy and the humid wind that swept over his body couldn’t combat the chill that was working its way down his spine and making the hair on his arms stand on end. It was illogical and utterly stupid and childish, perhaps. But imaginary alarm sirens blared in his mind. Something he didn’t understand deep within him was influencing him with fear and dread, telling him to_ run _. To unbuckle his seatbelt, hop over the door of Ardyn’s car, and scramble back into Noctis’. To his friends. His boyfriend. His safety and his trust._

 _Tentatively, hesitantly, without so much as exhaling so as to attract attention, Prompto chanced a look sideways at Ardyn. And just as what would be considered normal, the man was staring straight ahead, watching the road as he drove. A bored expression painted his scruffy face rather uncharacteristically compared to the exuberance of his facial expressions and body language up until that point. He almost looked… normal. And the sight was more than comforting. Next, the gunner looked to the rearview mirror, exhaling slowly to pace his pounding heart when the sight of three far-off, familiar faces stared back at him. Also just as expected and also just as they should be. But then that acute feeling of dread and absolute_ fear _covered him once more like a spray of ice-cold water, and he couldn’t help but look at Ardyn once more on pure, fear-fueled instinct. Like a paranoid babysitter in one of those low-grade horror movies he used to stay up late and watch with Noct instead of doing homework._

_Again, nothing out of the ordinary. Staring straight ahead, fingers tapping along the steering wheel to an imaginary tune. Then… why? Even when the man wasn’t looking at him Prompto felt like he was being watched. He saw those strange, golden eyes in his mind, staring holes deep into his very soul, infecting them with his presence. He felt like a lab rat trapped in a cage far too small. Awaiting a fate most uncertain._

‘Get a hold of yourself, Prompto.’, _he chastised himself_.

 _It was_ stupid _. It made no_ sense _. This man had done absolutely nothing wrong._

 _‘_ Well… Sure, he knows _way_ more than a normal person would know about Noct- about us- and about our situation... But… That doesn’t inherently mean he’s _bad_ , right…? He’s using his knowledge for good! He’s taking us to the meteor! He’s going to make Noct’s headaches go away!’

_He’s being stupid. He knows he is._

_Silence drug on for what felt like forever although they’d surely been driving a mere ten minutes or so. And with every passing minute, that fear warped into shame, and Prompto scolded himself further for being so judgmental and awkward. They had been sitting in complete and utter silence ever since their ride began. Here Ardyn was, being so kind and offering them his services, and here_ he _was, keeping his distance and cowering in his seat like a kitten freshly separated from its mother._

_Well Prompto was no kitten. He was trained. He had a gun. No matter what happened, he’d handle it._

_He swallowed, gathering his nerves. “U-um. We really appreciate your help, um…” He paused, feeling that golden gaze upon him, and this time it was for real. In the corner of his eye he could see wisps of maroon hair and the tip of a fedora. A grin, wide and uncomfortable._

‘Run. Run. Run. Run. Run.’

_He couldn’t shake it off this time. He opened his mouth, attempting to push through it and complete his thoughts. “U-Um…”_

_“My, my, my… How easily you forget something as simple as a name…”_

_Prompto startled in his seat, face heating uncomfortably. Ardyn’s words were honeyed and playful, as if making some grand joke, but Prompto felt mortified. Now it seemed like he had actually forgotten the man’s name. Damned his lack of social skills. He whipped his head to look at Ardyn fully, and when he caught the expression on his face he froze. The reality was far from the expectation. Though his words were teasing and forgiving, his face was almost a scowl. His gloved hands gripped the wheel tightly._

‘Wait. Are we going… faster?’

_Prompto’s heart began to pound anew as he looked in the rearview once more to make sure his friends were still right behind them._

_They were. But if only a littler further away. Wait. Was that right?_

_Ardyn continued on, “Can’t say that I blame you. You aren’t the first to forget this old bean…” Prompto expected the man to continue. To bare his teeth and_ scream _in a rage that seemed to come from nowhere. There was something that was simmering within that man, just beneath the surface and dutifully hidden. So much so that the blonde instinctively flinched, awaiting an actual, physical blow as a punishment for a crime he hadn’t committed. But in almost an instant, the angry look disappeared entirely as if it had never been there to begin with. Had he just imagined it? Was his overactive anxiety getting the best of him, making him see things now? Ardyn was looking towards him with a forgiving, almost_ kind _expression now. “…Don’t worry, Little Lamb. All is forgiven! The name is Ardyn.” The honeyed voice was back, but the sentiment was not so sweet. The syllables dripped down Prompto’s spine like hot wax, making him squirm._

_Prompto stared up at him, blinking in a stupored confusion far longer than he probably should have to be considered ‘polite’ but he could hardly get the words to form. “T-thank you… for reminding me.” The words come out choked and dry, his mind still working to make sense of the complete opposite mix of emotions presented to him. But Ardyn didn’t respond right away, so he settled back into his seat, watching the scenery fly by in another long, tense, awkward silence. From here, the crevices in the earth- the deep, seemingly bottomless trenches, and the strange, crystalized ‘roots’ that weaved over and through them like a glacial thread- could be seen off in the distance. Prompto watched them glisten in the light and wondered how exactly they came to be. The musings helped to take his focus off Ardyn. It was calm for a while. So calm in fact, that Prompto almost unwound and went back to a semi-comfortable state._

_Almost._

_“So...” The words weaved through his ears and bore into his skull just like the landscape around them, tugging at the blonde’s seams, attempting to see what secrets were hiding beneath his skin. “That large fellow- the untrusting one with that rather_ unseemly _scar… How long have the two of you been dating?” Prompto choked on oxygen. His brows raised, his body jumpstarting into a serious of coughs and fits. Ardyn merely cut him a bored, sidelong glance, ignoring the mess that the boy next to him was as if it wasn’t happening at all. “He_ is _your boyfriend I presume, Little Lamb…? Or was I wrong to assume so?”_

_Prompto’s throat and lungs burned as he finally settled._

_‘_ Was it that obvious? _’_

_Well… perhaps it was. He had never been the best at hiding secrets. He’d need to have people he talked to on the regular while growing up in order to learn how to hide things. Moreover, that pet name. ‘Little Lamb’. He used it again. Why was he-?_

_Prompto rolled with it as gracefully as he could. Which wasn’t very. “Oh- Gladio? Um- yeah. W-We’ve only been dating for a little less than a day, though…” He trailed off, cheeks blooming. Images came to him. Gladiolus, dirt-smattered and wet, holding a frog with a wide, child-like grin. Fireworks reflected in amber and the feel of scruff, altogether burning and tickling smooth, freckled skin. Hands, calloused and warm, searching. Comforting. Cherishing. Feather-light gasps and angelically soft moans. The bitter taste of cum at the back of his throat._

_Ardyn tutted suddenly, and the sound brought Prompto back to the present with a soft nibble of lips. A sigh. Those piercing eyes were on him again. Golden like a cat’s, and ten times more cunning. His mouth was_ knowing _, cut in a sly grin. “Oh, how_ awful _for him…” Again, in direct contrast to the mischievous look on the stranger’s face, Ardyn’s words were almost sullen. Disappointed. Empathetic, even. “…Merely a day in and you’re already cheating on him…”_

_Everything stopped but the world continued to thrust him forward, making him dizzy. Prompto’s brows furrowed in confusion. His mouth floundered. His body locked up tightly._

_There is was._

_Again._

_Dread._

_Overwhelming and suffocating, stealing the air from his lungs. A punch in the gut._

_For a split instant, Prompto almost asked Ardyn how he knew. But then remembrance kicked in, dashing away the fresh coat of liar’s paint atop his blank canvas. He startled, tripping over his words in an effort to wipe his slate clean. “W-What do you mean?! I-I’ve never-!”_

_And he_ would _never. He’d never even- He’d never even_ dream _of- Gladiolus wouldn’t deserve that at all!_

 _Ardyn mocked an apologetic expression and those cat-like, golden irises darted between the gunner and the road ahead of him slyly. He brought a gloved hand to his mouth, muffling his just-audible excuse for a gasp. “Oh! I_ do _apologize! I must have been wrong after all… But I thought that- what with the way you seemed to be_ looking _at Noctis back there- I’d assumed…” His words trailed off and he shook his head as if chastising his own stupidity, but something wasn’t right. Prompto didn’t get the feeling that he was sorry at all. It was almost like he was auditioning for some grand play and the blonde was the final judge he had to impress before gaining entry to the main stage._

 _Heart still pounding heavily in his chest, Prompto’s shocked face morphed into one of anger on the turn of a dime. This man had assumed the worst of him in a situation he had absolutely know knowledge about. Sure, he may be a creepy stalker who may or may_ not _have been watching them from a distance for Astrals knew_ how _long. But he didn’t_ know _Prompto. He didn’t know what went on in his mind. Couldn’t understand the layers of turmoiled emotions that made up his heart. He knew nothing of the gunner’s life or his situation and yet he had_ assumed _him to be unfaithful. And with_ Noctis _of all people!_

 _No. Ardyn didn’t know him. He didn’t know him at all. What right did he have to_ assume _these things?!_

_“No. I’d never do that to Gladio.”_

‘Never.’

_The reply came quicker than what Prompto expected, but he never would have seen the words coming even if they were spoken in slow motion. Ardyn didn’t even care to look at him as he replied, effortlessly, “Just what makes you so sure?”_

_Prompto scoffed. Again, anger flared. He wanted to punch him, favors-be-damned. He could care less how much easier it would be to get to the disc with Ardyn’s help. Could care less that it would get Noctis to Luna faster. He could care less about anything but the hatred that flowed through his bloodstream like hot lava, searing his insides. Words spit forth like a volcanic eruption. “Because I’m not_ like _that! I-“_

_“-am in love with the crowned prince?”_

_“Yes!! Exactly!! I-“ The lava turned to ice as Prompto froze, eyes widening and face paling with his admittance. Freckled hands flew to cover trembling lips. Ardyn chuckled. Again, the scenery began to sweep past faster than before. The wind ripped through them like a typhoon. But all of it was brushed aside this time. Instead, lavender-blues flashed, challenging shimmering gold under knit brows. Fuck it. It wasn’t as important as this. “No.”, he corrected. He voice was dark and absolute._ ‘Just who are you trying to convince, Prompto? Just him? Or…’ _“I’m not.”_

_Ardyn sighed dramatically before shaking his head with a small pout. “Ah… First, the Little Lamb is forgetful and now he lies…? I thought you had been raised better than that...”_

_That name. That stupid, unsettling pet name. “I’m_ not _a liar! You_ tricked _me!”_

 _His argument went ignored. “Well, at least I’d_ assumed _you had been raised better. After all, you were taken from your_ real _home… Astrals only know the things you were taught out of your father’s…” Ardyn grinned then, head tipped to the side as he chose his next words fondly. “…’loving’ watch…”_

_Prompto’s heart stuttered in his chest and his hands dropped to his lap as if numb and dead. There was static in his mind, competing loudly with the sound of his own blood flowing in his ears and the rush of the air around them._

‘…Stolen? …Father?’

_No!_

_It was a_ lie- wasn’t it? _! It wasn’t_ true _! Ardyn didn’t_ know _about that! He_ couldn’t _know about that! That would mean he-_

 _“I don’t know_ what _you heard or_ where _you’ve gotten your information, but it’s wrong.”_

_Was he even speaking anymore? He felt like he was frozen in time, stuck in a deafening and endless void, unsure if the words were all in his mind or out in the open, swept away with the wind. But the look of humor that painted the maroon-haired man’s stubbly face was enough to make the blonde’s stomach twist into knots and confirm that he was, indeed, speaking aloud. And Ardyn was hanging onto every word with a chilling forbearance. As if barely containing some big secret. The grand finale in his one-man performance._

_“I’m_ not _in love with Noct. And I’m_ not _cheating on Gladio. And I_ don’t _have a father. My father’s dead. He died in Insomnia’s downfall, along with my mother.” And he hoped they were rotting in hell. “So you’re wrong.”_

‘Just who are you trying to convince, Prompto…?’

 _Ardyn’s head tipped back as he laughed-_ laughed _! His shoulders bounced with his barely-contained humor, tilting Prompto’s center of gravity. The gruff, airy notes dangled in the space between them like barbed wire, scratching and piercing his skin relentlessly._

‘Noctis. I need Noctis.’

_The fear of finding himself alone finally won out over his need to argue. Prompto’s eyes swept towards the rearview mirror and widened when the sight of the Regalia didn’t look back at him as he had hoped it would. He turned his head to look behind them; to confirm with his own two eyes._

_The road was barren and empty. They were all alone._

_Panic took him over and his fingers itched to feel the cool bite of metal beneath them. The familiar weight of his gun. He wanted to hold it before he lost himself. To twirl the sun-shaped pendant in his fingers and let the warmth of Gladiolus’ feelings of adoration wrap around him like a protective blanket._

_So he did._

_Quickly and discreetly, between his parted knees, Prompto called the weapon into his grasp in a muted spark of blue magic. The relief was immediate. He was unsure of his ability to summon the weapon without being close to the person that loaned him the power to do so. But by now the car was moving so fast that Prompto couldn’t discern colors anymore. Everything blended into one. Where was Ignis? Where was Gladiolus? Where was Noctis?_

_Ardyn met his eyes. He wasn’t even trying to look towards the road anymore. The older man looked at him with a serious, almost fatherly look of disappointment that made Prompto’s gut twist. There was no more bitter laughter. The sigh that fell from Ardyn’s lips was bored. Tired beyond reason. “Prompto, My Boy… Exactly how long do you intend on running away?”_

_Prompto swallowed, trying his best not to glance at his gun and instead hold that unsettling gaze across from him. Between his knees, his hands grasped his gun tighter, his finger placed along the safety switch. Mentally, he began weighing his options. He could shoot him. Watch his brains splatter all over his dusty, old, stupidly purple sports car. The car would spin out of control with no one left to control the steering wheel. He could grab it- but that wasn’t a guarantee to work. The car would flip. He’d be slammed into the asphalt before flying into the forests around them. A feast for the carnivorous animals that lurked there. Or the other option? Do what he had been doing his entire life. What every instinct always told him to do in any given uncomfortable situation. Run. He could unbuckle himself. Hop over the door. He’d still be hurt, but he’d separate himself from this man on his own terms and, with any luck, he’d live. But so would Ardyn. And that meant he’d be around to find them again. To get to Noctis. To tell him Prompto’s deepest secret._

_Neither of the options were good._

_He swallowed, afraid of the clarification he was daring to ask for. “R-running away- from what?”_

_“_ Niflheim _, naturally.” Again, the wind left Prompto’s lungs, making his insides burn and his head ache. His hands gripped his gun tight enough to hurt. He_ did _know. Ardyn tutted next, his frown small and unsettlingly sympathetic. “Aww, Little Lamb… Tell me you already knew…? You couldn’t possibly have thought you_ belonged _here…?”_

_The gun was drawn faster than even Prompto could realize. One moment it’s nestled between his legs and the next it’s pointed straight between the man’s eyes. Prompto swallowed heavily, eyes round and arms shaking as the man didn’t so much as flinch, let alone change facial expression, glowering at him under maroon bangs with a disappointed mirth. What was with this guy?! And that pet name… it made his insides itch. He didn’t want it. He wished Ardyn would just shut up already. Prompto didn’t even care about the speed of the car anymore. He didn’t care about what was happening around them. All he could feel was his own raw, terrified panic._

‘He knows. He’ll tell Noctis. He’ll tell _everyone_. They won’t want me anymore. I can’t let that happen.’ _They’d kill him. Or worse, throw him away like garbage. Gods, he hoped the car crash would do the job first._

_“SHUT UP!!” Ardyn smirked and the blonde ignored it, pressing on, “And why are you calling me ‘Lamb’?! My name is Prompto! PROMPTO!!”_

_Ardyn clicked his tongue, staring boredly over the barrel of the blonde’s gun and into his darting, unfocused, terrified eyes. “Because that’s what you_ are _, Dear Boy… A lamb… One of many, in fact. Devices created solely for the purpose of helping King Ledolas infiltrate and burn down all of Insomnia... Disposable creatures that live their entire lives in ignorance; allowing themselves to be wrangled and guided by those above their power, all the way to the slaughter house when they are no longer of use.” Prompto could feel the tears that rolled down his cheeks as he listened to the harsh reality. His barcode burned. His entire body shook, making his aim off-set and pathetically unreliable. Ardyn noticed this and never broke eye contact as he raised a gloved hand to gently wipe a few tears away. Prompto didn’t want the touch but couldn’t bat the hand away even if he wanted to. He felt like he was breaking. Like the words were dismantling him from the inside out; cutting his wires and breaking his parts. He closed his eyes and could only shudder at the feel of warm leather running over his freckled cheek. “...Oh? …I didn’t know machines could have emotions like this… Tell me… Does it hurt so much, hearing the truth?”_

_It did._

_It hurt far more than anything had so far. More than the gash in his leg, the heartbreak of young love, the poison in his veins, or being forced to watch the one he loved suffer against his will. To discover someone had found out his origins- his destined purpose- only to dangle it in front of him like a rancid clump of meat… It was far more painful. Up until now, it was merely in the back of his mind. A secret locked away so deeply that for the most part he could get through life imagining it to be a bad dream, aside from a few close calls. With no one else knowing, Prompto had been able to almost deny it. If no one else knew, he was safe._

_He wasn’t safe anymore._

_Nothing was safe._

_“SHUT UP!!!” Eyes screwed shut, blocking out the truth, Prompto clicked off the safety. “IT ISN’T THE TRUTH!!”_ ‘It is, though.’ _“I’M NOT A ROBOT!!”_ ‘If not a robot, how about a lamb?’ _“I’M NOT SOME PUPPET!! I’M THEIR FRIEND!!”_ ‘Their liability. Their obligation.’ _“I-“_

_“You’re an M.T., Prompto… You killed everyone your friends ever loved…” Ardyn’s words accused, striking deep. But then… Wait. That wasn’t Ardyn anymore… Who…? “…Why would you do that?”_

‘…Noctis?’

_Prompto opened his eyes upon hearing his friend’s voice and gasped. No longer was he in Ardyn’s car. The man, voice once so close, was nowhere to be found. He was alone in the throne room of The Citadel. At least- he thought that’s where he was. He had only been there once, right before the road trip had begun. Only now, the structure was crumbled and broken. The once shiny and immaculate space was now covered in rubble and ash. Bodies littered the floor at his feet in puddles of red, drying blood. Prompto’s eyes widened and he stumbled backwards when he noticed King Regis, lying pale and still on the marbled floor. His eyes were open, staring up at Prompto but also at nothing at all. Through his chest, a deep red stain._

_“No…!”_

_Looking up, Prompto discovered another casualty. This one was impaled to the wall by a greatsword; the limp body of a man the gunner had never seen before hanging between the blade stuck in his chest and the half-destroyed wall behind him. Though the face was downcast, there was no mistaking that jaw line. Underneath the greying buzz-cut, tanned skin. His armor displayed the crest of the Royal Shield. Gladiolus’ and Iris’ father._

_In a corner, propped up against another wall, was a man with short, sandy hair and frail glasses. Papers were scattered around the floor by him. And his clothes were catching fire from the untamable flames dancing around him. As his body began to burn, the light shed light on the sigil for the Royal Advisor that adorned his garb. Ignis’ uncle._

_“Gods, no…!”_

_He bit his lower lip and looked away, sharply. He couldn’t see this. He_ shouldn’t _be seeing this. It was too real. How had he gotten here? Where was Ardyn? And Noctis’ voice… Where was Noctis? Gods, he shouldn’t be there either. He didn’t deserve to see his family and guards like this._ Never _like this._

_“…Prom?” That familiar voice. So soft, barely more than a whisper, and filled with so much hurt and pain, came from behind him._

_Without hesitation, Prompto turned on his heels, finally looking his lost friend in the face. To not be alone anymore. To be safe from Ardyn and basking in his friend’s comfort. Only who could be happy in a situation like this?_

_Noctis’ face mirrored all of his pain and grief, eyes glistening with barely contained tears as he emerged from a hallway and looked over the bodies that laid on the ground. All of them. He had known all of them. Noctis’ clothes were covered in ash and soot, ripped and scuffed. His hands were filthy, as if he had clawed through the rubble with them in order to get inside. To save Prompto. To save his family. Gladiolus’ family. Ignis’ family. There was blood along his arms from numerous wounds, bruised and tender. He looked like an absolute wreck, but Prompto took in a deep breath of relief as those deep blue eyed left the horror all around them to finally settle on him._

_Prompto wanted to cry._

_He watched Noctis start to run towards him, hopping over and moving around fallen marble from the shattered pillars as if Prompto was the only thing he wanted. His only goal. As if daemons were on his heels. Never before had the blonde seen Noctis run that fast or with such purpose in his life. After a hesitant moment Prompto did the same, eager to close the distance between them as fast as he could. To bury himself against that filthy, torn shirt and bloodied skin. It was all fine, so long as he had Noctis. He_ needed _Noctis’ embrace. Desired it like the very air he needed to live. He had so many questions. So many fears. But all of that could wait, if only for a moment. He wanted to comfort Noctis. To hold him close and cut away the image of his home, going up in flames and burning those that he loved._

_He wasn’t getting there fast enough. In a flash of blue, Noctis warped. He reappeared just before Prompto. The blonde smiled, arms open and readily awaiting the hug._

_But it never came._

_The blonde stopped short, feeling a deep, confusing pain in his chest. That’s when he finally realized… Noctis wasn’t smiling. His arms weren’t open, wordlessly begging for a warm, tender embrace like his own were. Stopped just an arm’s length from the blonde, Noctis’ face was etched in a sorrowful scowl, tears falling silently down filthy, pale cheeks._

_“…Noct?” Confused, Prompto tried to take a step forward. To reach out and wipe the tears away. To make sense of it all. But he_ couldn’t _. The more he tried to come close to his friend the more his chest ached and burned. Something warm and thicker than drool fell from his mouth as he spoke his king’s name. “…What-?” Noctis had not warped alone. The engine blade he had used to do so was thrust deep within Prompto. Prompto raised a hand and attempted to grasp the blade. To dislodge it._

 _It was a mistake. It_ had _to be. Noctis didn’t mean to stab him. It was an accident. Noctis just needed more warping practice with Ignis and Gladiolus, that’s all. He-_

_Prompto stopped and almost screamed as the hand that wrapped around his king’s blade was not his own anymore. There was armor. MagiTech armor. And not just on his hand. The plate armor ran all the way up his arm, across his shoulders, down his other arm, his chest, his legs, and even his feet. He felt cold. Empty. His metallic hand shook uncontrollably as it moved off Noctis’ blade and to his own face instead. Metal clinked against metal, ringing out sharply in the muted sounds of sirens and destruction around the city. A mask. He was wearing a MagiTech mask. He could feel his hot tears wetting the inside of it, smearing the wet trails into his skin._

_He looked past his hand and back at Noctis’ face, twisted in sadness and betrayal. “Noct…” His words were sputtered, a metallic-tasting liquid coming up and into his mouth. Enough of it to spill past his quivering lips and down his chin. The smell of it was putrid. Daemon’s blood. “…W-Why…?”_

_“YOU did this!! YOU killed them!!”_

_Prompto wanted to deny it, but the liquid was quickly blocking his throat, making any attempt come out as gurgles and sputtering coughs. Just how much could he bleed? His body was so cold. He couldn’t feel his arms and legs anymore. He couldn’t breathe._

_Noctis didn’t wait for an answer. A sturdy, booted foot kicked at the blonde’s chest, making the gunner stumble backwards. The sword dislodged from his chest and the next thing he knew he was crumpling to the floor. Limp. Weak._

_Dying._

_…Is this how it would end? Just like that? Years of friendship… gone? He didn’t even get to defend himself? Explain the situation?_

‘Noctis…!’

_The king couldn’t hear his thoughts. With one last regretful, pained look, Noctis turned away, steeled himself, stood tall, and walked away. The farther he got, the more people began to follow him and walk alongside him. Ignis. Gladiolus. Iris. Talcott. Even Cindy and Cid. They trailed behind him dutifully, not sparing the blonde so much as a glance or a pitying word goodbye._

_The world went black just as a woman met Noctis at the other side of the room. Silky, flowing blonde hair and kind, loving eyes, directed at her one and only._

_Lunafreya._

**…**

_He awoke with a start and would have hopped right out of his seat to stand up, had he not been buckled in safely. Eyes wide and chest heaving, Prompto’s head whipped from side to side. The wind jostled his hair and caressed his skin. The trees whipped past in a steady blur of color. His heart steadily slowed as he realized he was back in Ardyn’s car. The stranger’s hand was resting firmly atop his shoulder for only a second longer before retreating back to the wheel._ ‘What the fuck was that?!’ A bad dream, perhaps? A glance up at the rearview mirror revealed his friends, driving just a little ways behind them.

_“You’re finally awake.” Ardyn’s words caused him to tense. The man looked safe enough now, as if none of it had happened at all. He wasn’t feeling that same overwhelming sense of fear and dread that he had been before the dream. It really was all in his head. “I thought I’d never pull you out of it… It must have been some nightmare. You were crying.”_

_Prompto didn’t answer right away. His throat still felt tight and choked and the smell of burning flesh lingered in his nose. It all had felt too real. As if more than just some nightmare. He felt wary. Wordlessly, he called his new gun to his hands in a muted spark of blue that thankfully went unnoticed. Ardyn’s eyes were glued to the road. He took a deep breath, praying for his body to relax. “…Thanks.”_

_Ardyn shrugged noncommittally but there was an unsettling twinkle in his eyes as they bounced towards him for a split moment. “Don’t mention it. The pleasure was all mine, Little Lamb, I assure you.”_

_The blonde froze upon hearing the pet name. The same one Ardyn had used in his dream. The need to aim his gun, to succeed in killing Ardyn before everything fell to shit this time, was battling his better judgement. But this Ardyn did nothing wrong… right? This Ardyn was still the kind one. The one who would help them. The one who didn’t know his past. Still, Prompto was no pushover. If things were going to go awry, if time were going to repeat itself, then he was going to show Ardyn that this time around he was no one to mess with._

_He didn’t try to hide the gun anymore. Settling further into his seat, he pulled it from between his legs and settled it atop his lap. The golden metal of it shined in the sun and the beautiful pendant shined beautifully, drawing the older man’s attention effortlessly. Prompto held his breath, awaiting the reaction. If the dream wasn’t really a dream- if it was real- then Ardyn would see it coming. He’d be ready for it. He’d accept the challenge. If that vision was to become this reality, he’d know about it this time._

_But to the blonde’s surprise, Ardyn did a double-take, eyebrows raising in surprise. He almost looked nervous as he asked, “My, my, my, what a lovely piece of art you have there in your hands!” Prompto’s mouth fell open. “Where ever did you acquire it? A gift from your prince, perhaps? A lovely gift for a retainer?”_

_The genuine smile that stretched across that stubbled jaw tilted the blonde’s center of gravity. The curious twinkle in those golden eyes, no hostility to be found, made his palms sweaty. He shook his head. “N-No… It was a gift from my boyfriend.”_

_Again, another test. If Ardyn had somehow crafted that nightmare himself, the fact that Gladiolus was his boyfriend wouldn’t come as a surprise._

_But again, the man’s brows merely raised and he nodded. “Ah. Well… It’s lovely.” There was a silence for a while, and Prompto was surprised to feel that it wasn’t necessarily an uncomfortable one. “…Do you often feel the need to use it?”_

_The question was spoken innocently enough, but Prompto was ready. He answered honestly, “Only when I feel like my friends’ lives are in danger.”_

_Another silence, lavender-blues watching Ardyn like a hawk. He nodded. “Ah. Yes. Well… Lucky for us, we’re safe in our vehicles for the time being and nowhere near those wild beasts. Although…”, his words faded away as he looked to the sky. Prompto followed. The sun was beginning to set. Prompto frowned when the man perked up with a smile. Just along the road up ahead, there was a small outpost._

‘Please don’t stop. Please don’t stop. Please don’t stop.’

_But of course, against his hopes, Ardyn immediately veered off the road and into the parking lot of the outpost and cut the engine. Not too far behind, Noctis halted to less than a graceful stop. The sound of wheels screeching against the asphalt made Prompto flinch, and he turned to see the upset king exit the car without cutting off the engine. Ignis’ words of reprimand were left unheard and the advisor was left to do the task himself. With a heavy look that Noctis did not catch he pocketed the keys and exited the vehicle properly._

_Dutifully following his king, Gladiolus exited next. Prompto could still see the untrustworthy look in amber eyes directed towards his driver and ‘ally’. His body was tense, hands clenched into fists at his sides. Prompto expected fire and brimstone; the same level of displeasure that Noctis looked to be about to give. But the moment those warm amber eyes locked onto his own the blonde couldn’t have imagined the speed at which those stony features softened. It was as if, just be being close to Prompto, the tattooed man visibly relaxed. As if seeing for himself that his boyfriend was still safe and sound brought him more happiness and relief than anything in the world. And Prompto couldn’t help the color that flooded his cheeks nor the warmth that pulsed in his chest at the sentiment._

_Ardyn ignored everything entirely as he exited his car. Noctis watched him do so, hands on his hips and brows drawn down. Upon seeing the look, Ardyn jested, “Something the matter, Noct?”_

_The king bristled at the unconsented use of the nickname. “It’s ‘Noctis’. And yes, something_ is _the matter. You stopped. Why are we stopping? You said you’d take us to the disc, now take us there.”_

 _The maroon-haired man clicked his tongue. “And risk the lives of your friends to the awaiting daemons…?” He gestured towards the setting sun in the distance with an over-gratuitous wave of his arm and the tip of his head. The sun was now half way beneath the canopy of the trees around them. The sky was already beginning to turn from blue to pink. Noctis’ look of dreaded realization had Ardyn smirking wider. “By the time we get to Titan those monstrosities will no doubt be mulling about, awaiting fresh meat. And your little retinue will be looking like_ quite _the buffet… They don’t get a lot of nutrients lately, what with those walls keeping the populace out, as you can imagine…”_

_Noctis practically growled, stepping forward as if to fight the older man, but by then Ignis had caught up to the foursome and caught his charge by his wrist. Deep, stormy blues cut sharply at the advisor, teeth bared. “Ignis, what the fu-“_

_“It would be in your best interest not to lose yourself, Highness.”, he warned, voice low._

_The king scoffed, taken aback. “But he-!”_

_“-Is correct.”, Ignis supplied, cautiously, changing his hold on Noctis from biting to comforting at the devastated and upset look on that pale face. “You know as well as I do that he’s right.”_

_“I don’t give a single_ fuck _whether or not he’s right! I-“_

_“You want Lunafreya safe and sound with us. I understand.”_

_Noctis shook his head and wrenched his arm out of his friend’s grasp. “No! You_ don’t _get it!_ None _of you get it!” Prompto flinched at his raised tone. Around them strangers stopped what they were doing to look in their direction, curious as to what the commotion was about. “Luna’s been held captive for_ years _! I haven’t been there for her! I-“_

_“Noct…” Ignis was as calm as ever on the outside but his mouth was pressed into a thin line, his jaw clenched as he urged through gritted teeth, “A word, please.” Ardyn smirked at the childish tantrum the king was throwing. With the dark-haired boy properly distracted, he began making his way towards the gas station with a noncommittal shrug. “…Let’s discuss this away from the passersby, yes?”_

_“_ Fuck _that!! Ignis, we-“_

_Prompto startled in his seat quietly as his view of the argument was blocked by Gladiolus’ large frame. Everything else faded into the background and butterflies fluttered in the blonde’s stomach when he looked up to take in that soft, caring expression on his strong face. “…Hey, you.”_

_He offered a smile. “Hey.”_

_“Glad to see you made it safe.” The gorgeous, lopsided grin that spread across Gladiolus’ face was infectious, and it took Prompto’s breath away._

_“Relatively.”_

_With a chuckle, the shield offered, “Well… Looks like we’ll be stopped for a while. Figured I’d help Cinderella out of his carriage before-“ The tattooed man grasped the handle of Prompto’s door as if to open it, but when he caught a flash of gold, he stopped. Amber eyes darted between Prompto and the gun that still remained in his hands, clutched tightly enough to seem painful. The grin fell away to concern almost immediately. “Prom. Why do you have your gun out?”_

‘Shit.’

_In all of the commotion, he had forgotten to banish it back to the Armiger._

_Prompto sputtered uselessly, brain working to try and figure out what to say._ ‘I can’ tell him about the dream.’ _Beyond the troubling inconclusion of whether or not the nightmarish scene actually happened, he would sound absolutely ridiculous, even if it was. On top of that, he’d have to explain_ why _the things that happened in his dream actually happened and_ why _they were so hellish. And he wasn’t about to give away his secret. He couldn’t. Not yet, and most likely not ever. Moreover, if it_ was _all in his head, that meant that Ardyn was still a good man. He’d be sending the mysterious stranger to a certain death if he told Gladiolus that Ardyn was out to kill him._

_Wait- was he? After all, the man had made no such attempt. If anything Prompto was the one to…_

_Gladiolus didn’t wait for him to figure it out. Within a second the car door was pulled open roughly and a large hand was grasping his wrist, tugging him out of his seat. Prompto banished his gun back to the Armiger quickly as he was swiftly tugged, following his boyfriend across the parking lot obediently. His face burned anxiously as suddenly he couldn’t hear Noctis and Ignis arguing anymore. Swallowing, his gaze flitted from watching Gladiolus’ back to his other two friends. Sure enough, Noctis was looking at them, curiosity mixing with the frustration he had yet to tire out._

_The king began following them, but upon noticing the strange, tense situation that the couple was leaving on, Ignis once again halted his charge with a hand upon his shoulder._

_“Ignis, what the_ fuck _!” Prompto watched as Noctis glared at his advisor._

_“We haven’t finished our talk.”_

_Noctis clicked his tongue, glancing distraught between all three men around him. “But-“ With a huff and the jab of a finger in Prompto’s direction, he argued, “It’s not fair! I have to stay here and listen to you, but Prom and Gladio are-“_

_“Their fine. Let them be for the moment.”_

_A growl and the stomp of a foot. Ignis’ eyes narrowed, steadily growing more outwardly frustrated with his king’s tantrum. “But-!”_

_“Noctis.” The weight of his tone is heavy, and even Prompto can’t help but inwardly flinch, as if It was him who was being chastised. He felt a little sorry for Noctis. “There are more pressing matters at hand. Now- Calm. Down.”_

_Prompto quickly turned away from that haunting gaze as Noctis turned to look their way once more. He tried to focus on Gladiolus and his own situation, but his ears refused to tune the boy out. “………Fine. But if you need them, don’t send me to go grab them again. Do it yourself.” A silence. The scuffing of shoes along asphalt. “…I gotta pee.”_

_He could hear ignis sigh heavily, relenting. He didn’t need to turn his head to know that Noctis had ripped away from his gloved grasp once more and had begun walking away._

_Gladiolus pulled his boyfriend past the gas station and rounded the corner, bringing them to the back of the small building and once again the Blonde found himself swiftly trapped between a brick wall and Gladiolus’ body. The king left the blonde’s mind almost entirely as those eyes laid upon him. Gladiolus pulled Prompto’s hands into his own and grasped them tightly. “Tell me he didn’t hurt you?”_

_It came as a statement. A command, more than an actual inquiry. Begging,_ pleading _Prompto to tell him otherwise._

_Prompto’s eyes widened and he shook his head adamantly, grasping tanned fingers tighter. “W-What?! No!”_

_“Then why did you have the gun out?”_

_“He looked away and shrugged, meekly. He was going to sound like an idiot, but it was all he could say. “…I… had a bad dream. That’s all. When I woke up, my first instinct was to protect you all…” The silence that hung between them made his cheeks burn. Gladiolus was judging him. “…It was an accident. I’m sorry…”_

_Blue-lavender eyes glanced up at Gladiolus from underneath blonde lashes, catching the look of uncertainty that shone through them. The shield stared at him a bit longer before releasing a long, careful sigh. Prompto blinked, mouth opening in surprise as Gladiolus closed his eyes and visibly relaxed, bending over to press his forehead flush against the blonde’s. “Thank Bahamut… I thought he had tried something. He gives me-“_

_“-the creeps?”, Prompto finished, smiling genuinely at the smile that cut across the tanned man’s face, hearing his thoughts finished so perfectly._

_”The creepiest.”, he agreed with a little nod, further messing up the gunner’s hair, but they both couldn’t have cared less. Prompto felt safe, finally, after what felt like an eternity. Gladiolus was here, he was_ real _._

_Without sparing a second thought the blonde closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to Gladiolus’ lips, needing that feeling of being needed and accepted and cherished, and he was delighted when his boyfriend’s response was almost immediate. Plush lips moved against his own, firm and relieved and happy. Gladiolus’ arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him off the ground, eliciting the softest giggle from between their pressed faces. Instinctively, freckled arms wrapped round a thick neck, tugging the shield closer still as jean-clad legs wrapped around a broad waist. Large hands fell to support his body weight by the curve of his ass, kneading the flesh teasingly and reverently._

_Prompto moaned, his body sparking to life beneath the tender touch like a dangerously-spreading wildfire. He ground his crotch into Gladiolus’ own, hoping to spark the same reaction, and was pleased when he was pressed more firmly against the wall. He ignored the bite of the brick in his shoulder blades._ This _was what he wanted. This was what he_ needed _; a distraction from the thoughts funning rampant in his head. From the maroon-haired man that could be lurking around the corner, watching them with carnivorous eyes. From the nightmare that had taken residence in his head and his heart, shaking his soul to the bone. From the man who would never love him, huffing and sulking inside of the gas station and giving all of his love to a ghost-a memory. To the man who’s seafoam eyes seemed to hold far more knowledge than he was willing to spill forth. From the tattoo, permanently etched into his skin._

_Prompto kissed Gladiolus, passionately and deeply, and couldn’t contain the wonton moan that came forth the moment those wide hips ground back into his own. But all too soon those lips leave his, leaving him panting and more than a little tight in the pants._

_“Hey. Don’t distract me, I aint done talkin’.”, Gladiolus half jokes in response to his blonde’s dazed, pouty expression. One last, sincere press of lips was delivered before he deposited the blonde back onto the ground. After a short moment to catch his breath, he asked, “How’d you know about Nyx?”_

_Prompto’s brows furrowed, confused. “…Nyx?” He hadn’t heard the name before._ ‘Oh. That must be the guy Iris told me about. The boyfriend.’ _Timid and a little ashamed and embarrassed from pressing about his boyfriend’s sex life behind his back, Prompto shrugged. He couldn’t meet that searching amber gaze. “Oh. Him. Um. Iris told me about him. She said he was the only person she would have assumed was your…” He cleared his throat, feeling his body heat up for entirely different reasons. He shouldn’t have pressed. “…boyfriend… You know- in the past.”_

_Gladiolus sighed. “’Course it was Iris.” He hesitated a moment, taking in the gunner’s bashful body language. “Look. He wasn’t- I mean. We never-.” Another brief, hesitant silence. Prompto glanced up at him, tentatively. The larger man seemed to be struggling with his words, a dark, contemplative expression on his downcast face. “Nyx and I… He was a good guy. The greatest, actually. Well- second to you.” He laughed, but the sound was fake and hollow. “But I… We weren’t anything. Don’t worry about it... Okay?”_

_Prompto didn’t know what to do except nod. Gladiolus’ eyes had gone dark and his voice a little above a rough whisper the longer he talked. It was obvious that whatever had happened between him and this Nyx guy, it didn’t end well. Sweetly, the blonde grasped his boyfriend’s hands in his own, holding them tightly. He hoped the gesture was reassuring. And to his relief, the shield smiled a bit, shrugging off the previous negative emotions._

_“And hey- don’t compare yourself to him. I’d take your blowjobs over his and anyone else’s any time.”_

_Prompto lit up then, a wide, toothy grin splitting his face. “So then I was right. You_ aren’t _a virgin.” As silly as it was, the confirmation was a relief. At least one of them would know what to do when that time eventually came._

_Gladiolus scrunched his face up in an adorably confused amusement as he watched his bubbly blonde seem to bounce in place, hands still grasping his happily. “That’s right.” With a breath-taking smile he leaned in close, whispering into the gunner’s ear and tickling the flesh there with the barest caress of lips. Why? You tryin’ to deflower me or somethin’?”_

_Prompto shook his head with a smile, breath hitching at the feel of that light caress. He wished it would go further. “Not really. Promise. Just curious.”_

_The shield pulled back to look at his boyfriend at eye level, suddenly serious and searching again. “Hey. About earlier…” Pink spread across his cheeks and even though the blonde’s smile fell at the shift in tone, the look was lovely. “You- I mean…”_

_“He swallowed. “…Yeah?”_

_“I liked it. I loved it, if I’m being honest. But- listen. It’s a long story and we ain’t got time for it right now, but… maybe hold off on any more ‘risky business’ for a bit? There’s things we need to talk about first.”_

_Nervousness gripped Prompto’s body, but he pushed it away the best he could with a small nod. “Okay, Gladdy… I understand.” He couldn’t help but feel as though he fucked up somewhere._

_The clearing of a throat sounded then, gathering the two men’s attention. And even though they weren’t doing anything particularly naughty at that moment, their first instincts were to jump apart from one another. Tripping over themselves, they put a car’s space between the two of them as the turned to see Ignis, arms crossed and brow raised quizzativly. “Noct insisted that I be the one to come find the two of you…” The advisor paused, looking the two men up and down. “I must admit, I was rather worried when I saw the two of you march off like that…Trouble in paradise?”_

_They both shook their heads. “Nah, nothing like that.” One after the other, they began walking towards him, emerging from behind the gas station._

_“So… How’s the situation looking?”_

_Ignis sighed as he turned, leading the group to Noctis, who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the Regalia and glaring holes into the ground by his feet. “Not good, I’m afraid…” Shadows stretched over the parking lot, moving with the trees on the wind. Across from their king, Ardyn stood, seeming to be chatting animatedly with grandiose hand gestures. “It is unavoidable that we must stay the night. But we have one upset king on our hands…”_

_Prompto startled silently and smiled as he felt a large hand entwine with his own. Though sharp amber eyes were watching the maroon-haired stranger like a hawk, most of his attention focused on his shield duty, Prompto inwardly beamed at how the larger man was still able to make him feel wanted and important as well. Gruffly, Gladiolus conceded, “We sure do…”_

_“On top of that, the sleeping conditions are… less than appeasing.”_

_Prompto’s smile fell and he felt his spirit go with it. “Like… How so?”_

_“As in there is no available motel at his outpost. Only that small R.V. you see over there, by our vehicles.” With a loved hand, the man pointed toward the thing. It was small and rusted, looking to be less than homely._

_Gladiolus grunted. “That ain’t gonna fit all of us.”_

_“Yes, my thoughts exactly…”_

_“…Iggy?”, Prompto asked, walking a little faster so as to tap the advisor on his shoulder. “…Do we have the money for it?”_

_Ignis grimaced. “Another unfortunate detail… Ardyn has already paid for our lodgings. He had also bought us the food that I’ll be using to cook with tonight… It seems his ‘help’ and ‘hospitality’ knows no bounds…” It was obvious to the two men that even Ignis wished they didn’t have to spend the night with Ardyn. But, unfortunately, there was no way around it._

_As they approached Noctis and Ardyn, the older of the two turned with a large grin, clasping his hands together in delight. “Ah, and here they are! The rest of our little party.”_

_Noctis scowled, not looking up from the ground. “It isn’t a party.”_

_“Noctis.”, Ignis warned. The king huffed, turning away from his advisor’s chastising glare. After a heavy sigh, he turned his attention toward their helpful ‘friend’, trying his best to smooth out the creases in his forehead. “We appreciate your hospitality, Ardyn.”_

_The man smiled and something in that expression made Prompto take a small step behind the impressive blk of his boyfriend. Gladiolus didn’t seem to notice. “Not at all! The pleasure is all mine!”_

_Noctis pushed off the Regalia, moving to stomp his way towards the R.V. “I’m gonna take a nap. Cal me when dinner’s ready.” Prompto watched as he walked away, his heart aching. He wished Noctis could be happy for once. He hadn’t seen Noctis truly happy since-_

_He shook his head._

‘No, Prompto… Don’t think about that.’

_Prompto swallowed. “So, um- I guess Noctis is calling the bed?”_

_Ignis softened, turning to the blonde. “We’ve had to stay in an R.V. before, Prompto. There’s room for you as well if you’d like.”_

_The blonde’s face heated up, and he looked away quickly. “N-No, it’s okay. Really! You take it. I can just sleep with Gladdy tonight.”_

_The advisor quirked a brow, giving him a careful look. “Are you quite certain? I’m in no need of a bed. I can take the floor and-“_

_Gladiolus shook his head. “Nah, Iggy. Prom’s right. You take the bed with Princess.”_

_“Well, if you insist… But then, where will the two of you-“_

_“Don’t worry about us. We’ll manage.”_

_“As will I.”, Ardyn cut in, drawing their attention. “No need to worry about little old me. I seldom sleep… I’ll be just fine resting in my vehicle. The lodgings are purely for the four of you.”_

_The three men looked to one another briefly before nodding._

_It was going to be a long night…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary lyrics come from "Carnival of Rust" by Poets of the Fall.  
> You guys have NO idea how much i LOVE to write Ardyn. Good golly gosh, it's so fun. So this chapter was fun for me to write! :)  
> Again, I apologize for the long wait for this chapter!! After I finally get married, I'll be able to do a lot more than I've been able recently!!  
> (I'm nervous and stressed, oh god...!!!)  
> If you enjoyed this chapter, drop me a comment! :) I'd love to hear how all of this is making you feel! <3  
> Your words give me the strength to keep writing! <3  
> Also, for anyone who is interested, I have created a spotify playlist for this fic! It includes all songs listed so far, songs that will be used in the future, and also any song in general that I feel covers the overall tone and feelings of this fic! :)   
> Here is the link!  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/31r7j5fx2txybtk4swew6osetyje/playlist/1zv24kxyM2W0aLQrzBunMn?si=nct8-gm1RueMbDHRc6J8SA


End file.
